Rear View Mirror
by Dishie
Summary: Bella enjoys her life as a successful chauffeur. After she's offered a position as the private driver for the Cullen family, her professionalism is challenged when Edward doesn't hide his desire for her. Can she fight her own attraction to the sexy entrepreneur? Will she be able to keep her eyes off the man in the rear view mirror?
1. Chapter 1

**Business first … Kudos to Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight – she owns it all**

**So, we meet again. I hope you enjoy this Edward and Bella adventure. I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Thanks to Stella and TitaRitter for coming along on the third roller coaster ride of my life.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"May I take your bag, sir?"

"No, I got it, thanks" he replies absentmindedly while tapping out a message on his phone. I open the trunk, so he can place his Louis Vuitton inside. He inadvertently bumps into me as he rounds the rear of the car, causing me to lose my footing.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

I've already opened the door for him, and he slips in, never taking his eyes off his phone.

I hurriedly walk to the driver-side door, and once I'm comfortable, I adjust the inside temperature. Pulling my seatbelt over my shoulder, I put the limo in drive and make my way out of the circular driveway to the huge, ornate gate. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for it to open wide enough to drive through.

_I could be here until tomorrow._

I sneak a peek at him in my rear-view mirror, noting how handsome he is. By far, the most noticeable feature is that hair. It makes me want to run my hands through it, massaging his scalp with my fingertips, then filling my fists with hair; I'd kiss that sculpted mouth. I'd comment on his eyes, but he hasn't lifted them from his phone long enough for me to get a peek.

When his phone rings with the classic telephone tone, he laughs at whoever's on the other end. That's when I notice his beautiful, white smile and that sexy little man-giggle. _Do_ men giggle? I don't know, but this one does. It's cute. However, when I see his eyes look back at me, I gasp and nearly run off the road.

"Shit."

Should I be offended that he raised the privacy glass?

I shrug my shoulders and look down at my driver instructions and follow the directions on the GPS to the second passenger pickup location to pick up Katherine Denali. As I pull up to the front of the high-rise apartment building, I pop the trunk and jump out to open it. I'm startled when he exits the back seat to greet her. My eyes travel in the direction of his to see what it is that has made him smile like that. Of course it would have to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and she's gracefully running toward him in five-inch Jimmy Choos no less.

Of course, he would only date the best.

"Edwaaaard…" she coos as he sweeps her into his arms, spinning her around in his embrace.

"Hey, beautiful," he growls before he plants the most amazing kiss on her. The way that sculpted jaw stands out as his mouth moves expertly over hers is a sight to behold. I shake my head and break my stare before I get caught again.

"Katherine, my love, you look beautiful as ever. Are you ready to have some fun in the sun?"

_Gag._

I nearly puke listening to all this sweet talk. _Baby this … beautiful that … handsome … my love … Ugh._

Do women actually fall for that? Okay, I would if Romeo was saying that mush to me. I bravely stick my tongue out at her while hiding behind the sanctuary of the trunk lid while I load her five hundred-piece luggage set. Okay, it's only three, but still. How much luggage does one need while having 'fun in the sun' living in a bikini and your birthday suit?

I dutifully hold the door open for them until they get done tongue-fucking. I resist the ultimate temptation to roll my eyes.

Just as Beautiful bends over to enter the car, I catch a glimpse of Romeo out of the corner of my eye as he lovingly fondles her ass. Thank God I keep a bottle of spray bleach in the car to clean up after this crap. Maybe it should be Windex. I heard Windex cleans everything.

I press the volume control on my steering wheel and turn up the radio so I don't have to hear the sound effects. The residual cleanup is bad enough as it is.

Okay, so I'm jealous. Is it wrong to want someone to touch me like that?

After I pull into the Executive Airport, I release the trunk and jump out to open the passenger door, and they both exit gracefully. I can't help but notice the new, slightly rumpled, style of Romeo's hair. A male flight attendant runs toward my car, winking at me, wasting no time loading the luggage onto the jet.

I'm a little startled when Romeo stops and turns to look at me; I tip my hat that I wear low over my brow. He tilts his head to the side to see under my visor, but I don't move.

"I'll see you in a week," he says before he slips his hand around Beautiful's three-inch waist, leading her to the plane and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

I shut the door and resist looking in the back seat. Eventually, I will have to wipe it down before I pick up my next passenger. I glance back at the plane and watch the hatch slowly close. I habitually chew my bottom lip pondering if I will ever have some fun in the sun like that … with someone like him.

Thank God it's Friday, and I have just dropped off my last client. It's time to let the hair down and hang with my girl. After I return to the limo corral, I hand Seth a fifty to clean lord knows what off the back seat. It's worth it to me, and I get enough in tips to afford it.

"Thanks, Seth. I wiped down the seat already … hope I got it all; sorry if I didn't. I'll see you on Monday," I shout at him as I run toward my own car. I smile as I approach her. My hands begin to sweat just thinking about her. I am having an affair with my car; a Pewter BMW Z4 Roadster. I have a mini every time I get her up to one hundred miles per hour. Anything under that is simply foreplay.

As soon as I get into my car, I dial up Alice to check on tonight's plans.

"Hey, Bella. Are you ready? I'm almost finished getting dressed."

"Christ, Alice, I just got off work and haven't even left the parking lot yet. I still need to run home and get showered." I look at the clock on the dash; it's only six-thirty, and she's ready to go? "How long is Emmett holding the table for us?" Alice's brother, Emmett, is the manager at the Underground and has a table reserved for us but said we needed to get there early, or else they may have to give it away.

"He said he'll hold it as long as he can, so hurry and get ready. I'll drive over to your place to save some time. Put your little girl in overdrive, but don't get a ticket because we both know you can't afford that mark on your record. This is going to be fun. See you in a few," she says before we hang up.

I hurry home, stripping out of my uniform, leaving a wake of clothes behind me as I head for the shower. By the time Alice arrives, I am slipping on my heels, and we rush out the door.

"You look awesome, Bella. I love that dress and you look so pretty in that color of yellow. I just hope you can dance without the boobage slipping out." I laugh and look down, tugging at the low-cut bodice to cover the girls. I jump up and down to make sure I won't have a wardrobe malfunction. Yep, they're in there pretty tight. After I tuck them in a bit more, I look up and see my nosey neighbor watching me from his balcony. He always watches me—I'm used to it now.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Abernathy." I shout and wave, tugging some more. I'm sure I've given the old guy something to take to the senior center with him tomorrow.

Alice is wearing a white strapless dress that has a full skirt with matching hipster panties underneath in case her dancing gets a little wild, which it tends to do. My girl loves to dance.

Once we arrive at the club, I pull into valet parking. When I hear that ass hole squeal the tires on my baby, I wait at the curb for him to return, so I can kick his ass. I may be little, but I'm scrappy. My dad says so. Alice reminds me that we need to get inside by pulling on my arm, but I watch for him as long as I can.

I'll deal with that little shit later. Nobody squeals her tires but me.

Emmett sees us as soon as we walk into the club, and immediately weaves through the crowd, politely brushing off the throng of ladies vying for his attention. I smile when I see his six-foot three-inch, ripped frame walk toward us. His black T-shirt is stretched tight over those perfect pecs, you can't help _but_ stare.

After he escorts us to our table, we take our seats at the best booth in the house, and to a waiting bottle of Moët Chandon Champagne. He even chilled the flutes for us. We both smile at him and know that's why he's the manager, or perhaps the sweetest brother on the planet.

"Ladies, you truly outshine everyone here tonight," he flirts. He pours out the compliments like he pours the champagne. He's the master. Once he fills our glasses, he gives us a courteous bow and leaves us to enjoy.

"Cheers, girlfriend," Alice squeals, holding her flute out to me.

"Cheers, sister," I reply, lightly touching my glass to hers.

We have several glasses before we are both asked to dance. The D.J. is killing the music tonight, and we end up dancing to exhaustion.

After the eighth song ends and another begins, I'm parched and tell my dance partner that I need some water and head for the table. When I turn around, expecting to find him behind me, he's nowhere to be seen. I shrug my shoulders and walk the remaining distance to the table. I smile when I notice the work of Emmett again who has placed several bottles of cold bottled water in the ice bucket for us. I look around the room for him and find him at the far end of the bar. When he sees me looking at him, I hold up a bottle and blow him a kiss as a thank you. I giggle when he grabs my kiss out of the air and places it on his lips. He truly is a sweet man.

After I finish a bottle of water, I head for the ladies' room and when I return, Alice is sitting at the table with the guy she's been dancing with since we arrived.

"Bella, I want you to meet Jasper. Jazz, this is my best friend, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper," I say, shaking his hand. "You're quite the dancer."

"Thank you. I just hope I can keep up with this little spitfire here," he says, staring into Alice's eyes. My heart flips at the way he's looking at her. It's full of want and longing. I haven't seen anything like that in a very long time. I peek at Alice, and she is looking at him the same way. I smile warmly at them and secretly hope that I am witnessing something wonderful beginning for her.

A slow song comes on and Jasper whisks Alice onto the dance floor again. Just as I'm about to go outside to get some fresh air, I feel a hand on my shoulder, look back and see Emmett.

"Dance with me?" he asks low, and into my ear.

"Sure," I answer, with a nod and taking his hand, he guides me to the dance floor.

"You look lovely tonight, Bella," he says close to my ear.

"Thank you, Emmett. And thank you for taking such good care of Alice and me tonight. It's really sweet of you," I say, resting my hand against his huge bicep. My hand is dwarfed by the size of his arm. I really want to give it a squeeze, but this is my best friend's brother here.

"You're welcome, Bella. I want you to have fun tonight, all right?" He pulls me a little closer to him and picks up the tempo to our dance.

What the hell is going on here? I try to make eye contact with Alice, but she's in her own little bubble with Jasper. Could this be it for her? Lord, I hope so, because he really looks like he may actually care for her.

After the song ends, Emmett places his hands on my shoulders, and I thought he might kiss me, but he did something equally as alarming … he asks me to dinner.

"Um … do you think that's a good idea, Em? I mean with Alice and I being so close and all?" If I could take those words back, I would. The look on his face says it all. He is clearly hurt by my veiled rejection.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks for the dance, Bella. Have fun." And just like that, he's gone.

I walk back to the table, sneaking a peek at Emmett before I sit down. I search the room for him, but he's disappeared. While I'm looking for Em, I see Jasper escorting Alice back to our table. He bends down and places a lingering kiss on her willing lips, whispers something in her ear and leaves.

"Oh, Bella. Oh, my God. I think I'm in love." I laugh and hand her a chilled bottle of water. "It's not funny. We both felt this immediate connection. I believe it was a love-at-first-sight connection. He felt it too. He told me he felt something right away." I'm not going to quash her happiness, because I would never want to take away the look she has on her face right now as she watches him make his way back to his friends.

"Hey, Alice, Emmett asked me out on a date." I confess watching her for a violent reaction.

"It's about fucking time. He's been wanting to ask you out, but he was too nervous."

"And you're just now telling me this, why?" I'm shocked that she has been hiding this from me.

"Because he asked me not to. He's actually kind of shy when it comes to you. Did you say yes?" She asks excitedly, still watching Jasper. I look in his direction and see that he is also watching her.

"No, I told him I needed to talk to you first." She jerks her head around and looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Why would you say that? Why didn't you say yes?" she shrieks.

"Because he's your brother, Alice. I won't do anything to screw us up, and I didn't know how you would feel if I dated your brother," I answer trying to figure out why she wouldn't know this already.

"Bella, Emmett is one of the most decent human beings I've ever known. He would make a wonderful husband for any woman. I won't give him to just anyone, you know."

"I know ... I know. I need to think about this. We've all been friends for so long. I don't know how I feel about entering into a different relationship with him. I'll think about it," I say, looking at the bar for Emmett. He's standing back at the end of the bar drinking a cup of coffee when I see a strikingly beautiful blonde walk up to him. He doesn't look at me anymore. His eyes are on her only.

After the evening wears down, Jasper comes over to our table and sits next to Alice.

"Hey, ladies, my sister and friends are going for breakfast, do you want to join us?" Alice readily agrees to go and I ask which one is his sister. He points to the beautiful blonde that has taken ownership of the seat next to Emmett. He looks like he's having a good time with her. He's been a good friend to me and I don't want to change that.

"You know, I'm going to pass. I want to get some rest. This is a rare weekend off for me. Alice why don't you go with Jasper, and don't forget that your car is at my place." The way they continue to look at each other, I doubt Alice will see her own bed this night. They don't even know I'm here.

"_Alrighty_, then. I'm going to head out now. Jasper, it was really nice meeting you. You take care of my girl and get her home safely?" I watch as he stares into her eyes and nods. I get up from my seat and head toward the door. Like a gentleman, he tears away from Alice to stand when I do.

"Thank you for loaning me your friend. You might not get her back if I have anything to say about it," he says quietly, giving me a friendly hug. I think that could quite possibly be the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

The following morning, after trying to sleep in for once, I hear the clear ringtone of one Alice Brandon.

"Hello, Alice," I answer, rolling over and stretching.

"Hi, Bella," she sings.

"So, did someone get lucky last night?" I ask, anxious to hear the details.

"Nope. He took me to get my car and then I went home after we had breakfast." I think my jaw just crashed to the floor.

"No kidding? That's a shocker. I thought you were a sure thing for Jasper," I say, sitting up hoping that by some miracle, Mr. Coffee made coffee for me this morning.

"I was, but he happens to be a gentleman. We are going out to dinner on Tuesday, though. Anyway, I have some good news for you."

"Okay, I can always use good news." I push up off my bed and head for the kitchen for much needed coffee.

"Jasper and I were talking last night, and I was telling him what you did for a living. He asked me if you would be interested in applying for a full-time position as their family's private driver. He said the driver that they've had for the past twenty-five years is retiring. He said they loathe the idea of the interview process, and when I told him you had been doing it for years, he asked if you would want to talk to him. He said if you are, and with your approval, he'll order your DMV records Monday and run a background check. If there aren't any problems, he would like to see you. And, Bella, get this … it comes with a two-bedroom apartment located on the property over the garages and you would have the privacy you need. He also said that the pay and benefits are excellent."

"Oh my God, Alice, are you kidding me?" I say, nearly spilling the coffee I'm pouring in my cup. "Good pay and zero rent? And benefits? I haven't had benefits in so long, I feared getting sick. And all I have to do is drive the family around? How many in the family?"

"There are a total of five. There are his parents, Jasper, his sister and another brother. Do I tell him you are interested and to email you the application?"

"Fuck yeah! To get out of that hole I've been in for the past four years? You are the best, Alice. Thanks so much, and tell Jasper he won't regret it," I say excitedly, nearly jumping around my living room. Okay, I _am_ jumping around in my living room. I look out the window for Mr. Abernathy. At this point, if I were to see him, I would treat the poor man to a flash of my boobies.

"All right, I'll call him right now. He'll order your DMV records as soon as he gets your application, so fill it out as soon as you can and email it right back, okay? He said he wants to get this done as soon as possible so that John can retire. Jasper said that he wants to move to his son's home in Florida as soon as he can."

"Okay, I'll do it as soon as I get it. I am so taking you to dinner when I get my first fat paycheck, Alice," I promise before I hang up. I squeal in excitement that I am finally getting out of that hell hole. I get so sick and tired of James hitting on me and 'accidentally' grazing various parts of my body that always happen to be my tits and ass.

After my heightened emotions calm down to a respectable level, I bring out my ironing board and iron my uniforms for the week. There's nothing like an ironing board to bring you back to reality. I select the outfit I'll be wearing Monday and hang up the others in my closet. I make sure to check my email for Jasper's application, but it still hadn't arrived.

I spend a large portion of my afternoon working on a grant I'm applying for, and unbeknownst to me, they offer college courses on grant writing. I can see why because this is hard. I sit back and wonder if it's not a bad idea that I take those courses and save the work I've done today and check my email again before I make dinner.

I throw a movie in the player while I have dinner, regretting the romantic comedy I chose. It only makes me miss what I don't have. I don't have me a Romeo in my life.

After I clean up my dishes, I check my computer one last time for Jasper's email and when he still hasn't sent it, I frown and turn off my computer for the night. I hope he was being serious with Alice about this and as I was thinking about calling her, I jump when my phone vibrates across my desk.

"Hey, hunky," I say, seeing Sam's picture on my phone.

"Hey, beautiful. What's on your schedule for tonight? Want to come out for a few beers with Seth and me?"

"No can do, Sammy. I'm taking tonight off. I went out last night with Alice and tonight I have a hot date with my tub." I say, looking at my toenails deciding they need a fresh coat of polish.

"I suppose you don't need any company do you?" I have to give it to Sam. He's always trying.

"Ah, not tonight Sam. Rain check?" I giggle.

"I've got enough rain checks to wallpaper my apartment, Bells. Okay, if you change your mind, you have my number. Let's meet up for breakfast next week though, okay?"

"It's a date."

"Good night, doll."

I spend the following day catching up on my chores, but first I see if Jasper has emailed. When he hasn't, I go to the grocery store, take my baby to get a bath, do my laundry and log online to print out next week's passenger schedule. After a thorough review, I see that I have a pick-up at the Executive Airport in the morning. Mr. Edward Cullen? _Romeo_? That sure was a short '_fun in the sun_' trip. I check to see if I have to drop Beautiful off as well, but don't see her on the schedule. Maybe she has another ride. I shrug it off and tuck the schedule into my bag.

Vowing I am not going to check my emails again, at the end of the day, I check my email once more and upon seeing I have mail, I quickly open my mailbox to find I have a message from one Jasper Cullen sending the application.

I immediately fill it out online and send it back to him so he'll have it before he gets into the office in the morning. I go to bed in a better mood knowing I have sent in the application. I scold myself for allowing myself to get over excited about this prospect, knowing full well that it may not even work out. I'm just hopeful that I might be finally getting out from under James.

Waking up earlier than usual this morning, I take a long, hot shower and add special care to my hair and makeup. I don't like to wear a lot, but I wear enough to accentuate my eyes and a little colored lip gloss. I like my hair up in a twist under my cap to keep it out of my eyes while I drive, and to keep it from hindering my job in any way.

Feeling confident and sexy today, I slip on my black lace bra and matching thong under my crisp white blouse. Normally I wear a tie, but today, I open my blouse at the neck. It looks good with a black vest and pencil skirt with red pin stripes and matching red buttons. Bringing it all together, I slip on a pair of black Louboutin's. I like that the red sole matches the buttons. Grabbing my cap and bag, I head out the door.

I drive to the corral in relative silence, and as I turn into the parking lot, I see Sam pulling up on his Harley. There's something about a big handsome man like Sam and a Harley. I wait for him to remove his helmet and he smiles when he sees me.

"Hey handsome," I say watching him strut toward me. The way he walks has always made me smile.

"Hello, doll. You're wearing my favorite today. You know you look fucking sexy as all get out in that don't you?" he asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Sam and I have been good friends for about six years now. I sometimes wonder why we never took any further than friendship, but what we have works, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Next to Alice, he's my closest and dearest friend.

"A lot of good it does me except get unsolicited gropes from James. I swear I'm going to cut his hand off at the wrist and his dick off at the balls. Bastard."

"Fuck 'im. Let's go grab a coffee before we hit the streets?" he suggests, pulling me closer under his arm.

"Sounds good."

After we put our personal items away in the locker room, we make a dash across the street to Starbucks to fill our travel mugs.

"I will never get over how the ladies stare at you, Sam," I say, watching the women in line sneaking peeks at him. "You need to find a good woman and settle down."

"I'm saving myself for you, doll. Just say the word." I look up at his six foot one-inch frame and smile. He's such a flirt.

We both go our separate ways toward our cars, and he gives my hand a squeeze before he lets it go. "Drive safe out there, beautiful."

"You too, Sammy."

I see Romeo's plane taxi toward the hangar while I wait by the passenger door. The trunk is open for the attendant to place his luggage inside, and once the plane's hatch opens, he quickly exits down the stairs. I can't help but lick my lips when he walks toward me with one of the sexiest swaggers I've ever seen. Holy Jesus! His whole body moves when he walks. I thought Sam's strut was hot. It doesn't help that he's also wearing my favorite look on a man—a black suit. My breathing escalates at the sight of him.

I barely notice that he looks up from his phone, but when I do, his pace slows and his eyes never leave me. When he reaches five feet of me, I open the door for him. He doesn't climb inside, however. Instead, he stops in front of me and tilts his head to the side to look into my eyes.

_I wish he'd stop that_.

"You look lovely today, Isabella," he says in that velvety voice.

I feel my lips move to reply, but I think better of it and give him a slight nod instead.

He finally climbs in and continues to watch me until I shut the door. I make my way to the front of the car, and once I enter the driver's seat, I pick up my schedule to check the address he wishes to be delivered.

"To confirm your destination address, Mr. Cullen; 2335 Lakeview Drive?"

"That's correct, Isabella. Thank you."

I don't believe I've heard my name sound as sexy as it did that very moment. My eyes fly to my rear-view mirror when it hits me. How does he know my name? I can feel him watching me. I quickly gather my wits and place the car in drive and head downtown.

The entire drive, I can't get his voice out of my head. The sound of it as he says my name. Occasionally, I look at him in my mirror when I feel his eyes on me.

When we arrive at his address, I pull in front the office building, remove my seatbelt and announce our arrival. I get out, quickly walk around the front of the car to his passenger door, and open it for him. Once he steps out, he again attempts to look into my eyes. When I don't let him, he smirks, shakes his head turns to head inside.

As is customary, I look inside the back seat before I shut the door. I see his precious iPhone lying on the seat. The way he is glued to that thing, one would think he left it behind intentionally.

"Mr. Cullen," I call out to him. He stops, and his eyes watch me as I approach him. "Your phone, sir," I say, handing it to him

"Thank you, Isabella." His long fingers graze along my smaller ones as he takes the phone from my palm.

_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou … Romeo._

Okay, that shit's corny, and I shall never say it again.

I turn and giggle at my ridiculous thoughts and shake it off. Like I would _ever_ have a chance with the likes of him. Sadly, though, if I get this job with Jasper's family, I will never see him again.

I walk swiftly to the driver's side of my car, and just as I'm perusing my schedule for my next customer pickup, I get a text from Jasper asking that if I'm in the vicinity of 2335 Lakeview Drive, would I stop by and speak to him and his mother about the driver position. I couldn't have been more shocked over the coincidence. I text him that I am right out front, but that I have only fifteen minutes to spare before I have another client. He asks that I meet him in the lobby.

I quickly add a bit of lip gloss, lock my car, and just as he requested, meet him in the lobby. We silently ride the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor and when the doors open, he escorts me to a small conference room where a very beautiful woman is standing waiting for us.

"Mother, this is Isabella Swan that I was telling you about. She comes highly recommended, and her records are stellar. I ran the required background check as well, and she has been cleared through Dad's security," Jasper explains while standing next to his mother.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme Cullen."

I quickly remove my cap. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, stepping forward and holding out my hand to her that she accepts with a kind smile. I can't believe I am standing before _The_ Esme Cullen. Everyone knows Esme Cullen from her charities and the elaborate social events she plans around those charities; one in particular that is close to my heart. Jasper is her son, too. I wonder if Alice knows this.

"Is it Isabella or Bella? Do you have a preference?" She asks as we shake hands.

"Well, my friends call me Bella," I say and quickly look at Jasper and smile. "I respond to Isabella, Bella or Ms. Swan; I will leave it up to you whichever you prefer."

"Well, they're all beautiful, Bella." I smile at her selected choice.

"My son has been singing your praises. I understand that you just met for the first time the other evening?" She inquires, tilting her head, waiting for my answer.

"Yes ma'am, that is correct." I don't want to say where I met him, in case he failed to mention that part.

"I also understand he has outlined the terms of the position?"

"Only that it would be for the five family members, exclusively. That your current driver is retiring. That there is a two-bedroom apartment provided and the employment comes with health benefits." I recite what Alice said Jasper told her.

"That pretty much covers it. Here is the starting salary and there are annual bonuses at Christmas. Is this acceptable to you?" She asks, waiting for me to review the small slip of paper containing my starting salary. She tilts her head again, and I inwardly chuckle at how familiar that tilt reminds me of someone. I glance at the paper, not giving away my excitement at the amount.

"Yes, ma'am. Quite acceptable, thank you." I answer, folding the paper and placing it in the small pocket of my vest.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"I would like to give some notice, but if you need me right away, I will give my notice as soon as I return to my car." My mind is going in a thousand different directions. This is so quick and sudden.

"Yes, I do need you right away. You see, John will need to show you around before he leaves us, and that doesn't give you very much time with him. So as soon as possible is vital." She explains as she looks at Jasper.

"Son, will you go get your brother and sister, so we can introduce them to the new driver?" She says, and Jasper walks out the door.

While Mrs. Cullen is telling me that I need to call her accountant, the door opens, and I hear their voices.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie and this is my brother Edward. Guys, this is Isabella Swan. She answers to Bella or Isabella. She will be our new driver, so be nice to her, Edward. Don't scare her off."

As soon as I see him, my jaw crashes to the floor. I didn't think to put two and two together.

"Bella," he says softly as he takes my hand and places a feather-light kiss on the back of it, staring into my eyes. "I finally get to see the color of your hair _and_ the color of your eyes. Both are very beautiful."

_Romeo._

_**A/N: There's chapter one, setting up the players. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Business first … Kudos to Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight – she owns it all and I thank her for allowing us to have fun with her creation**

**Stella, you are one tough pre-reader, but what would I do without you?**

**TitaRitter is my beta who is currently active in her country's revolution, but still has time to look after me. **

**Now for you readers … your response to the first chapter was freaking awesome … overwhelming, actually! Thanks for going on this ride with me.**

_**Now … The question of the day~What happened to Kate?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Edward**

"Do you have everything you need? iPad … iPhone … Speedo?" Sue, my ever-efficient assistant, jokingly asks while I pack my brief case.

"Yes, Sue. I have everything I need, thanks to you," I answer, holding the phone between my cheek and shoulder, trying hard not to drop it. "And_, _really? Speedo? Do they even make those anymore?" The vision of my private white sandy beach is ruined by an over-weight, beer bellied, silver chest-haired man in a too-skimpy Speedo. I have only one word in my mind.

"Eww."

"I know, huh?" she says, feigning a verbal shudder.

"The car's here so let me get off the phone," I say quickly, walking across the foyer. "Oh, and send me those contracts that Jenks drafted up for me, would you? I want to read them on the plane."

"Allll riiiiiight … done. I just sent them. You shouldn't be doing this if you're on vacation, Edward. I'm hanging up now, so you won't be getting anything else from me. Go vacate your life and have some fun," she says while tapping away on her computer keyboard.

"Oh, you have no idea, Susan." I chuckle, evilly. I fully intend to have fun.

Katherine Denali is one of the classic beauties that knows me inside and out. She is my match in the bedroom; she loves to fuck. She's also my match in the boardroom; she knows how to run a good deal. Unfortunately, we butt heads in the corporate world quite often, but we always end up in the same spot—the bed. She pleases me. Immensely. That's why I am taking her to our family residence in Lihue, on the island of Kauai, Hawaii. Ten acres of privacy with our own secluded white beach and blue water. We both need this. To get away, enjoy the down time, absorb some sun and let her have her way with me.

"Your bag is in the trunk, Mr. Cullen," Garrett says as I pass him on the front landing.

"Thank you, Garrett. Give Leah a kiss for me and tell her I'll miss her cookies," I say, perusing my emails on my iPhone.

"She slipped a container in your luggage, sir." I smile at that. My sweet, Leah. She takes care of my sweet tooth.

"Well, in that case, give her a big sloppy kiss for me, would you? She likes those," I chuckle when he rolls his eyes at me, knowing full well Leah hates them. The fun part is, I know when I tell Garrett to give her a sloppy kiss, Leah will get a sloppy kiss.

"You keep ordering me to give her those and you may find your cookie supply suddenly dwindle in regularity, Edward," he says, jokingly.

"You're probably right. Better not make it too sloppy, then. See you next week, Garrett."

I slip my carry-on over my shoulder, and as soon as I walk out the door toward the car, a female voice asks if she can take my bag for me. I tell her no, thinking the bag is bigger than she is; I slip it off my shoulder and drop it in the trunk. I inadvertently bump into her as I make my way to climb inside the car and when I look up from my phone, I quickly apologize, but I can't see her face because of the cap she has pulled down over her eyes. It must be part of her uniform because it has a small emblem on the right side of the visor. I try to peek under it, but she avoids my eyes, preventing me from seeing her. I shrug my shoulder and slip into the back seat, before she shuts the door behind me. I can smell her perfume as soon as I get into the car. It's not too sweet nor is it too musky. It's … pleasant.

As soon as the car pulls out onto Lake Avenue, my phone rings.

"Hey, sexy," I answer knowing its Katherine on the other end.

"Hello, darling. Are you on your way? I hope you are, because I plan on doing some naughty things to jump start that cold heart of yours," Kate says upon hearing my voice. I burst out laughing, and when I look up, I see the driver looking at me in the rear-view mirror. I still don't get a good look at her eyes though, but since we will be at Kate's soon, and knowing what she has planned in the back of the limousine, I raise the privacy glass.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea how much I need your mouth on me. I can feel your luscious lips as we speak," I sigh, laying my head back against the seat.

"Which ones, handsome?"

"All of them. I'll be there shortly. Be waiting out front, I'm hard for you already." I hang up the phone and look at the opaque glass in front of me. I inwardly think it was wrong of me to raise it, but there's no way I'm letting Miss Innocent watch me get head in the back of her limo.

Just as the car comes to a stop, I hear the driver open her door then knock lightly on my window before opening it for me. I jump out and there's Kate, looking beautiful in a sea green-colored strapless sundress. There's no doubt in my mind that she has nothing on underneath. I open my arms to her as she runs into them.

"Edwaaaard," she coos as she runs into my arms.

"Hey, beautiful," I say, before she digs her tongue down my throat. "Katherine, my love, you look lovely as ever. Are you ready to have some fun in the sun?"

The skirt of her silk dress floats like clouds around her with the sway of her hips as she walks towards the car. I lick my lips in anticipation at the sight of her tight little ass, which I have had many times, as she bends over getting into the car. I can't resist running my hand over it. After the door is shut, I lock it and lay back as Kate gets busy with that sexy mouth of hers. Her lips drive me nuts, and when I see them wrapped around me, I have to control the urge to come too soon.

Before we arrive at the airport, she has sucked me, fucked me, and promised me more. This woman is insatiable and wild times are ahead in Hawaii that's for certain.

After the vehicle comes to a stop, I unlock the doors and the passenger door opens. Kate slips out first and scurries toward the jet where we plan on picking up where we left off.

Again, I try to see into the eyes of the driver but only see her full, pink glossy lips. The coy little minx won't let me see them even when I bend down to look under the visor again. She's playing a game with me. I like games. She only touches her visor in a pseudo tip of the hat. I take note of her flawless porcelain skin. It almost makes me want to reach out to touch it … to see if it's as soft as it looks. I can't resist looking down at her small frame and how sexy she looks in those four inch heels. The way her calves are defined when she walks. And that pert little ass in that skirt …

"I'll see you in a week," I say as I turn and walk quickly toward the plane. I sneak a peek at her over my shoulder to see her bend over, looking inside the car, giving me an even better view.

Nice.

Once Kate and I arrive on the island, the first thing we do is take a naked swim in the private pool off the deck before lunch, which hopefully, is waiting in the refrigerator.

"I need to make a few phone calls. Why don't you do a little sunbathing in my favorite swimming suit," I ask, running my hand across her smooth, bare bottom.

"Noooo, Eddie. Stay here with me. No work. You promised," she whines, looking utterly fuckable in nothing but a ribbon holding her hair up in a blonde sexy mess.

"Let me take care of a little business first. I'll join you in about an hour, all right?" I say, running my hand over the back of her leg. After seeing what's peeking back at me from between her thighs, I can't resist and slide my greedy fingers between her folds, giving her a little something to hold her until I return. When she opens up for me, raising her hips to match my touch, I determine this is more important at the moment. As soon as she cries out her release, I kiss her small round ass.

"I'll be back for mine," I whisper in her ear. I smile because I think she's already down for a nap.

As soon as I enter my office, I shut the door and quickly turn on my computer. While I wait for it to warm up, I sit back and try to recall the emails I read while sitting next to Kate on the plane. She was frantically typing emails for the purchase of a large-sized manufacturing plant. It's obviously something she's desperate to buy. While I pretended to be asleep, her fingers expertly flew over the keys. It was difficult to read what she was typing because she sent her messages one after another in rapid succession. I don't know why she's frantic to purchase the plant, but by the sound of it, it's something that I am definitely interested in.

I Google the property and after conducting my research, determine it's the perfect place for my new venture, and I'm not about to let it slip through my fingers. It's the right size, the right location, the right price, and I want it.

While I review the specifications on the property, I begin to wonder why this particular location wasn't on the list of properties I was looking at. Especially since I was looking in the greater Chicago area. It was intentionally left off the market—it had to have been. I've been looking too long and too hard to have missed it.

I send an email to Jenks, my long-time corporate attorney, telling him to look into the Aurora property.

_TO: J. Jenks_

_FROM: E.A. Cullen_

_DATE: May 3, 2013_

_RE: Aurora Property_

_J –_

_I want the Aurora property located in Romeoville. It's currently under bid to stockholders. Go in high. Make offer ASAP. I'll be waiting._

_E-_

I relax and wait to hear back from Jenks. My mind surprisingly drifts to the pretty bite-sized driver this morning. I look down at my shorts when I feel an unexpected twitch inside them recalling those full, pink lips and especially the way her hips tapered into those long beautiful legs. I bet she's a runner. I smirk at the fact that she won't let me see her eyes.

I instantly grab my phone when it pings an incoming text that the offer was made to the shareholders, over and above a previously tendered offer. No doubt it was Kate's original offer. He asks me if I want him to make the deal if accepted.

_Make the deal. All transactions will be made under CM Dynamics._

Apparently, the shareholders were desperate to get out, and no doubt excited to be making more money on the deal, because an hour later the offer is accepted. Jenks said he would get the contracts to the Board first thing in the morning. I notify Susan to call Jenks to get the wire transfer information and to transfer from the Lionsbrook account.

_You are on vacation, mister. Stop working!_

I chuckle at how she tries to be stern with me, but fails miserably.

I sit back, and think about the next step in my new venture and smile to myself. I'm going to build airplanes; classic, sleek, sexy jets.

I glance at the door on the lookout for Kate. I know she's going to find out that her tender has been rejected. I just hope she finds out _after_ we get back to the mainland, because I can see her attempting to cut my balls off while I sleep. Shit is going to hit the fan sooner rather than later, I fear.

Is it possible to buy a manufacturing plant in just under an hour? I shake my head … corporate America … you gotta love it. I fold my hands behind my head and smile.

After I grab a bottle of chilled wine, I rejoin Kate by the pool; she's awake sitting in the lounge chair getting sun on her large, firm, beautiful breasts. I run the cold bottle over her pert nipples; they instantly pebble.

"You look beautiful in this light, Kate," I say, meaning it. I bend down and nibble the tender skin behind her ear. She loves that.

It doesn't take long for my cock to wake up and tent my shorts. It also doesn't take Kate long to lick her lips and expertly open her throat, sucking it down balls deep. I quiver as I attempt to set the bottle and glasses down on the small table next to me trying not break contact with her luscious lips. I throw my head back and enjoy it and come within minutes of watching my dick disappear in and out of her beautiful mouth.

"Thank you for the treat," I say, pulling my shorts up over my hips and tucking my cock back inside. I sit at the end of her lounge chair, and taking her knees, I spread her open and return the favor. Now this is what I mean by fun in the sun.

"It is beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me, Edward," she coos, saucily in her orgasm afterglow. Just as she begins running her tongue around the shell of my ear, my only weakness, we hear the ping an incoming email. I cringe when she reaches over for her iPad off the table beside her. I close my eyes, praying that it's not what I think it is. I have a fifty-fifty chance that it's not.

"_What the fuck_?"

Nope. I couldn't be that lucky. Just when she starts that frantic typing again, she rants, "Who the hell is CM Dynamics?" Still more typing. "This isn't good. This is so not good," she chants over and over as her fingers fly over the keyboard.

"What is it, Kate?" I ask innocently, feigning ignorance.

"Someone has taken control of a property I needed to buy. If I don't get this plant, I'm doomed," she says to herself, still typing away.

"It can't be as bad as that, Kate."

"I needed this company, Edward. You don't understand. If I don't acquire this plant, everything I've worked for is gone."

Certainly, she can't mean that. Why would her life's work be based on acquiring a single manufacturing plant? Surely, she exaggerates.

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me_." Her head snaps up, and she looks at me with a deadly glare. "_You_?" She stands up so fast her chair is knocked backward to the ground and the small café table flips onto its side spilling the contents onto the patio.

"Now, Kate. Don't get excited. I just recently heard of it being available, and I took the opportunity. Why did you need it so bad?" I bend to set the table aright.

I remind her that business is nothing but a game and we have played this game many times before. She was actually successful at out-bidding me for a company that I wanted, and we had a massive argument that lasted for weeks and ended with us fucking for hours in the heat of it all.

"Did you read my emails? Did you look in my computer?" She asks through her teeth. I can see her feminine jaw clench as she waits for an answer.

"_No!_ I would never stoop that low," I lie, pouring myself a glass of the wine, offering her a glass. She smacks the glass out of my hand, sending glass shards everywhere. I look down at our feet and we are both barefoot. I step over to the door and slip my feet into my flip flops.

"Watch your feet, Kate. There's glass everywhere."

"How did you know, you backstabbing bastard? You knew I was buying it, didn't you? Are you doing this because I bought Blackguard out from under you?" Her voice is so loud that I look around as if she might disturb the neighbors ten acres away.

"No one but me knew about this property, Edward. _No. One_. How did you know about it if you didn't read my emails," she demands, shouting at me … naked … with her hands on her hips … her breasts bouncing around in her anger. It's really difficult not to laugh.

"I didn't know it was you until I went in to bid," I lie again. "I knew there was someone else initially, but I didn't investigate who. I didn't think I needed to. And the Blackguard matter was put to bed?" I chuckle at the memory of our fuck-fest.

"Edward, you mother-fucker, you stop that sale right now," she cries. "Immediately. If you don't, I swear with everything in me, I will ruin you," she says a little too calmly for my liking. I knew she'd be pissed, but threatening like this is never a fun game.

"Now, Kate, don't bring my mother into this. She knows nothing about it." I smirk at her. "And besides, the offer has been accepted and the funds have been transferred pending the signing of the contract which will be in front of them in the morning." I take a step toward her, staring at her beautiful, heaving breasts. I raise my hands to touch them and she smacks my face. She is so sexy when she is like this. Let's see how long this fight goes on before we spend a week in my condo joined at the hips.

"Don't you fucking touch me. I want to know who told you about this deal?" she pants, nearly to the point of hyperventilation. "No one but me knew about this sale! _No. One_. I know this because I initiated the deal by approaching them personally and privately. It wasn't even on the market. How did you know, dammit?Tell me!" She screams in my face, her hands in fists at her sides.

"I just heard about it a little bit ago. Did you happen to let someone know that you were trying to buy it?" Now, that statement was not a lie.

"Listen, Kate. Everyone knows that I'm openly looking for something. I've had every realtor in Chicago looking around for me. This fell into my lap, and I took it. If you need it that bad, you can buy it from me," I suggest, grinning at her.

"You have no idea what you've done, Edward," she says before she picks up the phone and frantically dials.

"_Mother, Edward just bought Aurora out from under us. Get me a flight home as soon as possible. I will sleep at the airport tonight if I have to, just get me off this fucking island_," she shouts before she hangs up.

"Kate, now stop. This is just business. This is what we do. We always fuck with each other, baby," I say, trying to calm her. "I will get you home, but please don't leave like this. We can stay the week and then fly home to deal with this. You turn me on when you are this pissed, baby," I say, adjusting cock in my swim shorts as I walk closer to her.

"Never again, Edward. You and I will never fuck again. What you have done is devious and conniving. I will never forgive you for this, and I promise you with everything in me, I. Will. Ruin. You. And then I will own you," she says a fraction of an inch from my face.

For a moment, I was almost a little concerned. I know my businesses are failsafe, and I'm too smart to fall for her trickery, but her threats are a little menacing, nonetheless. I make a mental note to alert Jenks as a safe measure.

I pick up my phone and call Susan.

"_Susan, I need a ride home_."

"_What? Why? When_?" she asks, clearly speechless.

"_As soon as you can, get me out of here. I'll explain when I see you_," I say, pacing the balcony. "_Oh, and Sue, get me the same driver I had on Friday, please_."

"_What about John? John can pick you up,_" she says in a rush. I can hear her fingers fly over her keyboard as we speak.

"_Susan … the same driver as I had on Friday?_" I reiterated, making my point.

"_Okay, I'll call you back_."

I go inside to keep an eye on Kate to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like set fire to the house. While she's throwing her toiletries into her bag, I change into a clean pair of jeans, a button-down shirt and slip on my flip flops. After I pack what little items I removed, I place my bags at the door.

I quickly pull my cell out of my pocket the instant it rings. "_Yeah_," I answer, walking outside, peeking in the window to see what Kate's up to.

"_Okay_ …" she begins. When she starts off with that, I know to keep my mouth shut and listen. She rattles off my instructions and I listen intently.

"_Sue, you're a lifesaver_," I say before hanging up.

Being productive, I clean up the mess we made outside and sweep the glass off the deck. I look around and you can't even tell we were even here. I sit outside, pour a glass of wine, and wait for Kate to leave because I'll be damned if I'm going to allow her to remain here while I drive to the airport without her. It doesn't take long before I hear a cab honk from the driveway, and after she goes through the front door, she makes sure I hear the resounding slam of it behind her.

"Sir?" I feel a hand on my arm. "Sir, we will be landing in about fifteen minutes," the flight attendant says before heading back toward the galley.

I quickly change into one of the suits I keep on the plane for emergencies and toss the clothes I traveled in into my carry on and take my seat for landing. As the plane taxis down the runway toward my hangar, I still feel remorse for leaving Kate alone in Hawaii. I had a cab and a plane ready to take her wherever she wanted to go, but it was her pride that prevented her from taking the easy way out. Maybe she'll be interested in buying one of my new planes.

As soon as the hatch is opened, I hurry down the stairs toward the waiting car. When I look up, there she is. In one of the sexiest outfits I've seen in a while. The black, sleek, line of her tight skirt and those shapely legs in those fuck-me stilettos causes my dick to twitch again. She most certainly is the sexiest driver I've ever seen. I look at her from the tip of those sexy black heels to the top of that fucking hat that won't let me see her eyes. I walk up to her and tilt my head so I can see those damned eyes. She _still_ won't look at me.

Curiosity is killing this cat.

After I climb into the back seat, she shuts the door behind me, and I watch her cute little ass wiggle in that tight skirt as she walks around the front of the car. It makes me wonder how someone as small as her can drive a car this big. I inwardly chuckle at that—wondering if someone as small as her can drive something as big as me. I lay my head back on the seat and create a mental visual.

"2335 Lakeview Drive, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, that's correct, Isabella." I grin when she gasps at my use of her given name. After I had Sue request her as my driver for today, she emailed me the itinerary that had Isabella's name on it.

The first thing I do is open my iPad and do more investigation on the Aurora property. I want to know who the board members are of the corporation that used to own it and why Kate was so dead set on buying it. I'm not paying attention when the car pulls to a stop and am startled when Isabella opens the door. I grab my iPad and briefcase and slide out of the car and, again, with futility, try to see her eyes. I shake my head and hurriedly make my way to my office to call Jenks, eager to talk to him about the Aurora matter.

"Mr. Cullen, sir." I hear her shout my name. I stop and turn around and see her walk toward me. I also can't help but notice the feminine sway of her hips. "Your phone, sir," she says, holding it out to me.

"Thank you, Isabella." I feel her hand touch mine when I take the phone from her. I can't describe the warmth that radiates through my fingertips and up my arm. My mind is torn whether I should stay and get her number or go inside to begin cleaning up the collateral damage I caused from the purchase of Aurora. I have a strong feeling I haven't heard the last of Katherine. Isabella makes up my mind for me when she turns around and walks back to her car. Again, I can't resist the draw I feel watching her hips move as she walks away.

I enter the massive lobby and head toward the elevators when my cell goes off. I look at my phone and see that it's Kate. This is odd since she vowed she would never speak to me again. I would rather not talk to her anyway until I talk to Jenks first. I enter the elevator and take the quick ride to the twenty-fifth floor.

"Hi, Sue. Call my mother and tell her I'm back, would you, then come into my office."

"What is going on, Edward?" she asks as soon as she comes through the door, closing behind her. I explain to her about buying Aurora out from under Kate and what my intentions are.

"I have no desire to ruin Kate, but when I saw that she was buying it and it was perfect for CM Dynamics, I had to have it. I offered to sell it back to her at my cost, but apparently she could barely afford to buy it at the cost she offered them as it is." I run my hand through my hair and pace the floor. "The eerie thing is that she threatened to ruin me. Twice. And I think she means it."

"You two do this all the time, Edward. You always piss each other off, but you always make up. The same will happen here."

What she says sounds logical, and I had the same thoughts myself, but my gut is telling me not this time.

"I just need to keep my eyes open, because you have no idea what a woman scorned will do."

"You are talking to me like I am a woman that doesn't know this, Edward," she says, getting up and shutting the door behind her.

I chuckle then stop when Jasper knocks and comes through the door.

"Hey, Edward. That was a short trip. Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe a little later, not right now," I answer absentmindedly.

"All right, let me know when you do. Anyway, Mom needs you to meet the new driver. Come on, everyone is in a hurry to get this done, and when I say everyone, I mean Mom. Let's go," he says, and then jogs down the hall.

"I'll be right back, Sue." I run down the hall and see Jasper and Rosalie entering the small conference room. I follow directly behind them. I nearly laugh when I see her standing there and think that this indeed is a very small world.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie and this is my brother Edward. Guys, this is Isabella Swan. She answers to Bella or Isabella. She's our new driver, so be nice to her, Edward."

"Bella," I say, noticing she has taken off her cap. I take her hand and look into her eyes. "I finally get to see the color of your hair _and_ the color of your eyes. Both are beautiful," I say quietly, dropping a light kiss on the back of her hand. I look into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I scan her face, taking in her heart-shaped face and the fullness of her lips. It also doesn't go unnoticed when her eyes linger on my mouth.

"Thank you, sir," she says, pulling her hand out of mine then nervously wringing her fingers together.

"So," Mother begins, "you go and give your notice that today is your last day, Bella, and we'll see you at the house at seven thirty. I have an appointment in the morning and will need to leave at eight. You can ride along with John, and we will talk more on the road about your responsibilities, all right?"

I watch as Bella nods to my mother in understanding her instructions. I can't take my eyes off of her. Her stature is perfect; the way she holds her back straight and her head high. My eyes take her in from head to toe and she has me mesmerized.

"Edward, we will discuss why you are returned so soon from your vacation tonight over dinner."

"Yes, Mother," I say, kissing her cheek as she pets mine.

"Rosalie, I will need you to take Bella to select a few more uniforms," Mother says, and everyone turns to look at the outfit Bella is wearing.

"I like what you are wearing today, dear. It suits you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella says, clasping her hands behind her again.

When she turned her eyes back to me, her glare was bold and it sent a ripple of excitement through me. I couldn't help but lift the corner of my mouth in a grin.

"Bella, dear. I am Esme, this is Jasper, this is Rosalie and this is Edward. All right?" Mother smiles tenderly at her.

"Yes, ma'am. Um, Esme," she giggles. I like the sound of it. It is pleasant and not offensive. I wouldn't mind hearing it again.

"Mother, I need to go clean up a mess I made in Hawaii. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Will you be there, Jasper? I need to talk to you as well," I say before I notice that he's blushing.

"Yes, but don't cancel again. It has to be tonight because I have plans for tomorrow night," he says, before his eyes flash to Bella. I jerk my head to look at her, and she is blushing as well.

"Are you two dating?" I ask rather loudly.

"_No!_" both Bella and Jasper yell simultaneously.

She walks up and stands directly in front of me, looking straight into my eyes. "No, sir, I am not dating your brother. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another client waiting. I will see you in the morning, Esme," she says before she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on, Jasper? Why did both of you look like you both were hiding something?" I say, stepping in front of him.

"All right. I met Bella and her friend, Alice, at the Underground the other night." Jasper then quickly looked at Rosalie and she blushed. She never blushes.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest. Mother takes her place next to me, wondering the same thing.

"Well," Jasper continues, "when I met Alice and Bella, Rosalie met Emmett, Alice's brother. Although we didn't know they were related at the time, it just turns out that they are. So, what I am saying is that I am dating Alice and Rosalie is dating Emmett."

I look over at Rosalie and she, too, blushes and nods in agreement to Jasper's story.

"And who is dating Isabella?" I ask, dropping my arms from my chest.

"No one. Bella isn't dating anyone … that I know of. At least that's what Alice said when I asked her questions while considering Bella for the driver position."

Not that I care if Bella is dating anyone, we just don't need a boyfriend interfering with her job, that's all.

"All right, I'll see you all tonight at dinner." Turning to leave the room, I quickly walk to the large conference room that has the window that overlooks the street. I see that Isabella's car is still parked at the curb and am certain she's on the phone giving her resignation. I look at my phone to see what appointments I have this week that I will need her to drive me to. In the end, I laugh at myself because I have no appointments since my calendar was cleared for me to be gone a week on vacation.

Smiling, I return to the view on the street, and then my smile slowly fades.

No, Edward. This is so _not_ a good idea.

* * *

_**A/N: A lot of you asked me what happened to Kate, so now you know. We haven't heard the last of her though. She's kind of pissed and is a woman scorned. Edward played the corporate game with her…the dirty dog … but that's what they do (or did). So much to do yet in this story. Now to pimp myself out … I received word from TwiFanFictionRecs that In Plain Sight will be on the list to make the Top Ten stories for June. Voting starts on Monday, July 1**__**st**__** if you liked the story, head over and vote. Twifanfictionrec dot com. So, let me hear from you, it's one of my guilty pleasures. Chocolate is the other one. Okay, that's a lie … chocolate is my addiction. Go review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope y'all had a fun Fourth of July! *_kapow_* (**_**that was a leftover firework**_**)**

**Business first … Kudos to Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight – thank you for letting me borrow your people.**

**Thanks a ton to Stella and TitaRitter pre-reader and beta extraordinaire. **

**Special mwah's go out to you readers. You are the reason I do this in the first place. **

_**So … It's Bella's first big day on the job. Let's she how she does.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**BELLA**

_Okay, keep it together, Bella. You've just been handed the perfect job. _

I need to keep my composure because the excitement is about to consume me. I place my hands on the top of the car before I get in to call James. I take a deep breath cleansing breath and exhale to get my thoughts together before I speak to him. I know this isn't going to be pleasant, and I think that's what has me a little nervous … his wrath. Just as I'm about to get into the car I look up to where _he_ is and wonder what it would be like to have someone like him. To love someone like him and have that love returned. Someone larger than life.

_Impossible dreams_. I shake my head back to reality and get in the car to focus on my task at hand.

I really want to tell James to go to hell, but the butterflies are in the pit of my stomach nonetheless. Although I don't particularly like him, I also don't like to leave anyone hanging like this either; I don't care who you are. It's not in my nature. But, this time,it can't be helped. As soon as I get in the car, I woman-up, take another deep breath, and dial his number.

"_What?"_ he answers harshly.

"It's Bella," I answer with a look of disgust on my face. Just hearing his voice makes me ill.

"You better not have fucked up my car." And this is why I love this guy. I never call him, ever, and his concern for his car over my wellbeing, is overwhelming. I could be calling to tell him I'd been attacked by a client and he'd still be worried over his car.

"The car's fine," I reply, exasperated. I take the bull by the horns. "But today is my last day." There. Direct and to the point. "I can either return the car now, or I can finish out the day," I propose confidently, or at least hoping to soften the blow I know is coming.

I lay my head back against the seat, close my eyes and … wait for it.

"What the fuck, Swan?" he blurts out. "You can't do this. What? Where … Fuck. When … fuck."

_Wait for it …_

"After everything I've done for you?" he shouts into my ear.

_Ah, there it is_.

"Oh, you must mean all those Christmas bonuses I've received over the years. I know … it's the chunk you take out of my tips at the end of every week. Oh, wait, it must be the little extra I get in my pocket whenever you touch my ass as you walk past me. You're right, I do owe you for all that. How ungrateful of me. I've been offered another position, James. Of course, it doesn't have the benefits that you offer, but I've accepted it, nonetheless."

Why did I feel remorse for leaving this ass without notice?

"I'll finish out my day and pick up my check on Friday."

"Fuck you, Swan," he snaps at me. "I've given you the best customers. You've made the best money, and you do this to me? You can kiss my ass. Don't ask for a reference," he yells angrily.

"Thank you, James, you're too kind." The bitch in me has come out to play. "Do you know what, you should get someone else on my clients for today. I quit as of right now. Mail me my check and don't even think about withholding anything other than what's required by law, or I'll call my attorney. I don't care if it's only two cents, I'll call him and then I'll call the IRS to see if you are in need of an audit." I hang up and throw my phone on the seat beside me. Taking my hat off, I let my hair down and shake it out of it's twist and drive back to the corral to empty my locker.

"Hey, Seth," I say when I pull into the garage.

"What are you doing here, B? Is something wrong with your car? Want me to take a look at it?" he asks, walking over to pop the hood.

"No, I quit today," I answer, looking into his shocked face. "I was offered a job that was too good to pass up."

"Well, good for you. At least you won't have to put up with James anymore. I cringe every time I see him with his beady eyes on you. It's disgusting," he confesses, mocking a shudder.

"Thanks, Seth. I'm going to go clean out my locker now. Don't tell him I'm here, would you? I've already had enough of him over the phone. I just want to get my stuff and get out of here. I'll miss you, buddy," I say, hugging him before I quickly grab my meager belongings out of the break room.

It doesn't take long to gather my things, and I look over my shoulder for fear of another confrontation with James. I hurry and haphazardly stuff everything into my bag. After I've finished, I give Seth another brief hug, run out to my car, and burn my tires as I get the hell out of there, never looking back.

In one of the lightest and happiest moods I've been in since I can remember, I crank up the music and dance in my seat. Then I press the magic button and watch baby's hardtop disappear into the trunk.

I dial Sam from my hands-free to tell him the news before he hears it from someone else.

"Hey, doll. 'Sup?" he answers, cheerfully.

"Hi, Sam. I wanted you to hear from me that I quit James today."

"_What the fuck, Bella_?" he yells over the speaker.

I grin at his response, because that's what James said too.

"Yep. I was offered another position today as the private driver for the Cullens. I wanted to tell you before you got back to the corral. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else," I explain, waiting for him to speak, but all I hear is silence.

"Bella? What I am I going to do without you, babe? You were the only thing that made my day go by with any ray of sunshine."

"I'll miss you, too, Sam. Why don't you come over tonight? I'll order pizza, you bring the brew, and we'll talk about it. We will always be best friends, Sam. There's never any changing that. Ever," I say, nearly in tears. I am really going to miss seeing him in the mornings before we hit the road.

"Okay. I drop my last client off at six thirty. I'll be over as soon as I take the car back."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Later, hunky," I giggle, calling him by my pet name, and then disconnect to call Alice.

"Bella?" She answers quickly.

"Hey you. I wanted you to know that I quit today. I quit that bastard, and it feels fucking fabulous!" I squeal.

"Jasper told me," she squeals back. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You'll be happy with there, I'm certain of it. I have a great feeling about all this." Her excitement is contageous.

"Do you want to hear something funny? I picked up a customer on Friday and drove him to the airport, and then picked him up again today. You will never guess who it was."

"Who? Robert Pattinson? Evil Knievel?" she mocks, laughing at her own joke.

"You are too funny for words, Alice. You should do stand up. No, seriously, you could do Late Night," I exaggerate, rolling my eyes. "Edward Cullen, you goof. I picked up Edward Cullen, and he's Jasper's brother. Did you know Jasper is Esme Cullens' son? What a small world, eh? Anyway, I start tomorrow. I have to drive Esme to an appointment in the morning." I swear I want to squeal like Alice does. But it doesn't work for me as it does for her. It's cute on her.

"Oh, Bella, this is too good to be true. This is fortuitous." She giggles. "You and Jasper will live in the same house. I can see you both all the time."

"I won't be living in the house, but I will be close enough when you are there. John? Their driver that's retiring? Has lived in the apartment since the family has lived there. I bet it's in need of an overhaul. Want to help?" I ask, visualizing tons of clutter, stacked up books, counters covered in junk. I bet the carpet will need replacing. Thank goodness I won't be moving in until the end of the month. That gives me three more weeks.

"Sure, I'll help," she replies. "So, sushi tonight to celebrate? "

"Sounds great. Can Sammy come too? He's taking this really hard."

"Aw, poor baby. I bet he's going to miss you. Arami's at eight?"

"Perfect. We'll meet you there. I need to make it an early night though, since I have to be at the Cullens' first thing in the morning. It'll be easier once I live on the property, but I want to get some sleep tonight."

"Oh, I wanted to ask, how are you and Jasper doing?" I think he really likes her, and I hope things are going great for them.

"Oh, Bella. I can't believe how perfect he is. He's such a gentleman. I just love that. It's the same with Emmett. I think he really likes Rosalie, too. She's a sweet girl and is really good to him."

After hearing all that, I find myself with a twinge of jealousy. My best friend has found someone, and I'm sure I'm going to lose her to him. We do everything together, and I'm certain Jasper will be her priority now.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice. I think he really likes you, too. I bet you're married within a year." We both giggle at the possibility.

"Alice," I say, pausing, "thank you so much for talking to him about me."

"You're welcome, Bella. I'm happy for you."

"Hey, did you go and apply for that job yet?" I ask as an afterthought.

"Yes, but when I got there I was informed they decided to hire internally, so I'm back out there looking."

"You'll find something, Alice. I'll keep my ears open for you. You know James is probably hiring now," I say morbidly and laugh when she bursts out laughing.

Alice didn't have the means to go to college and although she's been taking courses at the local community college to earn her associates degree, she's been getting by at a job she hates and they refuse to use her to her potential. Someday they will lose her and it will be their loss.

We confirm our meeting time before I pull into my garage that costs me a ton to rent every month, which reminds me, I need to tell Billy that I'll be moving out. On my way up the stairs to my apartment, I text Sam first to tell him that we've had a change of plans.

_Hey hunky, change of plans … sushi tonight with Alice at 8. Still come over after work, k? ~B_

_Mmmm … raw fish food. My fav. See you then. ~ S_

Now, for Billy. I scroll my contact list and after finding his name, I hit send, dropping my heavy bag on the floor inside the door. Grabbing a soda from the refrigerator, I have a seat on the couch and wait for him to answer.

"Hey, Billy. It's Bella," I begin, swallowing thickly when he answers his phone.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Um … I got another job, and it starts tomorrow. And, well, with the job comes an apartment, so I'll be moving out at the end of the month." I squeeze my eyes shut, saying the last part quickly, waiting to hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Wow, a new job, eh? Is it better than where you are now?" I hear surprise in his voice and not disappointment of losing a tenant without a thirty-day notice.

"Much better, Billy. I'll be a private driver for a family. I'll make sure I leave this place spotless for you, and I'm sorry for the short notice." I look around at all the stuff I have to pack and start a mental list of what I need to accomplish this week. I'll enlist my friends to help me start packing this weekend.

"I know you will, sweetie. Don't worry about cleaning the place. My nephew, Jacob, is moving to town, and I was hoping to give him a place to live, and this made my job a lot easier. I'll get someone in to paint and install new carpet, so just make sure you take everything, and I'll do the rest. I'm sure going to miss you, Bella," Billy says sincerely.

"Me too, Billy. I've lived here a long time, you know?"

"Yep, a long time. You stop by before you leave, you hear?"

"You know I will, and I'll bring you a batch of my cookies," I promise, before hanging up.

There. All the important calls are made except to Mom and Dad and I'll send them an email to let them know what's going on. I'm sure they'll be glad to hear that I'm finally away from James. If my Dad knew that James touched me, he would be up here in his cruiser, lights and sirens blazing. Not to mention his shoulder holster, his pistol belt, his knife sheath he wears around his leg under his pants, his shotgun and rifle. I giggle at the mental visual of his arsenal.

After I pour the remains of my soda over ice, I turn on my computer and email Mom and Dad to fill them in and promise that I'll call them with my new mailing address as soon as I get a new post office box. I decided I don't want my mail being delivered to the Cullen's and want to keep that part of my life private at least. I don't need to have Romeo sorting through my junk mail — like seeing my coupons for a box of super size deoderant tampons.

How pathetic is it that I get excited because I have five emails waiting? I sit back and eagerly read them and instantly open the one from Jasper telling me my private gate code. After I'm done reading and answering my messages, I store the gate code in my cell phone, then head for my room to change for dinner.

At half past seven, I walk out of my room, when my doorbell rings. I look through the peephole and see Sam standing there looking handsome as ever.

"Hey, doll," he says affectionately, lifting me into his arms.

"Hey, hunky," I reply, throwing my arms around his neck.

"So, you're leaving me, huh?" he pouts, setting me back on my feet.

"Oh, hell no," I answer, shutting the door. I take the six pack of Heineken he brought and open one for each of us. We sit in the living room, and I explain what's going on. After I tell him everything, he sits there and stares at me.

"Sam?"

"You aren't going to quit seeing me, are you?"

"No way. You and Alice are my best friends. Once I get settled in my new place, I'll have you guys over for dinner. I'll cook your favorite. I promise."

"I can live with that," he says, wiggling his eyebrows while he finishes the last of his beer.

"Okay, let's go meet Alice. Oh, can we drive separately? I can't stay out late because I have to be at the Cullen's before eight." He nods as I grab my bag that has been emptied of contents from my locker, and we head out the door.

After too much sushi, sashimi and sake, I feel like I need to roll myself into bed. I always overeat when it comes to sushi; I can never seem to get enough of the stuff. I wash my face, give myself a facial, and while my mask dries, I pick out my uniform for tomorrow. Esme liked the skirt I wore today, so I opt for another similar outfit, only wearing a plain white blouse and black skirt instead. I'll wear my hair in a French braid, so that it won't get in my face or in my way. Mr. Cullen will appreciate the fact that he can see my eyes, I'm sure. I chuckle at the memory of him trying to see my eyes under my visor. I'll wear my Ray Bans, just to piss him off.

The following morning, I get up early and stumble through my usual routine by making a pot of coffee and shower while it brews. Today, however, I decide to actually take the time to make myself breakfast and mix granola and honey in my Greek yogurt. After I get dressed, I give myself a long hard look. I chuckle when I feel that I look more like an FBI agent than a chauffeur. I feminize it up a bit by wearing small pearl stud earrings and a delicate gold link bracelet with my boyfriend watch. After I spray on a mild, but nice, perfume, I'm ready to go. I have a nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something and look at myself again.

Ah, yes, lip gloss. A girl should never leave the house without lipstick. I read that somewhere, so I live by the rule.

Grabbing my small bag, I head down to my car. When I open the garage door, I smile at my baby. I sure hope I have a place to park her at the Cullen's. I had better check on that because I won't have her sitting out in the elements.

Once I enter the code to get me through the gate, I park my car near the garage and out of the way. I'll find out where my permanent spot is later. After I find the side door that leads to the kitchen, I ring the doorbell, recognizing the man that carried Mr. Cullen's bags to my car the other day.

"Ms. Swan?" he asks. I smile with a nod, and opens the door to invite me in.

"Thank you." I walk through the door and enter into a large service entrance. When I say large? My two-bedroom apartment would fit in here easily.

"My name's Garrett. I'm the 'butler,' " he says using air quotes. "I'm not really the butler, but I take care of the Cullens with anything they need. My wife, Leah, is the housekeeper slash cook here. Follow me, I'll take you to meet her. John's already in the kitchen." I listen attentively and follow him.

Garrett—Leah—John … got it.

Once we enter the kitchen, I'm greeted by Leah who is warm and welcoming.

"Is this her?" she asks Garrett but focuses on me. When he nods, she welcomes me with a warm embrace.

"Welcome aboard, Bella. It's so good to have you here. My name is Leah. I take care of the house and kitchen. You met my man, Garrett, and this is John. John, this is Bella, who is our new driver."

John clearly struggles to get to his feet, so I lay my hand on his shoulder and say, "Please, John, don't get up on my account. It's nice to meet you." I reach my hand out to him and he takes it, kindly smiling at me.

"It's good to meet you, too, dear. I'm so glad you're here. My old body can't do it anymore, and I'm eager for the warm, sunny days of Florida," he says feebly. God, he looks so tired. I can tell he needs the rest. It tells me that the Cullens are a good family. Instead of casting him aside, they kept him around until _he_ told _them _that he was ready to retire. I like that.

"Mrs. Cullen said that you will be moving to be with your son and grandchildren? That sounds really lovely, John," I say, trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Yes, there's a room waiting for me and if Mrs. Cullen wasn't planning a dinner party for me this week, I would have moved even sooner," he confides, holding his coffee with a shaky hand.

"Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait for Mrs. Cullen, Bella?" Leah asks, reaching for a cup off the shelf.

"I'd love some, thank you." I walk over to her and pour myself a cup. After taking my first sip, I'm caught off guard by a deep, smooth voice.

"Can I get a cup of that?"

Jumping backward, I spill coffee all over Leah's pristine countertop and cover my mouth while I choke on the small sip that is now stuck deep in my throat. Garrett jumps up to pat my back, and Leah takes my cup from me while Edward hands me a glass of water.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" he asks, dismissing Garrett's hand to take over the rubbing of my back.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. You startled me, is all," I say, taking the glass from him. To avoid any further back rubbing, I take a drink of the water and quickly walk to the sink to empty the glass, placing it in the dishwasher.

I turn on my heel toward John and say, "Are you prepared to show me around a bit, John? Mrs. Cullen should be ready soon, yes?" He nods, and I watch as he laboriously rises from his seat. I'm tempted to assist him across the room, but don't want to appear condescending. I make it a point to learn as much as I can in the shortest time possible so that he can just retire and move to be with his son. He's had a long life and he looks like he's ready for a long rest.

"Yes, Miss Swan, let's go get the car and bring it around to the front for Mrs. Cullen."

"John, would you mind calling me Bella? I would much prefer it," I request, as we slowly walk toward the garages. "How about if I drive today? You can explain things to me on the way to drop off Mrs. Cullen, all right?" I ask as we walk.

"Yes, Miss Bella," he says, giving me a smile and a wink. What an adorable man!

"So how will I know when Mrs. Cullen is ready to leave?" I ask, absorbing all the information I can in this very short period of time I have with him.

"Garrett will push a button in the house which will notify you in the apartment or in the garages that whomever you are driving is ready to go, but if I'm told Mrs. Cullen wants to leave at eight o'clock, then I have the car there ready and waiting, whether she's ready or not. Sometimes they are early, but rarely are they late. All of the Cullens are very punctual," John thoroughly explains.

"Good to know."

"I have a detailed notebook I've prepared over the years that contains just about everything you'll need to know. From the schedule I've created for car maintenance, washes, to the car you would use for certain functions or activities. I have all the telephone numbers for the mechanics and any pertinent information you need as well," he goes on to say.

"Oh, John," I'm reminded when I see it parked on the side of the house, "that's my car over there … I need to move it around back I suppose. Is there a space for my car inside?"

"It's okay where it is for now, but when we get back, you can move it, and I'll show you where to park it," he explains. "Once we return from dropping off Mrs. Cullen, we need to drive Mr. Edward to the office at ten o'clock. He often works in his home office in the morning and goes in around then. Mr. Jasper will drive himself most of the time. He likes to ride his Harley to work in the summer months. Ms. Rosalie will need you only when she has to make an appearance somewhere, such as a charity event or something of that nature. Typically, she'll work out of her office here at home or will drive herself as well. Mr. Cullen has been in London for the past month. He is expected home within the next two weeks. You will drive him a lot along with Mrs. Cullen. They go everywhere together … except London this time. Mrs. Cullen was needed here." John gives me a lot of valuable information, and I start to take notes after a while, not wanting to miss a thing.

"See that light right there?" John points to a small light that came over the counter. "That's Garrett's cue that Mrs. Cullen is ready to go. She's early today. We need to get the car out front right away."

I slip behind the wheel of a white on white, 2013 Mercedes Maybach. I run my hands over the steering wheel, appreciating the feel of the soft leather under my fingers. I adjust the comfortable seat to my height, since I'm sure I'll be the only one driving this work of art from here on out. It sure is a beautiful car. John arduously joins me in the passenger seat and I wait for him to get comfortable and buckled in. I back out of the garage and drive around to the front of the mansion and wait for Mrs. Cullen. As soon as I step out of the car, Mrs. Cullen walks out with Romeo, their heads together in discussion. I immediately open the passenger door for her.

He's dressed in his running gear, and by the looks of it, he hasn't gone yet because he still looks like he just stepped out of GQ's exercise section … if they have one. After he escorts his mother to the car, he turns and heads back to the house. I don't miss the look he gives me over his shoulder, either.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm happy to see you this morning," Esme says, gracefully getting into the back seat.

"You as well, Mrs. Cullen," I say, smiling at her.

"Bella?" Esme calls out. I swing the door open after nearly shutting it before she calls my name. I bend over to hear what she has to say.

"I asked you to call me Esme, remember?" She says to refresh my memory apparently.

"Yes, I remember, ma'am, but with all due respect, I've not yet earned the privilege of calling you by your first name. Will you bear with me on that for a little bit? I will try harder," I say, watching her nod her head and smiling at me, seeming to understand. I quietly shut the door, making sure it's latched tight and when I look up, I see Edward standing at the door, watching me.

_He's your employer … he's your employer. I must repeat this mantra ... often. I will not give in. _

After I'm secure in the front seat, I look at the piece of paper that John has laid on the console for me. I know the exact address and I'm relieved at that. I don't want to get my boss lost on my first day. Once I reach the location, I jump out and open the door for her.

"I'll see you at the office at six o'clock, Bella," she says as I shut the door behind her.

"Yes ma'am."

When take my seat behind the wheel, John tells me he wants to drive to a few of his regular stops, so that he can introduce me as the Cullen's new driver so they can put me on their contact lists and take his name off. This takes the better part of the morning until it's time to pick up Edward to take him to the office.

"Bella, I can see that you know how to drive, so I'm going to have you drive Edward to the office. When you return, we'll go over the notebook and continue your education, is that all right? You can do this trip alone, right?" John asks, getting out of the car.

"Absolutely, John. You go do what you need to do, and I'll see you back here in an hour."

As John walks around the side of the house, I see Edward coming toward the car in a beautiful dark navy suit and white shirt. The tie he's wearing has a mix of blues and green that matches his eyes perfectly. I shake my head at my errant thoughts and open the door for him. He climbs in the back in one smooth motion. I close the door behind him, making sure it's shut tight.

"To the office, Mr. Cullen?" I confirm as soon as I take my seat behind the wheel.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," he replies, mocking my preferred use of address.

I look at him in the rear view mirror and see that he's back on his iPhone.

"Good morning," he says sweetly. "Any calls?" I peek at him while he concentrates on the conversation going on. "This is the calm before the storm I fear. I'm on my way. I'll see you in twenty minutes," he says hanging up, but not before he catches my eyes in the mirror.

"So, Ms. Swan. Tell me about yourself."

Now why would he want to know that?

"What do you mean, sir?" I ask stupidly. Like what does he want to know? How tall I am? Where did I matriculate? Thongs or briefs?

"You know, where are you from, how old are you, do you have parents, are you married, do you have a boyfriend that's currently stalking you?" he asks, easing into a breathtaking smile.

"Oh, I see. Um … I'm from Seattle, Washington. I'm twenty-four; I do have two parents still together; I am not married and no, I don't have stalker issues." I don't give any more information than he asks for. I can see the frustration on his face.

"Bella, talk to me," he nearly whines. "Did you go to college, and elaborate on that please?"

I sigh out of exasperation and focus on the road ahead of me.

"Yes, I went to college at Northwestern. I have a Masters in literature. I graduated high school at the age of sixteen, was accepted and started Northwestern at the tender age of seventeen, graduating with my masters at the age of twenty one," I answer succinctly, sneaking glances of him in the mirror.

"A masters?" I see a shocked face staring at me in the mirror. I look at him questionably. "Is driving a car all you want to do with your life?"

"I _am_ doing something with my life, Mr. Cullen," I reply, offended.

"Like what?"

I'm starting to get a little annoyed with all of his meddling questions.

"Is this part of the interview process, Mr. Cullen? Because I understood I already had the job," I glare at him for a moment and then, after pulling in front of the Cullen building, I jump out and open his door for him, not looking at his eyes. Once he's exited the car, I shut the door. Still a little miffed, I shut the door a little too harshly.

"Have a good day, sir." I quickly get back into the car and pull away from the curb, glancing at him in the mirror and see him just standing there. Once I drive off, my cell phone begins to ring.

"Bella Swan," I answer curtly.

"Ms. Swan, it's Edward Cullen."

"Yes, sir?"

"You have my briefcase."

_Shit!_

* * *

_**A/N: Bella's first day on the job and she's settling in nicely. We've now met Garrett, Leah and John. Next week is EPOV and it gets a little more into the E & B aspect of things. Edward falls fast and hard. I can't wait until Bella moves into the apartment, which is very soon. Oh… let me shamlessly pimp my In Plain Sight over at Twifanfictionrec dot com where it's up for Fic of the Month … Please vote. I have the link up for your convenience on Dishie's Stash for you to click on every day. God, this IS shamless, but I would enjoy seeing one of my stories make the list. Okay, enough of that … say a few words and let me know if you like or not and click the button down there. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Mrs. Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight and for allowing us to borrow your characters.**

**I have the best team in the fandom I think - Stella and TitaRitter, thanks for always being there.**

**The response to this story has been awesome. The reviews, the alerts and the favorites are overwhelming … thank you all for reading this little ditty.**

_**Now … Romeo, Romeo!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Edward**

I have to laugh when I suddenly see the Maybach's break lights and the car comes to a screeching halt. She just sits there without moving and I grin because I know exactly what she's doing; she's kicking herself in the ass. A mighty fine ass, too, I might add. When the car slowly begins to move again, she inches around the fountain to pull up to the curb where I'm patiently waiting. She gets out, reaches inside the back seat, and retrieves my brief case.

"I'm so sorry," she says, remorsefully. "It was my mistake. I should have checked the back seat. I have never failed to look before, and the one time I don't … I've let you down, sir, and I apologize." She sounds so remorseful, I just want to take her in my arms and comfort her as I stand there and listen as she frantically apologizes. I should have stopped her outpour, because in reality, it was my fault, not hers.

"Bella … Bella, stop." I suddenly feel the need to reach out and touch her shoulder. When I do, I feel the same current as I felt in the office yesterday. I leave my hand there, letting it smooth over her shoulder and down her arm just so I can continue to feel her beneath my fingers. Her frame is so small.

"It was my fault. I wasn't thinking. I was so busy delving into your personal life that I got out of the car without it. I should be apologizing to you, not the other way around. You aren't responsible for making sure I haven't left anything behind. Can we just … start over?"

Not only am I mesmerized by her eyes looking straight into mine, I nearly gasp when I see the most beautiful smile she gives me. I've never seen this particular smile before, and the way her entire face changes and lights up, making her even more beautiful, leaves me breathless.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I assure you it won't happen again," she promises with a giggle. "I'll see you at six o'clock, sir."

_Sir._

"Isabella?"

"Yes, sir?" She turns, quickly walking back to me, focusing on the buttons of my shirt.

"Do you think you can stop calling me 'sir'? Please? I really would prefer you call me Edward." I fist my hand when I get the urge to touch her face — just to see if it feels as soft as it looks.

She lifts her chin and her eyes roam over my face. Her lips part slightly and she lingers on my mouth and I swear she's about to kiss me when she looks up at me.

"No, sir," she says with certainty.

My jaw slackens when I see her walk around the car and get in without looking back.

"I'm wounded," I say to no one but myself. After gathering my wits, I realize how silly I look standing there like an idiot watching her drive away. Especially when I'm still standing there and the car is nowhere to be seen.

"She doesn't like me," I say out loud to myself.

"Who doesn't like you?" asks a familiar voice.

"Oh, hi, Sue. Um, Isabella, our new driver. She doesn't like me." Sue is looking at the same thing I am … the invisible Maybach.

"Oh, she'll come around. Come on," she says, tapping my upper arm, "we have some clean-up to do regarding Kate."

As soon as Sue and I enter my office, I hurry behind my desk and call Kate, hoping to smooth things over with her.

"Edward," Kate snaps into my ear, "this is my business line. Don't fucking call me again." And with that, she disconnects the call.

"Wow, she doesn't like me either," I say, looking at the phone in my hand. I look up at Sue and she's giggling. "It's not funny. I'm sensitive." I sit there and look into Sue's blank stare. And with perfect timing, and at the same time, we both burst out laughing.

"That's bullshit, Edward." She throws her head back and bursts out laughing again as she walks out of my office. She's laughing so hard, I can hear her on the other side of the door. I sit back, fold my hands behind my head and grin, because, in reality, I can't let the fact that Kate doesn't care for me interfere with my work. You can't get anywhere in business if you let that kind of thing bother you.

What I do care about is whether _she_ likes me or not, though. From the moment she dropped me off at the airport, I've wanted to connect with her somehow. Even if it's just gentle banter, I want a connection to her.

I knew when Jasper introduced us in the conference room that she harbored some sort of animosity toward me, I just don't know why. I've tried to talk to her—to get to know her, but she won't let me in and dammit.

I want her to let me in.

I sit forward in my seat when suddenly I feel something strange going on in my chest. A dull, clenching ache.

_Am I having a fucking heart attack? _

I sit forward and my breathing becomes shallow. Oh, shit. I _am_ having a fucking heart attack.

"_Sue, come quick_!" She comes barreling through the door, stops in her tracks, and picks up the phone to dial nine-one-one asking for an ambulance.

"Mrs. Cullen," she says calmly into my desk phone. "I think Edward may be having a heart attack … Yes, ma'am, I've called nine-one-one. Yes, ma'am, I will take you."

"Edward. Darling? Edward?" I hear my mother rush into my office, talking softly to me. "Edward, you need to lie down on the floor, let's loosen your tie."

"Mom? What's going on? I don't want to die." As soon as I say that I feel that intense ache again, and it feels like a huge boulder has been placed on my chest.

"Oh, baby, you aren't going to die. You're healthy as a horse. You run, you exercise, and you eat healthy. You're okay, sweetheart."

"Mrs. Cullen, the ambulance is here. They're on the way up."

"Hang in there, darling. You are going to be just fine. Just calm yourself down, don't panic."

I look up and the paramedics are standing over me, doing God knows what. Taking my blood pressure, lifting me on the stretcher, feeling my pulse, asking me questions, shooting me with shit.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Mike. Does your chest hurt, sir?"

"Yes, it feels like an elephant is sitting on top of me."

"Do you have pain down your arms?"

"No."

"Okay, good. I want you to chew on this aspirin. We are going to transport you to Northwestern Memorial. I need you to try to calm yourself, Mr. Cullen. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Mom? Are you coming?" I ask, cringing at the taste of the aspirin.

"Of course I am, darling. We'll be right behind you. Jasper and Rosalie are already on their way. I'll call your father so he can get here as soon as he can. You're going to be fine, baby. You're going to be just fine." I watch my mother's face as I am wheeled away. I have never ever seen my mother cry. Until today.

As I'm wheeled into the elevator, I see everyone hanging out of their offices, watching me, and when my mind drifts to _her_, my eyes clamp shut. I see her eyes. So beautiful. Suddenly, my chest hurts again and my pulse races, and the paramedics start working on me again, taking my blood pressure when I grab my chest.

"It's happening again. My chest is closing in on me. What the fuck is going on?" I shout to myself.

"Mr. Cullen, you need to calm down," the paramedic says calmly.

I don't know if they gave me something to knock me out or what, but the next thing I know, I wake up in the emergency room with my family standing around.

"He's awake, Mom," Jasper says loudly before everyone scurries around my bed.

"Hey, Eddie. Are you all right?" Rosalie quietly asks, holding my hand. I see fear and concern written all over her face.

"Yes, I feel much better now." I answer, trying to focus on what's going on in my chest. I pull Rose in close so I can whisper in her ear. "Rose, would you go tell them at the nurses' station that if Bella shows up to let her in. Just in case?" I don't even want to answer the question she has on her face right now.

"Okay, sure, Eddie. I'll be right back," she says, squeezing my hand before she leaves the room.

"Oh, Sully," Mom says through a sigh, happy to see our family doctor when he enters the room. "How is he?"

I smirk at the name my mother gave Dr. Sullivan Pritchett, a longtime close family friend. He leans in to kiss her cheek then comes to stand by my bed.

"How do you feel, Edward?" he asks, listening to my heart through his stethoscope.

"Much better, Sully. What happened?"

"Well, the good news is you did _not_ have a heart attack," he answers, taking my blood pressure again. I hear my family breathe relief across the room.

"What the hell was that then? I've never felt anything like that in my life." I look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Edward, what you had is referred to as a panic attack."

"A _panic_ attack?" I yell. "I had a fucking _panic _attack?" I sit up on my elbows, looking him in the eye. "A fucking panic attack debilitated me?" All he can do is nod in answer. "And what brings those on?" I wonder out loud, falling back on the bed.

"Stress, mostly. Is there something in particular going on in your life right now that you are stressing over?"

"Nothing out of the norm." I lay back and think about when the attack came on. Sue and I were talking about people not liking me. No, that's not it because that shit doesn't bother me. I was talking about Kate and her disdain for me right now; that's not it, because that's nothing I haven't been through before. I was thinking about Bella not liking me and …

"Here it comes again." I feel my chest clamping down again. "I can't breathe." I hear the monitors going off again.

"Sully, what is going on?" Mom is about to panic now, and when she panics, it exacerbates mine. She never freaks out.

"Edward, I need you to calm yourself down." I hear him say.

"I can't. What the fuck is this? What the fuck is going on?" I look up and everyone is standing back watching me freak out. Rosalie is crying, Jasper's trying to comfort her, and then I see _her_. She's cuddling a plastic container against her chest, looking frightened.

"Bella?" I ask, surprised to see her standing there. I hold my chest while she looks at everyone in the room, clearly nervous. I listen to the noticeable change in the monitors. They've gone from beeping incessantly, to a slow beep.

"That's right, Edward. You're calming yourself down now. That's good. How's the pressure now?" Sully asks.

"It … it's gone now," I say absentmindedly, watching Bella as she stands inside the door.

I glance at my mom, and she's looking at me and then at Bella, and then back at me.

"Bella, dear, come in," Mom says, motioning for her to come closer.

"Um … I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Cullen. Leah asked me to bring this to Mr. Cullen. She said it would make him feel better." She holds her parcel out to my mother, looking at me.

"Are you going to be all right, Mr. Cullen? Um … I promised to call Leah after I dropped off the soup. She's quite worried about you. I mean, we're all worried, but she is in particular."

Did she just say she was worried about me in a roundabout way? I'm such a pussy, because I smile at hearing it.

I suddenly notice that the pressure eased in my chest when I saw her. She can't possibly be the cause for all of this, can she? This is the most ridiculous thing that's ever happened to me in my life. I'm having panic attacks over a slip of a girl not liking me?

It's absurd.

Totally ridiculous!

I've never even been slightly dizzy over the most heated boardroom confrontation and she can bring me to my knees?

Yep, I'm a pussy all right. I drop back down onto the bed and cover my face with my arms. I separate my arms and peek at my mother. She has her calming smile back on her face.

"Sully, I'm okay now. I think I know what's going on and I can keep it under control," I say, sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'll be waiting for you outside to take you home whenever you'd like," Bella says nervously, still watching me.

"Okay, dear. We'll be there as soon as we finish up here." Bella smiles at my mother, but it doesn't reach her eyes. It's not the smile she gave me earlier. When her eyes meet mine, I see it. She's worried about me. She _does_ like me. As soon as she turns to leave, my head drops forward between my shoulders and my eyes fall upon the cheap tiles covering the floor.

Why is it so important whether this little girl likes me or not?

"Your vitals are normal, Edward, but I still think you need to take a few days off work. Your mother said you were scheduled to be on vacation this week, but you came back to take care of some work?"

I nod, still staring at the floor.

"My prescription for you is to take the rest of the week off. Stay out of the office, and if you have to do any work at all, you do it in the comfort of your own home. Work from bed if you have to, take some walks, go to the park. Anything to relieve some of the stress."

"He will, Doctor," my mother assures him, speaking on my behalf. "I will make sure of it, and Sully? Thank you for arranging for us to be in here with my son. I know we wouldn't be allowed in otherwise, so thank you for that."

"My pleasure, Es. When Carl gets back, have him call me would you?" Sully says, kissing my mother's cheek before he leaves. I watch as she pulls her phone out of her purse to make a call. I chuckle when she turns for privacy, but I can still hear her.

"_Hello, Carlisle_," she says quietly, "_He's fine, he's fine. Don't be upset, darling. No, it wasn't a heart attack. He's under some stress right now and had a panic attack. No, you don't need to come home early. You know I would love to have you here with me, but you take care of what you need to do there and then come home. He's going to be fine … I will, darling. I love you too. Goodbye_."

Her heels stop clicking on the linoleum and I look up to find her standing by the nurse who begins to remove the tubes from my arm.

"Your father is very worried about you, Son. Don't do this to us again," she says, smoothing her hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry," I say, taking her hand and holding it in mine.

"So, what brought this on? You said you know what it is. Will you tell me?" she whispers, so my brother and sister can't hear.

"I would rather not talk about it, Mom." Taking my tie off and stuffing it in my pocket, I confess, "It's actually … embarrassing, so let's go, okay?" I put my arm around her and walk out of the room with my family. When I sign the release papers, I look up and see Bella, sitting with perfect posture, in the waiting room. As soon as she sees us, she jumps up and briskly walks toward us.

"If you will wait here, I'll go get the car and will meet you there at the doors," she says, turning toward the sliding emergency doors. "I won't be long. Mr. Cullen, please have a seat right here until I return?" She emphasizes her instructions by pointing to the seats next to us.

I can tell she is concerned, so mom and I move to the seat that she pointed to. I watch her run out the door and pray she doesn't slip and fall in those heels.

"Edward, Rosalie and I are going to head home now. We'll see you there, all right?" Jasper says, resting his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and nod. I'm embarrassed that I was so focused on Bella that I didn't even know they were behind me.

"Thanks for being here, you guys. Sorry for the false alarm."

"We aren't sorry. We're happy it was a false alarm, so don't talk like that, Edward," Rosalie admonishes me. I smile at her when she bends to kiss me. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Rose," I return, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"See you two later," Mom calls after them. They wave goodbye, and I see Bella pull up with the car. We get up and make our way outside where Bella has both passenger doors open for us, helping me in like I'm an invalid. I didn't need assistance, I just enjoyed having her hands on me. By the time I'm situated, Mom is already in the car and Bella runs around to shut the door for her.

After we are buckled in, Bella slides in behind the steering wheel and once she's settled, she raises the privacy glass.

"What did she do that for?" I ask, my eyes huge, looking at my mother for an answer.

"Why, to give us privacy. What do you think?" I continue to look at her, then sit back and stare out the tinted window.

"What's going on with you, Edward? Is it Bella? Do I need to let her go and start looking for someone else?"

"_No!_" I shout, my head snapping in her direction.

"I knew it!" she says proudly, like she's Kreskin or something.

"You knew what?" I ask, nervously adjusting my seatbelt.

"You like her."

"Of course I like her. Everyone likes her, Mom."

"All right, Edward. Whatever you say." She giggles and lowers the privacy window.

"What are you doing?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Bella, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," she answers politely, looking at us in the mirror.

"As you know, John will be vacating the apartment on Friday. We have hired movers to pack him up."

"Did you need me to help with the packing, ma'am?"

What kind of question is that? Of course she won't help with the packing!

"Oh, no, dear," Mom says, shaking her head at Bella's comment. "I'm having some people come and paint this weekend, and I was hoping you could give me an idea of what colors you would like on your walls.

"Oh. Um … well, I'm more of an earth-tone girl, ma'am. I tend to prefer an eggshell white with satin finish if you don't mind Mrs. Cullen. I like accent pieces to add color," she answers, glancing at me in the mirror, quickly looking away. I can still see her eyes as they look toward the road. They are so beautiful.

"Um, did you need me to help? I have Alice and Sam that offered their help if I need it."

"Alice and Sam?" Mother repeats, wanting clarification.

"They are my closest friends. Alice, you may recall Jasper mentioning her, is the brain and Sam is the brawn. He can move just about anything." She giggles.

Sam, huh? Mr. Brawny? As in paper-fucking-towels?

"No, Bella, that's not necessary, but thank you for offering your friends."

"Mrs. Cullen, I have a few questions that need clarification, if you don't mind?"

My eyes focus on her for the millionth time.

"Sure, go ahead. I had planned on having a discussion with you earlier anyway. What is it you need to know?" Mom asks.

"Well, first, I have a car and have not been told where I am to park it after I move onto the property."

"Oh … there's a covered double space for your car and a guest, should you have one, just to the right of the garages." When I see the disappointment in her eyes and her shoulders drop, I know that won't work at all.

"Mother, have you seen her car? It's a BMW for God sakes. She can't park that outside. Especially when the weather hits. She can have one of mine. I'll put Betsy in storage. I only drive her once in a while, anyway. When I want to take her out, I'll go get her. That way, Bella can have the two spaces for her friends, when they come," I see her posture pick back up and her eyes are smiling at me again.

"Good point, Edward. All right, Bella, Edward will show you where to park your car when you arrive next week. Next question."

"Am I permitted the use of the pool? You see, I like to run and swim for exercise and I was hoping I could use the pool for that in the summer months."

Good God. Bella in a bikini? And she runs too. Isn't that a coincidence?

"Absolutely. You have not been shown the back yard, have you? The property has a larger family pool toward the house and then there's a smaller pool to be used for the tenants of the apartment. John never used it the entire time he lived there. I'll make sure Garrett gets it ready for your personal use. Any more questions?"

"Yes, ma'am, one more. Do you have a policy as far as me entertaining guests?"

Entertaining guests? My head jerks toward her direction. You mean like Mr. Brawny-paper towel? I look at mother, and she looks at me and smiles.

"Are you talking about your friends, boyfriend or a lover?" Her eyes snap to the mirror at the same time mine does.

"Um … yes?" My mother laughs at that, but I don't. She looks at me and laughs even harder.

"I have no problem with you having overnight guests, as long as it's clear there is only one tenant in the apartment. If you have family come from out of town or something of that nature, just let us know and there should be no problem. If you wish to have a party—"

"No, ma'am, there will be no parties, I assure you. I will only have my closest friends over occasionally, and two of those are dating your children. They will most likely be at your home, more than mine," she says, smiling.

After we sit and wait for the gate to open, Bella pulls around to the front door.

"Bella, I'll ride with you to put the car away, so I can show you where to park yours when you move in."

"Yes, sir," came her quick reply.

Fuck, there's that _sir _again.

My mother sneaks glances at me as she gathers her purse and tote. I swear she is giggling at me.

As Bella opens the door for my mother, I twist my body to get a better view of her escorting my mother to the front door where they chat for a few more minutes. What are they talking about, I wonder? I quickly turn back around in my seat when she starts running back to the car. After she drives us around the back to the garage, I'm impressed that for a little bit of a thing, she can drive a large car pretty darn good.

We both open our doors at the same time and my eyes follow her as she places the keys on the board and signs them back in. John created the sign-in sign-out procedure to keep track of the keys for the various vehicles we have.

"It's this way, Bella. My garages are on the other side of the boat house. It's a little bit of a walk, but if you use the breezeway right there, you will be protected from the rain or snow in the winter months," I inform her as we walk through the door leading to my private garage.

"Yes, sir."

When I hear that 'yes, sir,' I stop immediately and turn around to face her. I think I startle her because she has that deer-in-the-headlight look in her eyes.

"Bella, is there ever going to be a time when you will stop calling me that?" I ask flatly, as she strains her neck to look up at me. In doing so, she takes a step back to keep her balance. I unknowingly take a step forward, closing the distance.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, please don't make me stop with that formality," she says cautiously, taking another slow step backward.

"Why?" I ask, following her.

"Be … because it's habit, sir," she stutters taking another step back.

"Break it," I say in a near whisper, taking a step forward, my face is so close to hers, I can smell her sweet breath. I can almost feel my mouth on hers … my tongue seeking hers. I want to taste her lips. I want to feel her against me. I want to feel her warm breath in my mouth. I know I'm speaking, but I have no idea what I'm saying because all I want right now are those lips on mine.

"M … M … Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"W … what are you doing?" she squeaks, bringing me back to reality. I look up and see that I have her pinned against the storage bench. Her hands are clutching the countertop for support because I have her bent backward over the counter.

"Um …" I mumble stepping away, running my hand through my hair. "Just please, Bella. Please stop, all right?"

"Yes, sss … Mr. Cullen. Good night, Mr. Cullen," she says quickly before she scurries away like a field mouse.

I hear her car start and she speeds away between the garages. My hands are shredding my hair now as I pace back and forth.

"_What the fuck, Cullen_!" I yell. Gripping the edge of the counter, my head hanging between my shoulders while I admonish myself for scaring her.

"What's going on, big brother?" Jasper asks, slinking around the corner. Startled, I wheel around to face him.

"Nothing," I answer, swallowing thickly. I start walking toward the house, knowing he's directly behind me.

"Pretty, isn't she?" I stop in my tracks and slowly turn around to seek the meaning of that comment. "She can dance, too." I see a smug grin come over his face.

"What is that supposed to mean? Like I should care if she can dance or not?" I turn and continue toward the house.

"I was dancing with her on Friday night. The girl has the moves. There wasn't a male in the room that wasn't checking her out. Including Alice's brother. That is until Bella blew him off and Rosalie sunk her claws in him. Yeah, this is going to be entertaining, watching all the guys coming in and out of here trying to get a piece of her."

"Shut the fuck up, Jasper!" I yell, taking the four short steps to stop short in front of him.

"Okay. I won't say another word, brother," he says throwing his hands up protectively, "But if it doesn't work out between Alice and me, I might have to make a play for Bella myself. Have you seen the legs on her? Nice." I'm about ready to put my fist through his face, when I realize what he's doing. He's goading me. Just like Mom did.

"Listen, Jasper, she's pretty, okay? Beautiful, actually, but there can't be anything between us. She's an employee and we come from different worlds."

"You're right. You come from the silver spoon variety. Bella comes from the salt of the earth variety who uses her master's degree for the betterment of society. By teaching literature to underprivileged children and adults at the center three weekends a month and after work if she has the spare time."

What?

"_Is this all you want to do with your life?" _

"_I am doing something else with my life, Mr. Cullen." _

I am such a shit … and my hands head straight for the hair.

"For some reason, she likes driving the snobs around, being treated like pond scum … like the guy she was working for before she came to us."

"What do you mean? Did he treat her badly?" I ask, my hands leaving my hair when I turn to look at Jasper.

"From what Alice says, that guy felt her up any chance he got, until Bella's hunky threatened him," he explains, leaning against the work bench. "But that didn't last very long and he was back at it about two weeks afterward."

"And who the hell is 'hunky'?" It's beginning to irritate me, the way he laughs at me like that. It's pissing me off actually. Especially because I know I keep falling for his shit.

"It's Bella's friend, Sam. She calls him hunky because, according to Alice, he's a total Adonis." I stop pacing long enough to see him use the air quotes.

"What's so fucking funny now?"

"You should hear what she calls you." He bends over in a full belly-laugh, and now I'm really pissed off.

"What?" I ask, rolling my eyes, taking his bait. "What does she call me?"

"Oh, no. Alice swore me to secrecy. But I will tell you it was given to you the day she took you and Kate to the airport." His hand smacks the counter before he bends over in laughter again.

"You better fucking tell me, Jasper."

"I gotta go. I promised Alice a phone call tonight."

I watch him and as he leaves, he stops at the door, looks at me and bursts out in laughter again. I hear him laugh until he enters the house.

The day she took me to the airport? What could it be? I was a perfect gentleman. While I'm racking my brain, trying to figure out what it could be, I hear a ruckus from the backyard. Someone is shouting outside.

I walk out toward the pool and see Jasper hanging out over his balcony with one of Rosalie's wigs on his head. I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looks.

"_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo"_

What's he doing quoting Shakespeare?

"_What's in a name? that which we call a rose__  
__By any other name would smell as sweet."_

"What the fuck are you doing, Jasper?" I call up to him, laughing at the display he's putting on.

I laugh because he's laughing.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo," he says again before he goes into the house ... laughing, of course.

I shake my head at his antics. And then it hits me like a load of bricks.

"Romeo? She calls me _Romeo_?"

I run upstairs to clobber my brother when I pass my mother standing on the landing, giggling.

"This is going to be fun," she says through her laughter.

"Wait. What did you say, Mother?" I yell.

She doesn't answer. She just shuts her bedroom door and I hear her giggling continue on the other side of it. I regain my focus on Jasper and barge into his bedroom where he's rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"_Mom, Romeo hit me!"_

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it. Oh, yeah, he's totally smitten now. Panic attacks and all. How long before she gives in? I know and I ain't tellin'. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter she moves in! And don't forget to vote for In Plain Sight at Twifanfiction dot com because it really would make me happy if you did. Enough of the pimpage. Till next time….**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**SURPRISE, SURPRISE, SURPRISE**_** … anyone remember Gomer Pyle?**

**Thank you Mrs. Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight.**

**I have the best team in the fandom - Stella and TitaRitter, thanks for always being there.**

**You guys are awesome for reading and reviewing my stories! I love to read your comments and it's much more than a review for me, it's your personal thoughts about the characters and the story itself. I love that. I finally sent out my thank you notes to all your reviews and if I missed yours, it was an honest error, trust me, and remember, if you aren't logged in when reviewing, I can't send you a thank you note. I'm traveling to Greece to visit my pal, Stella, tomorrow for two weeks and I doubt I'll have the time to write my notes while I'm gone, but I will try. But never fear chickiedees, the chapters will post as usual. I would never let you down. Ever.**

_**OPA! **_

_**Hey Stella! A Greek word I can actually pronounce!**_

**~.~**

_**Now … This chapter is loaded. But the best part? Eddie and Sammy in the same room with Bella. Testosterone bullets are flying everywhere.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bella**

"Bella, I need you to do something for me right away," Leah calls out to me in a rush as she scurries across the kitchen.

"Anything," I reply, watching her. I'm worried that something bad has happened. It's not like Leah to panic like this.

"Edward has been taken to Northwestern for a possible heart attack. I need you take this soup to him. It's his favorite and chicken soup cures everything," she calls out from the bottom of the deep freezer, looking for a container of the soup.

"Is … is he all right?" I impatiently wait for her reply while chewing on my bottom lip.

"I don't know. I just got the call from Rosalie. Ah, here it is." She abruptly stands after nearly falling inside the freezer and hands me the plastic container. "It's homemade chicken and noodle soup. When you see him, please call me and tell me if he's all right, would you?" I nod as I take the soup from her and turn to leave. "Bella, you be sure to call me. Tell him that I'm thinking about him."

"I will, I promise, but Leah, will he be permitted to have this soup?"

"I don't care," she says, finally letting out the sob that's been threatening to escape since I walked in the room, "it's his favorite and I want him to have it." I'm torn between comforting Leah and getting to the hospital right away. I feel better when Garrett comes in to take care of her.

As if in a trance, I pull out of the drive and turn toward the hospital. "Heart attack?" I wonder out loud. He's so young and virile. I can't possibly imagine that anyone like Mr. Cullen can succumb to something like this. He's so healthy, and so … so … Edward.

Before I know it, I'm pulling into the parking lot near the emergency room and rushing to the entrance.

"I'm here to see Mr. Edward Cullen?" I say, winded from my brisk walk across the parking lot.

"Name," a snotty male nurse says, not meeting my eyes.

"Bella Swan." I seriously doubt they'll let me in since I'm not family, so I begin to look around for a place to sit and wait until I see a Cullen that I can talk to.

"Room three, on the right," Mr. Dick says throwing down his clipboard. I hope his bedside manner is better than this and I certainly hope he's not assigned to Edward.

I walk down the hall to room three, and in hearing his family, I suddenly feel completely out of place. My emotions are mixed in that even though I know I don't belong here, I also need to know if he's all right. I use the excuse that Leah sent me to justify me being here. As soon as I turn the corner, I hear him shouting that he's having pain in his chest again.

_Oh, God, I shouldn't be here._

Just as I am about to turn to leave, he sees me. I'm relieved when I hear the doctor say his heart rate is slowing, and when Mrs. Cullen asks me to come in, all I want to do is give her the container of soup and leave. I've never felt more like an intruder before in my life. I don't like to stay where I'm not welcome or uncomfortable as it is, and man, do I ever feel uncomfortable.

After I give Mrs. Cullen the soup, I ask Edward how he's doing, using Leah as an excuse to find the answer. I breathe a sigh of relief when I learn it wasn't a heart attack, but rather a panic attack. Those can bring the best of men to their knees. I quickly tell them that I'd be in the waiting room to take them home. After I find a quiet corner, I immediately call Leah as I promised.

"Leah, it's Bella,"

"Oh, Bella, how is he?" she asks, sounding relieved that I've called.

"He's all right. It wasn't a heart attack, thank goodness. It was a panic attack."

"A panic attack? Good Lord! I hear those can be frightening. He must be under terrible stress for that to happen. He's one of the most calm and collected men I know. Something has him worked up. Well, we'll take care of him when he gets home. It could have been worse," she rambles. "Call me if you hear anything else, would you?" she asks, clearly relieved.

"I will, Leah. I'm bringing them home as soon as he can get released. We'll see you soon."

"All right, goodbye, Bella. Thanks for calling."

"You're welcome," I say before hanging up.

As soon as I find a seat, I sit and patiently wait for them to come out. I don't have to wait long and I'm relieved when I see a smiling Edward and Esme walking toward me. I think it's sweet the way he has his arm around his mother's shoulder.

I don't want him to stand and wait for me while I get the car, so I instruct him to have a seat, before I run toward the door. Surprisingly, when I glance back through the doors, I'm relieved to see Edward sitting.

Running in heels is never easy, so I stop to remove my heels and make a mad dash across the parking lot to the car. I giggle at my antics while I brush the dirt and pebbles off my feet before slipping back into my shoes.

I hurry and drive to the entrance where I see Edward and Esme heading my way and I open the passenger doors for them. I'm not sure if Edward needs help or not but I find myself helping him anyway. This was a scare for everyone in that you never know when something can happen. The loss of Edward would be devastating to this family I feel. I can tell that they all love him, especially Leah.

After everyone is settled inside the car, I raise the glass, so they can speak freely and privately. Just as I'm about to put my ear buds in and turn onto the highway, I hear the glass being lowered. I quickly throw my ear buds onto the passenger seat next to me and look in my mirror. When I see him scowling at his mother, I frown and wonder what has him so upset.

Mrs. Cullen begins asking me general questions concerning my color preference for the apartment, which makes me happy that she wants to include me and that my opinion matters. After I tell her what color paint I like, I take advantage of the opportunity to ask a few questions of my own that I've wanted to ask for a while now. My main concern is where I'm supposed to park my car. As soon as she tells me I would have to park her outside, albeit covered parking, I immediately start searching my brain for another place to store her. I won't park her outside, even with partial covering. I quickly decide that I'll just have to get a used vehicle and store my BMW somewhere else. I glance in my mirror, when Edward suggests an alternative plan that will allow me to use his personal garage. Shocked that he would even suggest it, I sneak another peek at him in my mirror, and he's still watching me. His eyes are mesmerizing.

After finally getting all my questions answered, we pull into the drive of the estate. I walk Mrs. Cullen to the door as she talks to me about what I need for my new apartment.

"I've not been inside the apartment, but if John has lived there since you have owned the estate, I can imagine the carpet needs replacing, so that would be nice," I suggest.

"Actually, the carpet is in very good shape, but I plan on changing it anyway. The pattern is dated, and I thought with you being a young woman, we would bring it up-to-date. Plus, I'm planning on installing all new appliances. Do you like brushed stainless steel?" I nod because it is my favorite.

"Good. Now, John is leaving us on Friday, and I'm having a mover come in and pack up his belongings. He's so old and after his years of service to this family, it's the least I can do for him. On Saturday, the painters come, and then on Sunday, the carpet and appliances come. You can take Monday off to move if that works for you."

"It does. Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." We both say good night, and I run toward the car because I don't want Edward to wait and get impatient and suffer another attack.

He rides with me around the back to the garages so he can show me where I'm to park my car, but what follows inside that garage has me utterly confused and mystified. He doesn't like to be called 'sir', and he keeps asking me to stop, but I can't. I won't.

"Bella, is there ever going to be a time when you will stop calling me that?" He stands over me, forcing me to strain my neck to look up at him. I have my head tilted so far back that I stumble backward. No sooner do I step away from him, he takes another step closer. I look into his eyes, and his eyes have gone dark.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, please, don't make me stop with that formality," I plead, taking another step back away from him, but he follows me yet again, asking me why.

Because I know what will happen if I do. It's the last thing I can hold onto that keeps me on this side of the line that I can't cross. I _won't_ cross it … I _can't_.

"Be … because it's a habit, sir," I stutter out the lie, taking another step back.

"Break it," he says in a whisper, taking another step forward, following me. His face is close to mine. Too close. I can feel his minty breath puff on my face as he speaks.

"It's t … too informal, sir."

"Say it. Say my name," he quietly demands, his nose barely touching mine.

"M … M … Mr. Cullen?" I stutter again. He has me caged against a counter, forcing me backward over it.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Wh … what are you _doing_?" Was that my voice? I sounded like a prepubescent boy. He blinks and his eyes frantically roam over my face. I've never seen anyone move as fast as he did at that moment. It's as if he were in a trance. But as soon as he moves, he asks me to try to quit with the 'sir' thing, and I cringe when I almost say "yes, sir," but instead, I bolt out of there as quick as I can, jump in my car, and if it were any other driveway, I would have burned some serious rubber.

_Oh. My. God_. What the hell _was_ that? I swear he was going to kiss me. I seriously believe if I hadn't said anything, he would have. I find myself nervously giggling when my phone vibrates. I click the button on my steering wheel.

"This is Bella," I announce to the caller.

"Hey, doll."

"Hey, hunky. What's up?" I smile at hearing Sam's voice.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese takeout and thought I could use some company. Did you eat yet?"

"Sam, you're the best. I'm just getting off work and on my way home. Meet me there? You know what I like."

"Okay, I'll see you in about twenty," he says before we hang up.

My thoughts go back to Edward and what just happened. I think I need to say something to him because I am not going to allow him to ruin this job for me. I will not be fraternizing with my employer.

~.~

The following morning, I get up early to get in a three-mile run, finishing it with a sprint up the stairs to my apartment. I glance at my watch on my way to my room and frown that I don't have as long as I'd like, but I have a stop I want to make before work, so I hurry and shower. Deciding to wear a pair of black leggings, a long white, fitted blouse, and a black vest, I slip into my knee-high riding boots, buffing them to a nice shine. I wear my hair down today and pull it off my face with a wide tortoise shell headband. I peek at my watch again before grabbing my bag and reach for the front door and just as I'm about to lock the door, I remember my lunch and run back into the kitchen, grab my leftover Chinese, and head down to my car.

As I settle inside my car, I recall Romeo's behavior last night. I don't know what to make of it. I just know I can't ignore it. There's so much to lose if I even thought about doing what he wants. My job isn't going to be something I'm going to gamble with just so he can have a little fun.

"He's just too hard to ignore," I find myself saying out loud. Like he can be ignored. When you have that handsomeness towering over you, breathing onto your face, mere inches from your lips … there's no way that can be ignored. No fucking way! I will just make it a point to steer clear of him. That should be easy enough to do, right?

After stopping at my favorite bakery for raspberry cream cheese croissants for everyone, I pull into the drive and wait impatiently for the gate to open, strumming my fingers on the steering wheel before I drive through. I park in the covered space that Esme indicated last night since the garage that Edward offered isn't available yet.

I jump out of my car and run around to the passenger side to retrieve the pastries and my lunch and head for the house. After I rap a couple times on the door, I walk in and find Leah and Garrett sitting at the kitchen table talking over coffee.

"Bella, dear, you don't have to knock." I look at Leah and blush while placing the pastries on the table.

"I know, but it just seems weird walking into someone else's home without knocking first, you know? Here," I say sliding the box across the table, "I brought us some croissants. Have one. Let me get a cup of coffee and I'll join you." Just as I'm about to get a coffee, I snap my fingers and turn around and ask Leah where I should put my lunch.

"In the small refrigerator over there, but Bella, you know you eat lunch here, right? You don't have to bring your own."

"I know, but it's left over from last night, so …" I say, bending over to shove the cardboard container to the back of the top shelf.

"What's left over from last night?" I jump up and spin around at the sound of his deep velvet voice. He's standing there looking sexy as hell in a pair of faded jeans and a tight, long-sleeved pullover. His crazy hair is still damp from the shower.

"Oh … um … Chinese from last night. It's nothing," I answer, walking to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. I hold a mug up to him to ask him if he would like a cup. He nods and I take down another cup from the shelf.

"From what restaurant? There's so many good ones in this town," he asks waiting for my answer.

"Um, I'm not sure. Hunk … um, Sam brought it over last night, and I don't know which restaurant he went to. It was good though," I answer, focusing on pouring coffee into our mugs without spilling. I feel his glare, and after handing him his cup of coffee, I maneuver around him to join Leah and Garrett, taking a croissant from the box.

"Edward, you have to try one of these. Bella brought them for us this morning. They're actually quite good." Garrett stuffs another bite into his mouth, followed with a sip of coffee.

I hold the box out to him, but he only stares back at me. I shake it at him to get his attention, and his eyes finally pull away from me, down to the box. Pulling out a pastry, he takes a bite and then I hear one of the sexiest growls I've ever heard eminate from his chest. I turn away and sit next to Leah, just so I don't have to smell his cologne. He always smells so good.

A few minutes later, John comes in with our worksheet for the day, handing it to me. After I review it, I nod and offer him a pastry.

"Hey, John, why don't you let me do this today? You can spend some time boxing up your apartment, if you want. Would that extra time help you out a bit?" I look down at the worksheet and see that Rosalie has an appointment for lunch and Jasper needs a ride in about thirty minutes. After I drop off Rosalie, I need to take the Bentley in for an oil change. I decide to use that car to take Rosalie and the Maybach for Jasper. I smile at how perfect the morning came together organizationally.

"What are you smiling at Isabella?" I hear my name spoken in that voice and spin around, nearly sloshing my coffee on the front of his shirt.

"Oh … nothing, sir." The look on his face tells me that I've done it again. I've pissed him off by calling him sir.

He looks as if he's about to speak, but he turns and stalks out of the room.

"It's good to see he's back to normal." I look up and see that Leah is speaking to Garrett.

"Yeah, can you imagine this house without him in it?"

The look on Leah's face scares me. She goes pale as if she had just been told Mr. Cullen didn't make it yesterday.

"Garrett, don't you ever talk like that again. For one, this family would lose its heartbeat." I listen intently and when she looks over at me, I smile at her.

"This family adores that man. There's not a soul in this house that could function a single day without some sort of something from Edward."

I recall how the family rallied around him yesterday at the hospital. Rosalie looked like her world hung by a thread and Jasper's job was to make sure that threat didn't break.

After I finish the last bite of my croissant, Esme walks in and smiles at the group. "Bella, dear, there's been a slight change to the schedule today." I look over at John and his ears perk up. "Jasper has decided to take his Harley this morning, and Rosalie has cancelled her lunch appointment so that the three of us can go shopping for the apartment and new uniforms for you. John, will you be available if Edward needs a lift anywhere?"

"Yes, Ms. Esme. I'll take him anywhere he needs to go."

"Very well then. Bella, we'll be ready in … let's see … it's eight thirty now. Let's leave at ten thirty."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bella, dear, I really wish you'd work harder on that ma'am and sir thing. I know Edward hates it and … and just try, please?"

"Yes, Esme." I notice the big smile on her face when I address her by her first name. Maybe I _should_ work a little harder on that.

"John, I'm going to take the Bentley for the oil change now before I leave with Esme and Rosalie." I look over at him, and he gives me a two-fingered salute before I walk out to the office to sign out the keys.

As I'm walking outside, I see Edward pulling his Betsy out of the garage. He stops, gets out, and walks toward me.

"Isabella, I'm taking my car to our storage facility. Would you pick me up there?"

"Well, I'm actually on my way to take the Bentley to get an oil change. Let me ask John to pick you up?" I'm about to head back to the house when his hand catches my arm.

"Why don't you follow me to my storage facility, and I'll drive over with you to get the oil changed? I can ride back with you. That way John can work on packing up his apartment."

I can feel my internal alarms sound and just know that this is so not a good idea.

"All right, Ro … Mr. Cullen. If that's what you would like. I'll follow you then." I feel the blood rush to my face at my near mistake. He walks away with a smirk on his face.

While I'm driving behind him, I try to figure out why he wants to go with me to get the oil changed, but for the life of me can't. His life is the board room, not with some nobody girl who drives a car for a living.

When we drive up to his storage facility, he pulls his car into a warehouse-type building that has more cars and boy-toys than I care to count. As soon as I see him bend over the seat to get something out of the glove box, I notice how tightly those jeans fit across a very nice ass. My eyes blink about a thousand times, and I look up to see him watching me over his shoulder. That fucker wanted me to see his ass.

_He set me up! _

When he heads back toward the car, I get out to open the back door for him, but he waves me off and tells me he'll sit in the front with me.

"So, Ms. Swan? Do you like what you see?"

Oh, my God. Tell me he didn't just go there?

"Mr. Cullen, _sir_, l don't know what is going on, but it needs to stop. Right now. First last night, and now this." I wave my hand between the two of us.

"What do you mean 'this'?" He waves his mocking me. "You're the one that got caught staring at my ass."

"Sir—"

"We are back to 'sir', are we?"

"Yes, sir." I turn in my seat to face him. "You crossed the line last night. And yes, I got caught checking out your ass. If you would stop being a peacock by putting it out there for everyone, I wouldn't look at it."

I can't help but look at his mouth when he slowly lifts it and gives me ornery grin.

"_Pea-cock?_"

"Yes. Peacock. Look, Mr. Cullen, I need this job. I quit a job I had been at for four years to accept Mrs. Cullen's offer. I had one of the best client lists in town. I gave that up because I thought I could be happy here, but you are making it difficult. You don't need to be teasing the help just to get a piece of ass when you have the likes of Katherine Denali and Lord knows how many others." I start the car, and while pulling out of the gated facility, I decide to forego the oil change and head straight back to the estate.

"Where are you going, Ms. Swan?" He looks over at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm taking you home, Mr. Cullen."

"But I don't want to go home, Ms. Swan."

"I really don't care what you want, Mr. Cullen. You will not jeopardize my position with this family simply because you want a piece of a commoner's ass." By now I'm fuming, and I fear I will lose my cool if he pursues this subject. Thankfully, he allows me to take him home in silence.

Once we pull through the gate, I drive around the back, not bothering to drop him off at the front of the house. I get out to open his door and his eyes follow me until he gets out of the car, where he places his face mere inches from mine.

"Ms. Swan, it's not just your ass I want a piece of." And then he's gone, leaving me to stare after him.

_Um ..._

~.~

I'm successful at avoiding Edward all week. Thankfully, he was instructed to work from home and that made my job a lot easier since I didn't have to drive him anywhere. And even if he did want a ride, I had John as a backup plan.

Today is moving day, and as planned, Mrs. Cullen permitted me to take the day off so I won't have to deal with _him_ today. Mrs. Cullen spent the weekend having the apartment painted and new carpet installed, just like she promised. I can't wait to see it. I'm just about ready to run up the stairs to the apartment, when I hear a horn and I turn to see the moving truck Sam volunteered to drive pull up to the gate. I wave and head upstairs.

I take my first look at my new apartment and instantly fall in love. It's a lot larger than I thought it would be. I thought the master bedroom would barely hold my bedroom set, but I was mistaken. This apartment sits on top of a six-car garage and is over fifteen hundred square feet. The kitchen is huge, which is great because I love to cook. The brushed stainless steel and black granite counter tops look very sleek and sexy. The dark cherry wood cabinets round out the look perfectly. I love that the dining room a separate space from the kitchen and living room. The laundry room is large, with a sink and counter large enough to fold my laundry on. I can't believe the cabinet space for just a laundry room. It's when I see the master bath, I know I never want to leave. Not only is the room huge, the jacuzzi tub is my new best friend. After I check out the rest of the apartment, I stand in the middle of the large living room to mentally place my new furniture. I love the over-sized french doors that lead out onto the balcony from the bedroom as well as the living room. I spin around with my arms out and smile … all of this, and it's rent free. Nothing beats free.

I turn when I hear Sam running up the stairs. I'm thankful that he and Alice are here to help, and since Alice is here, so is Jasper.

"Oh, my God, Bella. This place is awesome." I know she's thinking the same thing I did when I saw all the rooms. "Wow. This is like a … house."

"Nice digs, doll," Sam pipes in.

"I know, huh? I love it."

Just as we are about to start to unload the truck, Jasper comes in holding a bottle of wine as a house warming gift.

"Welcome home." He bows and hands me the bottle. I glance at Alice and her hands are clasped under her chin with a look of wonderment on her face, as she gazes upon the man of her dreams and who can do no wrong.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for trusting me to drive for your family." I take the wine and give it a place of honor—in the very first slot of the built-in wine rack at the end of the breakfast bar.

"Let's get this party started," Sam bellows as he runs down the stairs. I look around the room to visualize where I want everything.

"Last one down is a rotten egg." I bolt for the door, but not before Jasper cuts me off, pushing me back into Alice.

"What a little shit," Alice exclaims, adding emphasis to the 'T'. I think her passive McDreamy shocked her. I burst out laughing and hug her before we head downstairs, arm-in-arm.

The enclosed stairwell has a private entrance, and Sam backs the truck as close as possible to the door. Emmett arrives just as we are coming down the stairs and since he and Sam loaded the truck for me, and I'm almost afraid to see their packing job. I chuckle when I notice how out of place the truck is sitting in the driveway of this beautiful estate. We form a human chain, moving the various sized boxes up the stairs. I'm inside the truck handing off to Jasper, he then hands off to Alice and she passes to Emment who in turn passes to Sam, who runs them upstairs. I stumble when I'm about to hand a larger box to Jasper, only to see Edward reaching up to take it from my hands.

"I thought you could use some help," he says, smiling up at me.

"And I asked you not to do this," I say kind of whisper yelling looking around to see who might be listening. I sigh when he gives me that panty dropping smirk of his and shrugs as he walks away to hand the box to Jasper. The funny look I receive from him makes me laugh, so I just give in and appreciate Edward's help and start handing him boxes.

I couldn't have asked for better timing, because just as we remove the last box from the truck, my new furniture arrives.

While the movers are assembling the entertainment center, the rest of us begin emptying boxes. As soon as the movers leave, everyone drops down on my new soft leather couch. That's when I look around and don't see Edward anywhere. I guess he left already and I chuckle that I didn't even notice he left. I'm brought out of my inner thoughts when I hear my new doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I squeal, looking at everyone over my shoulder as I skip to the door. When I pull it open, I find none other than Edward holding three large pizzas and a case of cold beer.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Ms. Swan." he says with a smile.

I smile back at him, roll my eyes, and motion for him to come in. When everyone sees that he's bearing gifts, they all jump up and remove him of his burden and the pizza boxes are set out on the counter.

I start rummaging the cupboards trying to find where Jasper put the plates. When I find them where you would least expect them, I set out a stack everyone to use, handing one to Edward at the same time he hands me an opened beer.

"Thanks for this …"

"Edward." He quickly finishes for me.

"Edward," I whisper.

"Why does that sound so much nicer when you say it?" He says quietly, so only I can hear.

"Hey, doll, you have a plate for me?" Sam interrupts our private conversation by walking between us, looking for a plate.

"Sure, right here. I can see how you might have missed them since they're sitting out on the counter hiding behind all that … air."

"Smart ass," he says just before bending to toss me over his shoulder. He walks around the kitchen, putting a piece of pizza on his plate, all the while carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, Samuel, right this minute or no swimming pool privileges for you."

"Oh, shit." He immediately sets me down. "I would never pass up a chance to see my Bella in her little sailor-girl bikini again."

What is going on with him? I wheel around to ask him that very question, only to see him give Edward a 'take that fucker' glare. I think Sam may have just pissed on my leg. When I shift my eyes over to Edward, he's holding his beer bottle to his lips, not moving, his eyes following Sam into the living room. As soon as he turns those eyes on me, he takes a long drink of his beer. He still hasn't blinked, even as he licks the moisture off those lips.

No. Do not do this. "_He's your employer_!" I shout in my head.

I shake those thoughts from my mind, take a bite of pizza and join everyone in the living room. Edward stays where he is, leaning up against the breakfast counter, legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest, holding his near empty beer. Every time I chance to look his way, he's always watching me.

"So, when's your housewarming party, Bella?" Alice squeals, nearly flitting to the kitchen for another piece of pizza.

"Nope. No parties. I'll have you over for dinner, though."

"Me, too, doll. Will you make me your lasagna? You know how you make it with extra cheese for me?" Sam asks, giving a smirk to Edward.

"Sure. Jasper, would you like to join us for dinner? Say, Wednesday night?" I ask, getting up and begin emptying boxes. As I bend over to start emptying the box marked 'kitchen' I look at him, waiting for his answer. But what I witness is he and Edward having a silent conversation.

"Sounds good, Bella. Thanks for the invitation. I'll bring the wine," he answers as he wraps his arm around Alice.

"Um … Edward, would you like to join us? I mean, if you aren't busy?" I ask, hesitantly. He pushes off the counter and throws his empty beer bottle in the garbage.

"Thank you, but I can't. Maybe some other time?" He answers, ghosting his hand down my arm, pulling me to him. "I want you all to myself," he whispers in my ear, laying his stubbled cheek next to mine.

He stands up straight and looks around the apartment. "Bella, your new place looks great. Welcome home," he says. "Good night everyone."

"Good night, Edward. Thanks for the pizza and beer," Alice shouts out to him. I notice that Sam doesn't say a word.

"Yeah, Edward. Thanks for the brews and food," Emmett shouts across the room, waving to Edward.

I'm angry at Sam's rudeness and hurry out the door to apologize for his behavior. Just as he turns the corner, I hurry to the top of the stairs, and I say it.

"Edward?" I call to him, just loud enough for him to hear.

He stops and stands still for a moment before he slowly turns.

"Thanks for your help today … and for the pizza," I say nervously pulling on the long strings of my cut-off jean shorts.

My heart starts to palpitate and my breathing becomes erratic when he slowly climbs the three steps to stand directly in front of me. I take a step backward as he angles himself in front of me, forcing me to turn my back against the wall. He places his hands on each side of my head and lowers his face to mine. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks, and when his hand cups the back of my neck, goose bumps cover my body. What I didn't expect is the way my breasts react to his touch and an unfamiliar tingle makes itself known low in my belly. Lord, if he knew how my body is reacting to his touch, I would never hear the end of it.

Fearful that my legs will give out on me, my hands flatten against the wall, searching for support. My eyes involuntarily close when he fists my hair, gently tugging, forcing my head back even further. Just when I thought he might kiss me, he stops. His lips are so close, I can feel the heat radiate from them. I'm focused on his mouth when his lips slightly part. I wait for them to touch mine, but he just … stops. I raise my eyes to his and when I do, his mouth crashes down on mine, holding my eyes captive as he expertly devours me. A whimper escapes my throat when his tongue barely touches mine. And just like that, he stops. He slowly releases his grip on my hair and steps away from me. My heart begins to race again in anticipation when he looks at my mouth and slowly moves toward me. I close my eyes eager to feel his lips on me again, but they never come.

I lay my head against the wall for support and when I open my eyes, he's gone. He leaves me standing there, holding up the wall because I just know that if I were to step away, this wall will fall down.

_It needs me._

I take a deep breath and sigh and just when I'm about to go inside, I'm startled to see Jasper leaning in the doorway, watching Edward's aftermath.

"You're in trouble now, Bella." He chuckles, turning to go back inside.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

**_A/N: _****_I hope you were surprised by my early posting … I love surprises. _****_Well? What do you think? Just because I'll be gone doesn't mean you can slack on your love notes. I know how many of you visit this story and I want to hear from you darn it. I want to hear it. I hope you are all still voting for In Plain Sight (twifanfictionrecs dot com). Voting days are limited and I hope to see my little story make the top ten. Okay, the number one spot … I ain't proud. Well, I'm off to find me a handsome__ Aristotle Onassis somewhere in the Mediterranean. Do you remember Jackie O and Ari? What was she thinking? Anyway - Till next time …_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Mrs. Stephenie Meyer for writing Twilight.**

**I have the best team in the fandom I think - Stella and TitaRitter, thanks for always being there.**

**I have read each one of your reviews and am pleased you liked Chapter 5. I was unable to respond to all of them, but know that I read them all. I doubt I will be able to answer Chapter 6 reviews as well since I'm still traveling. Thanks to all of you that have read, or are reading In Plain Sight. I'm so happy you are enjoying that one as well. Only a few more days to vote it in the Top Ten. **

_**Now … Let's see what that kiss did for our Edward, shall we?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Edward**

When Bella looks at me and invites me to the small intimate dinner she is planning, I want to say yes, so badly. But, I also want it to be just her and I. I don't want my brother and sister around, and I especially don't want Sam around. When I look over at Jasper to get a feel for his thoughts, I know they were the same as mine. I see a slight shake of his head. A group dinner is not the place for me right now. I need to be alone with her and not make a fool of myself with a friend of hers trying to mark his territory with someone I want. I'd ruin her dinner. I know it and Jasper knows it, so I decline.

"I want you all to myself," I say to her. Just for her. It's when my nose is close to her hair … her skin, that I know I'm treading in dangerous territory. She smells so good. I feel the warmth radiate from her body. I need to touch her. And before I do something stupid, I leave. It's the hardest thing I've had to do. Knowing that I could be near her for a just a few more hours is something that I want desperately, but I feel it's best to leave her with her friends. With him.

Walking down those stairs is like slow motion to me. Knowing I want to stay, but also knowing I need to go. Just as I hear something behind me, my heart beats in double-time when I hear her apartment door open. I pray it's her and not my brother. Then I hear it. Her soft voice saying my name.

"Edward," she calls to me. I think she is saying something, but I don't listen. All I hear is my name. All I see is her.

My body freezes just a few steps from her. The next thing I know, all rational sense leaves my body. I have no mind. I have no lungs. Gravity has left my body. All I know is that the next thing I can remember or feel, is that I'm kissing her. Feeling her soft warm lips under mine. It's the most exquisite feeling in all the world. As soon as she opens up to me, when I feel the briefest of touch of her sweet, small tongue touching mine, I stop. I have to get away from her. If I ever try that again, she will cripple me. Not only physically, but emotionally. I know I won't be able to stop again.

I immediately feel myself wanting to claim her again. Just one more, I tell myself. Just one. What harm would there be if I taste her just once more? I look at her as she waits for my lips to touch hers again. I know then that she won't be able to stop and Lord knows I couldn't.

I curse myself as I nearly run to my rooms. Why do I have this urge and need to possess her? I can have any woman that I want in this city. I laugh at the sound of my egotistical musings, but it's true. It's Bella that's singing to me though.

As soon as I enter my room, I slam the door behind me. My mind is so fucked up over this shit, unlike anything I've ever allowed inside before. The moment I saw that fucker lift her over his shoulder just to show me where he stands in Bella's life, I felt a need to mark my own. Bella may think they're just friends, but I know. I know he wants her, and I know he's going to try to have her. Especially now, since he knows I'm interested in her too. The downside is that he has a better shot at her than I do. She has this aversion to sleeping with her employer. But at least now I know that she doesn't hate me. She wants me. I saw her reaction toward me. I felt it. I bet brawny-man doesn't get that. She would smack him before she let him kiss her the way I did. This is the classic win some – lose some. I win some because I know she wants it and I lose some because I can't have it.

That didn't make my dick feel any better though, and when I finally enter my bedroom suite I immediately head for the shower to jerk her out of my mind … if that's even possible.

After taking a rather lengthy shower, I walk out onto my balcony that overlooks the pools and, unfortunately, the back of Bella's apartment. I can see her bedroom through the French doors, as well as the same style doors leading into the living room off her own private balcony. I'm certain she doesn't know that she can see into my rooms just as easily. Quick thinking has me rushing back inside before she sees me. I'm not quite ready to divulge that little secret just yet. I close the doors and walk over to the window where I can still see into her apartment. Dickhead is still there, as are Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie.

I take the towel I have wrapped around my waist and run it over my wet hair and see her unpacking, while Sam stands there watching. I'm sure he's checking out her ass as she bends over. I close my eyes just thinking about her firm rounds of deliciousness, I feel myself getting hard for her again and I'm pissed. I'm pissed that I can't control this shit, and as I stand here, buck naked, watching her bend over, innocently digging through a box, I see her sweet cheeks barely peek out of her khaki shorts. My hand instinctively fists my cock and I stroke it, imagining sliding it inside her hot, wet, pussy while holding her hip with one hand, and circling her swollen, velvety clit with the other. I can hear her moaning my name as I fuck her, bringing us both to our knees as we come together. I release a primal growl as I explode into her imaginary pussy. Next thing I know, I'm shooting long streams all over the sheer curtains in front of me.

"Aw, fuck," I yell, taking my damp towel, trying to wipe my shit off of them before Leah sees it. I look over my shoulder, hoping that no one is standing in my room witnessing my juvenile masturbatory emission squirt all over the curtain while I play peeping Tom to our staff chauffeur.

I need a telescope.

~.~

"Good morning, Edward. Are you going into the office today?" Leah asks while pouring me a cup of coffee before I go out for my morning run.

"Yes. I've been underfoot long enough, don't you think?" I reply, taking my cup and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, hush that talk. You know I love having you around. Here's your water for your run. And an extra for your running mate."

What? I shoot a questioning glare at her.

"Bella. She's outside doing her stretches. I can't see that she has any water with her or any room in that outfit," Leah grins as she turns back to the sink.

Even before Leah has finished her statement, I am at the window and see Bella stretching in a sports bra and spandex shorts. I set my coffee cup down, quickly grab the bottle Leah placed on the counter and make my way out of the back door only to see her start running down the drive. I'm not far behind her as I watch the finery that had me jizzing all over my curtains.

Just as we reach the end of the driveway, she's about ready to turn left.

"Hey," I yell. She turns to look at me and I toss her the bottle of cold water then turn right. I look back over my shoulder and see her just as she looks back at me over hers.

After jogging five miles, I check my watch and am surprised I've been out this long. I can probably run for another three, but I've got to make an appearance in the office this morning. Sue said that some strange rumblings have been heard regarding Katherine, and I need to keep myself in the loop. I hate surprises, and I think she might be whipping one up for me.

Just as I crest the hill, jogging toward home, I see Bella doing the same, only coming from the opposite direction. I'm torn whether I want to run ahead and get there before she does, thereby avoiding a confrontation or do I stop and walk the rest of the way home so she can get there before me, or do I keep this pace, be an adult and do what I would normally do by jogging up to the back door? I opt to be an adult gentleman. I maintain my pace, allow her to jog ahead of me so she enters the gate first, and stare at her very feminine bottom. I smile the entire way to the back door.

"See you in an hour, Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Ah, it's _professional_-Bella today.

After I down another bottle of water, I head upstairs where I take a quick shower and enter my Sex and the City-worthy walk-in closet and select my black Armani, white shirt, and gray tweed tie and slip into a pair of black Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. After taking one last glance at myself, satisfied, I head downstairs.

After entering the dining room and joining Mother and Jasper for breakfast, I spy the Denver omelette on the buffet. As is customary, I pick up the provided glass of orange juice, drink it down quickly, and as usual, Leah stands behind me with a full pitcher to refill it before she leaves the room.

"Where's Rosalie?" Mom asks suddenly, looking at Rose's empty chair.

"She's not here, mother," Jasper astutely points out, and meeting my glance, we both grin at each other.

"Jasper, don't be flippant. Why isn't she here at the table?" She reiterates.

"Mother, Rosalie has a man in her life now. I wouldn't expect her at the table every day at every meal anymore," I inform her, buttering a piece of toast.

"I didn't know they were that serious. I'm going to miss her at mealtime." she says sadly.

"Perhaps she will surprise you when you enter the room to find her beau sitting next to her having slept with your daughter under your nose and then Jasper will be missing from our daily meals. Sadly, you will then be stuck with only me." I chuckle at Jasper, stuffing the slice of toast in my mouth.

"Yeah, that's because your next conquest lives on-site, and if she didn't, you wouldn't be around much anymore either."

"_Romeo_," he mouths.

I nearly jump across the table and break his nose, before mom stops me with her ready glare.

"Don't tease, Jasper," she coos, as she reads the headlines of the paper. I could swear I heard her giggle.

"Your father comes home on Thursday, thank goodness. Also, next Saturday is the Literary Guild's annual fundraiser and award ceremony. As usual, I have reserved a table for us. Let me know if you will be bringing anyone, Edward. Will you and Rosalie be bringing your someones, Jasper?" I watch my mother's face light up at my brother knowing she is pleased that both my brother and sister have someone in their lives now. I know she's worried about my ability to do the same. She has for nearly ten years.

"I'll ask Alice today and let you know this afternoon."

"Let me know who you will be bringing, Edward. I assume Kate's out of the question since she has a hit out on you right now," she says, jokingly.

"I'll ask Carmen and let you know," I reply, finishing off my omelette.

"I bet your Juliet would love to go. Why don't you ask her, Romeo?" Jasper yells over his shoulder as he makes a dash out of the room in fear for his life.

_Dick._

"Mom, I've been thinking." I look at her across the table, and she puts the paper down to listen.

"As you know, MileHigh is ramping up. I have meetings all this week, in and out of the office. I'm going to be running back and forth between the plant and the office as well as those meetings. I'm going to need Bella around a lot more than usual, unless, of course, you want me to hire an outside service to drive me around. Some days I can drive myself, but more often than not, I'm going to need a car—"

"What are you asking, Edward?"

"I think rather than have Bella based out of the house for the next few months, we provide her with a space at the office so she can camp out at the ready. Since we are all there anyway, she will be nearby, so when we need her, she won't have to drive across town, wasting valuable time."

"I think that's a good idea. Have Sue coordinate your meeting schedule with Tanya so there won't be any conflicts as far as Bella is concerned."

I knew she would agree with me, and thank God for that because I had already sent an email to Sue to have her start the arrangements as soon as she gets in the office this morning. But I do cringe at the idea that I may have to speak to Tanya. She has worked for my mother for five years, but she has never hidden the fact that she wants to fuck at any opportunity. I shudder at the thought.

"Okay, do you want to tell her, or should I?" I ask, getting up from the table to leave for the office.

"You tell her. I'm staying home the rest of the week in preparation for your father's return. I want things perfect when he finally gets home."

In other words, she's going to primp herself so she's beautiful for him. We always know that they have wild sex when he returns from a trip.

Just as I'm walking across the foyer, Garrett meets me at the door, as usual. "Chocolate Chip today," he says, handing me my briefcase.

"My favorite. Kiss her long and hard for me," I wink as I walk through the door. I nearly stumble over my feet when I see Bella waiting at the car with the passenger door open. She's wearing a form fitting, gold-buttoned, double breasted black jacket that just covers her sweet little bottom. She's wearing matching black leggings with knee-high black riding boots. My mother insisted that she throw away with the cap … thank God. She has her hair in a loose French braid and has finished it off with gold rimmed aviator sun glasses. She looks totally fuckable.

If I've given away any of my thoughts, she isn't showing any signs of noticing because she looks in total professional mode standing at the open door, waiting for me to get inside. She also isn't giving any signs as to her feelings or thoughts of our first kiss. Once I climb in, I open my briefcase, remove my laptop and lower the tray to begin working on reading my email. It doesn't take long for my phone to start ringing.

"Good morning Susan," I answer and after putting the call on speaker, I lay the phone on the lap tray.

"Good morning, Edward. Lear phoned this morning already. They have the plans for the new wing design ready for you. They're going to have a hard copy of the prints delivered to you this morning as well as on a CD. They would like to meet with you and the engineer on Thursday at two o'clock. Your schedule is open at that time but only for forty minutes. Book it?"

"Yes, but tell them they will have to meet me at my office. Next."

"I've scheduled the conference with SpiritAero regarding shipping of the wings at twelve-thirty. That's the soonest I could get the call. They're busy with the Dreamliner right now, so I'll have lunch delivered in from the dining room if you wish."

"Okay," I answer as I scan my emails.

"I received your email last night about the guest office. I've had it set up this morning for Ms. Swan. There's a table and chair, a stocked refrigerator, TV and a computer with Internet will be set up for her. You want the bathroom remodeled? Edward?"

"Yes?"

"This is an awful lot of work for your driver." I snatch my phone off the lap tray, take the call off speaker and meet a pair of curious eyes in the rear view mirror. "Is there something I should know about?" she asks. "I mean, I'm not hating on her or anything, but I can be a very useful tool if you need things, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, Sue. But this is merely a convenience for me because she is going to be running her ass off for me over the next couple of months." Although she's wearing her sunglasses, I know those beautiful eyes are glaring at me in the mirror.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" Sue asks.

"Yes, call Carmen. Tell her I need a date next Saturday. Formal. Six thirty," I say low into the phone.

"Yes, Edward. And as usual, no one can beat you in the romance department," she drones sarcastically.

"Sue, I'm not out for romance. I just need to get ..." My eyes shoot up to the mirror before I hang up and still my movement. I immediately regret saying those words. When I open my clenched eyes, I cringe when I see shocked eyes looking back at me in the mirror sans sun glasses. Fuck. I'm not used to having to use a verbal filter, because John's been with me for years, and I never had to watch what I say around him. Bella's another story.

"Sir, pardon me that I may have overheard your conversation, but I need to tell you that I'm not available to drive you next Saturday. I understood I had weekends off. Normally, I wouldn't mind driving an occasional evening, and would be available if you need me, but I'm not available that weekend. Shall I arrange for another driver?"

"Yes, would you please?" I look at her and smile when she nods and I kick myself in my own ass for having had her overhear that rude comment about Carmen, but it's just the way Carmen and I are.

"I'll get the details from Sue when and where you need to go." I agree with her and then go back to my laptop when I remember that I needed to tell her about my plans.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something. Over the course of the next two to three months, I am going to be very busy with meetings in and out of my office. I spoke with my mother this morning and she agreed that you should have an office to essentially hang out in while waiting to drive me to my various appointments. You will continue to drive my mother and father, but you will essentially be driving me while I launch our next project. Sue has arranged for an office to be prepared for you. You will have your own computer so that you can write, read, research, whatever you would need it for. You will have full access to the company dining room and if you don't wish to dine in, you can call and order take out, and you can either eat in your office or you can use the atrium. I know Sue likes to eat there sometimes just to get away from the office. She can show you where you need to go."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

That's her response? She sure doesn't mince words, that's for sure. She listens and obeys. I feel the corner of my mouth tug into a smile at that. I chuckle before my cell vibrates across the lap tray.

"Cullen."

"Hello, Edward."

"Kate. How are you? Are you done being mad at me?" I ask cautiously.

"No. Never. Remember? I'm still planning on ruining you. My plan is coming together nicely too. It's just a matter of time."

"Then why are you calling?" I ask, exasperated at her game.

"I hear you are lusting after your driver. I'm calling to warn you I'm going to steal her out from under you. Be prepared."

"And where would you hear something like that that?" I ask, sitting up in my seat, listening to her devious laugh.

"Oh, Edward, you don't intend to destroy someone and not know everything that's going on, do you?"

Where the _fuck_ did she hear that?

"Don't worry, I'll only hit you where it hurts." And then there's silence when she hangs up.

I hang up my phone and stare at the back of Bella's head, admiring her long braid, wishing I could unweave it with my fingers, then smell the fresh aroma of her scent.

_What the hell …? Where did that come from? I sound like some cheesy romance novel._

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Have you been contacted by Katherine Denali since you last picked her up a few weeks ago?" She looked over her shoulder at me, then in the mirror.

"No. Should I have?"

"Would you have told me if you had?" I ask, trying to see her face but forced to talk to her in the mirror.

"Probably not. Not as a rule—unless you asked of course. I talk to a lot of people and would therefore not feel the need to trouble you with those conversations. That's … silly, if you think about it."

"I'm asking you to let me know if she approaches you for anything, all right?"

"All right, Mr. Cullen." She replies easily.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"May I hear you say it?" I ask, needing to hear it from her lips.

She makes me wait for it.

"Yes … Edward."

I look up and try to peek at her face again and see that she has a faint smile on her lip. I know this because her cheeks are lifted. I can see that her eyes are slightly squinted. Then I see her slip her glasses back over those eyes. I smile and inhale deeply at hearing the sound of it, as I tap away on my laptop. I can't help but smirk as I write my conversation notes after having spoken with Kate and send it off in an email to Jenks.

I made her smile.

Once Bella pulls the Maybach in front of the building to let me out, I instruct her to park in the garage. I point out that as soon as she pulls into the garage, she would see where to park it. I then request that she come to the twenty-fifth floor lobby so that Sue could show her around.

After I get off the elevator, I call Sue into my office to go over my schedule.

"I have Bella coming to meet you at the reception desk. Would you show her where her office is and help her get comfortable? I'd like you to show her around, including the dining room and the atrium, in case she chooses to have lunch there."

"Yes, Edward. Anything else?"

"Yes, I received a phone call from Katherine with her threat to destroy me again. She also said that she is planning on stealing Bella from me and—"

"Wait. What did you just say?" Sue asks with a frown in her brow.

"Katherine called with her threat to destroy me again," I repeat myself as I flip through the papers on my desk.

"No, not that part, that other thing you said."

"That Katherine called and threatened to steal Bella from us and that she wanted us to be aware?"

"That isn't what you said the first time, but I'll make note of it," she says, scribbling on her note pad.

"What did you think I said, Sue?"

"It's not what I think you said. It's what I _know_ you said. You said that Katherine was threatening to steal Bella from me—meaning you," she reminds me, pointing her pencil at me for emphasis.

"No, I didn't, but it's all semantics. We just need to make sure that doesn't happen, all right?" She's giving me her precious bitch-face look as she gets up from her chair.

"Yes. You. Did. And I'll keep my ear open for any gossip," she says through pursed lips, slamming the door behind her.

I enter my password to log on to my desktop when Sue interrupts my thoughts through the intercom.

"Edward, Carmen is on line seven."

"Hello, Carmen. How are you?" I ask, flirtatiously. I've known Carmen for a long time, and it has never been more for us but a date with a fuck at the end of it. I'm hoping I can have that next weekend. Bella has sent my libido into an upward spiral and I need to get her out of my mind, if only for an hour.

"I'm perfect as usual, handsome. It's been a long time and I can't wait until Saturday. What time will you pick me up, and will it be your place or mine?"

"Mine. At my apartment here in town, and I'll pick you up at six-thirty. You're right, it has been too long. See you next Saturday; it's formal. Looking forward to it, Carmen."

After taking care of my carnal business, I pull up my calendar to see what's on my agenda for today. The progress of my jet design is coming along nicely, and I know the wing designs are here and a decision needs to be made. I upload the CD Sue left on my desk and get to work reviewing the notes Lear forwarded to me.

"Knock … knock," Jasper says before coming into my office.

"Hey Jazz, what's up? I haven't seen your smart ass since breakfast. Are you here to piss me off some more?" I ask while I peruse my notes.

"Naw, not today. Hey, what's up with all the guys hovering around Sue's desk?"

"What do you mean 'all the guys' hovering?" I ask absentmindedly.

"It's probably just the new meat on the floor. You know how guys get when a new girl is around. They'll get tired of her."

"Who?" I ask, my head snapping up to look at him.

"Why, Bella of course. And that outfit she has on is pretty hot, too. I guess I better tell her to stick to her office so she doesn't disrupt the floor more than necessary."

My instinct is to jump up and see what the fuck is going on out there, but I need to chill out where she is concerned.

"So, Alice, me and Rosalie are going to the club that Emmett manages on Friday, do you want to join us?"

"It's been a while since I've gone to a club. I tend to run into too many ex-girlfriends, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. You do have one in every corner, brother. It's just as well, Bella's going to be there and I don't know what Mom thinks about partying with the staff," he says, getting up to leave.

He opens the door, looks out, steps back in and shakes his head.

"You should see this mess out here, Edward. Looks like the sixth grade all over again, with all the boys pulling the pig tails of the new girl. I'll shoo them back to their offices."

That does it. I pick up my phone and call Sue.

"Yes, Edward."

"Send Bella in here please."

"Yes, Edward."

Shortly after I hang up from Sue, Bella knocks on my door, standing at the entrance.

"Come in Bella. Have a seat," I motion for her to sit in front of my desk.

I can't keep my eyes off those skin tight pants and knee-high boots and with my head down, I discreetly watch her walk across the floor to the chair in front of me. Too bad that jacket covers her assets. I quickly divert my eyes back to my computer.

"Did you need something, Mr. Cullen?" she asks, prompting me to think of something to cover up my real reason for calling her in here.

"Yes. Do you find your office suitable?"

"Yes," she draws out. "Very suitable. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Did Sue show you around all right?"

"Not yet. She was going over the blueprints with the crew that is remodeling the bathroom when you called for me. I think she's going to take me around when she's done."

_Fucking Jasper _

"Well, follow me. I'll show you Mother's office and introduce you to Tanya, her assistant. And then I'll show you to my father's office and introduce you to Roger, his assistant," I say, as I motion for her to go before me.

"Sue, I'm taking Bella to Carlisle's and Esme's offices, we'll be right back."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, have you been told my father is returning on Thursday? Will you be picking him up?"

"Yes, your mother told me, and I will pick him up at O'Hare at seven-thirty."

"Good. He's been gone for quite a while, and we are all looking forward to his return. My mother will be going with you?" I ask, guiding her down the south corridor.

"Yes."

"Why don't you plan on taking the Rolls? I want to go as well. I generally meet him when he is away like this. I think he likes it when his family is around him when he has been gone this long."

"How long has he been away?" she asks as we approach Tanya. Her face says it all.

"Edwaaaard. Did you come to see little ol' me?" she asks in a fake southern drawl.

"No, Tanya. I've come to show Ms. Swan my mother and father's offices, so she will know where to go if she is called upon.

"Ms. Swan, this is Tanya Denali, my mother's assistant. Tanya, this is Ms. Swan, our family driver. She will be around the office for the next several months while we get MileHigh up and running."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Denali," Bella says politely, offering her hand to Tanya.

Tanya glares at Bella like she is the carrier of the plague and doesn't take her hand. I pull Bella's hand away to escort her to my father's office.

"Tanya, that will be enough." I lean in closer over her desk and quietly whisper. "It's never going to happen."

I look up and see Bella watching us, but she quickly turns and steps away from Tanya's desk.

"She has nothing on me, Edward," she fake-giggles. "Just give me time, I'll break you. You'll give in."

"Never, Tanya," I say, turning to follow Bella.

Tanya has _nothing_ on Bella.

**A/N: So, before you all crucify Edward for taking Carmen on a date, I want you to know that Bella has a date on that day as well and that's why she can't drive Edward that night, so no hatin! Besides they haven't come together as a couple yet, so technically, they are allowed to date … BUT … with that said, hang tight my lovelies the week is still young. Pimping me out … twifanfictionrecs dot com, vote for In Plain Sight…piece of cake. I don't generally rec stories and it's not because I don't like to … it's because I'm really bad about it. But I am reading a few WIPs and there's one in particular that is really good. I like that the concept is new and fresh. A Talionic Force by Lovin Rob. Edward is a totally hard, sexy Chicago cop and Bella is a fantastic chef in New Orleans and they meet by chance while E hunts the bad guy that just so happens to be B's boss. Check it out … I really like it. Okay, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter … seriously … I need some good reading material while I'm out lazing on the Mediterranean Sea. Till next time …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight … not me. **

**A special thanks to Stella and TitaRitter for being my guardians.**

**I have made it back to the States. I had a time of my life and Stella, thank you so very much for showing me your beautiful island. You were the ultimate hostess. You took me off the beaten path … all the way to the cave of Zeus. That was the coolest trek ever.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted In Plain Sight as the #1 Top Ten fiction over at Twifanfiction. What a pleasant surprise to come home to.**

_**Now … Bella puts Edward in his place and who visits Bella's place?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Bella**

Please tell me I heard him wrong!

Please tell me he did not just say he wasn't looking for romance, but that he only wanted to get laid.

It makes me sick to my stomach.

After dropping Edward off in front of the office building, I pull into the parking garage and find my designated spot that I will be using for the next few months. As Edward instructed, I meet Sue on the twenty-fifth floor and am greeted by a tall and pretty brunette.

"You must be Bella," she says formally, but politely.

"Yes, you must be Sue then," I say, returning her smile and taking her hand in mine, each giving a sound handshake.

"Yes. Edward said that I was to show you around this morning, so let's start with your office. It's right this way." She extends her arm, leading me down the hall. She stops and steps into the second office on the left. "We are having it remodeled for you. I hope it suits your needs."

"Sue, between you and I, I don't have any _need_ of an office. This is Mr. Cullen's idea and totally unnecessary to go to the expense and trouble just to have a place for me to wait until they need a ride somewhere," I say, looking around the room, feeling the blush on my cheeks. It's a large office with a desk and a round table in the corner with six chairs. On the desk there is a computer that Sue said is mine to use.

"If you don't mind, I'll bring my laptop from home and use that, since it has everything that I need on it. I'll just tap into the wireless if that's all right, and I'll be set. I have a project I'm working on and that will fill my time while I wait until I'm needed by the Cullens," I explain as I continue to look around, still trying to figure out why he thought I would need all this space.

"Whatever you prefer, Bella. Over here, there is a bathroom. All the offices have them on this floor, and Edward is having yours remodeled for you."

"Sue, not to be rude, but please know that I do not consider this my office. I will use that table over there to do my work while I wait until I'm needed and will use the public ladies' room across the hall," I say. "I'm just sorry that this has taken you away from the more important things you have to do. I will be bringing my lunch from home and if you would show me that atrium Mr. Cullen told me about, I would appreciate it. It's just important to me that you know that I do not consider this my personal and private office."

I watch as a myriad of emotions cross Sue's face until a smile finally settles there.

"Absolutely, Bella. I will have a small refrigerator placed next to your table, so you can bring anything from home to store in there. That way you won't have to go into the dining room."

I relax and smile back at her, thanking her for understanding.

"I like you, Bella. You are going to give him a run for his money. He's used to getting what he wants, and I can tell you aren't like the others. You will make him work for it."

"Sue, I need you to understand that I work for him. I was hired by Mrs. Cullen. I will not jeopardize my position by fraternizing with my employer, no matter who they are. I like this family. I've yet to meet Mr. Carlisle Cullen, but considering the wonderful family he has, I'm sure he won't be any different."

"He is one of the kindest men I've ever known," Sue says, clasping her hands in front of her. "Edward is a lot like him, you know? I don't know which side Edward has allowed you to see of him, but I will tell you, the real Edward, the one that he has inside here," she pounds her fist to her chest, "is one of the sweetest, loving and devoted friends a person could be lucky enough to have in their lives. He is fiercely loyal. It's why I work for him. I love him … as a friend and as an employee. I will never leave him."

"Unfortunately, Sue, I have not been given the privilege of seeing much of that person. Although he did help me move into the apartment on the estate. That was a brief glimpse of the person you have described. Other than that, he has … well, let's just say, I want to keep it strictly professional."

We both turn around when there's a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sue. Can we go over the blueprints for the washroom? I need you to explain to me exactly what you want for the vanity," one of the contractors asks.

"Yes, absolutely," she says, scurrying out of the office to her desk. I follow and wait for her to finish, so that she can give me a tour of the office.

"Hey, Bella." I turn around to the familiar voice.

"Hello, Jasper. Did you ride your bike into work this morning?" I haven't had to drive him since he suggested the family hire me, having learned that he likes to ride his bike to work during the summer months.

"Yep. Hey, Alice and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the Underground with us this weekend. Rosalie and Emmett will be going, and we want you to go with us."

"Oh, Jasper, I don't know. I don't like being the fifth wheel, you know?" I explain, trying to decline as gracefully as possible.

"I seriously doubt you will be alone for long, Bella," he says, smiling. "Why don't you invite Sam?"

"I think he has a date this weekend," I reply, pretty certain he has a date with who he calls his Cougar.

"We aren't taking no for an answer, Bella. It's not a date for us. It's a group of friends going to hang out, and you are one of our friends, aren't you?" I answer by nodding.

"Well, Friday it is. You can ride with me, and we'll swing by to pick up Alice."

I start to refuse, but he turns and walks to Edward's office. I return my attention back to Sue, who is trying to explain the type of fixture she wants in the washroom. As soon as I see Jasper leave, Edward calls Sue to send me into his office. I'm not sure why, but outside of asking me a few random questions, he offers to show me around the office and the location of his parents' offices. As we walk down the hall to an open-spaced greeting area, sits a beautiful blonde wearing a little more makeup than she needs and who immediately starts cooing at Edward.

"Edwaaaard. Did you come to see little ol' me?"

Please tell me she didn't just say that to her boss's son.

"No, Tanya, I haven't come to see little ol' you," he mocks in a derogatory tone. "I've come to show Ms. Swan my mother and father's offices, so she will know where to go if she is called upon," he explains, turning to introduce us.

"Ms. Swan, this is Tanya Denali, my mother's assistant. Tanya, this is Ms. Swan, our family driver. She will be around the office for the next several months while we get MileHigh up and running."

"Denali? Isn't—"

"Cousins," he answers my question before I can finish asking.

She doesn't hide that she lusts after Edward, that's for sure. But when she is openly rude to me, I know to steer clear of her. So much for first impressions, because hers sucks. Watching her perform for Edward, I mentally tally the list of admirers he has, and she's just another to add to the list. While he talks to her, which sounds like he's rather perturbed with her behavior, I turn and make my way back to my waiting room until I'm called.

I stand in 'my office' looking out the window while the workers bang in the bathroom and cringe wondering how long it will be before a headache sets in.

"Bella?" I quickly turn when I hear his soft voice from the doorway and I catch my breath. There is no denying it … he is extremely handsome, and when he runs his hand nervously through his hair, it makes him appear somewhat vulnerable.

"Why did you leave?" I have no answer for him, or at least none that I want to give him. It turned my stomach to watch Tanya behave the way she did, and I really don't want to be around him when all that is going on.

"So you could have a private conversation. I don't need to be involved in all of that," I say, turning back to look out the window.

"Come with me, Bella," he demands, holding his hand out to me as if he is expecting me to take it.

Shit. I don't want to go anywhere with him, but I slip between him and the door way. I wait for him to lead the way and reluctantly follow him toward the elevators. When we step inside, he pushes the button labeled Dining Room and leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. I tuck myself neatly in the corner, the furthest away from him.

Once the elevator comes to a stop, he motions for me to exit before him with him following behind me. I'm startled when he places his hand on my lower back to guide me toward the posh dining room.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," the pretty hostess greets him with a blush.

"Hello, Debbie. I'd like my usual table please."

"Of course, sir."

Ha! I'm not the only one that calls you sir. I must have had a look on my face because he grins.

"It's not the same, Bella."

"I don't see how it's not. We are both employees. It didn't bother you when she said it, why does it bother you when I do?" I ask point blank.

Just as Debbie shows us to our table, the server comes over and takes our drink order.

"I'd like a sparkling water and a coffee, please," I say, sitting back and watch him.

"Just a coffee for me, please, Ron. Thank you," he says, mocking me by sitting back like I am.

Once Ron brings our coffees, I watch Edward as he considers what he is about to say.

"I need to know why you don't like me, Bella," he asks point blank.

"I don't dislike you, sir." I jump when, like lightening, he sits forward.

"Cut that shit out right now, Bella. I've asked you nicely to call me Edward, repeatedly I might add, and I'm not going to ask you again. My mother has requested that you stop, and I am now insisting. Unless you are my submissive, my name is Edward."

Whoa. He's really pissed. Maybe I've pushed him a little too hard on this.

"You're right. You have asked me nicely and you have also insisted, but it's a habit that is hard to break. I will try harder, I apologize … Edward."

I blush when I see the smile that crosses his face when he hears me say his name.

"Thank you," he says in a sigh, sitting back in his seat again. "Now, tell me why you don't like me."

"Like I said, I don't dislike you. I just …" I stop, not sure I want to continue with this conversation.

"What? What is it about me?" he implores, searching my face, waiting for an answer.

"I just don't appreciate the way you have been behaving toward me," I say to my coffee cup.

"Behaving?" he asks as if he hasn't a clue what I'm talking about.

"Well, for one, the way you cornered me in your garage. And then of course, there was the … kiss," I say quietly, still talking to my coffee cup.

"Bella, if I'm not mistaken, you enjoyed that kiss."

"And what a gentleman you are to point that out, too, _Sir_," I snap. I know I'm pushing it, but he is pushing me as well.

"Listen," I say a little more calm and sit forward in my seat so that he can hear me without me having to raise my voice. "I'm not like Katherine Denali. I'm not _even_ like that Carmen you are planning on fucking next weekend. And I'm certainly not like Tanya fawning and falling all over you as soon as you enter the room. I have standards and I have self-respect. You have three women right there alone that you can have on any given day of the week. God knows how many more you have stashed. I just don't know why you insist on pursuing this. Is it the challenge that you can't have me? If it is, I will go and tell Tanya that if she wants a good fuck, she should pretend she doesn't want you and you will oblige her. You are not my type, Edward. The man I want is … monogamous. Someone that wants me for what I have to offer and not just what's between my legs. I will _not_ be a notch on your pole, or bed post, or wherever it is you store your notches." I sit back and take a deep breath and then a long drink of water. But what I see sitting across from me has my glass frozen in space and I'm stunned silent.

He sits there, quiet, for an uncomfortable amount of time, saying nothing. Nothing, but looking into his coffee. His face is pale white, as if the blood has drained from his body. Slowly he raises his hands to the table and sets them on either side of his coffee cup. Still looking down, his lips move as if he's going to speak.

"Um, thank you for answering my question, Ms. Swan," he says, glancing at his watch. "I better get back to work. I think I have a meeting." He pulls a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet, places it on the table and pushes his chair back to leave. Just as he's ready to walk away, he turns to me and I still see the anguish in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he quietly apologizes, his eyes still not meeting mine. His finger traces an imaginary circle over the table cloth. "I've been rude and forward. I … took liberties that I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me. It won't happen again." And then he turns to leave. I watch him walk toward the elevator with a swagger that is his alone. I also note that both of his hands are in his hair before he disappears from my view, and even though I told him straight forward that I don't want anything to do with him, I'm sad that he's gone.

I sit and rest my head in my hands and wonder if I've pushed it too far.

"Is there anything else you need, miss?" the server asks quietly.

"A warm up of my coffee?" I ask, and he efficiently fills my coffee cup before he turns to leave.

I look out the window, focusing on what I said to Edward and how it affected him. I nearly have a heart attack when someone takes the seat across from me. I look over and smile at Jasper.

"So, what did you do to my brother?" he asks, motioning Ron for a cup of coffee.

"Why?"

"Well, I just passed him in the hall on his way to his office and it looks like someone just killed his puppy. He didn't even respond to me when I spoke to him. He just kept walking to his office and locked himself in."

"Oh, God," I groan and lower my face to my palms again.

"What happened?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, you know, just a good old fashioned verbal vomiting," I answer, talking into my hands. "I can't believe I said all those hateful, hurtful things to him."

"Well, what did you say? It can't have been all that bad, was it?"

I nod my head into my palms.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to continue talking into your hands like that?" I lift my face and look at him.

"Oh, I basically called him a whore and brought up all the girls he fucks and how he wasn't going to fuck me and told him to leave me alone."

"Ouch!" he says, sucking air over his teeth. It doesn't help that he has a look of pain on his face.

"I know. I was harsh, but dammit Jasper, I'm not like those girls," I bend forward to whisper. "That Tanya was all over him and this is where she works, for God sakes. And then I overheard him making 'non-romantic' plans to get laid by some Carmen and, of course, I saw him in action with Kate. Now he's coming after me with that shit." My resolve is refueled and I am back to understanding why I spoke to him like that to begin with.

"I basically told him I was a good girl with standards and values and wanted a monogamous man, not like the man-whore he is. Okay, I didn't call him a man-whore, but I think I may have insinuated it."

"Oh, Bella," Jasper says, sounding sad.

"I know. I feel just terrible … in a way. But, Jasper, he's been coming on so strong toward me," I say, my eyes huge with truth.

"Don't you see it?"

"See _what_?" I nearly shout.

"The man likes you, Bella. He's pulling your pig tails … he's chasing you around the playground … he's putting bugs down your dress."

I look at him like he's crazy. "He wants a piece of ass, Jasper. That's all."

"Yeah, a piece of _your_ ass," he retorts.

"Okay, what about Katherine?" I say, sitting back and folding my arms over my chest, sounding smug.

"What about her? You think he has something with her? He doesn't. Those two are playmates … or were anyway. What's wrong with that? He's young, handsome and male. Are you going to deny him sex because you've set standards for yourself? Are you saying you are such a good little girl that you don't allow yourself a good lay once in a while?"

"No, but I don't go hunting for it like a deprived addict either."

"Neither does he!" he shouts. "That week away with Kate was the first time he's been with a woman in months, and from what I understand, that vacation wasn't consummated either," he explains.

"Carmen?"

"The last time he was with Carmen was six months ago, Bella. Fuck. I'm actually getting pissed off at having to explain my brother's sex life to you. He's had sex maybe three times in the last six months, not that it's any of your business. What about you?"

"Please don't be angry with me. I know all of this came out wrong. You are right, his sex life is his own business, but Jasper, if you knew how hard he's been coming on to me, you'd understand my point of view a little better. He kissed me, Jazz. I mean _really_ kissed me!"

"I know. He told me. He feels bad about it too," he says quietly, stirring his coffee.

"He did? He does?" I ask, shocked at this information.

"Yes, Bella. He knows how you want to keep this strictly professional, but like I said, he likes you," he tries to explain quietly. "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I do know my brother. He's the best. He will be the first to give you the shirt off his back in a fucking blizzard. He's one of the best men I've ever known. He's not like how you perceive him to be, but you told him to leave you alone, and there's no doubt that you will get your wish."

I continue to look at him recalling the words that Sue and Leah said about what a good man Edward is. The three of them have said the same thing, so there must be some truth in it, right? I begin to feel like shit for what I've started, but in my defense, all I wanted to do was my job. I wanted to mind my own business, and keep my mouth shut, but Edward pushed me.

~.~

To say that my job is a little strained right now is an understatement. The ride home with Edward yesterday was cold, to say the least. He looked at the ground as he walked to the car and said a quiet 'thank you' when I opened the door for him. He didn't even look at me at all in the car. He even drove himself to work this morning and said that he wouldn't need me at the office today because he has his own car. He informed me, by way of email, that he's staying at his condo in town and wouldn't need me for the rest of the week. I asked Jasper about it and he said that Edward is just under stress with his new pet project, but I have a hard time believing that.

Considering I don't have to drive Edward today, I decide to use the time to get the oil changed in the Rolls and take it for a detailed car wash since I'll be driving it tomorrow to pick up Mr. Cullen from the airport. Once I return to the estate, I take the Maybach to get its yearly checkup along with a detailed carwash. When that's finished, I enter the garage and see Mr. Cullen's Mercedes CLS. Although he hasn't driven it for weeks, it has been sitting idle for a while. I start the engine to let it warm up, wash the windows, and dust the inside surface. While I'm wiping down the interior, I notice a strange-looking contraption built into the console, just under the dash. It's something I've never seen before and know that it's custom. I follow the connection that leads to something that looks like a cigarette lighter. Not knowing what it is, I don't touch it and quickly finish up, wiping down the remainder of the car. Turning off the ignition, and even more curious about the 'thing' under the dash, I lock the car and finish up by taking a cloth to the outside. I think Mr. C will be happy with it.

After considering calling off dinner tonight, I decide not to, thinking that I can use the diversion. Now that my tasks are finished, and since I don't have to drive anyone today, I take a few hours to go to the market to stock my cupboards. I walk to the main house to let Leah know I'm going shopping and see if she needs anything.

"Hey, Leah," I greet her, walking through the back door.

"Hi, Bella. You didn't come in for lunch today. Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I grabbed something while I was out getting the Maybach and Rolls serviced. I'm going to run to the market. Do you need anything while I'm out?" I ask, taking a banana out of the communal fruit bowl.

"No, actually I just went, so we are set. I hear you are stealing the family for a dinner party at your place," she says, smiling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sort of a house-warming dinner and a thanks for everyone helping me pack and move in."

"Edward wasn't invited?" she asks, curious.

"Of course he was, but he turned down my invitation," I answer, heading for the door. "I guess I'll see you in the morning. With Edward staying in town, and with Mrs. C not going in this week, I'm sort of lacking for tasks. If you need help with anything tomorrow, I'm your girl, all right?"

"Sure thing, Bella. Have a nice dinner," Leah says, walking me to the door.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow then." I jog toward my apartment to change and can already feel the excitement at the chance to drive my baby for a little bit today.

After finding a local shopping center near the apartment, I look around a bit to see what's actually close to where I live. I like that they have a separate bakery and not just one inside the market. They have several clothing shops and shoe stores as well. I get excited that I've spotted a drug store too.

After getting enough to make dinner and fill my cupboards a little bit, I run down my mental shopping list hoping I've gotten everything I need. I also find myself wondering if I should make a little something for Edward as a peace offering. I hear he likes cookies. I could make my grandmother's Haystack cookies. I think he'd like those.

I inwardly cringe again after recalling the look he had on his face yesterday. He looked crushed. I think I've really hurt him and from what Jasper said, I think I'm right.

I hate the fact that he is staying in town and I hate it even more that he's staying away from his family … because of me.

As soon as I get home, I start the lasagna, stick it in the oven to slow bake and decide to take a long bath, hoping it will place me in a better frame of mind. After relaxing in a tub of bubbles, I step out and wrapping a towel around me and check on dinner. I see the cheese start to bubble so I place an old cookie sheet under the lasagna to catch any cheesy drippings.

I head back to my room to finish getting dressed and after slipping on a pair of boy shorts, I select a colorful sundress to wear. After I apply a minimal amount of makeup, I brush my hair, and pull it back in a high ponytail. I look around my room and am shocked that I can make such a mess just taking a bath so after I clean up my mess, I set out to make the salad and garlic bread.

I have invited Emmett and Rosalie for dinner as well, so set my new dining room table for six and stand back to admire my handiwork. After adjusting the silverware next to the china one last time, I think it would have been nice to have Edward here too. As soon as the doorbell rings, I hurry to let in my very first dinner guest.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett belts out, scooping me into a bear hug.

"Hi, Em. Thanks for coming," I say, running my hand down his arm. I was worried that things might be strained with us since I failed miserably at turning down his dinner invitation.

"Hey, you remember Rosalie, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, Emmett, don't be silly. We even went shopping the other day, didn't we Rose?"

"We did," she says hugging me quickly. "I love what you've done to this apartment, Bella. It looks perfect," she says, looking around.

"Here's a housewarming gift for you." She hands me an expensive looking wine and a spring bouquet.

"Thank you, Rosalie, they're lovely," I say, smelling the flowers. I pull out my favorite vase, and as I arrange them, a card falls out. I look over at Rose, but she's in the living room with Emmett looking through my music collection. I open the card discretely.

_Bella ~_

_I had hoped to share this wine with you, but thought it would_

_be a nice addition to your first dinner party._

_Happy House Warming._

_~Edward_

I stare at the note … the handwriting … the color of the ink … the texture of the paper … the message. He wanted to share the wine with me.

I take the bottle and place it in the first slot of the wine holder, moving the others I bought for tonight's dinner. I won't be opening Edward's wine tonight.

I spin around when the doorbell rings again, and Emmett opens it to the rest of my guests, Alice, Jasper and Sam. I greet them at the door and hug each one … but Sam. Sam has a unique way of saying hello to me. He lifts me to his eye level considering he's six foot four inches to my five foot seven inch frame. Typically, he will kiss my cheek when he says hello, but tonight, he kisses my lips. It was innocent enough, but he's never done that before and it piques my curiosity as to why. All of this doesn't go unnoticed by Jasper either.

When I'm finally placed back on the floor, Jasper hands me two more bottles of wine for dinner and after I tell him where to find the cork screw, he notices the new addition to my collection and pulls it out.

"Where did you get this?" he asks surprised, staring at the bottle that Edward gave me.

"Um, it was a house warming gift. Why?"

"Do you know what this is?" I shake my head and listen. "It's a bottle of Volturi's Pandora Private Reserve. It's one of the most sought after wines right now. After winning awards, it went underground. It's very limited and very difficult to find. There's a person I know that has three bottles of this, and now you have a one bottle of it."

I stand and look at Jasper as my eyes fill and threaten to overflow. I was successful at holding it back until my bottom lip quivers.

"Come here, sweetie. Let's talk a second." I follow him into my bedroom, but not before he lets Alice know he and I are going to have a chat.

"What's going on, Bella?" he asks, wiping my tears away.

"I don't like it that I've upset Edward and this is his home and I've upset him to the point that he's staying in town and he doesn't want me to drive him anymore, and now I've upset you and disrupted your life too," I ramble, sitting down hard on the edge of my bed, my face falling into the palms of my hands.

"Bella, you haven't disrupted my life. You and I have a common connection, and my guess is that she won't be giving either one of us up." He looks knowingly at me and I know he's talking about Alice.

"Jasper, I've been giving this a lot of thought. I think maybe it might be a good idea that I find another position. It's just a matter of time before your mother figures out that Edward is upset with me and she — Oh, God, what have I done?" I really start crying now. "Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut? I was doing so well. I just _had_ to spout off with Edward and now look where we are. He's mad at me, you're mad at me, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing on my job."

"Okay, now just stop this. No one is mad at you. I'm certainly not. I was a little pissed that I was put in a bad position, but that was yesterday. Now, I'm at a dinner party tonight with a crying hostess."

"Fuck!" I say to myself. "Can I be more dramatic?" I stand up and go into my bathroom to fix my face and hair.

"Listen, Bella … first, don't worry about your job. You aren't going to get fired if that's what you are worried about. You might if you don't stop with the 'yes ma'ams and no sirs'. We don't like it, and it's best you deal with that shit, because it really does needs to stop. Other than that, you are doing an amazing job and I know my mother likes you, a lot," he reassures me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"As far as Edward goes, he is not the man you have perceived him to be, and I don't know how else to explain that to you. He has, or had, two women that he gets along well with, and he takes out they have some mutual fun now and then. There's nothing wrong with that as far as I'm concerned. That does not make him a manwhore. And it's no different than you going to a club, getting buzzed and allowing yourself a random fuck. You do it in a club and he does in the board room. The venues are different, but the outcome is the same. But it is only two women, Bella. Not a different one every night of the week. Everyone needs sex now and then. But … he _likes_ you, Bella. In a way that is different from Kate and Carmen. This I know, because we sit in the library at night over a nightcap and talk about everything. Lately, that everything for him has been about you. You need to realize this and the sooner the better. It's because of the fact that he likes you that he won't be dallying with anyone while he sorts out the feelings he has for you."

I sit and listen to Jasper and try to absorb it all. I look at him and kiss his cheek.

"Come on, Jasper, let's go have dinner." I smile, open the door and get back to being hostess of my own dinner party.

"There you are," Rosalie says, offering me a glass of wine. I take it from her and Jasper proposes a toast.

"Bella, all of us are your friends and we welcome you to your new home. May it be your happy place for years to come." I look at him and silently thank him for reminding me what's important … my friends.

I hold up my glass, "Thank you guys for coming and for being so welcoming. Come on … let's eat," I say taking a sip of wine then pulling the salad out of the refrigerator.

"Alice, would you put this on the table for me?"

"Absolutely," she says, taking the tongs and mixing the salad one last time before placing it on the table.

"What can I do, Bella?" Rosalie offers.

"Here, you can put the bread baskets on each end of the table," I say, just before placing the last slice of bread in one of the baskets.

I pull the lasagna out of the warmer and slice large pieces for serving. I inwardly curse Sam for his requirement for the extra cheese. It makes it even messier.

I set the pan on the large trivet in the center of the table and allow everyone to dish themselves.

After dinner, where I actually end up having fun, we have cannoli and coffee for dessert. Between Emmett, Sam and Jasper, the stories and banter were some of the best. I was warmed by Jasper watching me to make sure I was enjoying myself and thought that Alice was one lucky girl to have such a caring and gentle man in her life. I envy her that.

Sam was especially attentive to me, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Alice. I caught her watching Sam on more than a few occasions. I think perhaps I need to have a talk with Sam and soon.

After everyone leaves, I open the balcony doors in both my living room and bedroom to the warm summer night hoping to air the apartment of the powerful garlic aroma that was cooked in the lasagna. I take my glass of wine outside and enjoy the summer breeze, winding down enough to call it a night.

I lean my arms against the rail and rest my forehead on them, exhausted from the emotional day, and trying to keep the vision of Edward's anguish-filled eyes out of my mind. I straighten up to take a sip of wine and when my eyes trailed across the pool, I lift them to see Edward standing across the way, on his own balcony. I didn't even know he was here, on the property. I thought he had stayed in town.

I continue to stare at him while he stands there with his hands in his pockets, his unbuttoned dress shirt blowing open in the breeze, exposing his very sculpted chest. It's not long before he drops his head, turns, and goes back into his room.

I gulp the rest of my wine down and head back inside myself, shutting the doors in the living room, turn out the lights and get ready for bed. I slip out of my dress and pull on a tank top that matches my boy shorts, wash my face, brush my teeth and, leaving the balcony doors open to enjoy the breeze, slip in bed. I lay on top of the blankets, so that I can enjoy the fresh air and fall asleep easier than I hoped.

Sometime between my dreams and deep sleep, a loud bang wakes me and I bolt straight up in bed. I sit and listen to see if I hear it again, trying to figure out what it was. Was it real or was it a dream? It sounded like it came from the living room, but I'm not absolutely sure. I turn on my light and tiptoe around my bed as if I am hiding from a burglar.

I search my apartment, not seeing anything out of place. I look out my peep hole and after not seeing anyone, and out of sheer curiosity, I open the door. What I find scares me to death. I slam it shut, quickly lock it, and step back from the door as if it will come to life. The tremors come when my body is overcome with fear and then the tears come.

I'm petrified. What do I do? Who do I call? I find my cell phone and call the only person I can think of.

"Hello," he says in a raspy voice.

"Jasper, it's me, Bella," I whisper in my phone.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Some … someone … someone …"

"Bella? I'm at Alice's. I'm going to call Edward, he'll be right there. Stay where you are."

I sit on my couch, curled in a ball, and immediately see the lights come on in Edward's rooms. It's only a few minutes before I hear him running up the stairs leading to my apartment and know he's standing on the other side of my door, seeing what I saw. When he finally knocks, I jump up to answer it and we both stare at it.

"D … did you do that?" I ask, finally finding my voice.

"What? _No!_ How can you think … do you hate me that much, Bella?" he snaps back. As soon as he takes one step toward me, I throw myself at him. Some out of fear and some wanting to rid myself of the thought that I have upset him so much that he didn't want to be near me anymore.

"Shhh. It's all right," he says, while enveloping me in the safety net I need so badly at the moment.

"No. I just thought that after yesterday, you were angry enough …"

"No, Bella. Trust me, I could never hurt you," he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Jasper … someone left a message for Bella. It's a note that says _WHORE _attached to her door … with a knife."

* * *

**A/N: It didn't take Edward long to come to his damsel's distress did it? Oh,Juliet, how your Romeo doth covet thee. I want to thank all of you that continued to review even though I was unable to answer. Internet in my room was intermittent at best. I am overwhelmed at how many new readers I have on this story, now if I can get you to throw me a comment here and there, my world will be complete. So, how about a little lemonade next week ladies? Hmmm? Oh, all right, if you insist. Till next time …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**A special thanks to Stella and TitaRitter for being my guardian angels.**

**So last chapter was met with mixed reviews. Some hated Edward, some hated Bella, some hated Jasper, some loved Edward, some loved Bella, some loved Jasper… the bottom line is that I love them all and my heart is breaking for Edward. I feel sorry for the big lug.**

**Thanks to all of you the read this story and let me know it. **

_**Now … Heartbreak and lemonade**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Edward**

Well, there it is. That's how she perceives me. She thinks I whore around. I guess her first impression of me with Katherine didn't help. Then, of course, there's my epic comment regarding getting laid with Carmen. And I guess Tanya only added to it all. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that Tanya wants it, but what Bella doesn't know is that I've never had Tanya and never will. And then there's my assoholic move of hitting on her, personally.

From the moment I saw her the day she picked me up to take me to the airport, I've wanted her and I finally got a taste of her when I kissed her. I clearly overstepped myself, but I couldn't help it. And, fuck, did her lips taste good! The feel of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, the taste of her sweet breath … it all overpowered my senses, and like an addict, I need more.

Until yesterday, when she basically told me I wasn't good enough for her.

Now, here I am, pathetically spying on her dinner party, wishing I was there, enjoying all the laughter that I hear come from her apartment. I envy every one of those people for getting the honor of sitting at her table and in her company. I regret turning down her invitation now. I told her I was staying in town this week, but I couldn't. Not tonight. I needed to be near her. I can see her sitting at the head of her table, laughing at something Sam says, watching him drink the wine I gave her. I hope she's enjoying it. After torturing myself, and wallowing in self-pity, I turn to go back into my room until I get a brief glimpse of her through the curtains. She's carrying a tray to the living room, probably full of dessert and coffee. Then suddenly I hear a burst of laughter from everyone. I want to hear what made her laugh out loud like that. I want to make her laugh. I want to see her smile up at me.

I turn and walk into my room, shut the door and don't look back.

After having dinner with Mom, avoiding any questions why I'm not at Bella's, I come back to my room and remove my tie, chancing a peek out my window again. I unbutton my shirt to get ready for bed when a nice summer breeze picks up the sheers. I step out onto the balcony enjoying the cool air and notice Bella with her head lying on her arms as she rests them across the railing of her balcony, a wine glass swinging perilously in her hand.

I watch her … study her … wondering what is going through her mind. What is she thinking about? When she suddenly lifts her head to take a drink from her glass, she sees me and I'm frozen in place. We look across the courtyard at each other. Then I'm reminded … she doesn't want me. I drop my head at the memory and turn to go back into my rooms, shutting the doors behind me.

~.~

"Hello," I groggily answer my annoying phone at three-thirty in the morning.

"Edward, its Jasper. I just got a call from Bella, and I think she's trying to tell me someone's in her apartment." I jump out of bed and slip on my jeans and throw a tee over my head.

"When?"

"Just now. Get over there and call me right back."

I drop my phone in my pants pocket, and slip down my childhood escape route by jumping over the balcony and climb down the lattice, sprinting over to the Bella's. As soon as I run up the stairs, I turn the corner and see it. A butcher knife sticking out of the door, attached to a handwritten note with big letters … _WHORE_.

The furthest thing from the truth.

I quietly knock on the door, so I don't scare her more than she already is. When she opens it, I can see it on her ashen face as her body shakes in fear. We both look in the direction of the message.

"D … did you do that?" My body tenses with shock of her question.

"What? … _No!_ … Shit, Bella! How can you think …" My shoulders drop in defeat. "Do you despise me that much?"

As soon as I take one step toward her, she rushes into my arms.

"No. I just thought that, after yesterday, you might be angry enough …"

"Shhh. It's all right," I say, trying to soothe her, to calm her. "Bella, trust me, I could never hurt you," I say, pulling my phone out of my pocket while keeping her tight against me. Her body is rocking with fear.

"Jasper … someone left a message for Bella. It's a note that says _WHORE_ attached to her door with a knife."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouts into the phone.

"No, I'm not kidding. I think Bella's in shock though. I'll call the police in the morning and then review the security tapes. I'm not doing anything tonight but try to calm her down. She's past shaking; she is severely trembling."

"Do you need to take her to the hospital?" That's when I hear Alice scream in the background for Bella. "Jasper, you calm Alice down and I'll take care of Bella. Come home first thing in the morning though, so we can go over this. I'm glad Dad is coming home tonight."

"Will do. See you in a few hours."

I look down at Bella, and she's still plastered against me. She's cold and shaking, so I pick her up, carry her to bed, tuck her under the blankets and watch as she folds into herself. I shut the balcony doors and do the only thing I can think of, and that's crawl in behind her and hold her to ease her fear of being alone. I'm totally shocked when she turns over and snuggles the entire length of her body against mine. I have to smile when she takes her right leg, and claims ownership of mine, holding it captive between hers. I wrap my arms around her torso, holding her tight against me, seeing that she clearly needs to feel that sense of security. While she wraps her legs around mine, and I wrap my arms around her.

We both must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I hear a light knocking at her door and know it's Jasper. Reluctantly, I unwind myself from Bella's grasp and wake her in the process.

"Hey, Jasper's here. I need to go let him in. Are you all right here alone?" she nods and buries herself deeper under her blankets while I answer the door. As soon as I open it, Alice speeds past me to Bella's room.

"Wow, this is really fucking freaky. Who in the world would do this?" Jasper asks as soon as he walks through the door.

"I think its Kate's doing," I whisper to him, while we stare at the knife and message. "She called me the other day and said that she was going to steal Bella away from me. I just assumed she meant she would offer her a job as her driver, not scare the shit out of her to make her leave."

"We need to tell Mom and then call the police," he says, staring at the message and comments on how deep the knife is embedded in the door. "Let me go tell Bella we are leaving."

"Okay, I'm going home and tell Mom; let Alice know, would you? I'll see you there." I nod and turn toward Bella's room to find her standing in the doorway in her underwear and her hair all mussed and sexy-like. I try very hard not to look at anything but her eyes, but fuck she looks beautiful right now.

"Um … are you all right?" I ask as she stares at the open door.

"Who did that?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. We are going to call the police, so they'll be here shortly to take fingerprints. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes," she says with a nod. "Um … Edward?"

Ah, she said my name finally.

"Yes, Bella?" I answer, taking a step toward her.

"I'm sorry about last night … accusing you and all. I was just scared, you know? I was trying to make sense of it all. I'm sorry. And … thanks for staying with me and making me feel … safe."

"You are most welcome, Bella. I'd do it again if you needed it. Go get dressed; you look too beautiful to let anyone else see you like this."

Ignoring Alice, I take the final step and reach for her arms, pulling her into me again. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. I just need a cup of coffee and a shower and I'll be as good as new. Will you be back, too?" she asks, talking into my chest.

"Do you want me to be?" She nods, and my arms go around her. "Then I'll be right back after I get dress."

"All right. I'll make some coffee for us."

"Lock the door when I leave," I instruct, running my finger along her jaw before looking up at Alice. "Jasper went over to the house, Alice. He wanted me to let you know." She nods in understanding and I steal one more glance at Bella in her sleepwear before I close the door behind me. As soon as I hear the lock, I run down the stairs and jog home.

When I enter the back door, I hear Jasper, Mom, Leah and Garrett talking about what happened.

"Oh, good God, Edward. How is Bella? Is she all right?" Mom asks, rushing up to me when I walk through the kitchen door.

"Yeah, she was really shaken up last night. I've never seen anyone shake with fear like that. I was worried, but she calmed down after a while." I head toward the entry way and see Jasper in the control room.

"Jasper, I'm going to take a shower and then we'll call the police and review the videos," I say over my shoulder as I head for the stairs.

"Hurry up," he demands, scanning the computer monitors.

"I will," I say, running upstairs, taking the shortest shower known to man. I hate to wash Bella's scent from me though and chuckle at myself for inhaling my arms before turning on the water. She fucking smells good.

As soon as I slip a T-shirt over my head and jump into clean jeans, I run my fingers through my hair and then head downstairs, forgetting my shoes, but I don't care. Fuck it – I don't shave either.

When I enter the kitchen, I'm surprised to see that Bella and Alice are here with Leah fawning all over them. She pours Bella a cup of coffee and asks her if she wants a toasted bagel. I'm pleased when she says yes.

"I'm sorry," she apologies to me when I enter the kitchen. "I know you said you would be back, but I thought I would feel more comfortable here, with you guys."

"Hey," I say, walking up to her, stroking her soft hair. "Don't apologize. You can be here if you want." She smiles her thanks and takes a sip of coffee, closing her eyes, savoring the taste.

"Jazz, let's make the call and go over the video," I say before we go to the backroom to review last night's tape.

The tape reveals a figure jumping out of the trees that surrounds the property to the west of the gate, then disappears to the back of the house, where he is picked up again on camera skirting the pool and then to the back of the garage to Bella's. He knows his way around. He's familiar with the property. It's someone we know. He is definitely a 'he'.

"I'm going to have a security door placed at the bottom of the stairs and replace the door leading into the apartment," Mom says, calling her contractor as she speaks.

"Mom, let me talk to him, would you?" I say, taking the phone from her.

"Hey, Mike, it's Edward."

"Good morning, Edward," Mike says.

"Listen, we need two security doors. One at the bottom of the stairs and the entrance doorway to the apartment over the garage. I know you have the blue prints, so you can get the measurements from them. I want the kind of entry that has the keypad security entry along with the key card. I don't want the standard deadbolt lock system. I want Ms. Swan, the new tenant, to be able to grant access from inside her apartment. That means I want magnetic entrance. I want them to be fire doors also, got it?

"And you want two of those?" he asks, sounding incredulous.

"Yes and I want it done today."

"I don't know if I can get it done today, Edward, but I can certainly have it done by Monday," Mike states nervously.

"Then you aren't the man for the job. I'll find someone that can." It doesn't take long before I hear him calling my name before I hang up.

"Wait … wait … wait. Shit, Edward. Your impossible demands will send a man to the grave. Let me get on it, and we'll be out there as soon as we can."

"Good man." I hand the phone back to Mom. "He'll have it done today."

"Thank you for taking care of that, Edward," Mom says, turning to Leah for a refill on her coffee.

I turn back to Bella and ask, "Will those modifications make you feel safer?"

I look down at her and not only is she flushed; I catch her at the tail-end of running her eyes down my legs to my feet.

"Bella's scoping you out, Edward," Jasper whispers in my ear. I elbow him in the stomach and let her have her fill.

After a moment of silence, her eyes snap to mine. I raise an eyebrow in question to her. She has the decency to blush at least.

"I asked you a question, Bella," I say quietly, bending closer to her.

"You did? I didn't hear you," she admits.

"I asked you if those security doors would make you feel safer."

"Um … you did?" she asks, blushing.

I chuckle at her momentary lapse of attention when the buzzer to the gate interrupts my thoughts.

"The cops are here … put the pot away, Mom," Jasper jokes, seeing the cops on the monitor, he releases the gate allowing them access.

"Already stashed and in the safe, Son," she says nonchalantly.

All of our mouths fall open and Bella gasps. "Gotcha." She bursts out laughing as she follows Garrett to answer the door after the doorbell rings. The rest of us are left standing there, wondering if she _was_ joking, because she really sounded serious there for a minute.

We all meet in the formal living room, and Bella explains to the officers what she heard and how she found the knife. After we answer all of their questions, we head over to Bella's apartment so they can start their investigation. We also show them the video and burn a copy onto to disk for their records.

"It looks like that's all that can be done right now, Bella," I explain to her as we sit in her living room after the police leave. "Mike will be here this afternoon to install the security doors, and no one will have access to your apartment again without your permission. It'll be like Fort Knox in here. The balcony is secure and already has alarms. I just want you to feel safe in your own home, and I will do anything to make sure that happens."

"Thank you, Edward." When she says my name softly like that, I think I would give anything to hear her say it in the darkness of her bedroom.

After the excitement dies down and the new security doors are properly installed, I have Mike program four key cards. Two for Bella, one for the master file and one for me. Just in case, I keep telling myself. I will never use it without her permission, but if we have another incident like this, I want to be able to get in without having to hunt for the entry card. I also program Bella's key code into our cell phones … just in case.

~.~

At seven o'clock sharp, Bella has the Rolls parked out front, waiting for Mom and me to pick up Dad. I miss him and will be glad to hear his voice in the house and office again.

"Leah, are you making Dad's favorites for dinner tonight?" I ask on my way to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water to take with me.

"You know I am, Edward. We'll see you when you get back." I kiss her cheek before turning to meet Mother in the car.

When I walk out the door, I see Bella standing at the passenger door of the Rolls wearing my favorite uniform that I've seen so far. The knee high boots, black mini skirt and a short waistcoat. I have no doubt she's wearing little skimpy things underneath it all. I feel the need to adjust, but can't until I get in the car.

"Looking beautiful as ever, Ms. Swan," I say, bending to slide in the back seat.

"You as well, Mr. Cullen," she replies, waiting until my mother arrives before she shuts the door.

"Um," she begins. "I wanted to thank you for the flowers and the wine. Jasper told me how rare it is. Thank you."

_Is? Not was?_

"You didn't drink it with dinner?" I ask, surprised.

"No. I … I didn't want to share it with anyone. Except maybe …" She ends her statement there, but I think I know what she means. It makes me smile.

"So, _Edward_," she says, pleasing me by saying my name, "how many key cards did the contractor make today?"

"Four," I reply honestly.

"And who has the other two?"

"Well, the master file has one," I say quietly, secretly hoping she doesn't make me say it.

"And?"

"And I have one, just in case of emergencies. I swear to you, Bella, I won't use it unless I get a call in the middle of the night to come rushing over to rescue you." I watch as she tries to hide her smile and when she turns and bends to look at me sitting in the back seat, I think I may be blushing a little bit.

"Define emergency," she feigns a scowl.

"According to Webster, it's an unexpected need, requiring immediate attention." I quote, grinning at her. I hold her eyes as she processes this definition, and then she smirks and stands to wait for my mother.

When my mother finally comes out, she is nervous and in a hurry, swinging a tote over her arm.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mrs. Cullen," I hear Bella say before my mother slides in across from me.

"Thank you, dear."

"Goodness, Mother. Bella's right, you have outdone yourself tonight. Perhaps we should drop you and father off at the Super 8 for the night. You know, the one on the corner of the airport exit?" I joke.

"That's the plan. Bella, dear, you know where we are going after we pick up Carlisle?"

"Yes, ma'am. The Peninsula," she answers my mother. "Your bag is already in the trunk."

"But, Mom, I wanted to spend time with Dad!"

"Seriously, Edward? Are you actually whining?"

"Maybe. But I miss him too, you know?" I say, sitting back in my seat, disappointed. "Leah is making his favorite dinner too."

"Why is she doing that? I didn't ask her to cook tonight," she says, looking at me surprised.

"I know — I did. I thought you forgot in all your girly excitement."

"Well, I'm taking my husband away for the night, if you don't mind. I haven't seen him in over a month, and I need to be alone with him. You kids can have dinner tonight without us."

"But Jasper and Rosalie have dates tonight. You are seriously going to leave me home alone?"

"Oh for God sake, Edward, you are twenty-nine years old and you are sitting there whining like you are twelve. Bella?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Would you please do me a favor and have dinner with Edward tonight, so Leah's efforts don't go to waste?"

I look at Bella's expression in the mirror and can tell she is surprised at this request.

"If you wish, Mrs. Cullen."

"I do," Mother says, matter-of-factly. "There, Edward. You are no longer alone in that big house."

I sit back and grin at my fortunate turn of events.

We finally arrive at O'Hare, and when we pull up to passenger pickup, my father is patiently waiting at the curb for us. My mother doesn't wait for Bella to open the door, she opens it herself and runs out to meet him, nearly knocking him backward. I enjoy seeing my parents like this. After thirty years, they are still in love today as they were the first day of their marriage. I give my mother a few minutes with him before I get out of the car to welcome him home.

"Hello, Dad," I say shyly, not wanting to interrupt them, but excited to see him.

"Edward. It's so good to see you, Son." He hugs me like he has done every single time he has returned home from a trip.

"It's really good to see you, too. Mom's not letting me see you very long though, and it kind of pisses me off." I grin when I hear both of them snicker at my whining. I don't care though, I miss him.

Bella is standing at the open trunk, waiting for my father to put his luggage inside.

"Well, who do we have here?" he says, seeing her standing there.

"Bella Swan, sir," she says offering her hand.

"Well, Bella. Welcome to the family," he returns, taking her hand.

"Thank you, sir," she blushes.

After we are situated in the back of the Rolls, Bella heads toward The Peninsula to drop off my parents, and they make arrangements for Bella to pick them up at noon tomorrow. I watch as my parents walk arm-in-arm inside the hotel and silently hope that I have that someday.

"So, Bella, since we are stuck with each other tonight, do you want to maybe watch a movie after dinner or something?" I ask, hoping she says yes.

"Well, I wanted to get in a swim since I didn't get to run this morning. Do you want to do a few laps with me?"

_Bella in a bikini … stupid movie … bikini-Bella … stupid movie? _

"Sure, sounds good."

I decide to call Leah to let her know about my parents, and how my mom kidnapped my father.

"Hey, Leah, it's Edward."

"Yes, Edward, I knew that. I knew that because we have caller ID." Leah can be a real smart ass when she wants to be, but she likes to hold her own against me.

"We do?" I grin, playing dumb.

"Yes, and you know we do. What can I do for you, Edward?" she asks, hurriedly.

"I made a mistake in asking you to cook for Dad. Mom had plans on taking him away for the evening, are you still cooking?"

"No, it's warming on the stove waiting for you to get home."

"Well, Jasper and Rose are out for the night, but Mom hooked Bella into having dinner with me so your dinner doesn't go to waste. I just wanted you to know it's just her and I tonight, unless you and Garrett want to join us."

"We already ate and are going to a movie here shortly. I'll set it on the stove and you two can dish yourself a plate and take it outside on the patio, if you want."

"Great idea, thanks, Leah. You and Garrett have a good time."

"You two be good," she says before she hangs up.

"I don't believe I've ever been alone in that house before. It's going to be weird … like I should have a party or something with the parents away — a rite of passage thing that I never got to do."

I hear her giggle from the front seat and that pleases me.

After Bella parks the car in the garage, I go inside and prepare our plates, grab the silverware and glasses while she makes a short trip to her apartment to change. She comes back over in a pair of yoga pants, a white tank and clearly a bikini underneath.

After we eat dinner, we sit and listen to music, enjoying a bottle of wine. We talk about her experience in college and how she fast tracked to her masters in literature. After spending this time with her, I realize how intelligent she really is … and funny. She has an intelligent wit about her that I find terribly sexy. I've enjoyed talking to her and resist the impulse to ask her why she is driving and not doing something with her degree.

"You ready to swim, or is it too soon after dinner for you?" I ask, really wanting to see her take off her clothes.

"Just a few more minutes, if you don't mind. I want to finish this glass of wine and let dinner settle a little bit more."

"No problem. I'll run up and change real quick and be right back." After I take the stairs two at a time, excited to see bikini-Bella, I quickly change into a pair of blue swim shorts and grab us each a large towel and head back out to the pool.

Just as I'm walking out the back door, she lifts her tank over her head and then lowers those pants over her perfectly perfect bottom. I don't want to get caught staring, so I pretend like I've just arrived and toss the towels onto the bench. With my back to her, I lift my glass, watching her reflection in the sliding glass door, as I take a sip of my wine. She either can't see me in the glass, or she doesn't care, because instead of me getting caught checking her out, I watch her eyes roam over me for the second time today. Turning, I set my glass down and walk toward her, focused on her luscious lips, wanting to suck on them. I feel the heat stir in my stomach, seeing her stand before me in a midnight blue bikini that barely covers the cheeks of her ass. I really want to smooth my hand over the firm mounds.

She has a different plan for me, however, because the closer I get to her, the further away she gets … until I'm just close enough … for her to push me in the pool. I come up for air and let out a primal growl, swimming in her direction.

"You might as well get that ass in here, because if you don't, I will." And with that, she dives in over me, swimming to the other side of the pool.

After we swim fifty laps each, we hang off the edge of the pool to catch our breath. We try to talk, but can't just yet. She folds her arms on the pool deck, lays her head on them and just watches me. We don't say a word, but her eyes study me with curious intensity. I push off backward, kicking my feet until I'm on opposite side of the pool from her. Her eyes continue to follow me.

What is she thinking?

I enjoy seeing the reflection of her near naked body in the blue lights under the water … the way her long hair floats on the surface … the way she watches me as if she's sending me a private message.

I slowly make my way back toward her and reach out, wrapping my hands around her tiny waist. Swimming backward, I pull her to the middle of pool. She follows me willingly, still eerily silent … still glaring into my eyes.

I tread water, circling around her, trying to read her as she continues to follow me with those eyes, talking to me without saying a word. She teases me by slowly dipping her head under the water only to peek above the surface, water droplets hanging off her long lashes. I have a full erection just from the way she continues to stare at me with those eyes that are full of heat and desire.

I inwardly groan, knowing we are mentally copulating … mind fucking!

After circling each other, still not saying a word, I place my hands on her hips, feeling how tiny she really is. I kick my feet behind me, returning her to the edge of the pool. Positioning her against the wall of the pool, I lift her arms, wrapping them around my neck because what I want to do to her, she'll need something to hold onto.

I press my body against her, wanting her to feel exactly what she does to me. She instinctively parts her legs, wrapping them loosely around me, allowing me to rub my cock against her. I close my eyes, knowing what she is holding flush against me. I gently press into her to relieve some of the pressure and smile when I hear a whimper. I take her face in my hands and lick my lips, wanting to kiss her in a bad way.

"I need to kiss you, Bella." As soon as those words are out of my mouth, her lips are on mine. Surprisingly, that isn't all; she tightens her legs around my waist, where she pulls me against her again, and I feel a slight movement of her hips against my rock hard cock. I need to be inside her in a very bad way, when, reluctantly, the situation comes rushes to the forefront of my mind.

She doesn't want this. She's told me she doesn't want this with me. She'll regret all of this tomorrow.

"Fuck, Bella," I whisper into her mouth. "We have to stop. Please. If you don't, I won't be able to. You'll regret this. Please." I beg, kissing her one last time as she holds herself to me tighter. "Bella, are you fucking listening to me?" I desperately plead, as my traitorous hands slowly push into the back of her bikini. My needy fingers wanting to slip inside her … just to feel her. Just to touch her. Just once.

Then she has to fucking moan into my mouth and that does it. I need to touch her and my fingers gently graze across her smooth, bare lips. I shudder at the softness of them, the feel of them, knowing I'm finally touching her. I want so desperately to run my tongue over her, to slip into her folds, to taste the very essence of her.

Her mouth is fucking sensual and the way she uses her tongue with mine, tells me I would love the feel of it wrapped around the head of my cock.

I push my hips upward where the tip is right there, separated only by scant, flimsy material, but still strong enough to keep me from where I desperately want to bury myself. Just as I push upward, she breaks our kiss and gasps, holding me tighter against her. She wants me, this I know, so I pull the thin material of her bikini to the side and feel her tremble when my fingers graze across her swollen clit. I push the elastic band of my swim trunks down away from my cock, setting it free in the water. I tease her tight opening, rubbing the head against her, testing her for approval and receive it when she pushes down hard on me allowing the swollen tip to barely breach her.

"Oh God," she whimpers in my ear as she hangs on to my shoulders. She moves her hips against me daring me to enter.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me that you want this," I say, growling against her neck. "I couldn't bear it if you regretted this tomorrow."

"Please, _Edward_ … I need you inside me. I want you to fuck me, _Edward_," she whispers my name over and over in my ear panting each word.

Bella saying 'fuck me' and 'Edward' in the same sentence is my undoing. I push down on her hips and force my cock up inside her. She cries into my mouth when I fill her completely.

"I'm afraid this isn't going to take long, Bella. I've wanted this with you since the day I laid my eyes on you," I say, slowly withdrawing from her, feeling her tighten around me as if to keep me inside. I thrust upward and fill her again. "Hold on to the edge of the pool, baby" I grunt out, holding her hips, allowing the water to suspend her, making it fucking easy to push inside her. With each thrust, I see it building. It's all over her face.

"Oh, my God, Edward. Fuck … yes. Right there." Her arms fly back around my neck and she rides me in the water while I push inside her.

"This is it, Bella. God you feel so fucking good … so fucking good," I moan into the curve of her neck while I try my damnedest to hang on. I close my eyes and feel every single inch of her wrapped around me. I feel her legs envelope me, locked behind my back. I feel the way her arms hold me tight while her small fingers grasp and tug my damp hair. I feel the way her breasts are pushed tight against my chest and the heat of her breath against my shoulder as she pants with each thrust. But most of all, I feel her warmth caress my cock as I explode and empty myself deep inside her and with three more thrusts, she throws her head back, pulsing around me, tightening and milking me unlike I've ever felt before.

"Bella … fuck … fuck … fuck!" I growl as I push into her and experience one fucking intense orgasm.

"Oh … oh God, Edward … fffffuuuuck," she whimpers, as she rides it out, moving along the length of me. I watch and it's a beautiful thing.

We do nothing more than hang onto each other, our breathing heavy, but already returning to normal. We just hold each other.

"God, I hope you're on the pill because that was completely irresponsible of both of us," I say, holding her close to me.

"I am—or on the shot, at least, but what about the other?" she asks. "I can honestly say I'm clean, but do I need to worry?"

"No, baby. No. I swear. I've never done this without protection. You're the only one. I have my test card right over there in my wallet. I'll show it to you."

She slowly, removes her legs from my hips and quickly jumps out of the water.

"What's the matter?" I ask, curious by her sudden action.

"I don't want to leave any residual … um … you know … floating in the water, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, shit, I didn't think about that," I say looking around, not seeing anything. "I wasn't thinking about a lot of things except being with you," I say, jumping out of the pool to sit next to her. I lay her back and kiss her warm lips.

"Thank you for that, Bella. That was all that I hoped it would be. It was perfect."

"It was … but you know it can't happen again, don't you?" I stare into her eyes for God knows how long.

"How did I know you were going say that?"

* * *

**A/N: So … um … the deed is did. Bella couldn't hold back and now she's cutting him off? "**_**WHY?**_**" Who would want to cut off that sexy man? Not me. No. Way. In. Hell! Carte Blanche baby! Okay, this is where you tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, etc. But not you "Guests" who don't sign in and insist on saying shitty things, but not allowing me to say shitty things back to you. What's up with that? **_**Pussies**_**. For those of you who read, but don't comment, I know you are following the story. You've alerted it and favored it, I want to hear from you, too. I write, you comment. See how that works? Alrighty then, till next time … **


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, first and foremost, my thanks go to my pre-reader, Stella and my beta, TitaRitter for always, always being there**

**Last week I sent out a call to those that favorited, alerted and followed this story and you answered that message. Thank you so much for letting me hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Bella**

Good, Lord, I can't _even _believe I did that!

After I let Edward know that it can never happen again, he gives me a very long and sweet kiss.

"How did I know you were going to say that," he says, sadly.

"Edward, you know it can't. If your mother found out about this, she would boot me out of here in a second. I don't want to leave, don't you understand?" I ask glaring into his eyes, so desperately wanting to touch his face. He can do nothing but nod as he sits up on the edge of the pool.

"I need a shower," I say, getting up and gathering my clothes. I look back at him, and he's sitting there with his feet dangling in the water. I start to run toward my apartment, trying so hard not to look back at him. I know if I do, I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

It's for the best … right?

After letting myself into my private Fort Knox, I throw myself back onto my bed and cover my face out of … what? Guilt? Shame? Excitement? Happiness?

I fling my arms out to my side and stare at the ceiling, still feeling the low throbbing between my legs where Edward had been just a short time ago. I close my eyes to the memory of how it felt as he entered me for the first time. I'm a small person with a small frame, and he is so big and thick, I felt myself stretch around him as he filled me. I sigh at the the memory of how wonderful it felt.

I don't know what possessed me, but I can't say no to him. Lord, how I want him. It goes beyond want and need, it is something more powerful than that.

Oh, God! I just had sex with my bosses' son in their family swimming pool! That has _tramp_ written all over it. I'm such an idiot! It can't happen again. How many times do I have to say that before I convince myself?

What would Esme say if she found out what we've done? This goes beyond professionalism. It is totally irresponsible.

I groan as I fling my arms over my face again, hiding my shame ... my guilt. I'm so confused. I can tell myself that this can't happen again, but I know the moment he stands in front of me, I'll not be able to deny him. I know it and he knows it. He doesn't hide how he feels about me, so why do I?

Why are you fighting this, Isabella? Why not allow yourself to feel for once in your life?

_Because this is your job, you dolt!_

I jump out of bed to make sure everything is locked up, take a shower and slip under the covers, falling asleep to the memory of how it felt to believe someone actually wanted to care about me.

~.~

I slip into my running clothes and tie on my sneakers, grab a bottle of water and head out for my morning jog. I need to come back and prepare my lesson for tomorrow and mentally scold myself for not being better prepared. I'm better than this. Yes, I've been rather busy this week with moving and learning a new job and all, but I have allowed myself to get a little too wrapped up in Edward.

After a good night's sleep, I come back to my senses. I have too many responsibilities to allow myself to throw it all away. After giving it more thought, I think I'll pass on the drinking and dancing tonight, too. I'm going to stay home and spend a quiet night in to prepare for tomorrow.

While running my typical route this morning, my mind drifts back to Edward. I'll never look at that pool the same way ever again. I will always think about what happened there with fond memories. The way he looked at me with such intensity. And his touch … oh, Lord. He is undoubtedly the sexiest man I have ever met.

I shake him out of my mind and turn my thoughts back to my classes. I mentally count how many adults and how many children I have in my class now. Since I have more and more show up every week, I need to plan accordingly. I also need to review the application for the new grant I'm applying for. These grant apps are terribly complicated and lengthy, and each one seems to get more complex than the last. They require so much information that takes ages to obtain, but I generally do all right and get what I need in the end. I hope the new money will buy two new computers for the center, which are desperately needed. The donated desktops we currently use are fine, but they are on their last legs and will soon crash, I fear. There's only so much more that my IT volunteer can help me with. I add looking into getting more tables and chairs donated to my list as well. The size of my classes has grown substantially, and I'm running out of seats.

Shit! I forgot the foundation banquet next weekend … I need a dress!

_Note to self … call Alice._

And when was the last time I spoke to my parents? Yeah, Bella, you are fucking up big time.

I continue on my run deciding to cut it short by a few miles, because I need to use some of this time to get a few things done when what do I see just as I crest the hill? I see _him,_ running toward me from the opposite direction. We both reach the drive at the same time, we both stop, and we both bend over to catch our breath. He turns his head to look at me just as I turn mine to look at him. We both down our waters, still looking into each other's eyes.

I know what he's thinking. I know what he wants. I shake my head no.

"Edward, it can't happen again. You know that. We crossed the line already and, well, I really like it here. I like working for your family. If your mother found out, she would be so angry. With both of us."

Oh, God, he looks so good, even dripping in sweat.

"It's too late, Bella. You're in here," he says, tapping his finger against his temple. "And you're in here." He taps his finger against his chest.

He slowly stalks me and just as I'm about to turn and start running toward home, he wraps those magical fingers around the back of my neck and gently pulls me to him. His eyes close even before his lips touch mine. He doesn't assault my mouth today like he did last night. Those kisses were carnal and primal. This is soft and sweet — full of promise.

"I won't give up, Bella. Please, don't fight me," he says, ghosting his lips over mine. "Come on," he whispers against my mouth, leaving me breathless. "I need to get to the office. Can you be ready to go in an hour?" Like a numb idiot, I can't speak, but only nod. "I'll need you to hang around today, so you can drive me to the new plant in Romeoville."

I can't help it … it sneaks out … I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Romeoville?" I ask through my belly laughs.

"Yeah, ironic, isn't it? Considering."

My laughter cuts off abruptly.

"Considering what?" I ask, my eyes huge.

"Your little pet name for me," he answers, nonchalantly before he jogs away, looking at me over his shoulder.

Wait. How did he know that? That question must have been written all over my face because he answers it.

"You can't trust Alice, Bella. You can trust Jasper even less with a secret," he shouts out through his sexy grin. "Come on, I'll race you to the house."

_I'm going to kill Alice. _

After a quick shower, I try to find something different to wear today, so I opt for a pair of khaki colored slacks and a crisp white blouse, accenting it with a camel colored braided leather belt and matching mules. I wear my hair in a messy up-do, very light make up with a touch of pink lip gloss and I'm ready to go. I hurry and pack my laptop and note pads in my tote, then toss in my calculator, so that I can work on the grant application. I know I have to pick up Esme and Carlisle at noon and bring them to the office, so I'll have a little time to work on it between Edward's meetings.

Just as I'm driving the Maybach to the front of the house, Edward walks out the door. I can't help but ogle him in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. But what really sets it off is his two-day scruff and that wayward hair.

"Mr. Cullen," I say, opening the door for him. "You're looking dapper today. Good choice."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan," he replies with a naughty smirk as he gracefully slips into the back seat.

We drive to the office in relative silence with the exception of a few flirty looks in the mirror thrown in. He conducts his usual business by catching up on email and phone calls, and I can't help but overhear him. He is so self-assured and commanding. He knows exactly what he wants in all aspect of his project, and he clearly won't settle for anything less than what he wants.

"Good morning, Sue," he says, answering his phone.

"What do you mean the shipment has gone missing?" he bellows into the phone. "How can that possibly happen? There is no possible way a shipment of that size has disappeared. It has to be an error on the manifest." I watch as his hand destroys his hair. "Sue … Sue, wait, I'll take care of it when I get in. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

I quickly look at him, and he looks utterly perplexed.

"Bella, how does a shipping company lose an entire fuselage?"

"Well, I'd have to ask you if it was a complete fuselage or if it was it in pieces." He looks at me like I'm nuts, and I smile at him in a smart-ass kind of way. Like I'd know anything about shipping an airplane.

"Does it matter? I mean, it's delivered on the back of an eighteen wheeler for Christ's sake."

"Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. I'm very resourceful at research," I volunteer.

"Thanks, Bella," he says, concentrating on his computer screen.

I drop Edward at the front of the office, park the car, and head inside to my pseudo-office. After I hook my computer up to the wireless, I make my way to see Tanya and Roger for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's itineraries for next week. I know that Edward's schedule is going to be hectic and I need to plan my schedule accordingly.

"Good morning, Tanya. May I have a copy of Mrs. Cullen's schedule for next week, please?" I ask, smiling, only to receive a sour look in return from her that wipes my smile off my face.

"I'll get it to you later," she replies snarkily, dismissing me by picking up her phone, pretending to make a phone call.

Typically I wouldn't care, but to coordinate three busy schedules is not an easy task and her attitude rubs me the wrong way.

"You do that. And when I pick Mrs. Cullen up this morning and am asked if I've done what I've been told, I'll tell her yes, but you were too busy to print me a copy. Have a nice day," I say before heading toward Roger's desk.

"Good morning, Roger, may I have a copy of Mr. Cullen's schedule for next week, please?"

"Good morning, Bella. Yes, I've printed it off for you. It's right here," he replies cheerfully, handing me the schedule. After thanking him, I look back over my shoulder at Tanya and head down to my office.

By the time I get to the end of the hall, Sue is back at her desk busy looking through a file.

"Good morning, Sue," I say, walking past her desk.

"Good morning, Bella," she says cheerfully. "Hey, I was just about to go to the dining room to get Edward his coffee, would you care to tag along? They make me a special mocha latte that is worthy of Starbucks. Let's go get one."

"Mmm, that sounds really good. Let me put Mr. Cullen's schedule in my office," I say rolling my eyes to myself at the use of 'my office'. "I'll be right back."

Just as we're walking toward the elevator, Tanya comes down the hall, calling my name, waving a piece of paper in the air and waving her hips at the same time.

"Bella, here's the schedule. Next time, give me some warning that you need this, and you will have it without threatening to tattle to my boss."

"I didn't threaten you, Tanya. I stated a fact. Let's do this, shall we?" I say, stepping closer to her. "Why don't you email me Mrs. Cullen's schedule on Friday mornings before ten o'clock for the following week? There's your 'warning'. I need it on Friday mornings by ten o'clock," I reiterate for her benefit, glaring at her. I do not like her.

"You listen to me you little—"

"_Tanya!_" Startled, we all spin around and see Edward standing outside his office. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I'm embarrassed that he overheard my snarky comment to her.

"In my office. Now!" I look at Tanya, and she gives me a grin like she just won the prize. I can't help but give her one back, because I _did_ win the prize.

"You ready for that coffee?" I say to Sue before the elevator door opens.

~.~

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I greet them, opening the passenger door as well as the trunk. Mr. Cullen won't allow me to take his luggage and places it in the trunk himself.

"Thank you, sir."

"See, I told you Carlisle. I had a devil of a time getting her to call me Esme. It's a slow process, but I believe she is calling Edward by his name now, too."

"Yes, it's a hard habit to break, Esme. Now that I know you a little better, it's a bit easier, but since I've just met Mr. Cullen, it's a little more difficult. I'll get there. Have patience with me, sir."

"Take your time, Bella. I'm not as anal about it as they are. I'm used to it," he says snapping his seat belt in place, getting comfortable.

"So, I hear my son is infatuated with you," he blurts out without warning.

My foot accidently slips off the brake pedal onto the gas. I quickly hit the break and when the back of my head hits the headrest, I stare at him in the mirror with bugged-out eyes.

"Who … where did … who told you that?"

"Why, my wife of course and are you sure you can drive this car, Bella?" He looks at Esme for confirmation. She merely smiles and nods.

I regroup and control my anxiety and gently pull out onto the street.

"Ma'am," I say calmly, "I in no way want to jeopardize my position with your family. I like it here and—"

"Bella, dear, I could not possibly think of firing you simply because my son is infatuated with you. You make him happy, therefore you make me happy."

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Um, ma'am, I'm not exactly sure what is going on with your son, you will have to ask him," I say nervously.

"I don't need to ask him, Bella. I see it. Since the day you accepted my offer."

We ride the rest of the distance in silence while I watch Esme and Mr. Cullen make goo-goo eyes at each other. It's amazing how much in love they are with each other. I vow I will have that one day. I will wait forever until I find it.

"Here we are." I can't get out of the car quick enough and I open the door for Mrs. Cullen and then Mr. Cullen opens his door himself. "Sir, do you wish to leave your luggage in the trunk until you arrive home?"

"That's fine, Bella. Thank you," he says waiting for his wife to come around the car to stand next to him. He then wraps his arm around her, and they walk in together. What a sweet sight it is to see Edward's parents still so in love. I am envious of that.

I slide behind the wheel, drive into the parking garage and then take my time riding the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. I look at my watch and see that I have about an hour before Edward has to leave to be at the plant in Romeoville. I'm still laughing at the irony, when the doors open and I see Edward standing at Sue's desk, talking to his father. They both give me a puzzled look, and my eyes flit between them. I'm sure they're trying to figure out what I could possibly be laughing at, alone, in the elevator.

"Romeoville?" Edward guesses. I can only nod and walk toward my office, giggling behind my hand.

I clear my throat and focus on my task at hand before entering my office. I really need to get my lessons outlined for tomorrow. I shut the door behind me because what goes on out there is none of my business.

Deciding to take the easy route, I cheat and pull up a lesson plan from last year, customizing it to my syllabus for the current semester and voila, all done. I smile because I'm now finished and ahead of schedule. I take a deep breath, open the file containing the very complicated grant application and begin working on it, hoping I have all the backup data that they're asking for. I pull out my notepad and calculator and get busy. After researching, filling in the blanks and researching some more, I hear a knock on the door and see Esme's head peek around the door.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, absolutely not. I'm just trying to get some work done before I have to take Edward to Romeoville." I look at my watch and see that I better pack up because I only have another ten minutes before we have to leave.

"May I sit? I'd like to talk to you."

My heart sinks into the bowels of my stomach. Oh, Lord she found out about the pool.

"Sure, have a seat, Mrs. Cullen … um … Esme. Sorry," I blush.

"Bella, I just had a talk with Edward." Oh God, here it comes. "He said you had a little trouble with Tanya this morning. Would you tell me in your words what happened?"

If I could say "_Whew_!" out loud and wipe the sweat off my brow, I would. Right now.

"Well, I went to Tanya and Roger to get your schedules for next week like you instructed, and when I asked Tanya for a copy of yours, she was … reluctant to give it to me. She did eventually print a copy for me, however."

"Is there more?"

"No," I answer, after hesitating.

"Bella, Edward said that he witnessed her being rude and disrespectful to you. Is that true?"

Shit, I hate this crap. I don't like getting people in trouble.

"Yes, ma'am. She said that she wanted me to give her some warning next time I wanted the schedule. I'm sorry ma'am, but I have to confess that I was rude to her in return. I told her that I wanted her to email me your schedule on Fridays by ten o'clock in the morning."

"That isn't being rude, Bella, that is you trying to do your job. Edward also said that she sexually harasses him and that she came on to him in front of you?"

"Ma'am, that's between the three of you. I don't want to be involved in any of that," I say, logging off my computer and pack up my table.

"But you are involved, dear. You know my son has feelings for you, don't you?"

I look at her pensively and slowly nod.

"Bella, it's been a very long time since my son has loved anyone."

"_Whoa!_" I jump back, holding my hands up palms out to her. "Esme, Edward does _not _love me. He has an infatuation. That's all," I quickly correct her.

"Yes, I know, but what I am saying is that he doesn't love easily, and if he tells me he has feelings for you, I have to listen."

"I just don't know how this can possibly work. I can't be involved with my employer."

"Bella, he is not your employer. I am. He cannot fire you, only Carlisle and I can. So, that said, I want you to know you don't have to worry about us when it comes to you and Edward. Unless it interferes with your job, of course. And I suspect you will take care of things before I have to step in," she says, getting up and reaching for the door knob. "You wouldn't want a job as my assistant, would you?"

I look into her eyes for sincerity, but don't see any.

"And give up that awesome apartment? No way." She giggles and walks out, leaving the door open behind her.

Did she just give us permission to see each other? I consider the possibility as I finish packing my bag and clean up my mess. Could it work? Could I work here and have a relationship with him? I will need to think about this, but first I need to get Edward on the road.

"Hi, Sue. Is Edward ready to go?" I ask, adjusting my tote in my hand.

"I'm not certain he's still going. He's pretty pissed that they still can't locate his fuselage. The shippers say it was delivered and signed for, but the signature is so illegible, we don't know who actually has it. The delivery address is accurate, but the shipment is gone."

"That is really, really weird." I say out loud, curious how something of that size can just go missing and disappear.

"Yeah, Edward is really angry that they won't take responsibility for it either. They're claiming that they shipped it, that it was delivered at the plant and signed for. Neither party is claiming responsibility. This is a setback in Edward's plans to build his jets."

I look at Sue when a light bulb glows above her head and she makes a dash for Edward's office. She swings open the door and yells …

"Katherine. Katherine did this," she shouts into the room. All I hear is Edward telling her to get Jenks on the phone.

I walk to Edward's door and knock lightly and he looks up from his desk. "Are you still planning on going to Romeoville today, Edward?" I ask, quietly.

"Yes. I need to meet with the contractors to see how the plant is going. They've installed a lot of the equipment, and I want to see how it's progressing. Would you like to tour it with me? See how jets are made?"

"Sure," I say enthusiastically. "I'm fascinated with the manufacturing process. I've always wanted to tour the Crayola Crayon factory … or Hershey's. I've always wanted to take a bath in warm chocolate." I readily blush, not believing I divulged that fantasy to him just now. I feel the rush of heat to my cheeks.

My eyes focus on him as he comes around his desk and walks toward me to stand mere inches from my face.

"Good to know, Bella," he says lowering his mouth to mine but snaps back when Sue comes barging in. She looks at us, her eyes bouncing back and forth between Edward's and mine. She stands there with her hands on her hips.

"I _knew_ it!" she exclaims.

"I'm afraid I can't hide this from her, Bella. I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear.

"Come in, Sue. Close the door." You can tell she's giddy for the gossip.

"I know I can trust your confidence in this. Bella and I are … exploring … a possible relationship. That's all it is right now. It's new, and I don't want you to make anything more out of it than it is. We are just finding out where we want this to go," he explains. "Bella, do you agree with that or do you have a different opinion?"

If I ever wanted to cut this off at the chase, now is the time. Say it, Bella. _Do it because it's the right thing to do._

"No, that about sums it up."

_Chicken._

"So you two are going to the Literary Guild dinner together then?"

"Um, no. I have other plans that night that I can't break," I say, looking at Edward. "Plus, Edward has a commitment that night as well, don't you?"

"Yeah … I guess I do," he says reluctantly, his hand flying to the back of his neck and his shoulders visibly drop.

I'm not sure how I feel about him being with another woman next weekend. I haven't given him anything other than a romp in the pool. I've only pushed him away, really. That, and I can't really say anything, because I have a date that night, too. But my date isn't scheduled to end up in bed like his is.

"Just … just use a condom," I say, walking toward the door. "I'll go get the car and meet you downstairs." I think I may have slammed the door behind me, I'm not sure.

I don't know why I'm so mad, but I am. I don't want him to touch her and I definitely don't want her touching him. I stalk to the car and back it out of its space with a little bit more power than I should have given it. As soon as I drive around to pick up Edward, I get out and open the door for him, but instead of getting in the car, he takes me by my arms and pulls me into a hug, holding my head tight against his chest.

"I'm not going to, baby, I promise," he says sweetly into my hair.

"Thank you," I whisper. I can't help it … I wrap my arms around his waist.

I feel him sigh against me.

~.~

After receiving a first-class tour of the MileHigh manufacturing plant, Edward makes it a point to stop by the shipping and receiving department. It's clear to me, with their method and record keeping process, that shipment was not received here.

"I think I would make the company that was contracted to deliver your shipment responsible and accountable. And why wasn't the name of the individual, who clearly cannot write his or her own name, written down somewhere?" I ponder out loud, giving my unsolicited input. "I mean, whenever I sign for a package, they always ask my name and they type it in that little computer thing they use. Was it done this time? Or maybe it's different with a large delivery that takes an eighteen wheeler to deliver a shipment. Where's the paperwork?"

"The strange part is how suddenly their 'impeccable' procedures weren't so impeccable when it comes to this shipment!" Edward says, curious.

"I would have the person making the delivery explain what happened the day that shipment was supposedly delivered. I mean it had to have been in several crates, right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" he asks, interested.

"Well, it had to have been delivered on a flatbed truck, right?" he nods. "I would call the trucking company to find out who the driver was and have him explain to you where he took the crates. I'd start at Lear and make them provide the information to you. I mean, you can't just write the shipment and the cost off. It sounds like they plan on charging you, because they claim it was delivered. You have the right to track that shipment and have them explain all that to you."

"I agree and that makes the most sense. I'll have Sue start working on that. Thanks, Bella, I appreciate your input. This is truly a set back and I think Sue is right in that Katherine is behind this," he says as we walk through the plant to the offices located in the front of the building. "She said she was going to hit when I wasn't looking and get me where it hurts the most. I think the subtle note on your door was her doing too, and now this."

"I'm sorry she's messing with you, Edward," I say, trying to offer something … anything … to make him feel a little better.

"It's all my own doing. I bought this property out from under her and she's angry about it. But the thing is, this is what we do. We do this to each other all the time. She pulled the rug out from under me in a deal I had going a few years back, but I didn't retaliate like this. There's something else going on here and I plan to find out what it is."

As soon as Edward finishes his meeting with the plant manager concerning a few more matters and approving certain purchases, we head back to the office. He gets on his phone to Sue immediately to get her on the task of finding the driver of the delivery.

~.~

After texting back and forth between Alice and Jasper about me not going out with them tonight, I finally prevail and am now free to enjoy a quiet night in. This will be my first weekend night alone in my new home, and I'm loving every minute of it.

I open the doors leading out onto the balcony to allow the fresh air and cool breeze inside. Checking my watch, I see that it's close to the dinner hour, but considering I'm not that hungry, I take a hot shower. Dousing my body with a generous amount of lotion, I slip into a silky chemise enjoying the feeling of it against my naked body. I spy a bottle of wine that Jasper gave me, pour a glass, grab the book I'm currently reading and snuggle in my favorite chair. After reading three chapters, I take a sip of my wine and my phone pings a text. I grimace because I really don't want Alice to try to talk me into coming out.

I nearly spew my wine when I see the text is from Edward.

_**Open your door ~ E**_

I run to the door and peek out to see him standing there with his hands full and I let him in.

"What's this?" I ask, looking at the bags in each of his hands.

"Dinner. I was lonely with the love-fest going on at home. You would think with a house the size of that over there, they could find a place to 'snuggle' without me having to witness it."

"I think it's sweet. I hope that my husband would want me like that after all those years. They are very lucky to have that," I say as I open the cupboard to grab some plates.

"Bella, any man that is fortunate enough to have you love him would be crazy not to want you every day of his life," he says, looking at me from head to toe. "Especially when you wear little things like this," he says running his finger under the thin strap covering my shoulder.

I feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach when he looks at me this way. He has lust written all over his face and he is very difficult to deny when he does. This I've already learned.

"No, Edward. Please, I beg you."

"Your head says no, but the rest of you is begging me to touch you," he says, taking another step, seemingly in slow motion. I hate that he's right, because what I'm feeling at the very center of me is undeniable.

I know I'm in trouble when he traps me against the kitchen counter and his hand touches my waist, slowly slipping around to my lower back where I feel him fist the material of my chemise. When he runs his nose along side of mine, I stare at his parted lips wanting to taste them. I sigh when I feel his huge hand trail across my bare bottom, my eyes closing at the feel of his touch. As soon as he realizes I have nothing on underneath my shift, he begins to gather the material until I feel the cool air on the skin of my bottom as he uncovers it. I giggle when he peeks around me to take a look.

Only then does he use his other hand to examine the contour of my hips, feeling where my bottom meets my leg. I fight the urge to part my legs to allow him the freedom to touch me where I begin to throb. Instead, he gently presses me into his obvious reaction.

"Bella …" he moans into my mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward. We shouldn't do—"

He smothers my words with his warm, soft lips. His hands circle and tighten across my hips as our kiss intensifies. When I feel him capture the hem of my chemise, I get goose bumps at the heat of his fingers as they slowly trail up my body, pulling the thin material with them. I powerlessly raise my arms as he slips the flimsy shift off my body. He wraps both my arms around his neck as his lips touch mine again in a kiss full of desperation and need. Wrapping my hair around his hands, he gently pushes my mouth into his as his tongue eagerly searches for mine.

I hear myself whimper when his hand lowers and grazes over my bottom, his knee slips between my thighs, spreading me so he can touch me.

"Oh, God, Bella," he growls into my neck as his fingers slide inside me and across my needy clit. My eyes flutter open when he pulls his fingers away only to suck on them to taste me.

"That's it," he growls, lifting me and wrapping my legs around his waist, carrying me to my room.

"I'm having my dessert _before_ dinner."

* * *

_**A/N: Mmmmm … Eddie wants some pie for dessert! So, a lot of you thought Bella would actually cut him off, eh? Not freaking likely! Like he would let her Next week … Carmen. Till next time … **_

_**~.~**_

**Dearest "Guest" … My answer to you is "No, that's not why, and if you would get your head out of your negative ass, you would know that."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Romeoville actually does exist … Edward founded it. It's located just outside of Chicago.**

**Stella (get well soon, friend) and TitaRitter … what would I do without you both? Seriously.**

**I've written an outtake for Black Diamond for the Fandom for LLS cause. Log onto .com; there's a teaser. It's for those of you who were curious as to what happened to Mr. Black after Tanya got herself killed. **

**Did you get a peek at Carmen on Dishie's Stash? … beautiful, eh? **

_**Now … let's see how that date goes …**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Edward**

The moment I taste her body's flavor, I have to have more. I lift her, wrapping her long legs around me, and carry her to her room. I gently lay her out on her bed and stare down at her beautiful body. I lift my Polo over my head and lick my lips at her perfect breasts, eager to suckle her pretty pink buds. I can still taste her on my tongue. My eyes slowly roam over her trim waist and flat stomach with a ruby stone adorning it. I wonder why I hadn't noticed that last night. I grin at that memory and look into her eyes. She's needy. I know she wants it. The way she's grabbing the comforter in her fists and how she's rubbing her thighs together tells me she won't last much longer.

Wasting no time, I step out of my jeans and briefs, slip my hands under her knees and lift them, spreading her for me. I see her bare lips glisten with wetness and my tongue itches with the need to lick it off her. I make eye contact with her before I touch her and fucking love the look of anticipation on her face. I nearly come feeling her under my tongue and the sweet taste of her in my mouth. I moan against her when her essence hits my taste buds.

As soon as I smooth over her sensitive clit, she gasps and her back arches off the bed.

"Oh my, God," she cries out in a rushed whisper.

Seeing how responsive she is almost makes me want to fuck her rather than snack on her, but I want her to come like this. I want to see her body react to what I am doing to her. I want my mouth to feel how she responds to me.

I inhale her aroma as I flatten my tongue and lick her from bottom to top, gently sucking her swollen clit into my mouth, gently biting it, toying with her. Her back arches off the bed again and when she releases a whimpering cry, I know I've hit the mother lode.

"Mmm. Oh my … fuck, Edward," she whispers, not talking to anyone but herself.

I slowly repeat the action, flicking my tongue over her and her body shudders. Again, and her hands fly to my hair and her hips begin to slowly move against my mouth. One more time and she screams my name, her chest rising off the bed and her thighs putting me in a headlock.

The sounds coming from her are enough to make me lose my shit before I even enter her. I fight to keep from wrapping my fist around myself as I watch her come in my mouth.

I drink every bit of her while I watch her body respond in beautiful agony. After she finally settles, I kiss the soft skin inside her thighs, needing to climb inside her. I give her sweet kitty one last tongue-filled kiss before I leave.

"I've never tasted anything so sweet, baby," I say, nuzzling her neck, teasing her entrance with my very needy and fucking hard cock. All I want to do is impale her and fuck her, but I don't. I pull the tip out of its resting place and regroup. She runs her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.

"Is anything wrong?" she asks against my cheek.

"God, no. I just need you so much, I don't want to come on entry," I confess.

"I want you, Edward," she begs, wrapping her legs around me, opening herself to me. "I want to feel you inside me again. Fill me like you did last night. I need to feel you inside me."

That's all it takes. I can't deny her and with one thrust of my hips, I'm planted deep inside of her.

"Oh, my fucking God," I moan, dropping my head, trying to keep my shit.

I have to hold it there because this is the epitome of bliss. My eyes are clenched shut and my head drops to her shoulder in my effort not to empty myself before I begin.

"I wish you could feel this, baby. If I move one inch, I will lose it," I say, trying to stay focused.

She patiently waits by runing her fingernails over my scalp. She has no idea how much I dig that shit.

I try to gather my wits, but when she clenches her kitty tight around me, I finally begin to move, taking baby steps for fear I'll come like a teenager.

She bends her legs at the knees, pulling them closer to my side, allowing me to slide deeper inside her, and I take every bit of her she's willing to give me. I love the feel of her fingers through my hair and along my scalp, massaging me. I'm in heaven feeling every square inch of her.

"I need you to fuck me. Please?" she begs, moving her hips slightly under me.

"Then do it, baby."

I flip us over so she's positioned on top of me and she wastes no time rolling those hips over my cock and I fill my hands with her breasts, pinching her hardened nipples and lift to take one between my teeth.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," she pants against my ear. "You're gonna make me come," she squeals, as I feel her begin to clamp around me like a vice. Seeing her body respond is torture while I desperately try to hold off. She bites down on her bottom lip as her head falls back and then forward, her hair flowing wildly with her movements.

"God you feel so fucking good, Edward. Do you feel that? How my body responds to you? So thick inside me … oh my, God," she cries. "I'm going to come," she pants as she meets me thrust for thrust, rolling her kitty down my cock.

"_Ed … ward!_" She cries as if in pain. She presses her hands flat against my chest as my hands guide her along the length of me, I feel her begin to pulse around me.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear you say it. Say my name while you fuck me. Only mine, while you fuck only me. Say it … say it, baby."

"Edward … Edward, oh, God, _Edward_!" she chants as we reach that blissful place.

Her calling my name does it for me, and I take her hips and hold her over me while I thrust into her.

"Fuck … fuck … Fuuuck," I growl and my head burrows into the pillow under me as I thrust my hips up to meet her. I feel the fluid leave my body each time the walls of her pussy pulses around me like a fucking vice. I grab hold of her, pulling her against me, holding her to me, never wanting to let her go.

"Oh, God," she sobs into my chest.

"What?" I hold her away from me so I can see her. She has tears rolling down her face. "What, Bella? Did I hurt you?" My arms fly around her, "Fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, baby!" I say, still out of breath.

"No, no, you didn't hurt me …"

"What is it?" I ask again as she rushes to climb off of me to slip into a pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Edward, this … this thing between us," she says, moving her hand between her and me, "is powerful. I felt it last night and I felt again, just now. I'll fall for you. I can feel it already." She's crying harder now, picking up my clothes and putting them on her bed.

"Bella, what's the matter? Baby, please don't cry. Please don't regret what we've done."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm already feeling too much for you. I can't do that to you. It's not fair to you. I know myself. I'll turn into this crazy … person. I like myself when I'm organized and calm and … and … we just can't do this again. I'm begging you, Edward. Please don't do this again."

My heart breaks when I see her fall to her knees and sob into her hands.

"Are you saying you're in love with me, Bella?" I ask, sliding off the bed to sit on the floor next to her, pulling her into my lap.

"No, and don't make fun," she slaps her hand across my thigh.

"Why are you getting so upset then if you aren't even in love with me? I mean, I know I'm irresistible and all, but why don't you wait until you do fall for me before you freak out?"

"Because I can already feel myself getting feelings for you," she says, laying her head on my shoulder.

"But I already have feelings for you too," I reply. "You know this already. We can have feelings for each other together while we get to know each other. It's called 'getting to know each other.' Why don't we give it a try?" I say, holding her, loving the feel of her laying against me.

"But, Edward, you don't get it. I can already feel myself falling for you. The way you make me feel when you make love to me." She nuzzles her face into my neck and her warm breath gives my cooled body, goosebumps.

"I can see myself falling in love with you, too; just by the way you make me feel when we are connected like that. It's powerful isn't it? Doesn't it feel wonderful? Full of hope and promise? That feeling of elation and the frantic need to just be in each other's presence. That's what it's all about, baby. That shit's meant to be cherished and enjoyed." I stroke her soft hair while she thinks about her next excuse.

"That's really sweet, Edward," she says softly. "All right, this is what concerns me. I'll get rabid if I hear you've had sex with another woman."

"Bella, I'm not going to have sex with any other woman but you. I promise you that. And I'll get murderous if another man touches you, so tell Sam to back the fuck up."

"Edward, stop teasing me," she demands, giggling.

"I'm deadly serious. I don't want him to touch you again. I nearly took him out when he tossed you over his shoulder."

"No, I mean about all that other stuff … about how you feel about me."

I run my hand along her bare leg and hold her close to me with the other. "I'm not teasing. Not about this, Bella. Since that first day you picked me up to take me to the airport. Dressed in that fucking skirt, you've been constantly in my mind since. I will take this as slow as you need me to, but never seeing you, or never being with you again, is not an option for me.

"But if you don't want this, you need to tell me," I say, lifting her by her chin so she'll look at me. "I mean it's not just about sex for me, but if that's what it's all about for you, then we need to talk."

"No. It's not. See, I told you I get stupid. God, I'm such a whiner," she says, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

I smile down at her and kiss her lips, "I know it! A whiner and a shrew. Is this how it's going to be?" She gives me a weak smile.

"Bella, listen, my mother's given us her approval to do this._ I_ want to do this. But if you don't, we need to stop … now. I'm already invested, but if you're not …" I feel her arms fly around me and her sweet lips silence me.

"I'm sorry. This is how I get when I feel … insecure. I just don't want to share you, Edward. We haven't talked about that, and I don't feel I have the right to ask that of you."

"Bella, you have every right to ask that. Of anyone, actually. We are in a relationship. That relationship involves sex, and if you don't want me to sleep with anyone else, you most certainly can ask me not to. I might not agree to it, but you have every right to protect yourself against disease, if anything. But, in our case, Bella, I don't want anyone but you, so you didn't even need to ask."

"Come on, I'm hungry," I say, to lighten the mood. I slip back into my jeans, help her up and she takes my hand as we make our way to the kitchen and cold Chinese.

"Are we okay?" I ask while I dish Kung Pao onto our plates.

"Yeah, sorry for going postal. This is all so new to me. It's been a while since …" She doesn't finish her sentence, she lets it drop.

I will store this into memory for discussion at a later date for sure. I have long suspected she was hurt by someone and she's not willing to admit to it, let alone talk about it. But there's always Alice and if she won't spill, there's awlays Jasper. He can get blood out of a turnip.

~.~

After Bella's meltdown, I decide it's best not to pursue her again ... at least for a while. It broke my heart to see her like that, so I want to respect her by allowing her some time to regroup a little and feel better about me and us.

I wanted to see her last weekend, but she took off early in the morning, both Saturday and Sunday, and didn't get home until late. I didn't question her, but I did miss seeing her around.

I constantly think about the date I have coming up with Carmen on Saturday and I have been at odds whether I was going to keep the date or not, but when Bella said she had plans for that night, I thought maybe we weren't exclusive yet. I would love to have taken Bella to the awards banquet. Instead, I get to suffer with Carmen hanging all over me. Three weeks ago, it would have been great, but now, I don't want her to touch me. No one gets to touch me but Bella.

I spend the week tracking down the missing delivery and after threatening to take my business elsewhere, Lear agrees to get me another test fuselage built and delivered while I investigate the whereabouts of the original. We've agreed that there's only one person that will be permitted to sign for delivery of any sort from Lear. In the meantime, it's time to talk to Dad about this, and who was behind the vulgar message left on Bella's door.

"Hey, Roger, is my father in?"

"He is, he's just reviewing contracts, so go on in," he replies with a blush, smiling at me. I don't know who wants to fuck me more, Tanya or Roger. At least, he didn't lick his lips while staring at my dick. Tanya being called into the office by my mother for harassing me helped a little.

"Hey, Dad. Do you have a few minutes?" I ask, peeking my head into his office.

"Sure, Son. I could use a break. Let's sit over here," he suggests, guiding me to the corner and his soft leather chairs.

"So. Bella, huh?"

"How did you know about that?" I ask, not really shocked that he knew already. There's not a whole lot that get's past my dad

"You have a mother, Edward," he announces as if that is news to me.

"Yeah, and now we know where Jasper gets it."

"And she's the source of your panic attack too, then?" I knew he and my mother talked about everything, but I never thought my mom would divulge this. I thought maybe there was some sort of mom-son code, but apparently I was mistaken. I just shrug my shoulders in reply to his question, not wanting to discuss the fact a woman to put me in the hospital with fake heart attack symptoms.

"So, is there anything going to come of this then?" I can't tell when my dad slips out of father mode into interrogator.

"I think so. I hope so. I really like her. She's … special," I say, taking a deep breath. "She's a challenge and I like that."

"And she's not hard to look at either." I look at him and give him my bitch brow.

"You been looking, Dad? Not only at my girl, but behind your girl's back?" I ask, shocked.

"I would never stray from your mother and you well know it. But I'm not blind either and all I said was that she was a looker. You are still the possessive Edward that we all know and love, but don't forget where your possessiveness got you with Amanda," he reminds me, crossing his legs.

"I know. I'm afraid I will have it worse with Bella. She has a best friend that's a guy. She thinks they're just friends, but he's already made it clear to me that it's more for him."

I sit quiet, picking invisible lint off my slacks, contemplating how I will handle it if I ever see him touch her again. I look up at my dad; he's waiting for more.

"I really like her, Dad. That note on her door scared the shit out of me. I know it was Kate. I know she's the one that intercepted my fuselage too. There's something to her being this angry over my outbidding her on the Aurora plant. Her reaction when we were in Hawaii was extreme. The word is that she's scared."

"Okay, let me look into it. I'll start with the significance behind the building and why she wanted it to begin with."

"When she found out I outbid her, she freaked. She said she needed this particular building. She called her mother immediately as if her mother was involved somehow."

"I'll let you know what I find out," Dad says with a quizzical look on his face.

~.~

Finally, this blasted Saturday is here. I need to get this date with Carmen over with and be done with it. Just as Bella promised, she arranged for a car to pick me up at six o'clock and Carmen at six thirty. Carmen is a beautiful woman, no doubt about it; very voluptuous. But I prefer the mind fuckery that Bella offers. Carmen has a one-track mind, whereas Bella has a vast collection of subjects she is well versed in.

When the car stops at her condo high-rise, I run up to get her. She opens the door and I can see she is exceptionally beautiful tonight, wearing her dark hair down and straight with a form fitting red dress. The first thing she does is go in for the kiss. I allow a brief kiss but nothing more.

"What's going on, baby? You would have your tongue down my throat and your hand up my skirt by now."

"Things are different, Carmen. Let's get going, shall we?" I hold the door open for her and we wait in the hall for the elevator. I can feel her eyes watching me. "Let's just have some fun tonight, okay?"

"There's my Edward. I was a little worried for a minute," she coos, snuggling close to me in the corner of the elevator.

She is aggressive on the ride to the banquet and I know I'm going to have to say something before she sticks her hand down my pants, which she's been known to do without a second thought.

When we walk into the hotel, the room is crowded. I'm happy it's a good turnout, but there's one thing that is immediately noticeable. I sense her. I can feel her near. I smell her. I shake my head at myself because I know I'm totally losing it for this girl.

"Come on Carmen, let's get a drink and find my family."

As soon as we get our drinks I see Jasper with Alice, Rosalie with Emmett and … Bella … with Paul Wainwright. What the fuck is this shit? Paul is an old college friend of mine that was notorious for fucking and leaving the sorority sisters in his wake. Including Amanda. He was the reason behind our breakup. By the end of his senior year, he couldn't get a date to the grocery store, let alone to dinner.

"Edward?" my dad says, intercepting me at the bar by putting his hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"He's already fucked one of my girlfriends, Dad. I'll be damned if he gets another," I say into his ear.

"I see the look on your face. I know what you are up to, but you are with someone too. Don't you fucking dare pull any of that shit here, do you hear me?" There's the side of my father you don't want to know. He will fuck you up without fail.

"Yes, Dad," I say in response to his question. "I guess I should go say hello to her."

"Yes, you should, but most importantly, be a Cullen." I nod in understanding and take Carmen to my family.

I take my Chivas on the rocks and drink it in one gulp, looking at Bella over the rim of the glass. She's wearing a sleeveless, low-cut black gown that looks perfect on her. Her hair is pulled off her face into a messy ponytail and she looks … fucking beautiful. Carmen takes my arm and I let her. It's the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Paul," I say flatly, keeping my eyes on her.

"Edward, my God, man. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He takes my hand and clasps my shoulder. Bella's eyes are focused on me but they occasionally shift to Carmen.

"Oh, Edward, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Carmen de Paulo." I hear a small gasp from her and her eyes get huge.

"Paul, I'm sorry, but Carmen is only just a friend of mine and not my girlfriend." I need to set this shit straight right now.

"That's right, I'm just his happy ending tonight, right baby?" Carmen says in a sexy tone, running her hand up and down my arm. I pull away from her immediately.

"And you aren't that either," I explain, needing to fix that statement too.

"Then why am I here, Edward?" she asks in front of everyone, including my family who has gathered around us. I can't believe we are doing this here … now. I curse myself out loud because I should have taken care of this in the car.

"Carmen, I need to tell you that there's someone that I've recently become involved with and I promised her that I would not be with another woman while we explore our … relationship." I look at my family and they all look at Bella, who is sporting a beautiful red blush.

I look down at Carmen and she also notices that everyone's looking at Bella.

"Oh, my fucking God. You're the _girlfriend_?" I've never heard Carmen laugh so hysterically before. "You ditch me for … for _that?_" Carmen takes her hand and runs it up and down in front of Bella to exaggerate her point.

"Carmen, don't be rude," I whisper.

"Rude? You bring me here to flaunt me in front of this little college sorority sister? The type that Paul likes to fuck? By the way, why are you with Paul and not with your '_boyfriend_?'" Carmen asks using air quotes.

To Bella's credit she stands there and doesn't say a word. She does nothing but glare at Carmen, but I know that she's near her breaking point. Besides, nearly everyone in the room is looking at Carmen … at us. Jasper and Rosalie are having a hard time keeping Alice and Emmett at bay as well. They are maintaining for Bella's sake.

"Do you think you can hold a man like Edward, little girl? Do you think you can satisfy his healthy _sexual _appetite? Sweetheart, even I can barely keep up." Carmen continues to laugh at Bella. "Look at me and then look at you. Christ, do you even wear a bra?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I hear my mother shout, just before I make the move to yank Carmen out of the room. I drop my arm back down to my side.

"Oh no, Momma Esme is pissed now. I better scurry away, tucked tail and all." Carmen says sarcastically. I'm beginning to wonder if she's been drinking because this doesn't sound like her at all.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you away from that two-bit whore, because only a whore would make a date with a man just to get laid," Alice says, taking Bella over to their dinner table.

"That's right, but have you ever fucked Edward Cullen before?" Carmen shouts loud and clear for everyone, and I pray to God this doesn't make the paper.

"Carmen, get out. Now! I don't give a fuck how you get home, but you are finished here. GO!" I yell, watching her jump. She turns and looks at Paul.

"Hey Paul, want to finish your date at my place?" she asks, sauntering up to him.

"Carmen, don't even think about putting your diseased hands on me. I believe Edward told you to get out, I suggest you do it. Would someone escort this woman out of the room, please?" he yells, looking around the room for takers.

I'm hoping someone steps up to the task, because I don't want it to be me. I smile as soon as I see Emmett step up and he wraps his big hand around her forearm then and pulls her out of the room.

"Fuck you, Edward. Don't ever call …" That's when I hear her muffled voice. I presume from Emmett covering her obnoxious mouth.

"Well, I'm going for a drink," I say suddenly to change the subject. "Paul, good seeing you again. Enjoy your evening,. Ms. Swan," I say, giving a slight bow to her before I head back to the bar.

"I'll go with you," Jasper says, I'm sure thinking I may need the company or support. "Wow, that was … fucked up."

"Yeah it was. I've never seen her like that before," I say taking a sip of my Chivas. "And if I know Dad, he's going to be pissed so let's just drop it for now, all right?" Jasper nods and orders him and Alice a drink.

"Did you know Bella was going to be here tonight?" Jasper asks, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind us. I look as well and see Bella and Paul talking to Alice and the rest of my family.

"I had no clue. She doesn't tell me shit," I say, angrily, pounding another Chivas. "I've never seen anyone keep things to herself like Bella does."

"Alice is like that too. But it's not as if they want to keep it from us, it's like they don't volunteer the information. Once it's out there and spoken about, they're willing to talk about it because it's not a secret, they just don't talk about themselves, or each other, to other people, I guess," he says while we look back at the girls.

"We better get back," I say taking my drink. I spot Matthew and Shelly Wray and stop by to say hello to them, glancing in Bella's direction now and then.

As the night wears on, I keep one eye on Bella and see no indication that Paul and her are anything but friends. He doesn't touch her. I sit at the table with my family for dinner and happy that I can't see Bella because she's at that table behind me. I silently thank the stars, because I don't think I can take much more. My eyes fly to the stage when the speaker for the Chicago Literary Guild takes the podium. It's Paul Wainwright. How many more surprises do I get tonight?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your dinner tonight, but we need to get the awards portion of the evening started. I want to be the one to introduce our first recipient. It was a blessing the day this young lady joined our small group. She has devoted more of her own time and efforts than she would have any of you know. She spends much of her free time teaching adults and children of the under-privileged how to read and write, and recently has expanded that to teaching basic computer and job seeking skills. She fights every day to find ways to fund our community learning center in hopes to keep it open and full of new and used books, from the cheesy romance to the most complicated research resources. She has even sweet-talked her way into getting three new computers donated to the center. She is very resourceful in her own right at finding the craziest ways of acquiring the funds to accomplish her efforts. If you truly know her, you know these efforts are very close to her heart.

"Because of these reasons, and her dedication to the Community Learning Center, we honor her tonight with the Chicago Literary Guild's Selfless Achievement Award. Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm thank you and congratulations to Isabella Swan."

If there was a feather in the room, you could have knocked me over with it, because when my girl stands up, receiving hugs and handshakes from everyone at her table, she makes her way to the stage. The glass beads on her black dress sparkle in the light and she looks even more beautiful. My heart is big and proud of her. Everyone at our table look at each other, in shock. Mostly because we were completely unaware that she was even involved with the Guild.

"Thank you, Mr. Wainwright. I don't know what to say, _but_ thank you. I do what I do because I love to teach. I enjoy watching my students, whether it's an adult or a child, have their 'ah-ha' moment when what I teach them, suddenly clicks. All I know is that, if I had to do it all over again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Thank you." I smile at her when she sneaks a peek at me before she returns to her seat.

After the ceremony is over and everyone refills their glasses for the dancing portion of the evening, Bella is descended upon by my family. I have a different plan in mind, however. I'm not going to let my girl's big night go unnoticed by me or by anyone.

"Bella, you little devil you. You have a secret life, eh?" I ask, running my hand up her bare arm.

"I don't know about a 'secret life', but I have done this for quite a while," she responds, blushing while looking at her award.

"Well, I for one am so fucking proud of you," she looks at me and beams a devastatingly beautiful smile at me. I can't help it, it has to be done … I take her by the waist and pull her to me and I kiss her. Not chastely either. It's a full on boyfriend-girlfriend kiss. If anyone was wondering where my girl was earlier, they shouldn't be wondering any longer.

"Hey, Cullen, get your own date!"l I hear Paul whine behind me, but I ignore him.

When I end the kiss, I whisper in her ear, "Congratulations, Bella. This is a big deal, but don't think you're _all that_ now that you have an acrylic statue," I tease, smacking her firm, round, ass before I turn around and head for the bar.

"Yeah? Well, it may be acrylic, but it'll be going home with me tonight. Where will you be?" She shouts after me, letting everyone around hear.

I turn around and see her grinning at me, and everyone is waiting for my answer and in a few short steps I'm back in front of her.

"I'll be waiting for you, Bella. I'll wait only for you," I say warmly, before I gently take her lips with mine again.

I hear her stuttering exhale as I walk away from her and head home.

~.~

The following morning, after my ass chewing by my father for the scene at the Guild dinner, I meet Bella at the drive and today, for the first time, we run together. We start off not saying much. Okay, we start off by not saying anything until I can't take it anymore.

"Bella, I'm sorry about Carmen. She was rude and … just a bitch to you and I'm sorry," I say feeling really bad that she was treated so badly.

"It's all right, Edward. She was the loser in the deal and she took it hard. I guess we won't be seeing her around again?" I couldn't shake my head hard enough. But it made her smile and I liked that.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were so involved with the Guild and the Community Learning Center?" I ask, looking over at her. "I mean, after all the times it was mentioned in conversation, you never said anything about being involved or about you being honored."

"Why would I? I mean, it's not something I would bring up in casual conversation. It's something I've done since graduating college. I'd like to teach someday. But right now, I like the way things are," she explains. "Now, my dad sees it differently than I do. We argue about this a lot."

Dad? God, I haven't even spoken to her about her family. I suddenly realize I haven't spoken to her about her life at all.

"What's that frown about?" she asks with a grin as her ponytail flips as she jogs.

"We need to go on a date, Bella."

"Where did that come from?" She giggles.

"I just realized that I don't know anything about you and I want to correct that. So, will you have dinner with me tonight, Ms. Swan? I'll even drive."

I look over at her and she smiles up at me. "I'd love to."

"Good. I'll pick you up at six-thirty."

The rest of our run is spent asking about her. I want to get to know her, so I start at the beginning.

"So, what was your first memory?"

~.~

As soon as I get home from our run, I make reservations for Aruns. I also ask Leah to cut my hair, since it's gotten a little long and unruly.

"Leah, would you mind giving me a haircut today?" I ask as I make my way to the refrigerator for a glass of iced tea.

"Sure, sit right there." She points to the same spot I've sat at for every haircut that I have received over the years, and I smile that she felt the need to tell me that.

"Where? Right here?" I joke, looking at her with the grin I know she likes.

"Oh, you. Just sit," she admonishes while she gets her scissors.

She starts off with a massage and I close my eyes and moan. I love to have my scalp massaged and she knows it. It's a treat she's given me with every haircut.

"You flirting with my woman again, Cullen?" Garrett bellows when he enters the kitchen heading toward the cookie jar.

"You know it. She loves me best, so deal with it." I grin when she stops massaging and gets to cutting.

"You're probably right," he chuckles.

"You two stop that … Garrett if you don't know by now who I belong to then we need to have a chat," Leah says, snipping at my hair. He chuckles as he walks out the back door.

"Hey, Leah, I need my dark blue Armani shirt, have you seen it?" I turn and look up at her.

"Yes, I just washed it and it's ready to be ironed. Do you need it?"

"Um, yeah. I need it for tonight," I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I turn to sit forward again.

"Sure, I'll do it as soon as I'm finished here." She takes the comb through my hair again. "So, haircut and Armani. You have big plans for tonight?"

"Yeah. I have a date," I say matter of factly.

"With a girl this time?" I hear her giggle at her own joke.

"Yes, with a girl. Now quit your giggling and cut my hair, woman."

She places her hands on my shoulders and squeezes. I enjoy my time with Leah. She's one of my favorite people.

"Is this date with someone I know?"

Now she's just fishing for information.

"Yes. You know her and you know you know her, so quit pretending and ask your questions direct, Leah."

"I like her, Eddie," I flinch at her use of that name. She doesn't use it often and when she does, it means something.

"I really like her too, Leah. It kind of scares me in a way. I mean, I think she may be the one for me," I confess, looking around hoping no one else heard that.

"She's a good girl and good girls are hard to come by. I hear she won an award last night. I had no idea she was involved with the Guild. I was surprised to read about it in the paper."

"She's in the paper?" I pull away from Leah and start sorting through the Sunday Chicago Tribune that's spread out on the table. When I find it, I hold it up and start reading. I set the paper down on the table when my phone vibrates in my pocket. As I'm still reading, I glance at my phone to see who's calling.

Katherine.

"Good morning, Kate."

"Edward, I see your girl made the paper today. How sweet is it that she teaches on the weekends? And at the Community Center no less."

The blood drains from my body. She _does_ know who Bella is.

"What do you want, Kate? I'm quite finished with your games. Let's play like adults and cut the innuendos."

"I told you I was going to ruin you and hit you where it hurts the most. How's that for direct and to the point?"

I hear her laugh and then when someone else starts to laugh with her, I suddenly feel sick. I look at my phone when she hangs up on me.

Was that a threat? Did she just threaten to make contact with Bella on the weekend?

"Geez, Edward, you look like you just saw a ghost," Jasper says as he walks into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Katherine just made another threat against Bella. I think she may plan on visiting her at the Community Center," I say, barely able to breathe.

"Jasper, I'm afraid Katherine's planning on hurting her." I nearly loose my balance hearing myself admit my biggest fear out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How about that Carmen, eh? Paul was a good boy even though he had evil history with Edward, and Edward marked his territory…again. Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter. It's overwhelming and I love every bit of it. I replied to them all, but if I missed you, please know it was unintentional, FF was giving me some grief. But either way, I thank you all. It's why I do what I do. **

**For those of you unfamiliar with the "Blood from a turnip" phrase: **

**You cannot get something from a person that they don't have. You can only get what people are willing or able to give, i.e., Jasper CAN get blood from a turnip, so he will get the information that Edward wants, if necessary.**

**Till next time …**


	11. Chapter 11

**You can thank Dior-Rob for the early post, and Michele Ma Belle for suggesting it.**

**Stephenie Meyer is the creator and owner of all things Twilight.**

**Special People: My good friend and Greece tour guide, Stella, for keeping my story on track … TitaRitter for making sure all my i's are dotted and t's are crossed … and new to the team, Sarah, for her mad brain-wracking skills**

**Out of all the comments in the reviews you sent, the one that caused me to smack my forehead …**

**"An Armani dress shirt does not go in a washing machine...never!"**

**Good call … my bad?**

**_Now … Let's tag along on the date!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Bella**

_I have a date. _

_With Edward Cullen._

I rummage my closet trying to find the perfect outfit, but not knowing if it will be a dressy or a casual date makes it pretty difficult to decide. Searching my bag for my phone, I text Edward to find out.

_Is this date dressy or casual? ~ B_

_Casual … just let me see those beautiful legs. ~E_

I giggle at his response because that makes it much easier. I decide on a blue print sun dress that has a tight bodice and a full skirt. It hits about mid-thigh so that should show enough leg for him … plus I have the perfect pretty strappy heels to match. I giggle at how much like a girl I am acting like right now.

Speaking of girly … I haven't really spoken to my bestie since the other morning after my wake-up call was stabbed into my door. I need some Alice-time. I dial her number and put it on speaker while I hold my dress up wondering if it's the perfect one.

"Hey, Bella," she answers in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey, Al. What's up?" I ask, moving on to my underwear drawer.

"Not much. I'm waiting for Jazz to come over. We're going on a ride today."

"Well, you won't have to wait long because I think I just heard him leave. You can't miss the rumblings of a Harley, you know?"

"I'm so excited," she squeals. "We're taking a ride north into the country and going on a picnic. It sounds so romantic, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it actually does. You guys just be careful on the road. I've seen some really stupid drivers out there, and no one cares about motorcycles," I say, recalling an accident where the motorcyclist was killed because a driver failed to look in his mirror.

"Okay, we will, I promise. What about you? You're done with teaching for the summer, right?"

"Yes. Yesterday was my last day. I don't start again until August. I don't think my students wanted to take the summer off, but I need a break too, you know? I'll get burned out if I don't have any weekends off during the summer. I need to play a little bit." Scenes of pool parties run through my mind.

"Um, yeah, speaking of which, how about that kiss Edward planted on you last night? Oh. My. God. Were you prepared for that?"

"No! I can't believe he did that in front of his family. Oh! And what about Carmen leaving? I can't believe she ditched him like that," I nearly squeal. "I'm glad she did though."

"Jasper said that she wasn't into Edward romantically. They only had fun together but there were no attachments other than a few dates here and there."

"I'll have to ask him tonight if she was pissed at him or not." I select a pair of powder blue hipsters to wear under my dress and forego a bra since the dress has spaghetti straps.

"Tonight?" Alice asks, being her inquisitive self. Nothing gets past Alice, and I suspect she and Jasper make quite a nosey pair when they put their heads together.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you — I have a date with Edward tonight. We're going to dinner; nothing fancy. He's driving and everything," I boast. I feel the excitement build in my stomach already and it's only twelve-thirty. I still have six hours to go yet.

"Are you kidding me? That's great. But, hey, I promised Jasper I wouldn't tell you this, so you can't say anything, okay?" she says in whispered tones as if Jasper is in the room with her.

"Okay," I answer with a giggle.

"He said that Edward really likes you. He said he's never seen Edward like this before and that you had better watch out because when Edward falls, he falls really hard."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I say absentmindedly, while I try on all the shoes in my closet for the third time.

"No, I mean that he gets real possessive and protective apparently. The rumor is that he was so possessive it ruined a relationship he had in college."

"Like, how possessive are you talking about?" She has my attention now and I exit my closet to sit on the corner of my bed.

"Well, he was so jealous of the guys in school hitting on his girlfriend that he got into a lot of fights. I guess he had to be with her all the time," she explains, taking a deep breath. "Jasper said that whenever they were at parties, he would follow her around and watch out for her. Apparently this girl had enough and dumped Edward. Jazz said Edward was devastated."

"That's … well, that's just sad." I have visuals of Edward following his girl like a lost puppy.

"Well, Jasper said that Amanda … that's her name … was a real bitch to Edward, but he took it because he loved her. He said Edward caught her making out with some guy once and he was crushed. Jazz said he thinks it was Paul, and that it wasn't just some light kissing, either. It was down and dirty, deep throat kissing.

"No doubt, huh? Anyway, Edward broke up with her, but Amanda came begging to take her back, which he did. Jazz said he thinks that's why Edward followed her around a lot too … that his trust was broken, but he tried hard to keep the relationship going until Edward heard rumors that Amanda slept with some guy. I guess he really beefed up the possessiveness then."

"Wow, I can't believe he took her back after all that. He did tell me he was possessive and protective, but I don't see him that bad with me. He has grown up a bit since then, I imagine. Plus, that was college. Anyway, this is just a date, you know? We aren't going steady or anything."

"Uh, Bella? Jasper said that it was Paul that Amanda slept with and that's why Edward had a hard time trusting her after that," Alice says, relaying Jasper's gossip.

"You've got to be kidding me? I swear to God if I would have known that, I wouldn't have accepted his offer for a date. We went just as friends anyway, but still. That's pretty low of Paul to do that to a fellow fraternity brother," I say angrily. I'm really disappointed with Paul right now. "I thought it weird that they knew each other."

After I think about it, no wonder Edward was irritable when he saw us together. And Paul acted like they were best friends ... like there was no bad blood between them. Poor Edward … seeing me with his nemesis must have brought back some bad memories.

"What if Edward wants to sleep with you? Are you going to?" I suddenly get quiet because I have such a hard time lying to Alice. I try to come up with something quick, but it's too late.

"Oh my fucking God. You already did, didn't you? You slut. You better tell me," she squeals again.

"Alice, I didn't ask you about Jasper, did I? And if you leak one word to Jasper, you are officially off my invite list to everything. You will not be invited to my first pool party next weekend, do you hear me?" I swear, if she says one word to the male equivalent of Dear Abby I will scream.

"I promise, but you had better dish on what it was like, girl. Was it good?"

I recall the look in Edward's eyes when he stalked me in the pool, and how he had me with just a look.

"Oh, Alice, you have no fucking idea."

~.~

I know I'm losing it when I spend an hour in the tub soaking, shaving, scrubbing and making sure every single nook and cranny is not ignored, then take a shower to do it all over again.

I blow dry my hair and flat iron it so it's silky and shiny because I know he likes to run his fingers through my hair. I wear just enough makeup so it's not overdone and spritz on the perfume he seems to like. This is after I polish my toes to match the little blue flowers in my dress and the same color as my panties.

If I'm lucky, he'll get to see how color coordinated I am.

I give myself one last look-over in the mirror when I hear him knock on my door. I won't say anything about the fact that he used his key to get past the other door.

"Well hellll-o beautiful," he draws out while walking a circle around me, dramatically checking me out from head to toe. I giggle and give him a treat by twirling around in my dress.

"Thank you, sir." That earns me a grumble and I giggle and grab my purse. After I place the thin strap over my shoulder, I head for the door.

"Mmm, you smell good, too" he says, pulling me back to him so he can bury his nose in my hair.

"Oh, my, so do you," I reply, deeply inhaling him while his face is next to me. I laugh at our mating ritual of sorts.

I stand back to look at him in that blue shirt he's wearing. He looks so luscious in this color and when he smiles it makes him even more beautiful. When he turns toward the door, I sneak a peek at his ass in those black jeans and bite my bottom lip when I see those sexy Docs.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" He places his hand on my back as we walk into the hallway, and he checks the door to make sure it locks behind us.

"That's a right pretty dress you have on there, little missy, wha-ha," he says in his best John Wayne impersonation, which wasn't all that good actually.

"Thanks. Some guy said he wanted to stare at my legs, so I thought I'd let him." I dramatically flip my hair over my shoulder, giving him a flirty look and catch him smiling at my legs.

Once we exit the building, I immediately begin to drool over the car that's parked outside my apartment.

"Yowza, Edward. Is that a Vanquish?" I ask, staring at the burnt sienna beauty. I walk around it, admiring the sleek lines of his car.

"It is. You know your cars," he states.

"A little bit. This is lovely," I say in awe as he holds the door open for me. "Oh, my God. Look at that interior!" I run my hand along the detailed tufted stitching on the seats.

"One million stitches in this baby."

Once I get over my infatuation with his car, I climb in and the seat wraps around me like a glove.

"You look good in my car, Bella."

"I was about to say the same for you. As if you need anything else to make you more attractive." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and his gaze drops from my eyes to my shoulders, resting on my breasts.

"Stop that, we aren't even out of the driveway, Edward," I grin.

"I can't help it," he shrugs. "You're pretty. Plus, you aren't wearing a bra. Boys like that." He gives me an ornery grin as he starts the engine and fastens his seat belt.

I have to giggle at that and watch as he pushes a button on the steering wheel to open the gate.

"I guess having that magic button on your steering wheel doesn't make the gate open any faster, does it?"

"Nope. That's the downside of having a gate this large, I guess," he smirks, clearly in agreement with me that it is too slow to open.

Once we're on the road, I sit back and appreciate the feel of the car and how smooth it rides and sounds.

"So, tonight is all about you, Bella. I want to get to know you, and I intend on asking a lot of questions, are you okay with that?" I have to grin at the boyish look he gives me.

It's my turn to eye fuck him because he looks really good in blue, I have to say.

"All right. When do you want to begin?"

"So, your parents are still married?"

"Right now it is, then," I say, adjusting to the quick change of subject. "Um, yes. They've been married for twenty four years." I guess I don't have to tell him that I was an unexpected surprise.

"Did you have a good childhood?"

"I did. My parents were, and still are, devoted to me. They wanted me to be happy and they did what they could to make sure that happened. What about you?"

"Ah ... ah … ah, Bella. This is about you, remember? But yes, I did have a great childhood. My parents are completely devoted to each other, and to their family, as you can tell."

Yes, I can clearly see that Esme and Carlisle are very much in love, and I really would love to have that for myself. My parents are still in love after all these years, too. Both set of parents have set a good example, I think.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asks suddenly and randomly.

I look over at him, wondering if I need to go into that story or not.

"Yes. It didn't work out, and before you ask what happened, it really doesn't matter. It's a boring story, we just grew up and apart," I answer, not really wanting to get into it. It's not that I don't want to share the story, it truly is boring. "I didn't get hurt, and he didn't cheat or anything like that. We just simply grew apart. Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was, but it turned out I really wasn't. It was puppy love. First real girlfriend, first kiss, first sex, you know … all those firsts with someone you thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"What happened?"

"Turns out I wasn't her first or her last … or even her in-between. She cheated on me and broke my heart. I let everyone believe she split with me, though. She accused me of being too possessive. I guess I was in a way, but I didn't trust her. She cheated on me a few times and I just didn't trust her … but I thought I loved her and I wanted it to work. It just didn't. Have you ever cheated on anyone, Bella?"

I look at him and wonder how anyone could ever stray from perfection. If I were ever lucky enough to have someone like him to love me, I would hold on tight.

"No. Never. Have you?"

"No. Amanda was my only serious relationship."

"That was a long time ago. What about Kate and Carmen? Have you been serious about them? Can you tell me about them?"

"Oh, look, we're here," he chuckles as he pulls up to valet. I grin at him, but he's not getting out of this that easy.

The valet attendant opens the door for me and as soon as I get out, I lean in and whisper, "You drive this car with respect, got it?" After I get my desired response, I slip my hand in the crook of Edward's arm as he guides us inside.

"What was that all about?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Oh, just making sure your baby is taken care of."

After we're seated at a table that overlooks the city, the server takes our drink order. I look around the restaurant and love the ambiance. I enjoy Thai food, and it smells so good in here that I suddenly feel very hungry.

"We'll have a bottle of number two-forty-seven, please," Edward requests, handing the wine menu back to the server.

"So, Bella—"

"Um, I still have a question outstanding, Edward." I laugh when I see the forlorn look on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about them. This night is about you." He's on the borderline of whining and I have to admit, it sounded kind of cute.

"All right. I just wanted to dispel some of the active thoughts that have been going through my mind, that's all. What else do you want to know about me?"

As soon as I ask that, the server brings our wine and we have to wait until he opens it, then Edward has to approve it, and then he pours it. Edward looks at me and rolls his eyes. I thought the man would never leave.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he asks exasperated.

"Nothing that can't wait. You're right. Why ruin a perfect evening talking about them?" I agree, deciding to change the subject. "Have you been here before? What do you suggest?" I ask, looking over the menu waiting for his response.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I look up at the strange female voice and find Kate standing at our table. I glance over at Edward and his eyes hold mine.

"What do you want, Kate?" Edward says, looking at me.

"I just thought I'd come over and say hello. I see you're dating the hired help now, Edward. Fucking me wasn't enough for you?"

"Have you resorted to following me? There's laws against stalking, I believe. I could press charges." Edward says.

I think that's an excellent idea. Maybe I'll talk to him more about that.

I look at Kate and then at Edward, get up, throwing my napkin on the table. Just when Edward is about to say something to me, I hold my finger up indicating that I want him to remain in his chair.

"This won't take long," I say, looking directly at Katherine.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" the restaurant manager asks.

"I'm here enjoying myself in your fine establishment with Mr. Cullen, and this woman has insulted me and is harassing me." I lean and pretend to whisper. "A jilted lover, I fear."

"Ah," the manager says, nodding and understanding the meaning behind my message.

"Would you please be so kind and ask her to either leave our table or leave your restaurant? I would like to get back to my date."

I look at Edward and he's sitting back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest, trying very hard not to let that smile break out across his face. I see him slightly shake his head at me. I shrug my right shoulder in response.

"Certainly," he says, walking around the table to Kate who is dumbfounded and totally embarrassed.

"Why you little bitch," she spits.

"That's right, Kate. I'd rather be a bitch—"

"Which you aren't," Edward blurts out, holding up his hand to emphasize his statement.

"Thank you, baby," I wink at him.

"My pleasure, pet." I giggle at our silly use of pet names.

"What was I saying … I forget?"

"You were going to give her the message that she's … a _whore_," Edward accuses, hinting at the message that was left on my door. He looks at Kate with a raised eyebrow, daring her to start with him.

"Ma'am, I must ask you to leave these customers alone now. If you require, may I escort you to your car?" I giggle, because I think Kate was just asked to leave.

"Why you little … little … _chauffeur!_" Kate snarls through clenched teeth.

I burst out laughing … hard. I think I may have snorted.

"Chauffeur? Is that all you have?" Edward says laughing, throwing his napkin on the table. "She likes cars, so she drives one. Big deal. She's college educated and holds a masters in literature teaching the under-privileged in the community, and that's all you have?" Edward retorts, getting up from the table.

"Bella, let's go, my appetite is ruined," he says, surprising me. He reaches for my hand, which I proudly take in mine.

"Put the wine on her tab since she soured its flavor," Edward says to the manager.

"Yes, sir," he says sadly, as he watches us leave. I'm sure it's a hit to his restaurant to lose a customer like Edward.

"Edward Cullen," Kate shouts across the room, "you are finished. Do you hear me? You both are."

Looking over my shoulder at her, I wonder if she needs medical attention. I glance up at Edward, and he looks back at her too.

"Should I be afraid of her, Edward?" I watch his face for signs of concern, but he doesn't give anything away.

"I've got my dad working on it," he says, hesitantly. "But, to play it safe, I'm going to talk to him again."

I listen to him talk to himself and I wonder why he keeps talking about his dad.

"So, what next? I'm kind of hungry," I say, holding onto his arm.

He smiles at me and takes his phone out of his pocket and walks a few feet from me. I watch as he begins punching numbers and then he speaks.

"This is Edward Cullen. I would like your number ten table by the river, please," he says, looking over at me and winks. I immediately blush.

"Twenty minutes? Thank you." He puts his phone back in his pocket and reaches for my hand again and by the time we walk to the valet, his car is already waiting. When the valet goes to open the door for me, Edward holds his hand up to stop him and reaches for the handle to open it himself. But before I have a chance to slide into the seat, he pulls me back to him.

"I'm sorry about that in there," he says softly.

"I know. It's not your fault," I whisper.

I have my own Cinderella moment when he runs his fingers along the back of my neck and through my hair, fisting it, forcing me to look into his eyes. The power that they hold over me is overwhelming. He holds my jaw with his free hand, slowly lowering his mouth to mine, holding my eyes captive. Just as he parts my lips with his tongue, my eyes close and a slight whimper escapes. I give myself over to him in that one kiss and after that single most wonderful moment ends, I can't seem to open my eyes.

"Look at me, Bella," he says against my mouth. My eyes flutter open and he rubs his nose along the side of mine.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

All I can do is shake my head in response and that's when he crashes his mouth to mine again, wrapping his arms around me, holding me fast and tight to him. My arms slip under his, anchoring my hands over his shoulders for support.

Edward is the first to break away, breathing heavily in my ear.

"Bella … Bella … Bella," he chants as he holds me tight, panting. "Let's go before I break my promise to you."

"What promise is that?" I ask, my chin resting on his shoulder while he has me crushed against him.

"Oh, just a little one I made to myself the other morning when you were sort of having your breakdown, begging me not to have sex with you again."

I pull away from him so I can see his face, asking him to explain further.

"That I wasn't going to make love to you again until things were different between us."

"What do you mean 'different'?" I'm frowning now because I'm getting the gist of what he's saying.

"Come on, let's go eat. We're already going to be late for our reservation," he says, helping me into the car. I watch him as he walks around the front, slipping the valet a twenty, sliding behind the wheel.

"What do you mean 'different', Edward?" I ask as he pulls the car away from valet and parks the car in a spot in the restaurant parking lot.

"There's no denying I'm attracted to you. You're inside my head all the fucking time, Bella. I just need to make sure that it's not all about sex with you, and when you were on your knees crying, I knew it was too much for you. You said you were having feelings for me, right?"

I nod. I recall that morning and how desperate I felt that he doesn't seduce me again. I knew then I could fall for him. Hard.

"Well, I have feelings too, and I don't want them to be sex-driven. I want sex to enhance it, not be the driving force. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do, but you see, you've given me a drink and now I'm thirsty," I say quietly. Looking over and see him smile as he takes my hand in his.

"You're thirsty? I'm fucking dehydrated and it's only been twenty-four hours. I already want you so badly. But I'm determined to get to know you first and I want you to know me. I think you have a preconceived notion of me, based on your first impression of me in your limo. Kate and I … well, we have, or shall I say, _had_ a different kind of relationship. The same with Carmen. You heard me end it with Carmen. Now that I've met you and have had you, I don't want anyone else. Now, I can't say that I will be successful in holding true to my promise by staying away from you, but I'm going to give it a good try. So keep your hands to yourself, little girl."

He's doing this for me. I recall everything I said during my meltdown and he listened. I look up at him and see the heart rendering tenderness in his gaze. Then, suddenly, a thousand different thoughts run through my mind wrapped around a single question.

What if we don't make it?

"Just let yourself jump, Bella," he says with confidence. "I am, and I want you to jump with me. I haven't let anyone in since college, but I'm willing to … with you."

I can only stare at him and contemplate his words and what he's saying.

"We better get to the restaurant before they give our table away," I say, looking down at our joined hands.

"Okay," he says, looking sullen. He puts the car in drive, and heads toward the Chicago Riverwalk. I look out the window and watch the city pass, not even thinking about what I'm looking at.

"Edward, what happens if we don't make it? My job and my home would be put on the line and I don't want that."

"I would move to town before I let that happen, but let's not talk like that right now. I don't want to talk about failure before we even get started. All I know is that I want you in my life. I want you to be sure of that same thing, and I can tell that you aren't."

He pulls his hand away and places both of them on the steering wheel. I can see the distress on his face.

"Edward, please, don't pull away from me. I've already told you that I have feelings for you and that hasn't changed. But I would be remiss if I didn't at least consider the repercussions if we didn't make it. I guess I could stay with Alice for a while if I'm asked to leave."

"Bella, listen to yourself," he says angrily, his head snapping in my direction. "You have us breaking up and we haven't even made it through our first date. You have yourself finding another place to live as a backup plan already." I hear the torment in his voice. His heart is coming out through his words.

I do as he asks and listen to how I must sound to him.

Oh, for God's sake, Bella, I inwardly scold myself. Just shut the fuck up and just do it.

"You are absolutely right. I'm being foolish, aren't I? I'm so sorry, Edward. I tend to go into this self-protection mode." I look over at him and he isn't fazed. "Hey," I say trying to get his attention. He takes my hand back.

"I just thought you wanted the same thing I did," he sighs.

"I do, Edward. I really do. I just allowed the practical side to surface and take over. You will learn this about me. I'm very practical and logical and tend to overthink the long-term aspect of decisions I make in my life. I'm sure you do that in your business too, right?"

I watch as he slowly nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry. I do want to try this. I just don't want you to cut me off," I flirt, tugging on his arm.

"I don't think I can do it either," he chuckles. "My attraction to you is too powerful."

Okay … Bella. Put your fears of losing your job over this away. Esme gave the green light and this beautiful man wants you, body and soul. What do you have to lose?

Jump.

"Okay, so what … we're doing this?"

"If you want it," he agrees, kissing the back of my hand and I nod in agreement. "But let's date first, okay? Exclusively?"

There's nothing I want more than my very own Romeo.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews … you really spoke out with that chapter. Some of you really touched me with your kind words. Thank you again for them. I love that you are being master-sleuth's by investigating Kate's motives and accomplices. You have come up with some pretty brilliant guesses and ideas. I'm totally impressed. I really wish I could reveal just a tiny bit, but if I did, it would open up so much to the answers that I've worked so hard to formulate into a story. But I will tell you this. There's only one reader that has nailed it. Looking forward to hearing from you. Till next time … **


	12. Chapter 12

**Business First: All things Twilight are not mine**

**Thanks to Stella, TitaRitter and Sarah for making me look good.**

**This week's honorable mention goes to our resident 'guest' who really let me have it this week. She hates this story. She hates Bella. She hates Edward. She hates me. She hates … she hates ... she hates.**

**You are a mystery to me sweetheart. I will never know why you continue to read it if you hate it so badly. This story is not going to change for you. But you are giving me somewhat of an entertainment factor.**

**_Now … A little more of the Edward and Bella love-fest_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Edward**

This is entirely my fault. It's my fault that I'm lying here alone while a beautiful woman that I would rather be making love to right now is only a few hundred yards from me. I can only hope that she's in the same boat as I am. It's not about sex with her anymore. I have this need to be near her, to be physically close to her, to touch her.

Should I text her? I look at the time on my phone. It's not late, I could text her. I drop the phone when the damn thing scares me half to death by vibrating in my hand while I'm deciding to use it.

_I'm lonely. ~B_

I close my eyes and sigh. Looks like I'm not the only one.

_Me too. ~E_

_I kind of miss you. ~B_

I grin at how she's verbalizing my exact thoughts.

_Me too. ~E_

_This big bed is lonely when my girl is right over there without me. ~E_

_I like the sound of that. Meet me in the morning for a run? ~B_

_I can't, I have an overseas conference call tomorrow morning. Tuesday? ~E_

_It's a date. ~B_

_Good night.~E_

_Good night. xox~B_

I put my phone on the night stand and lay back thinking about our conversation. I roll over and finally allow myself to sleep, but not before seeing visions of her tonight in that pretty dress and those long sexy legs. I find myself smiling in the dark, thinking of the girl next door.

Not needing an alarm today, I jump out of bed, hurry through my shower and get dressed so I can be there before Bella goes out for her run. I chuckle at myself because all I want to do is touch her. I need to feel her next to me. I wanted to tuck her into my arms and fall asleep with her last night in a bad way. I didn't get to do that, so I'm not missing out on the chance to touch her this morning.

I hurry downstairs, and when I enter the kitchen, she's there talking to Leah about recipes or something.

"How many will there be?" Leah asks, writing down Bella's answer.

"Eight or so. I thought just cold chicken and potato salad would be good, right?"

As soon as I enter the kitchen, she looks at me and her smile beams up at me. I don't care who's in the room, I'm going to hold her. I head straight for her and don't slow down until she's secure against me.

"God, I needed this," I whisper in her ear. A sigh of contentment escapes me as soon as I feel her arms go around me.

"Are you all right?" she asks, nuzzling my chest, concern in her voice.

"I am now," I moan. "I missed you so much. You have no idea how hard it was not to use my key to your door last night."

She gives me a firm, comfortable squeeze and pulls away when we hear Leah clear her throat.

"What's going on?" I look at Leah's notes, and see that she's writing a shopping list for chicken and potato salad.

"Oh, I'm having a little pool party this weekend to celebrate the summer, and since I'm off from teaching, I wanted to invite some friends over. I cleared it with your parents first. They'll be away for the weekend and said they didn't care," she explains, as if she's seeking my approval.

"Oh. Sounds fun," I say, smiling, taking the coffee cup Leah offers me. "Will your pool be big enough, or do you need to use the family pool?" I ask, wondering who will be there. Namely Sam.

"No, I think my pool will hold us all. There's only your brother and sister, Alice, Emmett and Sam." I lean back on the counter and look at her trying to keep a very straight face … waiting.

"And me, of course," she addsafter a long silence.

"Of course," I reply. I put my cup down and walk over to her and kiss her cheek. "Have a good run, Bella. Be careful of your surroundings, do you hear me?" She nods in understanding. I squeeze her arm before I turn to leave.

"Edward?" she calls after me. I turn around, trying hard not to let the disappointment show. She crosses the room and takes hold of my arms.

"I won't do anything without you. You must always know we do things together and that you will be with me. Unless it's girls only, of course."

"Of course," I sigh, happy to hear she feels this way. I look up and see Leah watching and listening, holding her hands to her chest as if she's silently saying '_Awwwe … isn't that sweet?_' I grin at her and shrug.

"She likes me," I say to Leah.

"I can see that. She's a lucky girl, Edward."

I look down at Bella, and she's grinning up at me, just begging for a kiss. I take her face into the palm of my hands and run my thumb over her bottom lip, wanting to draw it into my mouth. I lower my lips to hers, just barely skimming them with the tip of my tongue. I guess she had other ideas, because she pulls me down closer and it's on. She doesn't care who's in the room. She takes over and devours my mouth. I won't deny that I love every single minute of it.

"Okay," she says, pulling away and looking at her watch as if that kiss never happened. "It's too late for a run now. I'll do laps tonight instead. Care to join me Mr. Cullen?" Her left eyebrow raises a fraction ... as does the side of my mouth.

"I do believe I will, Ms. Swan," I say quietly. "I'll see you later. I need to get to my call." I bend to kiss her cheek again and turn to leave the room.

~.~

After a rather lengthy conference call with London and Dubai, I have commitments to meet for a presentation for the sale of my jets after we are in production. This is a very big deal, and I can't wait to fill my father in on the details. After finalizing my notes of the meeting, I pack up my desk and see if my dad has left yet. Luckily, I find him still in his office on his phone.

I peek my head in and he motions for me to come in, so I take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"How long will it take you to run the check?" he asks the party on the other end of the call. "All right, scan it to me on my secure line as soon as you get it."

Not one to ever say 'thanks, goodbye', my father hangs up and spins around in his chair to face me.

"Got a lead on Kate. It's not much, but it's something. Seems like she had a large deposit made to an overseas account about three months ago. This is not unusual, considering she wheels and deals big business, but the deposit has come from a suspicious source, so I'm having it traced. That takes time if you do it right and without leaving a trail."

"I ran into her last night while having dinner with Bella." I look at him and he gives me the raised eyebrow-head tilt thing. "Yes, I took her out and yes we are going to try to see where this goes. I might as well tell the gossips in the family myself. Between you and Jasper, I swear."

"How do you think this is going to work out with her living here and all, Son?" he asks, tapping the tips of all his fingers together, waiting for my response.

"Bella has already expressed concern about that. Personally, I don't think we will have any problems keeping business and personal separate. She's worried that she will lose her job if things go south for us. I told her I would move to town before I allowed her to lose her job and her home. She likes it here. Besides, this is in its infancy, and we are just seeing where it's going."

"She's a smart girl, that Bella. I know your mother likes her a lot. Probably more than she should an employee, but she also sees a potential daughter-in-law situation I think. She's wanted you to find someone and get married for a long time now and with Rosalie and Jasper having found someone, Es only had you to worry about."

"You can tell her to quit worrying. I really care for Bella, and speaking of which, I was telling you I ran into Kate last night," I begin again, shifting in my seat. "She insulted Bella, and when we went to leave, Kate threatened both of us. Nothing serious or direct, but still threatening with innuendos, though. Have you figured out who the guy is in the video yet?"

I look at my father and he just shakes his head in disappointment. "No, nothing. I fear that's a lost cause. It was a large man, though."

"He had to have been, to put a knife nearly through a solid door," I mused.

"So, fill me in on your project. Where do we stand?" My dad sits forward, resting his arms on his desk, waiting to get a briefing on MileHigh.

"I'm working on the disappearance of the fuselage. It's not like you can hide that much material. I've convinced Lear to ship me another while we investigate. I want them to take responsibility; otherwise, I'm taking my business elsewhere. The bottom line is, we didn't receive the shipment, but they are told we did. It's a stalemate of sorts," I explain, sitting back in my chair.

"The first engine will be ready for testing in about a week. I'm working with the design group to develop a sleek comfortable interior in vibrant colors and patterns. I want to target the celebrity. I'm excited about the special features of the MileHigh jet," I grin mischievously at my father. "It will house a bathroom specifically designed to accommodate two people with an extra expanse to the counter surrounding the sink to be used for the purpose of joining the, uh … the Mile High club. There will be a bar spanning the length of the room above the sink and another one on the opposite wall to be used for other support purposes." I look up from my father's desk, where I have shredded a small piece of paper while explaining to the features to him. He's sporting a devious grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm looking forward to … using the bathroom," he laughs. I hold my hand up to warn him to stop right there. I don't need to know what he plans on doing in there.

"I've already received phone calls for brochures and specifications for our planes. It appears Nascar is interested is seeing what we have and you know how those teams travel all over the country for ten months out of the year. I have a good feeling about this project, Dad. I'm really proud of it," I boast. "This has been a dream of mine since I was a kid, you know that."

"Yes, I do, and I'm proud of you, Son. You've taken this project by the horns and have run with it. I agree with you, it's going to be a huge success. Especially if they start selling in Dubai where they drive Lamborghini's for police cars for Christ's sake," Dad chuckles. "I want to be one of your first passengers."

"I would like that," I beam, excited at my dad's offer.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you. How did Bella handle Kate last night?" he asks, standing behind his desk, waiting for my answer. I have to chuckle at the memory.

"I actually thought she was pissed when she threw down her napkin and got up to leave. But instead of walking out the door, she simply went to get the manager and talked him into kicking Kate out." I watch as my dad's eyes get huge in surprise before he starts laughing.

"In the end, we left since my appetite was ruined with Kate looming over our table. I wound up taking Bella to O'Brien's instead. I should have gone there to begin with. The river was exceptionally beautiful last night."

"Either that or you're just love struck."

"Who's love struck?" my mother asks as she walks in the office.

"Your son is smitten, darling," my dad says before kissing my mother soundly on her lips, and not in a chaste way either. Those two simply can't keep their hands off each other. I have to admit, I know how they feel. I can barely stand to be away from Bella myself.

"Is that right, Edward? You and Bella are in love?" Mom asks excitedly.

"No, Mom. We aren't in love, but give it time." Luckily, Dad's red cell phone rings the Darth Vader theme, and we know who it is immediately. My dad gets serious and both my mother and I know we are to leave the room while he's on that call.

"So, tell me about you and Bella," she starts as soon as the door is shut behind us, and I put my arm around her shoulder as we stroll through the west wing of the house.

"Well, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and her name is Isabella Swan. I don't know her middle name yet, but I know she works as a driver and has a masters and I—"

"That's quite enough, Edward. You know what I mean. I want an explanation to your father's comment," she says, rewarding me with a smack to my chest.

"I kind of like her, Mom, this you already know. We are taking it slow and are going to see where it goes, so don't be picking out china patterns just yet," I say, kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's get to the office."

~.~

As I step off the elevator, I head straight for my office. As soon as she sees me, Sue follows behind me.

"You received a phone call this morning from a Mr. Jed Raymond."

I frown, trying to recall ever hearing that name before, but it escapes me.

"He's the truck driver that hauled your fuselage parts," she says, getting my attention. "Here's his number."

I take the piece of paper from her, empty the contents of my briefcase onto my desk and wait until she shuts the door before I sit and dial the number.

"Mr. Raymond, this is Edward Cullen, I'm returning your call."

"Um, yes, Mr. Cullen," he says in a southern accent. It's quite different from the Deep South or Texas twang. More like Kentucky or Tennessee. "I hear you were lookin' fer me?"

"Well, not you per se, but I need to talk to the person that delivered the parts to the MileHigh plant in Romeoville. Was that you?"

"Yes, sir, that was me. I remember the load. It was heavy and took me a few days to get it to ya. I also remember that, when I got there, I was told to take it to another location. So I did."

The blood drained from my head and settled in my gut.

"Where were you told to take it?" I ask, sitting up in my seat.

"Oh, about another three quarter's mile up the road. To the storage place you have there, that says Mile High on the door."

Oh. My. Fucking. God. That bitch!

"Mr. Raymond, that building is not mine, nor were you instructed by anyone that works for me to make the drop at another location. Do you typically make changes to the manifest without checking it out with your contractor first?"

My question is met with silence.

"Listen, Cullen, I just do what I'm told. I was paid to make the drop and I did. If you have a problem, then you need to talk to Lear."

"Well, Mr. Raymond, that's where you and I have issues. The contract was for you to make the drop at the CM Dynamics' MileHigh plant in Romeoville. You didn't do that. You moved the load to separate location and made the drop without getting authorization first. The name you obtained on the delivery manifest was not a representative of mine. Therefore, _you_ need to contact Lear and get to the bottom of this, not me. You were contracted by them, and you failed to meet your end of the contract. My attorney's name is J. Jenks, should you receive a call from him."

"Now hold on one damn minute! I did my job … what I was told to do."

"Were you told to make the drop other than at CM Dynamics?" I ask, putting on the pressure.

"When I got to the building, I was told by someone standing outside the loading dock to make my delivery up the street, and that's what I did. If you have someone there giving false instructions, that's not my problem," Jed shouts into the phone.

"Well, I think that's where you and I differ. My contract states that the delivery was to be made at CM Dynamics and you didn't do that. Can you at least tell me what the person that advised you to move to the different delivery location looked like?"

"Um … well, he was tall … a big man. I can't tell you what color his hair was because he had on a ball cap and wore sun glasses," Jed explains.

"Did he have on a uniform that would indicate that he worked for CM Dynamics?"

"Um … no," he mutters.

"Mr. Raymond, you better call your people at Lear, and then you call me back or have your attorney call mine, I'm not particular. Have a good day."

So, now I have the story as to what happened to my material. I call the logistics department at Lear and relay my conversation with Raymond and again, no one wants to take responsibility. I then call Jenks and tell him what's going on and he says he will take care of it.

"Jenks, I need to know by the end of the day if I need to find another supplier for MileHigh. If Lear isn't going to cooperate, then I need to go to plan B, all right?"

"Yes, Edward. I will call you with an answer before you leave the office today," he says before he hangs up.

I can't believe how cunning Kate is. I start making a mental list of her infractions: the message on Bella's door, the missing fuselage material, her phone call threatening to take Bella from me, her threat at the restaurant. I pick up my desk phone and push the button.

"Dad, can I come down and talk to you?"

"Sure, Edward. I'll be here," he answers, and I make my way to his office, but not before running into Bella in the hall.

"Hey you," I say leaning in, so I can inhale her scent.

"Hi. I was just on my way down to the dining room for a coffee, care to join me?"

"Sure, let me check out with Sue first." After I ask Sue to call my dad to let him know I'm going for coffee with Bella and I would stop by his office in about twenty minutes, Bella and I head upstairs to the dining room.

Since the morning breakfast rush was over, and it's too early for a lunch crowd, the room is relatively empty. Bella and I select a table for two at a window that offers one of the best views of the city. The server knows us well and walks up to our table with our coffees already in hand.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Bella says, giving him a smile.

"I took your advice, Bella, and hunted down the truck driver. You were right … it was a good place to start, because he told me exactly what happened." I explained to her the conversation I had with Jed Raymond and her eyes got huge.

"So, someone was waiting outside your plant to intercept the truck. They had to have known it was coming that day. You have a mole on the inside, Edward."

The devastation at what she had just said hits me hard. I jump out of my seat and go straight to the window hearing what Bella said over and over in my mind … _'mole'_.

There's someone that's leaking information. Suddenly, everyone becomes suspect. I shake that ridiculousness out of my head and remove everyone on that suspect list and start over, leaving off the obvious.

"I can't think who it would be, Bella. Everyone has been with Cullen Enterprises for years. There's only a handful of new hires at the plant, but they don't have access to the detailed information." I pull my cell out of my pocket and call Jenks.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Jenks, I think I have someone on the inside leaking information about this project to Katherine. I need you to also find out if there is anyone at Lear that could have been bought by her to get intel."

"I'm already on it, Edward. I couldn't figure out how that person knew the delivery was going to be made that day, so I put my men on it. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something," Jenks says, hanging up immediately.

"He thought the same thing as you and has a team checking it out as we speak. Why didn't I figure that out?" I wonder out loud, sitting back down across from her.

"You can't think of everything, Edward. You would have eventually. You have a lot on your plate right now. It would have come to you," she assures me, taking my hand. It calms me, and I turn my hand over to feel the softness of her in my palm.

I continue to stare into her huge eyes as I stroke the top of her hand with my thumb. It feels like hours that we just sit there, quiet, and gaze at each other.

"I want you," I whisper, doing everything in my power to stay rooted in my seat.

"I know. Me too," she whispers back, squeezing my hand.

Hearing her say that is music to my ears. Just knowing she feels the same way, gives me strength to hang on just a little while longer.

"I need to get back and have a talk with my dad about all of this." I move to stand and she gets up at the same time, her eyes filled with longing. We walk out of the dining room, side by side, staring at each other. When I spy a dark office down the hall, without notice or warning, I grab her hand and pull us inside, shutting the door.

"Oh, God, baby," I growl just moments before my mouth claims hers. Her arms fly around my shoulders, her hands dive into my hair on the back of my neck, massaging me there with her nails. Heat and passion take over, and I push her against the wall behind the closed door. All we hear is the heavy, exaggerated breathing through our noses as our mouths seemingly fight for dominance. When she whimpers, I feel her hot breath in my mouth, and I can't take it anymore. I need inside her or break away from this right now.

"Bella," I whisper just before her hands remove themselves from my hair and travel down to my belt buckle. Oh, thank fuck, because it's only seconds before the weight of the belt drops my pants around my ankles. Like lightening, I lift her skirt and pick her up by her thighs, wrapping her tone legs around me. I can't help it when a primal growl escapes my chest, enjoying the feeling of her holding on to me like this. I hear a small cry between her kisses when I move aside the delicate fabric that's barely covering her wet flesh. I slide my cock over her, spreading her lips and covering it with her wetness. When I nestle the tip of my cock at her entrance, I thrust into her out of pure need. I get chills over my body when she takes a shuddering breath as I fuck her, slow at first then out of pure need, I push into her hard and fast. She moves her hips, granting me access so that I can enter her as deep as I possibly can.

"This is going to be quick, baby. I need you so fucking bad," I thrust up just as I pull her down over the length of me. "You feel so fucking … good. I've thought of nothing but being inside you." I feel her legs cling tighter around me, her arms holding onto me for dear life as her hips circle and grind over me as I thrust into her; it drives me crazy.

"Oh, God, Edward … you feel so … _fuck_ you feel so good," she says with her face buried into the curve of my neck. I raise my head from her shoulder and grasp her jaw in my hand, holding her face steady so I can see her. I feel her quickening around me, and I know she's going to come and I want to watch.

"Mother … fuck, Bella," I growl between clenched teeth, giving her everything I have and taking what she offers. "Look at me, baby. I want to watch you come all over my cock."

With her flush against the wall, I have my hand under her ass, feeling where I'm sliding in and out of her, her juices dripping down my fingers.

As soon as I feel her fingertips touch her clit, we can't hold off any longer and both start to come at the same time.

"Edward … Oh, my fucking God, yes, just like that…" she cries, looking into my eyes, fucking my cock hard and even though it doesn't take her long, she rides me, which causes me to lose my shit.

"You feel so … _fucking_ good, baby. Come with me, baby." I thrust into her, emptying myself deep inside. I continue to fuck her until I can't take it anymore and fall to my knees with her legs still locked around me as she continues to grind her hips up and down my still-rigid cock.

My needy little girl.

"That's it … take it … fuck me, baby," I moan, feeling her tighten around me once more. I reach between us and circle her clit with my thumb and her head falls back, hitting the wall.

"Come on baby … come on, give me another one … let me have it," I drop my head onto her shoulder and start thrusting into her as she grinds her clit over my fingers. I quiet her screams with my mouth and her body shudders as she comes with an intensely I've never experienced before.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me hard and tight, still planted deep inside her. I start by rocking us back and forth, wanting to say the most perfect thing to express the intensity of what I am feeling inside. But I don't. I just hold us like this.

"Oh shit, Edward, that was … was, just—"

"Fucking perfect," I finish for her and she nods against my shoulder. We continue to just hold each other, catching our breath and gathering our wits. Unfortunately, real life comes drifting back into our senses.

"We've got to get out of here," she says, unwinding herself from around me, her limbs are stiff as I try to help her get her balance. As soon as I stand, I pull my pants up, tuck in my shirt and fasten my belt. Both of us giggling at what we have just done and moving as quickly as we can. I help Bella find some tissues to clean up with and as soon as we discard the evidence, we sneak out into the hallway.

"Here, put these in your pocket. I can't wear them now, they are drenched with us." She giggles and shoves her tiny thong panties into my pocket before we slip out the door.

I look over my shoulder behind me, and that's when I realize that we're busted. I thought we got away with some of the hottest wall sex I've ever had only to see Tanya looking at us, her eyes getting bigger and bigger as it starts to register.

She walks toward us and the closer she gets, the calmer she gets, her eyes never leaving Bella.

"I hope this isn't perceived as harassment," she says sarcastically, "but you know I'm going to have to report you for fucking the hired help, right?" She directs this to me as a dig for turning her in for sexual harassment. Oddly, though, her eyes never leave Bella.

"And what makes you think that, Tanya?" Bella asks.

"Because I can smell it on you, you idiot," Tanya replies snarkily, then turns and heads down the hallway, no doubt to tattle to my mother.

"Come on, Bella. We might as well face the firing squad."

"Edward … oh God, no. Please, no. I'll get fired for sure," she says in a panic.

I smile down into her beautiful eyes and still-flushed cheeks and she has fear and impending doom written all over her face.

"Come on, it'll be all right," I say next to her ear.

As soon as we turn the corner to enter my mother's office, I stop and look down at her.

"You look beautiful freshly fucked, Bella," I whisper in her ear and nibble on her salty flavored neck. Her already rosy cheeks turn even more pink.

Just as we enter Mother's office, Tanya is frantic, pretending she's offended.

"What were they doing exactly?" my mother asks.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but I can tell they just had an afternoon tryst," she says, the forced tears beginning to fall.

"Hello, Mother," I say, announcing our appearance. I look back and see that Bella is hiding behind me.

"Tanya, now that the two accused are here, you should make your allegations known to them." I look over at Tanya and that's when my father walks in.

"What's going on? I can hear you from across the hall," he says, snacking on a candy bar.

"Oh, God," Bella moans from behind me, grasping the material of my shirt and hiding her face in it.

"I … I caught these two coming out of an empty office," Tanya accuses, pointing her finger at us.

"Oh, my God. Is this true, Edward?" Dad gasps. I reach behind me, taking Bella's hand. "Tell me you two didn't walk out of an empty office."

I can feel Bella's body tremble in laughter behind me, still buried in my shirt.

"It's true father. Bella and I walked out of an empty office. Together."

We all stop and look at Tanya. Except for Bella, of course. She now has her two fists filled with my shirt and her face buried in between them.

"Well, it's clear what they were doing in there. You know what? This is useless. It's useless for anyone in this company to issue a formal complaint against a Cullen. You protect each other very well," Tanya spews her venom, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And how is it clear to you, Tanya? Let's get this out in the open. What do you suspect first?" My father, the master interrogator.

"It's clear to me they were having … sex," she whispers.

"And how is that clear to you? Were you there? Did you see them in a stage of undress? Did you see it … hear it? How is it clear to you?" my father demands.

My mother stands so quickly, her chair slides and hits the wall behind her. She picks up her phone and asks whomever she's called to come to her office.

"Is it the same way you suspect my husband and I whenever we are in my office or his with the door closed?" my mother asks, walking around her desk to stand in front of Tanya with her arms crossed.

"I smelled it on her," she shrieks, pointing her finger at Bella.

"Oh, God, she didn't just say that," Bella squeaks out behind me.

"Tanya, honey, when you can come up clean, then you can point fingers. I never accused you of having a tryst when you fucked the three guys on the third floor … or the two from accounting. I didn't say anything when I heard you masturbating in the ladies room. And I certainly didn't say anything when you reeked of rank sex. I simply used air freshener."

I had to turn around and wrap my arms around Bella to keep both of us from exploding into laughter.

"But the difference between you and me, Tanya, is that I have enough class that I would never have thought about bringing that to anyone's attention. You are a jealous little thing, aren't you? You've wanted Edward for a long time now, and when he thwarted your advances, you became angry. Then, when you saw him with Bella, you became vindictive. Well, the cat's out of the bag now. Tanya, Edward and Bella are seeing each other. I know it and Carlisle knows it, and therefore your petty jealousies will get you nowhere."

We all look toward the door when we see security looming in the entrance.

"Mr. Scott, Tanya has been relieved of her duties, would you please assist her as she packs her desk of her personal belongings, leaving behind anything that is the property of Cullen Enterprises? Tanya," my mother says in controlled anger. Tanya snaps around to face her. Then pure and raw anger comes to my mother's eyes, "you're fired." After the excitement dies down, I notice Bella is still cowering behind me. I pull her around to my side.

"Bella," my mother says, walking up to her, "don't be embarrassed, dear. I'm happy you and Edward have found each other and are expressing that with each other."

I look down at Bella and can't say as I've ever seen that color of red on anyone's face before now.

"I won't tell you how many times or places Carlisle and I have done that here in this building."

_Building?_ Not just this floor? I look over at Dad and he's grinning, nodding in agreement.

"And I certainly won't tell you how many times we've done it on Edward's desk."

"_MOM!"_

* * *

**A/N: Mama and Daddy C gettin' busy on Eddie's desk. How many of you have done that? *raises hand*. I need to defend our little Bella here. I think a lot of you are misconstruing Bella as being insecure. I like to think she's being logical and practical. She sorts through various scenarios before she takes the plunge. I do not slight her for that at all. She had a lot of obstacles to get around first, don't you agree? First it was his player ways, then it was her job, and once Esme gave her consent, things started to fall into place. They are on track now though. If anyone wants to talk to me about their deep seeded feelings and attachment to this story, please feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to discuss it with you *coughguestcough* LOL! As always, I look forward to hearing from you. Till next time …**


	13. Chapter 13

**A special thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating Twilight.**

**To Stella, TitaRitter and Sarah for all your help each chapter.**

**And to all of you that read and review my story faithfully each week.**

**I know I told a handful of you in my replies to your comments that this week was the pool party ... it's not for another two weeks. My apologies to those of you that went for your bikini waxes.**

_**Now … Who wants to hurt our Bella?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Bella**

I can't believe Esme fired Tanya. In front of all of us! The look Tanya gives me, is creepy when she keeps her eyes focused on me as she's being escorted out of Esme's office by the Cullen's security. That's when I feel Edward tuck me under his protective arm.

"Shit," I hear Esme curse to herself.

"What is it darling?" Carlisle asks, rushing to her side, rubbing her back.

"Now I'm without an assistant, and I have so much coming up on my calendar. You know how much I hate to interview, and now I have to go through the litany of temporaries until I find the perfect one." I watch as she drops herself into her seat like a petulant child.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have an idea, if you're open to it," I suggest, stepping out from Edward's side to walk in front of Esme's desk.

"I'm open to anything if it will prevent me from interviewing and training," she says in a tone that reeks of weariness.

"Alice Brandon is available. She's one of the most organized people I know. She thrives on running people's lives and is very good at it. She's one of those that know what you need before you realize you needed it. I know that she's actively looking for another job, and would be perfect for you. You've met her, so you know she's a powerhouse of energy," I continue, "It's only a suggestion for your immediate problem."

"Bella, what an excellent idea! I met her at the Guild dinner, and I know Jasper adores her, so how could I not? I'll talk to him about it, and, Bella, thank you so much. I so abhor interviewing. That's why I have Jasper do it for us," Esme says, picking up her phone to call him.

"Bella," Edward says behind me, and I turn to look at him. "I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. If I hadn't pulled you into that office, none of this would have happened. I know you felt humiliated, but you handled it very well. I'm very proud of you," he says apologetically, running his fingers up and down my arms.

"No worries. It's over, but did you see the look Tanya gave me? That was creepy," I say with a shudder.

"I know. I think, with everything else going on, we have acquired a new enemy. One that is probably already consorting with Kate," he surmises.

"I think you are right," I agree, taking a step closer to him just so that I can inhale his scent.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he chuckles.

"Nothing," I answer, emphasizing the '_ing_' and feigning ignorance.

He smells so damned good.

"What is that scent you wear?" I quietly ask, deeply inhaling again, listening to him chuckle.

"Dior."

I'm startled when he abruptly pushes me to the side while stepping around me.

"Mom, what is that about my desk? Please tell me you were only joking! Do I need to get a new one? Because there is no way I can work there knowing my mother and father had their bare asses where I have my lunch sometimes!" I giggle at Edward freaking out over his parents initiating his desk.

"Oh, Edward, grow up. Don't tell me you've never thought about doing it on my desk," she says passively as she rummages through the papers on her desk.

"NO! Never, Mom!" he shrieks, pulling his phone out of his pocket and starts dialing.

"Sue, I want you to get me a new desk. The same size but different style. I don't even want it the same color!" he demands, before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Edward, that's a little over the top, isn't it, Son?" Carlisle steps in to say.

"_No!_ Fuck, Dad. That's just … just … fucking wrong!" he shrills before he walks out of his mother's office. I can't help but laugh at the manner in which he is behaving with regard to his mother's disclosure. But, in his defense, that is kind of weird, knowing your parents' bare asses were on your desk … okay, eeww.

"I'll be in my room if you need me for anything. I hope it works out with you and Alice, Mrs. Cullen. You won't be disappointed." I turn and leave, shutting the door behind me and head toward my own office where I hear my cell phone vibrating on the table. I make a mad dash and lunge for it before they hang up.

"Bella Swan," I say a little too loudly. I'm expecting a call regarding the grant I'm applying for, and to speak to a person is a godsend—I don't want to miss that call.

"Bella, it's Alice," she says, unnecessarily introducing herself. To say she sounds excited is an understatement. I have an idea why she's calling, and I smile as she squeals in my ear. "Bella, you are the best friend ever. Thank you … thank you … thank you," she cries.

"Alice, you did the same for me, remember? I just thought you would be perfect for this job. You are made to run other people's lives, and Esme is one busy woman. You are just what she needs. I'm certain of it."

"You have no idea what they are going to pay me, Bella, and I'll be near Jazzy too … and my best friend. I start tomorrow, can you believe it?"

"Yes. She did the same thing to me. When she wants you to start, you start, like right now. I'm happy for you, Alice. I'm glad it all worked out. It didn't take Jasper long to run a check on you, did it?"

"He's doing it now. He doesn't have to do a DMV on me like he did you. He only has to do a police record check. Oh! I need to go shopping! I can't work for _The_ Esme Cullen in rags! I gotta go, sweetie. Thanks again, dinner on me, right?"

"Right," I laugh. "Congratulations, Alice. I'm happy for you. Oh, and I'm having a pool party this weekend. Saturday at my place, eleven o'clock. If you talk to Sam, let him know, okay?" '

"Oh, yeah, Bella, I need to talk to you about Sam," Alice says, her demeanor changing suddenly.

"I know. I need to talk to him. Things are weird between us, and I think he might have feelings for me, is that what you were going to tell me?" I ask, hoping I'm wrong.

"Yes. I was watching him at your party the other night and his eyes never left you and he was looking at things on your body that a best friend shouldn't be looking at. Jasper even commented on it."

I knew that Jasper was watching him, but only because I knew he had Edward's interest at heart.

"Ask Jasper not to say anything to Edward until I can speak to Sam, all right? I'll talk to him at the party. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, eh? Maybe we can do lunch?"

"Oh, I love the sound of that. Thanks again, Bells. Love you," she says before hanging up.

"Love you, too," I say, laying my phone back on the table.

"Who do you love?" that magical voice says behind me. I whip my head around at the sound of it and see him leaning against the door frame. I sit back in my chair and drink him in, his aroma filling the air again.

"Alice. She called in her Alice Brandon fashion to thank me for recommending her to your mother. She starts tomorrow."

My eyes boldly roam over his body, resting on his lips and I feel the tingling in the pit of my stomach. He projects an energy and power that is undeniable. Surely he can hear my heartbeat.

"Bella …" he says, softly, pushing himself away from the door frame, taking a step toward me.

"Hmm?" I reply, licking my lips in anticipation.

"You're making this very difficult," he says, taking another step, his eyes dark and hooded.

"Hmm," I reply, getting up from my chair.

I move toward him, my gaze meeting his. The attraction between us is undeniable … palpable.

"Bella …" he says again, in the voice that makes me want him.

"Edward," I whisper my answer in return.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

All I can do is nod in agreement, feeling his warm palms cup my face. Our eyes focus on each other as his mouth slowly descends upon mine. It's just a sweet, gentle kiss, really. His lips barely touching mine and surprisingly gentle. He makes me want more. When he pulls away, my eyes flutter open only to see his searching mine. My body is covered in goosebumps when his fingers lace through the hair at the nape of my neck. His eyes tell me everything I need to know. His lips recapture mine, more demanding, and when my tongue barely touches his, he crushes me to him, and all logic leaves my muddled mind.

When our breathing becomes too labored, we can't take it anymore. He abruptly breaks away, laying his forehead against mine, both of us panting with desire.

"Bella, I want you to know that this goes beyond the physical for me, but, for the love of God, I want you so fucking badly," he says between his heavy breaths.

All I can do is nod in agreement and drop my hands from his body. I take a step back because I need both of us to calm down. I can't allow what happened earlier to happen again.

"Edward, we can't do that here again. We got caught the first time, and I need to keep things on a professional level while at the office, all right?" I plead with him, my breathing still labored, but getting under control.

"Yes. Yes, I agree. I'm sorry. I won't put you in that position again. I'll try to stay away from you. I just came to see if you wanted to have lunch with me because I'll be in meetings the rest of the day."

"I'd like that," I say, thinking I could use the rest of the day to work on my grant application.

"Okay, do you want to go out or stay here in the dining room?" he asks, taking my hand in his, circling his thumb over my knuckles.

"How about here. It would save some time so that we won't have to rush back here to make your meeting on time," I suggest, squeezing his hand in mine.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here at twelve-thirty?"

"I'll be here," I say before he kisses my forehead, pulling me closer to him.

"I'll see you then," he says, running his nose alongside mine.

"Oh, Bella?" he says over his shoulder before he leaves. "Just so you know, my office has a lock on the door."

I giggle and feel a light blush reach my cheeks. It doesn't take a genius to understand what he meant by that.

Once he leaves, he leaves me in a heated, gooey mess. Feeling the wetness, I head toward the ladies room and when I return, I see Sue at her desk, typing away on her laptop.

"Hey, Sue," I say, interrupting her.

"Hey, Bella. I, um, heard about Tanya," she blushes. "I can't say I will miss her, but she didn't bother me much. I know that Edward had a difficult time with her and he hated it when he had to visit his mother's office. She clearly harassed him, that's for sure."

"Yeah, that whole thing was totally embarrassing and humiliating. A friend of mine, Alice, starts tomorrow. I know you'll like her. You can't help but to like her, really," I ramble. "Anyway, the reason I stopped by is that I'm having a small pool party on Saturday. It will be Jasper and Alice, Alice's brother Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, Sam, me and you. It's just a small gathering, but I think it will be fun. You know almost everyone anyway … will you come?"

Not only do I like Sue, but I think that she and Sam would hit it off. I know that she's not seeing anyone. Plus, maybe it will get Sam's mind off the ridiculous notion that there could be something between us.

"I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me. Let me bring a dessert, all right?" she asks, her eyes big and bright.

"Perfect. You know where I live. About eleven o'clock?"

"I'll be there. Thanks, Bella," she says with excitement as if she doesn't get invited to many places . Suddenly, I thought of Roger, and I make my way down to his desk.

"Hey, Roger," I say, greeting him as I approach his desk.

"Hello, Bella. Don't say a word, girl, I heard it all. Ding dong, that bitch is dead! Thank goodness and all that's holy," he says, crossing himself. I can't help but giggle at his antics. "You were the water that was thrown on her, and we heard her melting all the way down the elevator." I laugh when he gets up from behind his desk and starts slithering his body, "I'm _mellllting_."

"Roger, you crack me up. Now stop before we get in trouble for gossiping," I giggle behind my hand, wanting to laugh louder, but don't want to bring Carlisle out to see what Roger is up to.

"I'm here to see if you want to come to my place on Saturday for a pool party. Sue will be there too."

I look at him and his face has the same look Sue did.

"Roger, are you all right?" I ask, wondering if he and Sue were ever invited to many office social functions.

"Um, you know I'm gay, right? I mean, _really_ gay." I smile at him, loving him even more.

"Yes, Roger. Do you want to come, or will hanging out with a bunch of _hets _turn you off?" I ask, not thinking he may be uncomfortable. "You can bring a date or your boyfriend if you want." I look at him and he has tears in his eyes.

"I'd love to come, Bella. I've never been invited to any of the staff social events in this office. I mean, I understand with the Cullen's, but Tanya always invited the people on the other floors, but never Sue and I," he confesses, wiping away a fallen tear. I almost step up to hug him, but resist.

"Well, consider yourself invited. Who are you bringing?" I ask, making a mental note.

"Um, he's my new boyfriend. We've only been together for a few weeks, but I think he'll come. I'll let you know as soon as I can. Thanks for inviting me, Bella. It means a lot," he says, his lip quivering.

Good Lord, Tanya was a rotten co-worker.

"Okay, see you at the estate at eleven o'clock," I say, waving as I head back to my computer.

"Absolutely, Bella. I'll bring a salad," he yells down the hall.

I think about how many people are coming to the party and determine that maybe Edward's suggestion of the bigger pool might be a better idea. I head toward Esme's office to see if it will be all right before I assume it is.

"Knock … knock," I say, leaning into Esme's office.

"Oh, hello, Bella. Come in. Thank you so much for recommending Alice. She starts tomorrow. Thank goodness. I can't go a day without help," she says, nearly frantic.

"Is there something I can help you with today, Esme? I'm just having lunch with Edward and then he's tied up the rest of the afternoon and won't need to be driven anywhere. I could help you with anything you need," I offer. Her eyes get big with excitement.

"Oh, would you? I need some phone calls made and that's something Tanya did for me," she says, collecting her pile of papers to hand to me.

"Sure, absolutely. I'd love to help, but the reason I stopped by is that my little pool party this weekend has grown a little bit and I was wondering, since your children will be there, if it would be all right if we used the big pool. I hope you don't mind, but I've invited Sue and Roger as well."

Again with the startled look on the face when I told her I had invited them.

"Bella … you are such a kind person. Sue and Roger were always left out of any of the social functions. I don't know if it was because of whom they work for, but Tanya was always invited, or when she had a party, she never invited them. Thank you so much for including them. They are part of our family here, and they are very important to us. You are very welcome to use the pool. I'll tell Garrett to make sure it's ready for you."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate it, and I'll get right on these phone calls for you." I smile at her before I take the pile of papers and head toward Tanya's old desk to use her phone.

~.~

I get up earlier than usual to head out for my run, because there are a few things I need to do before driving the family to the office. After getting dressed, I see the kitchen lights on and head over to say good morning to Leah and hopefully to get a glimpse of Edward.

"Good morning, Leah," I say, walking through the back door. "I saw your lights on and wondered if Edward was up yet," I ask, taking a banana and looking around for him.

"He's probably up, but hasn't come down yet. I'll let him know you stopped by before you left for your run," she says, smiling at me over her shoulder.

"Okay, Leah. See you in a bit," I say, stuffing the rest of the banana in my mouth. After grabbing a bottle of water, I head outside to stretch, put my ear buds in set my iPod to my running list and take off down the drive.

Taking my usual route, I set my rhythm and think about Edward pulling me into that empty office. That was by far one of the hottest things I've experienced and Edward is about the sexiest man I've ever encountered. He can set my blood on fire like no one else can. When we walked into Esme's office and I heard Tanya say she smelled sex on me, was undoubtedly the most embarrassing moment of my life. Last week I'm being honored by the Literary Guild and this week I'm being told I stink of sex. I laugh at the polar opposite comparisons.

After setting my pace, I get my mindset in the zone and listen to my music. After the last track ends, that's my cue to head home. I drop the buds from my ears and pull my water from my pocket, when I see a car out of my peripheral vision. I turn my head to find that the speeding car is aiming right at me. I hear the power of the engine increase and know that they intend to hit me. In shock, I stand and watch it come straight for me. Is this what they mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes, because I see my parents, my friends, the sun, the ocean, all the things and people that I love. At the last minute, I realize that I don't have much time to react, so I throw myself into the ditch. That's when I feel the immediate pain inside my head at the same time I feel warm liquid run through my hair. Trying to force my hand to lift up to touch it and failing; I can't move. Funny how the mind works at a time like this, because the last thing I think of is … Edward. That and seeing blackness.

~.~

"Baby? Baby … Bella? Please, baby. Please wake up." I feel his lips against mine, pleading and begging my name. "Bella, please baby," he cries. His concern is clear in his voice.

"Ed … Ed …"

"Oh, thank God!" he says, letting out a sigh. His forehead touches mine and I feel his arms tighten around me, rocking me in his arms, his tears falling onto my cheeks. "Oh, thank fucking God."

"Edward, what … what's going on?"

"Dad, I found her. Bring the SUV, she was knocked unconscious. We are about fifteen hundred feet east of the estate entrance. We are in the ditch on the left side of the road … no, she's awake and trying to come around. No, let's get her home first, and then we'll call the ambulance. There was another calling card left for her. I want you to see it before the paramedics get here, so hurry," he says to his Dad, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his clean dress shirt.

"What calling card, Edward? What did they do this time?" I ask, trying to sit up.

"No, you don't, Bella. Don't move. I don't think anything is broken, but you have a nasty bump and cut on your head. You may have a concussion, so just lay still until my dad get's here. Let him look you over, all right?"

"Okay," I say before I hear a car's tires squeal against the asphalt.

"I'm going to lift you and put you in the car, all right, baby?"

I nod and he wraps my arms around his neck before he stands, taking me with him.

"Can you hold this against your cut?" I look at it and see his initials on a crisp, white handkerchief. I frown that it will be ruined, but do what I'm asked anyway.

"You don't go out by yourself anymore, do you hear me?" he says, kissing my forehead.

I nod again, not wanting to say much. My head really fucking hurts.

After Edward carries me into the house, everyone, and I mean everyone, is gathered around me as I'm carried into Carlisle's office.

"There, on her stomach," Edward says as Carlisle lifts my shirt to see what Edward is talking about. I lift my head, and see it: _WHORE_, in bold red lipstick.

I immediately throw my hands over my face and start sobbing. I mean guttural crying. It has finally hit me that someone is out to hurt me.

"Oh, God, Bella. I'm so, so sorry," I hear Edward say into my neck as he holds me close to him. "I brought all this upon you, I'm so sorry."

When I feel him jerk away from me, I lower my hands and wipe my face so I can see him clearly. He's dialing his phone and I wonder who he is calling.

"You know exactly why I'm calling, Katherine," he shouts into his phone. "You have gone too far this time."

I watch as he listens and paces the floor. Carlisle breaks my interest in Edward when he takes a really big piece of clear plastic tape and places it over my stomach, rubbing over the top of the message. He slowly pulls the tape off, lifting the lipstick off my skin. There's a small amount left, but he rubs it off with alcohol and a cotton ball. My eyes go back to Edward when he continues to yell.

"Don't fucking tell me you didn't do this, Katherine. I know it was you, and if you didn't do it personally, you hired someone to do it … Don't fuck with me, Kate … You know I will fuck you up, and you will be ruined. I've sat still long enough while you made your threats and innuendos, but you have gone too far in hurting her, and I'm fucking done with your games," his voice gets louder with each word.

"You want to play that way? Fine! Game's on. _You've gone too fucking far!_" I flinch when he slams his phone down on his father's desk.

"Edward, we need to call the ambulance now," Carlisle says, placing his hand on my forehead. "She's running a fever."

The last thing I remember is Edward rushing to me and feeling his cool hand on my face.

~.~

"She has a nasty concussion and a cut that required eight stitches. I can release her if you can assure me she will be well taken care of. Someone needs to be with her twenty-four-seven. No driving, at least for the rest of the week, and then I want to see her again before she gets behind the wheel."

"Thanks, Sully," I hear Carlisle say.

"Hey," I say, barely able to speak.

"Hey, baby. How do you feel?" Edward is by my side in two steps, rubbing his hand across my forehead.

"Tired. Headache. I fucking hate this, Edward," I say quietly to him.

"I know. I'm so sorry. Kate said she had nothing to do with this. She said she has had nothing to do with anything as far as you are concerned," he tries to reassure me.

"What do they want? Do they want me to quit? To leave the Cullen's? To leave town? To leave you?" I feel the panic setting in.

"Shhh … shhh. Don't get yourself upset, baby," he says, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I need to call my parents. I haven't told them about anything that's happened. My dad's a cop and he's going to be really mad, but I can't keep it from him anymore," I say, knowing he is going to go ballistic.

"You can do that when you get feeling a little better, okay?"

"When can I leave?" I ask, looking around the room and see that everyone is here.

"Alice!" I call to her, holding my hand out to reach for her.

"Hey, sweetie. You had us so worried, Bella," she cries, squeezing my hand.

"You're supposed to start your new job today!" My eyes go big, looking at Esme.

"Don't you worry about that, Bella. You just focus on yourself," Esme says, running her hand up my arm.

"I wish I knew who is doing this to you," Alice says, wiping away her tears.

"You and me both," I say, closing my eyes. "My head hurts … really bad."

"We're taking you home, baby," Edward says, sitting down next to me.

"I'll come and stay with you, Bella," Alice suggests.

"No, I'm going to stay with her until she's safe to be alone," Edward says in a tone that will not be argued with.

"Edward, I think it's best that Alice stays with me. She starts work for your mother and she can ride in with Jasper. I'll be okay on my —"

"No, Alice will stay with Bella at night. Leah will take care of her during the day when Bella will come over to spend her time, until Alice gets home in the evenings," Esme instructs, solving all arguments.

I look at Edward and giggle because he's brooding. I know he wants an excuse to sleep next to me at night.

"It's for the best, Edward. You can babysit my next injury, how's that?" I grin when I hear his contagious chuckle.

"There won't be any more injuries, baby. You run with me or you don't run at all until all of this is over with, okay?" I nod.

"Promise?"

I nod again to reassure him. I'm not going to run without company again. That was a close call.

~.~

"Edward, please, put me down. I can walk by myself," I whine when he insists on carrying me upstairs to my apartment. I look behind him and his entire family is following me, along with Alice and Emmett. Sam is the only one missing. Maybe he doesn't know what happened, or maybe Edward didn't want him to know so he wouldn't be around me.

"No way, José. You are not walking these stairs alone," he says. "Plus, I like the feel of you in my arms, next to me," he says quietly and then discreetly kissing me so no one can see.

"I'm carrying Bella to her room. I need to talk to her about something and then you all can come in. Give us just a few minutes. Dad?" I look at Edward and then to Carlisle, wondering what's going on.

When he places me on my bed, Carlisle comes in and shuts the door behind him.

"Go ahead," Edward says to his father.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea that you mention to anyone about the message on your stomach. I'm keeping that information from the police while I conduct my own investigation," he says, sounding totally mysterious.

"What? Are you a cop or something?"

"No, not a cop, but I have a little experience in this type of investigation and Edward's asked me to check into who might be doing this. I've got a few leads, but I need you to help us out by not saying anything to anyone … including your father."

I'm dumbfounded by his request and look at both of them, wondering how they could ask such a thing of me.

"That's my father you are asking me to hide information from, Carlisle. He's my family. If something would have happened to me, he has a right to know," I stand up, getting very angry at this request. That's until I become dizzy and fall back onto the bed.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to keep your injuries from him. You can tell him you fell and hit your head, but what I'm asking you to keep to yourself are the messages. We need to keep that quiet while we look into this. If your father uses his resources to conduct his own investigation, everything we've accomplished to date will be moot. I've tracked information as far as outside the country, and if your father becomes overly curious, then what we have will be useless, can you understand?" Carlisle says, sitting next to me, pleading his case.

I listen to what Carlisle is saying and consider his request. I look at Edward and can tell he is pleading with me to do as his father asks.

"Yes, I can understand, but if anything more sinister happens to me, I won't be able to keep it from him. He's my family, Edward. He's all I have. You have this big supportive family around you, and I only have my parents. I hope you can understand," I say, pleading my own case.

"Okay, but just so you know, you have my family here for you too. They are all out there in your living room, ready to support you in anything you need."

"I know, and I love them for that. But I don't like keeping things from my parents. I love them too, you know?" I look at Edward and then Carlisle, and back at Edward. Both of them are concerned about me telling my father. "Okay, I won't say anything about the messages. Did you warn Alice and Emmett as well?"

"Yes. Come, let's go out and get you something in your stomach, so you can take your meds. I think Leah has brought you some of my favorite chicken soup," Edward suggests, helping me up.

As soon as I stand up, I feel my knees give out on me and I fall to the floor, but not before Edward catches me, lifting me into his arms.

"That's it. Dad, I'm staying with her. You go tell Mom. I am not going to trust little Alice to catch Bella when she loses her balance or needs support," Edward snaps at his father after setting me back in the bed.

"Okay, Son. I'll tell Leah to bring Bella something for her stomach. Will you be all right, Bella?" Carlisle asks before leaving.

"Yes. Maybe I could use some water too?"

"Absolutely. Leah will be right in," he says, shutting the door behind him.

"Edward, you don't need to stay. Alice can take care of me. I'll be careful when I move around," I assure him.

"No, Bella. You don't understand do you? I feel responsible. It's because of my idiotic antics with Katherine that you are in this position. I need to make sure you are all right. I need to be near you, baby. I can't be away from you, knowing you are injured or sick. Don't you understand?" he says tenderly, mere inches from my face.

"You aren't going to say that I complete you now, are you?" I say, as serious as I can muster.

I watch as his face goes from sincere, to shocked, to humored.

"You are such a little shit, Bella," he chuckles.

I try hard not to laugh because it hurts too much.

"Yeah, but I'm your little shit," I reassure him.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," he says, bending down to kiss me. "I'm going to go check on Leah and that soup. I'll be right back."

"Okay," I say quietly, watching him leave, keeping eye contact with me until he's gone.

Then, as suddenly as a light brightens a room, realization hits me.

"_Oh, God!" _

_I'm in love with him!_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, it appears someone is stepping up their game by running down Bella. FYI … I had a second reader guess who the mystery man is. This is as much fun for me as it is for you. I love the way you all are trying to solve the mystery. Thanks to all of you for the love you show by reading and reviewing. Let me hear from you and … till next time … **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks go to my three leading ladies … Stella, TitaRitter and Sarah for their help in making sure you get this every week.**

**I want to thank you all for your overwhelming response to my last chapter. You guys are so freaking cool. I can't express to you enough how much I love to hear from you and you really did it last week. I haven't been able to reply to all of them because as some of you know, I had a little hiccup in my RL and I'm dealing with that, but that will not deter me from posting. I did read all of your comments though, trust me. It's amazing how your minds work, I'm totally impressed.**

**~.~**

_**Now … What little hiccup does our couple have of their own this week?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**Edward**

I watch her sleep, and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. How those insanely long lashes lay over her cheeks, the way her full lips touch each other — her skin is flawless, like pure porcelain. I reach up to touch it but pull away because I don't want to wake her.

I clench my eyes shut at the memory of seeing her, unmoving, lying in the ditch with her blood everywhere. I feared the worse, of course. Who wouldn't, walking upon a scene like that? Seeing her head lying next to a large rock covered in crimson liquid made me ill. Even now, my heart races with the fear she was dead, even though she's lying next to me, breathing in sleep.

I have to fight the desire to clutch her body to me, just to hold her … to protect her. I lay back and try to think of a reason why Katherine would stoop to such low levels to harm another person like this, just out of retaliation. If it means that I have to give her the MileHigh plant, I will, just to protect Bella.

Bella's movement pulls me out of my thoughts, and I watch her face for any signs of pain. She rolls over and pulls herself closer to me, and I have to smile.

"_Love you_," she whispers faintly, snuggling into my side. Shocked, I look at her face to see if she's awake, but she's not. Lord, I wish she was awake and saying that, because I knew I loved her the minute I found her lying lifeless. I knew I didn't want to live without her in my life.

I gently move an errant lock of hair off her face, "I love you too, baby," I whisper back to her. I lay my head back against my pillow and close my eyes. It doesn't take me long to drift off, but I know I won't get a good night sleep because I need to keep an eye on her. I think I end up waking up every twenty minutes just to check on her. I finally fall asleep though, because I wake up to the feeling that someone's watching me.

"Hey you. How do you feel?" I ask, stretching my aching back. I slept on my back all night, not wanting to move since Bella was comfortable holding me. She was sleeping so well that way.

"I have a little headache," she says, moving her body. "My back hurts a little, but nothing serious." She starts to move like she's going to get up.

"Where are you going?" I ask, watching her move, looking for signs of discomfort.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Just stand up very slowly, okay?" She nods and I watch as she carefully gets out of bed and slowly stands, checking for dizziness. She stands still for a minute and then turns toward me, smiles and heads to the bathroom.

I decide to get up to make us cups of coffee from her Keurig, when I hear my phone ring. I follow the ring and find it's coming from my jeans that are still lying on the floor, next to the bed. I look down and see that I'm in my briefs. Rolling my eyes, I slip my jeans on before Bella comes out of the bathroom. By then, the phone has quit ringing, but I pull it out to see who called. Dad. I hit speed dial and call him back.

"Hi, Dad," I say, walking to the bathroom just in time to hear the shower running.

"How's Bella this morning?"

"So far so good, I guess. She's in the shower right now. She has a headache and some body aches, but I think she's okay," I answer, taking a sip of coffee.

"I made a few phone calls regarding Katherine this morning, and I need you to come to the house as soon as you can. I think Katherine is in trouble and is in over her head."

"Okay, we'll be over as soon as Bella gets out of the shower. Is it bad?"

"Yes. It's really bad," he answers.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I say before hanging up. When I turn to go check on Bella, she's standing in her doorway, wrapped in nothing but towels.

"Hey," I say, walking toward her.

"Is everything all right?" she asks.

"Yes. Should you have washed your hair, Bella? You have stitches …" I smile when she removes the towel to reveal her dry hair.

"We need to go over to the house. Dad has some information regarding Kate," I say, handing her a cup of fresh coffee.

"Edward, I'm capable of staying here alone. I'll be all right."

"I know you are capable, Bella, but you're not going to. Not the first day after you hit your head. This is not up for discussion. Tomorrow we'll see how you are doing, but Sully said today is important that we keep an eye on you, and that's what I'm going to do, so please," I run my thumb along her bottom lip, "don't argue with me about this?"

I bend down and kiss her pouty lips. When I feel her respond, my body begins to react. It's just a kiss, I remind myself. It's when her arms run up my chest and thread through my hair, I curse my dick for being too damned responsive. I back away before I lose control and smile when I see disappointment on her face.

"Go get dressed before I can't hold myself back from removing that towel from your body, Bella," I say, against her cheek, giving her one last kiss. I quickly turn around and open the doors to the balcony to cool my ass off and to give her time to get dressed.

I hear her in the kitchen and I turn around. She's dressed in a rose-colored velour sweat suit. I can't help but notice how nice it fits across her pretty behind.

Fuck! Why do I want her all the fucking time?

"You ready to go? I thought we'd have breakfast with my parents," I say, walking up to her.

"Edward …"

"Bella …" we say at the same time. We both smile and I tell her to go first.

"Thank you for yesterday. For looking for me and finding me," she says, talking to my chest.

"I was so fucking scared, Bella. When Leah said you were gone too long, I knew something was wrong and when I found you lying there in that ditch, I'm not going to lie, I thought the worse. I thought they had gotten you," I say, pulling her tight against me. "I have never been so scared in my life. I need you to promise me that you won't go anywhere without someone with you, okay?" I say, taking her face in my hands to force her to look at me.

"I promise, Edward. I was so scared. I saw that car coming at me, and I jumped. When I jumped, I fell and I guess that's when I hit my head, because I blacked out after that."

"So, then whoever was driving the car came back and after seeing you there unconscious, wrote that on your stomach and just … left you there." I get angry just thinking about it.

"I guess so," she replies. "That's kind of eerie, knowing they had their hands on me."

I don't even want to think that someone could have touched her inappropriately. I shudder at that thought and pull her hard against me, not voicing my thoughts out loud.

"Come on, my dad wants to talk to me. Let's see what he found out and get some food in you. Then, we will sit down and I will tell you everything he has found out so far, all right?"

"All right, I'd like that."

Although she protests too much, I carry her down the stairs anyway. I won't have her blacking out and falling. In the end, I win. I let her walk to the house, though.

"Bella!" Leah cries out, running to her and hugging her as if she hasn't seen Bella in over a year. "Are you all right, dear? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Do you hurt? How's your head?"

"Leah! For God's sake, let the girl breath," my mom says, coming into the kitchen, pulling Bella away from Leah and taking her in her own arms.

"Are you all right, dear?" Bella nods and looks for me.

"She's fine, Mom. Come on, Bella, let's get some breakfast," I say, pulling her away from my mother and escorting her out of the room.

"Thank you," she whispers. I grin at her and pull her into the formal dining room where we find a buffet breakfast waiting for us. After we fill our plates, we sit; Mom and Dad come in, shortly followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie says, bending down to hug her from behind. "I'm so glad to see you up and around. You'll have to tell us what happened," she says before getting herself a plate.

"Yeah, Bella. Alice is really worried, so give her a call today, all right? Today is her first day on the job, and I know she'll want to tell you all about the wicked woman she works for." We all look at my mother and laugh at the look on her face.

"Jasper, I do have the power to cut your pay, cut your car allowance, cut your dining room privileges, and cut your balls off, so I'd be careful if I were you."

"Ouch, little brother. That last one might hurt, so you might want to kiss some mommy ass this morning."

"You know I love you, mommy dearest, but please don't take my hangers," he jokes over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Keep it up, Son, keep it up." Mom giggles, taking a bite of her eggs. "I can always get my grandchildren from Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella, how's your head this morning?" Dad asks, coming over to examine the stitches.

"It's okay. It's throbbing a little bit, and I'm still a little tired," she answers.

"Edward, you didn't keep her awake last night did you?" he unfairly admonishes me.

"No! She slept like a log. I'm the one who didn't sleep," I say, regretting the words as soon as I spoke them. I quickly stand up to get some more bacon, hoping that my comment will go unnoticed.

"Why?" Bella asks as soon as I said it. I shrug my shoulders in answer, focus on my task and retake my seat.

"It's because you watched over her, isn't it?" my mom asks, placing her hand on my arm. I only shrug again, stuffing my mouth so I can't speak.

That's when I feel a warm hand on my thigh. I look over at her and she mouths, 'Thank you.' I grin and nod, returning my focus on my plate rather than the small hand dangerously close to the slow growing thing stuffed tightly in my jeans.

After breakfast, I let Bella know that I'm going to have a chat with my father since he said he has some new information. I can't help but grin when she looks up at me with those beautiful eyes.

I think her dream-state admission may be true. I can't resist and bend down to kiss her warm, soft lips, running my finger down the smooth skin of her cheek. We hold eyes for longer than normal, before I turn and head for my dad's office.

"What did you find out?" I ask my father as soon as I shut the door.

"We investigated that large deposit that was made to her account in Switzerland finally. We learned it came from Italy and then from Madrid. Before it went through Madrid, it came from Cairo. But the big news is that it was initiated in Somalia." I look numbly at my father, digesting what he has just said. Then it finally hit me.

"_Somalia_?" I shout. "As in the cartel?" I watch him confirm my suspicion by nodding. I can't process the information that's running through my brain fast enough.

"The next step is to find out if she's involved as deep as I think she is, or if they are using her. Either way, the CIA is all over Somalia, and if they trace any of those funds to the U.S., all hell will break loose for her," he explains. "I want you to stay the fuck away from her, Edward. Don't speak to her … don't call her … don't fuck her … ever again! If your name comes up on the agency's list, they will watch you for the rest of your life."

"Do you think the cartels are after Bella?" I ask, worried he might confirm my fears.

"No, they wouldn't dabble in petty antics like this. They will keep their head low to the ground. I do have someone keeping an eye on Katherine now. After what happened to your Bella, we can't risk another incident. Next time it could be more dire. Do you want me to place someone on Bella?" he asks, reaching for his phone.

"No, I'll watch her, and she's promised not to go out alone. Her running has been suspended, and she can swim here if she wants to exercise, but she's not going out there again until this is resolved." I guess I'll need to tell Bella she's not going out for a while. She's not going to like it, but her life is at stake here, and there will be no arguing about it.

"I think Katherine got mixed up with someone wanting to make a deal, and then, when you interfered with that by buying the plant in Romeoville, they came down hard. I don't know if she knows, but my guess is that they planned on laundering drug money. That's their M.O. My next step is to find out what they intended to use the plant for. This might take a little bit longer than hunting down the source of her money, but at least we are making progress," he says, trying to make sense out of it all.

"But if you don't think it's Katherine doing this to Bella, then who is?" I ponder out loud.

"I didn't say I don't think Katherine is involved, I said I don't think the people she's involved with are behind it. Just give me some time, Son, we'll get it figured out," he promises.

"Are you going to get the CIA involved?" I ask quietly.

"Fuck no! They'll just power play, and I don't want them to know my business. We've been successful in keeping them out so far, I don't need them snooping, although they are all over Somalia. I might have to hide for a bit, but that's nothing new."

"Thanks for doing this. Seeing her like that really fucked me up. Bad."

I look at my father and see that he's staring at me pensively.

"I'll find out what's going on, Edward. You just watch your girl, and I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks, Dad."

After I leave my father's office, I go find Bella. Leah points me to the covered patio in the back yard where she's visiting with Rose and Jasper. I can't help but overhear their conversation. Leah pushes me away from the door, but I listen anyway.

"He was really scared, Bella," Jasper says to her.

"I know. He told me this morning," she replies quietly. I can tell she's either nervous talking about me or about the subject.

"No, I'm not talking about just scared. I'm talking about fucking scared to death, that he lost you before he had a chance," my brother reiterates, staring straight into Bella's eyes.

"I've never seen him like that, Bella," my sister says, chewing on her groomed nail.

"His skin tone was gray. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. He was shaking when he carried you into the house. I think he had had been crying, too. It nearly broke my heart," she says, looking at Jasper for confirmation.

"You don't react that way with someone you just care about, Bella. I think it goes much deeper," Jasper says, sitting forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

It's time I break this tea party up, I think. I don't want anyone telling her I love her but me.

"There you are," I say smiling at her, grazing her shoulder as I find a seat next to her.

"So?" Jasper asks. I explain everything I discussed with our dad.

"Bella, do you know of anyone that might be doing this to you?" I ask, just for the sake of covering that angle.

"No, no one. I didn't have any problems prior to coming here," she says adamantly.

"Alice said that James was pretty pissed off at you for leaving him. Do you think this could be him?" Jasper asks.

"No. He might have been angry, but he's always angry. He's just an asshole in general," she explains.

"But wasn't he angry that you refused him after he hit on you?" Rosalie asks.

"How the hell do you guys know all of this?" Bella asks, frowning.

"Well, Alice told me and Emmett told Rosalie," Jasper explains, looking at Bella. I can do nothing but shake my head at how much these people like to gossip amongst themselves.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I speak up, getting up from the table, pacing and feeling rather insignificant suddenly.

"Because there wasn't a reason to tell you, Edward. I would have told you sooner or later, but shit keeps happening around here, and it never seems to be the right time, you know?" she explains, frowning.

"Will you tell me now?" I ask as I stoop down at her side. She nods and begins to tell me everything James has done to her. How he touched her, made lewd comments and innuendos. I don't think I heard anything beyond how he touched her. He touched her ass, her breasts, and now I want to kill the bastard.

"When was the last time you spoke to Sam?" I ask.

"My dinner party. It seems that since we don't work together anymore, we don't speak much. That, coupled with him seeing a woman that's taking up a lot of his time lately. But he's coming to the party on Saturday," she volunteers.

"You're not still having that?" I nearly shriek, shocked that she would still think about having it … considering.

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Edward, why wouldn't she?" Rosalie asks. I look at all three of them, and they sit there frowning at me like I've grown a second head.

"In case you forgot, Bella has stitches and has been banned from driving," I remind them, standing to take my seat.

"She is not going to do anything but lay beside the pool, Edward. We will do everything else. There is no reason not to go forward with it, so don't be a party pooper," Rosalie snaps out at me.

"But no swimming? Please?" I know my eyes are pleading with her and she smiles at me.

"Edward, please, my father would be offended that you are trying to fill his shoes. I love that you are trying to take care of me, but please understand that I have enough common sense not to get into the pool with fresh stitches on my head. I know I have a concussion, and I wouldn't think about going under the water, so please don't treat me like a child, all right?" I watch her lift to massage her temples. I know she must have a headache.

"All right, I'm sorry, it's just …"

"I know, and I thank you, but I won't do anything to harm myself," she says, laying her hand on mine. "I think I need to take my meds now though, my head is really starting to ache."

"Let's get you back home, all right?" I take her by the hand and help her stand so I can walk her home. "Rose, can you sit with Bella for a while? I have an errand to run, and I'll be away for a few hours," I ask, waiting for Bella to protest, but she doesn't, which is a true testament that she's hurting. When Bella doesn't argue about being babysat, you know something's wrong.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie inquires, following us to Bella's.

"I'm going to go see Katherine," I say, ignoring my father's instructions.

~.~

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she shouts, folding her arms across her chest.

"I want to find out why you want to harm Bella. What has she done to you to make you want to hurt her?" I reply, taking one large step to come face to face with her—so close that I force her to look up at me. I see the fear and insecurity on her face and she spins around and stomps back inside her condo.

"I told you, I didn't have anything to do with that. I plan to get you another way. I don't need to go after your flavor of the month," Kate says sarcastically, throwing her arms out to emphasize her point.

I have known Kate a long time and I don't believe she's lying, but something is up for sure.

"So, you stole my fuselage then?" I ask quickly, hoping to trick a confession from her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she answers, not looking me in the eye.

I pace from the window to the door, not knowing what the fuck to believe. I know she fucked with my fuselage, but I'm not so sure about Bella.

"Kate, you've made innuendos and threats concerning Bella, and now she was run down by a car. How do you expect me to believe you had nothing to do with it?" I ask, running my hand through my destroyed hair.

"Edward, I wanted to get you thinking … to fuck you up a little bit, but I assure you, I had nothing to do with this, or the knife thing. That is _not_ me doing that, I swear. I'm going to get you another way." She grins while threatening me. It's actually quite daunting.

"Don't tell me you still plan to follow through with your charade?" I bellowed, astonished that her plan had not changed.

"You don't understand, do you? You ruined me that day. I needed that building. Plans were made, promises were made, wheels were in motion and I was expected to keep my end of the bargain, and you ruined those plans that day. Now, I will ruin you," she threatens, glaring into my eyes. She is eerily calm. She has a plan.

"Kate, don't do this. It's not worth it. I need to warn you … you need to stop this. You need to give this up."

"No. I … I can't," she mumbles through a broken voice, as if she's about to cry. "You don't understand. I … you … I fucking needed that building, Edward, and when you stole it from me, you ruined me. Now, I will ruin you and your precious family. It's the only way."

I watch her pace the room, and her hands are pulling her own hair. I'm beginning to wonder if she's about to crack.

"Yes, you can, Kate," I respond, nearly saying something to give away what my father has found out about her. I would never divulge that.

"Our days of fun and games are over, Edward. You fucked me and my mother up when you did what you did. But, trust me … you will rue the day you met me."

"Kate, I already do." And with that, I turn and walk out of her front door. The first thing I do when I get in the car, though, is to call my father.

"God damn it, Edward! What the fuck did I tell you? Are you _trying _to take the family down?" he shouts into my ear.

"No, Father. I just needed to ask her about Bella. I'm not at her house anymore and I won't be going back. I was hoping perhaps that she would tell me about the cartel, and I think she almost did, but she stopped herself. I'm sorry, Dad. I won't be speaking to her again. But anything happens to Bella again, you need to do something, and quick."

"I will, Son. Don't worry, I will. Now what happened?"

I tell him everything she said and we both agree that she had nothing to do with Bella's injuries or threats.

We are now dealing with two angry psychos. Kate, and the other, I desperately need to find out who he is as quickly as possible.

~.~

The remainder of the week goes by relatively quickly and without incident. Bella is getting stir crazy and bored. Trying to keep her at home is no easy task, but she has an appointment with Sully today that will, hopefully, clear her for driving next week. Plus, her pool party is tomorrow, and she wants her stitches out so she can swim.

"Bella," I shout to her from the living room. "Come on, we don't want to be late, Sully doesn't wait."

"I'm coming. Do you know how hard it is to brush your hair with stitches?" she says, rushing out of her bedroom, a sandal in one hand and trying to slip the other on her foot as she walks. I grin at watching the glory of her braless breasts as she hops across the floor. I roll my eyes, disgusted at myself, and look away before I get caught.

It hasn't been easy sleeping with Bella every night this week and not make love to her. I've wanted her desperately, but it's more important that she heal than it is for me to satisfy my carnal needs.

I help her into the Vanquish and make our way to the hospital to, hopefully, get a clean bill of health for her. I know she wants to resume her normal life, or as normal as we can make it. She's still not allowed to go out alone for fear someone is watching or following her.

"There you are, Bella, last one," Sully says, cleaning the affected area with an alcohol swab.

"So, Sully? Is she cleared for driving next week?" I ask, watching his face for a reaction.

"I don't see why not. Just take these next two days easy, and there's no reason for you not to resume your driving.

"She's having some friends over tomorrow for a pool party. Is she clear to swim?"

"Edward, you seem to have taken on quite a roll as her care giver, haven't you?"

"Thank you, Sully! He's been hovering over me all week and the sooner you can release me, the sooner I tell him to back up a little bit, because you're smothering me, Edward!" she says, looking at me as if she is full of love. I can't wait to hear it from her lips.

"I know, but I feel responsible, and I just want to make sure you are right again," I admit. I look back to Sully for his answer and raise my eyebrows, waiting.

"Okay, yes she can swim. No diving in the water, though. No heavy drinking, but she can enjoy herself. She can drive on Monday," he says sarcastically. "How's that, Edward? Does that sound all right to you?"

"Yeah, Edward, because I'm not in the room or anything," she says, folding her arms across her chest, cocking her head at me.

"Okay, okay. I'll back up and quit being so protective. You can have your apartment back to yourself, and you won't see me around anymore," I say, hopefully to remind her that she may miss me.

"I wouldn't go that far, Edward. I kinda liked that part," she confesses shyly.

"So, Sully, um … is it okay if I, um …" she stammers, shifting on her feet. "You know?" Is she asking him what I think she's asking? I grin at the look on Bella's face as she tries to get her meaning across to Sully. She's so fucking cute.

I look up at the doc, and I think he's still trying to piece together her vague question when I see the light bulb connect.

"Oh!... um … yes. Perfectly fine," he replies with a slight blush when he looks at me.

"Okay, let's get you home, so you can start working on your party," I say, taking her hand in mine.

"Thanks a lot, Sully. You should come over for dinner soon, all right? I'll tell Mom you're coming, okay?"

"Okay, Edward. Tell Es to call me and we'll set it up. Bella, you take care of yourself, all right?"

"Yes, sir, I will, and thank you. For everything."

We say our goodbyes and I pull Bella in close to me as we walk down the hall to the front door exit. Her phone starts ringing as soon as we get in the car.

"Hello," she answers all sexy. "Sammy! Where in the hell have you been? Do you know what I've been through?" she admonishes him. When I look over at her, she's grinning from ear to ear.

"Well that's what you get when you lock yourself in a room with a nympho. Hey, have you spoken to Alice? … Well, I'm having a small pool party tomorrow, and I want you to come. Don't bring a date, okay?" She looks over at me and grins. "I'll tell you when you get here. I'll see you at eleven … bring beer or something. We have a lot of people and although it's not required, everyone seems to be bringing something. I'll see you tomorrow, hunky," she says before she hangs up.

Okay, that does it. I look over at her and scowl.

"What?" she asks like she hasn't a clue.

"Hunky?"

"Yeah. I always call him that. What's wrong with it?" she asks, still not getting it.

"A lot, actually." I envision us in a room full of people and her calling another man hunky while I have my arm around her. That doesn't sit too well with me. It reeks of disrespect for me, along with leading him on knowing he cares for her.

"Edward, come on, we're just friends. We've been best friends for eight years. If there was something between us, we would have done something about it by now," she says rummaging her purse for the key card to her door. I can see that I will never win this argument with her. Even if I _can_ get her attention.

"Think about it, Bella."

"What's there to think about? It's just a pet name. I've called him that since we met. What?" she asks again as I pull the car into the garage.

After I get out, I walk around to open her door and help her out. I escort her to her front door and wait until she opens it with her key. She walks in, expecting me to follow her.

"Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," I say, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, you're not staying?"

"Not tonight. Sleep well and for your safety, please don't … just please don't go out alone," I say, running my finger along her cheek, touching her soft skin. "Good night." I turn and quickly run down the stairs, return to the garage, jump into the Vanquish and head for town.

When I turn the corner, I chance a look at her balcony and see her standing there, shocked. I know she wanted me to stay, but she needs to fix this thing between her and Sam once and for all before she and I can move forward.

Once I shut the door to my condo behind me, I head to my bedroom and jump in the shower. After running the hot water out, I put on some soft sleep pants and a t-shirt. As I open the refrigerator to see what I have for dinner, my phone starts ringing. I look down and am thankful it's Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I say, not finding anything to eat so I check what's in the freezer. Leah, bless her heart, has stocked my freezer with frozen meals. I'll need to tell Garrett to give her a kiss for me.

"Hey Edward, Mom wants to know if you will be here for dinner. Leah saw you drive away."

"No, not today. I'm at the condo and I'll be staying here tonight. Let her know that, will you? Talk to you later."

"Whoa, hey, what's going on Edward? I thought you and Bella would have plans."

"Not tonight. I've got to go, Jazz. Let Mom know I'll be around tomorrow. Good night."

I find a container of beef stew and stick it in the microwave. While that's heating up, I flip on the TV and start surfing through the channels, looking for anything good. I roll my eyes and throw down the remote when my phone starts again. When I notice it's Bella, I press ignore and check on my stew.

After I slice a couple pieces of bread off the homemade loaf Leah also left, I hear my phone ping a text.

_Are you mad at me? ~B_

I put the phone down and stir the contents of the glass container. Pressing start again, I contemplate whether I want to answer or not.

_No. ~E_

_I'm sorry I upset you. ~B_

_I'm not upset. I'm not mad. ~E_

_You didn't want to stay with me. You left. Jasper said you are staying in town tonight. So something's up. Are you not going to talk to me about it? ~B_

I take the dish out of the microwave, set it on the breakfast bar and pour myself a beer.

_What do you want me to say? You have a party to plan and get ready for. That should keep you busy. ~E_

_Why are you mad, Edward? Please talk to me. ~B_

_I'm not fucking mad. I told you this already. ~E_

_Okay. I'll see you later then. ~B_

Fuck.

_Did you think about it Bella? ~E_

_About what? ~B_

Well that answers that fucking question. If she doesn't get it, then she doesn't need me to explain it.

_Nothing. I'm going to eat some lunch. Have a good afternoon. ~E_

And I toss the phone across the bar and dig into my stew.

I go get my laptop and turn it on to check on my work emails while I eat a late lunch. I have to smile at how efficient Sue is. She takes care of so much when I'm not there. She knows exactly what I need done. It's a very comfortable feeling.

My phone rings again and when I get up to answer, it's my nosey brother.

"Jasper, Dear Abby has an opening, you might check there for a fucking job," I say as I go through my mail.

"Sorry, Bella called Alice and Alice called me. Bella's upset that you won't talk to her, and Alice wants me to do something about it."

"Oh, so not only are you Dear Abby's assistant, you are the messenger boy, also?" I ask, shaking my head, wondering how he allows himself to get mixed up in this shit.

"Come on, Edward. Throw her a bone."

"Jasper, just like I told Bella. I'm not mad. I just think Bella lives by a double standard, and I'm just not sure I'm okay with that. I came here to give both her and I some time and space to think about it, but so far, between you and Bella, I'm not getting much thinking done," I explain, as I type out an email response to Sue.

"What happened?" Mr. Nosetta asks. I rub my forehead with the palms of my hands, frustrated. I really don't want to talk about, it or share with him, but I can see he won't let up until I do.

"I'm only going to say this once, and it's not open for discussion. I'll say it and then I'm done." I warn and then begin my explanation.

"I know for fact that Sam wants Bella, and she's blissfully blind to that fact. Because he's hiding behind the 'friend' card, he gets to put his hands on her. During this friend-fest, Bella calls him her pet name, _'hunky'_. Now, I asked myself, what would Bella do if I touched, say, Tanya, the way Sam touches Bella? And what if, as an example, I tossed Tanya over my shoulder, just as a friend mind you, and walked around and called her sexy all the time? Not as my girlfriend, but just as my friend. It's nothing, right? Because we've been friends forever, you know? Because I've known Tanya for over five years.

"And then, when I express my curiosity over the fact that my girlfriend calls another man 'hunky', it's ignored and am told that I'm being ridiculous, because they're '_just friends'._ All the while knowing that Sam wants in her panties.

"And then, today when she was talking to Sam and calling him hunky and shit, it dawned on me. She's allowed to do it, but put, say, Carmen in front of her, and all hell breaks loose. So, I asked her to think about it, hoping she'd see the double standard rule she's living by. Then just a little bit ago, I asked her if she'd thought about it and she said "about what?"

"And that's when I knew. She's not in this with me Jasper." I say, my chest tightening, knowing her dreamstate confession was a ruse. "So, that's it in a nutshell. You guys have fun tomorrow. I'll see you at the office on Monday." I quickly hang up, wanting to be alone and quiet the rest of the day. I nearly throw the phone across the room when my phone pings a text.

_I thought about it and I get it … I'm sorry. ~B_

I turn to my computer and start looking at the blueprints for my new white pearlescent MileHigh Challenger.

I doubt Bella will ever know that I named this plane after her. Challenger. Because that's what she is ...

_A challenge._

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it. I'm sure some of you will object to Edward's handling of Bella's blasé attitude toward his take on her's and Sam's relationship, so bring it on. I stand behind how he dealt with it. He's letting her figure it out rather than starting an argument with her. I commend him. I'm sure you will have an opinion Ms. Guest. I eagerly await you. Next week is the pool party … till then.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Hi, Kids. I am posting early because I'm traveling and wanted to make sure you go this now rather than tomorrow.**

**You guys have gone over and above on the reviews. I can't believe how you have responded. Congratulations to Fran Masen who was my 1,500****th**** reviewer! **

**Nods to CeCe for naming the "nosey brigade" … I loved that!**

_**Now … Sam confesses!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**Bella**

I stand there, unable to move as I stare at the door that he just walked through. What happened? What's going on? Why did he leave?

I run to the balcony to call down to him, to ask him to come back, but I don't see him. I wait and wait and the blood drains from my brain when I see him driving by in his Vanquish.

_He's leaving. _

What the in the fuck is going on? So, I do what I do when I need to vent … I call Alice.

"Hey, Alice," I say with a tone that she picks up on immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asks in a 'oh, no, not again' sound in her voice.

"I don't know what just happened, but I think Edward is upset with me, and I don't know why." After I explain everything that happened to her, she certainly had her opinion.

"Well, shit, Bella, listen to yourself. Do you think it's appropriate to be calling Sam hunky in front of Edward?"

"But, Alice, you know as well as I do that it's just a silly name, and besides, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side, Bella, always, but in this I just think you need to change your way of thinking a little bit. Calling Sam hunky is a term of endearment and one that promotes affection from someone that clearly has an attachment to you already. That and it's disrespectful to Edward. Especially if he heard you say that when you two are so new in your relationship," she explains. "How would you like it if you heard Edward calling one of his female friends a pet name like that? Would it bother you?"

"Probably," I answer honestly.

"Probably? I think definitely, Bella. You would never tolerate that, and you know it. He's probably not as mad as you think he is. Have you called him?"

"Not yet, I called you first." I'm starting to get a little concerned here. I don't want to give Edward the idea that I don't respect him.

"Let me call Jasper to see if he can get through to Edward. I'll call you back when I hear from him, all right? Don't worry, Bella, everything will be okay," my friend reassures me.

"Okay, I'll be here."

After thinking about this, I realize how it must sound to Edward; me calling Sam hunky. It _is_ disrespectful. I think the days of my pet name for Sam are over.

I stand in my living room, looking around, trying to find something to occupy my mind while I wait for Alice to call back. I decide to dust the apartment, and when that's finished, I throw in a load of laundry and start the dishwasher. That takes me all of fifteen minutes. Then, I remember a task I've been putting off for a while.

"Hi Dad," I say cheerfully.

"Bella Swan … where the hell have you been, young lady? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you, and when you didn't answer our emails or phone calls, we nearly got on a plane," he scolds.

"I'm sorry, Dad. So much has been going on. I moved in my new place and then there was the Guild Award dinner I told you about. And you know I teach on the weekends, and then I had a small accident," I try to explain before he interrupts me.

"Accident? What accident?" he shouts.

"Dad … when did you start getting overly excited in your old age?"

"Since you quit calling home, young lady. Now, what accident?" He hasn't changed. He's a get-to-the-point kind of guy.

"I was jogging the other morning and slipped on some wet grass, fell and hit my head. It wasn't anything serious, just a few stitches."

"Stitches? And you say it's nothing serious? How many? Where, on your knee again?" I can tell he isn't going to lighten up, so I sit back and take it. I had better make sure I call more often.

"Just a few on my head, but they're out now, and I'm all better. How's Mom?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, you know your mother. Busy with her community projects. She's not here right now, but you make sure you call her, all right?"

"I will, Dad. I'm sorry for not calling before. Things have been kind of hectic, learning a new job and all."

I spend the next fifteen minutes talking to my father about my life and cluing him in, so he doesn't feel left out and abandoned as a parent. After we hang up, I immediately get on my computer and send an email to my mother just to touch base with her as well. After I draft a lengthy email, I decide to try to suck it up and call Edward, but there is no answer. He's ignoring me. I try sending him a few texts.

_Are you mad at me? ~B_

After I press send, it seems like forever before he replies. When I hear the ping, I take a sigh of relief.

_No. ~E_

_I'm sorry I upset you. ~B_

_I'm not upset. I'm not mad. ~E_

_You didn't want to stay with me. Something's up. Are you not going to talk to me about it? ~B_

I take the dish out of the microwave, set it on the breakfast bar and pour myself a beer.

_What do you want me to say? You have a party to plan and get ready for. That should keep you busy. ~E_

_Why are you mad, Edward? Please talk to me. ~B_

_I'm not fucking mad. I told you this already. ~E_

Wow. Clearly he doesn't want to talk, I better say good night and leave him alone for the night.

_Okay. I'll see you later then. ~B_

When my phone pings, I am totally surprised.

_Did you think about it Bella? ~E_

_About what? ~B_

_Nothing. I'm going to eat some lunch. Have a good afternoon. ~E_

After staring at Edward's last text, recounting the events leading up to this, I jump to answer the phone as soon as it rings, nearly crashing to floor in my attempt to reach it.

"Hello," I answer, excitedly.

"Bella, its Jasper."

"Hey, Jasper. I don't like the tone of your voice right now. What's wrong?"

"Well, I spoke to Edward. I don't want to make it sound bad, but it's not good either."

"What. What is it?" I ask frantically.

"Let's just say he won't' be at your party tomorrow. He feels that you aren't as invested in this as he is, and I think he just needs to be alone for a few days"

"Jasper? Is he … is he breaking up with me?" I ask, nearly in tears listening to him.

"I don't know if he sees it that way because he thinks this may be something that never really got started to begin with. Bella, this thing you have with Sam needs to be addressed. You think you and Sam are just friends. No one believes that but you. Sam, whether he has affection for you, or if he just wants in your pants, it's clear to everyone but you. You don't know that Sam and Edward have had silent words where you are concerned. Edward knows that Sam wants you, and Sam knows that Edward knows it. When you deny it to him the way you do … well, Edward just doesn't like it. I know of no man that would … or woman for that matter."

"But …"

"See, there you go. There are no 'buts' here, Bella. Either you're in this with him, or you aren't. If you are, then there's no flirting, sexual teasing, or giving false hope to other men. Your best friend, Sam, included," Jasper explains … loud and clear.

"So he thinks I'm not in this relationship, then?" I ask, seeking clarification.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, he's pissed I got involved. I did my part because my girl asked me to, and now I'm out of it. It's in your hands now."

"But he won't take my calls and he barely answers my texts." I'm getting really scared now. Hearing Jasper explain Edward's frame of mind really is starting to scare me.

"He's at his condo. I suggest you get your ass over there." After I get the address from him, I run to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and rush out the door. I enter the address into my GPS and pull out the long driveway.

"You stupid, stupid woman," I say to myself, hitting my hand against the steering wheel. I my naiveté where Sam is concerned, I have shown such disrespect for Edward. All he asked me to do was think about it and I failed. Miserably. I would be livid if I heard him speak affectionately toward another woman like that, especially if I heard him giggling during the phone call. Best friend or not!

I need to deal with this. And right now.

My heart is working overtime the closer I get to Edward's building. After I find the parking garage, I rush in the door to be met by a doorman. I had wanted to surprise Edward in that he could refuse me entry, and I would be turned away. I was hoping I could just walk up to his door and knock. But thankfully, Edward allowed me to go up, and I thanked the man before I rushed to the elevator.

On the ride up to Edward's floor, I think about what I will say to him. As soon as he opened the door and I see him standing in front of me, I know I am home, and I need my home's arms around me. So, I run into them, saying the only thing my heart feels.

"_I love you!_" I cry into his chest. I cry because I'm afraid to lose him, and I cry because I may not get a chance to tell him how much I have fallen in love with him.

"Don't quit me, Edward. I'm so sorry I didn't see it. I thought about it like you asked, and I see it and I'm so sorry," I plead, my arms holding him tighter. I need him to hear that.

"You … love me?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm so sorry," I cry into his neck as his arms wrap around me, filling me with warmth and comfort. "I thought about it, Edward. I get it and I'm sorry."

"Ah, Bella girl," he says, raising my chin and when his warm lips touch mine, I know then that everything is going to be all right. I told him I love him … now he knows. I had planned on waiting to tell him when he was ready, but I couldn't help it. I needed to say it … to let him know. He needs to know.

"I'm in this with you, Edward. I need you." I say, nuzzling his neck. When he growls, he bends to lift my legs around his waist and I hold on for dear life. When he turns and kicks the door shut, I lock my ankles behind him as he walks me down the hall to his bedroom where we race to see who can take their clothes off first with me still wrapped around him. It was a messy, futile attempt.

"Bella, baby, I thought I'd lost you," he says, laying his beautiful body over mine, holding my face in the palms of hands.

"I thought I lost you, too," I say, and as he lifts my shirt, I raise my arms to accommodate him. "I don't ever want to lose you," I whisper, the tears falling from my eyes while he quickly removes my pants down my legs and off my feet. He makes quick haste at removing his own T-shirt and sleep pants, then lowers himself over the top of me. After he attempts to stop the flow of tears by placing a kiss at the corner of each of my eyes, he gently parts my legs with his.

I instinctively raise my knees, running my feet on the back of his strong thighs.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," he whispers against my cheek, which causes me to hold him to me closer and tighter.

My hips instinctively move on their own accord, seeking him out when I feel him touch me with his beautiful cock. I inwardly beg him to thrust forward, but he doesn't. He only moves his hips slightly, teasing my clit with the length of him, making me shudder all over. I faintly move my hips in unison with his, and close my eyes at the sheer pleasure of feeling the weight of his body over mine.

"Open your eyes, baby," he says in a voice so low, so utterly sexy, I melted. My eyes flutter open while he runs his nose alongside mine. When my eyes meet his, he aligns himself and ever so slowly enters me, making me silently beg for more.

"I love you, Bella," he says against my mouth, holding my eyes, slowly penetrating me at last.

"Oh, God!" I cry, wrapping my arms around him, burying my fingers in his thick hair.

We move our bodies in sync, and when I feel him thrust into me harder and deeper, I use his shoulders as support to hold on as I try to take him as deep as I can, giving all the love that I have to him.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," he says into my neck as I circle my hips under him, feeling every inch of him. "Keep that shit up, Bella, you're going to make me come." This gives me the incentive I need, because I throw my body and soul into making him feel exactly how I'm feeling this very moment.

_Loved._

"Oh … oh, fuck, don't stop!" I cry and I feel it build.

"That's it, baby, come with me," he growls as he thrusts his hips against me. "Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I love you?" his sexy voice says next to my lips.

"Yes. Oh, God, I feel it." And I do. I can feel him poring himself into making love to me. He's showing me.

He weaves his fingers through mine, raising my hands above my head. He rises up on his knees, as he slowly enters and withdraws at a calculated pace. I feel every single inch of him. It's when he uses his entire body to push into me again and as he withdraws, he slowly glides his rigid cock along my clit, giving me the ultimate sensation and my body shudders at the feeling of it.

"Bella," he barely says as I feel my body respond to him.

"I'm coming, baby," I hear myself sigh quietly with each thrust of my hips as they meet his. And I can't help but cry his name through the most exquisite feeling known to man.

Once we reach that place together, holding on to each other through the peak of it, he relaxes his body next to mine and keeps his face nuzzled in my hair.

"Was that make-up sex?" I pant. "Because if it was, that was fucking amazing."

"No, Bella, that was me telling you that I love you with my body."

"Oh, Edward," I whisper, rolling over to bury myself as close and deep next to him as I can. "I love you, too, so very much."

I feel his fingertips lightly skim across my back. I can tell he's deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask, raising my hand to his neck, playing with the fine hairs there.

"You. Me. Us," he answers. I stay quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Wondering where you are in all of this. I don't want any games, and I'm tired of guessing whether you want this or not."

"Edward. I love you. Doesn't that tell you where I'm at in all of this?"

"Were you in love with me three hours ago? When this whole mess started?" he asks, cautiously.

"Yes. It took Jasper and Alice to make me see what I was doing. I thought it was innocent, but it really wasn't. I should have put you first and I didn't," I confess, pulling his lips down to mine.

"Bella," he says, pulling away from me. "I'm in this for an adult relationship, not some college crush—"

"Edward, stop. Please? I'm in this. I want you to know that. I _need_ you to know that. You and me. One hundred percent. Please, baby, don't make me beg, but I will if you want me to."

I feel his legs wrap around mine, his arms pull me tight, and we lay until he breaks the silence.

"No doubts?"

"None. You and me," I whisper.

"Okay, then," he says in acceptance of my words. I never want to instill doubt in his heart again, and I will spend my days proving how much I love him, and that I'm in this completely.

We stay wrapped around each other drifting off to sleep, waking up only when it's dark outside and we're starving.

"Hey," he whispers. "You hungry, baby?"

"Yeah. You?" I answer, snuggling in closer.

"Yeah. Let's order pizza," he says, getting up and slipping on his sleep pants. He hands me his T-shirt, and as I put my arms through the sleeves, I can smell him. It's my favorite smell in the entire world.

"Hey, Edward?" I call him from the living room, while he searches through the large collection of pizza menus.

"Yeah," he says, turning around to look at me.

"Are we okay?" I must have looked pitiful to him, because he walks up to me and holds my face.

"Bella, you told me you loved me. That and when you called me 'baby' while you made love to me. Those two things right there were the best things I've ever heard.

~.~

_Dear Edward,_

_I had to leave early to do the shopping for the party today. _

_I didn't want to wake you, so I'll see you at the house._

_I love you._

_Bella_

I place the note on my pillow and watch him sleep. I'd rather be snuggled up next to him right now, but I need to get all the things done in a few short hours that I had planned on doing yesterday afternoon. I blow him a kiss and rush out the door.

After I get home from shopping, I run over to the house and check in with Leah, and when I walk into the kitchen, I can smell the chicken frying and my mouth hits the floor.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing? I was going to do that. You weren't supposed to do this! I only wanted your advice on the menu, and I certainly wasn't expecting you to do all the work," I say, shocked at what I see sitting out on the table.

I walk over where she is arranging assorted vegetables and cheeses on trays with dips. There are also beautiful fruit trays and chips and assorted hard candies.

"Leah?" I say, walking up to her. I can't help it when the tears begin to flow. I think with everything going on with Edward and me, and with her doing this, I'm so overwhelmed it just comes pouring out of me. She turns around and I fall into her arms.

"Thank you so much, Leah. You have no idea …"

"Yes, I do. Jasper clued me in, and I thought you might need some help. There's ice cream and popsicles in the freezer for you to keep cool. It's going to be hot today."

"Leah …" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"I know, Bella. You just take care of my boy. He cares for you. Very much."

"I love her, Leah." I hear his voice come from behind me. I look back at her and we both grin when I rush into his arms.

"I didn't like waking up finding you gone this morning, baby," he says. "But thank you for the note."

"I had so much I needed to do, and when I came to talk to Leah, Edward, she did it all. I can't believe she did everything!" The tears begin to fall again at the kindness Leah has shown.

"You'll come to love her just as much as I do," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I think it's too late … I already do," I say, looking into Leah's eyes. She smiles and we see them fill before she turns and tends to the hot frying pan.

"Okay, I need to get home and put my groceries away," I say, wiping away an errant tear. I reach up to kiss Edward on the cheek. "I'll be back after a shower. Everyone should begin arriving around eleven. Oh, Edward, can you leave the gate open so everyone can just drive through?" I ask, reaching over to steal a chunk of watermelon off the fruit tray.

"Sure. I'm going to take a shower as well. I'll see you in a little while, all right?" he says, kissing the corner of my mouth, licking off some juice of the melon with the tip of his tongue. "It feels so good to finally tell you that I love you," he whispers before turning to leave the kitchen.

Just as Edward is walking toward the stairs across from the grand foyer, he passes a hallway that leads to Leah and Garrett's apartment and yells, "_I'm stealing Leah from you, Garrett. She loves me best_."

"_Like to see you try!_" Garrett yells back. We all laugh and set out to do our business, but not before I thank Leah again for all of her help and support.

After I put all the unprepared food away and put the ice and beer in a cooler and take a quick shower, remembering to shave my legs. Doing my hair in a French braid, I step into a sea green bikini and slip on a lightweight cover-up. While digging in my closet for my white flip flops, I'm startled by a pair of strong hands grabbing my hips, pulling toward him. I know exactly who it is as soon as I feel his hands touch me and I immediately regret leaving my door unlocked.

"Sam, when did you get here?" I say, pushing him out of my closet.

"A few minutes ago. Alice is here, too … she's over at the pool with Jasper," he volunteers.

"Come on out to the living room," I say, walking around him so he'll follow me.

"I miss you, Bella. It's been a while since I've seen you. How come?" he says, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Well, I've been kind of busy actually, but you've been busy yourself with your new girlfriend, right?" I ask, wanting to get this conversation started.

"Well, not so much a girlfriend, but a woman that's been keeping me pretty busy, yeah," he says, taking a long pull of his beer.

"Well, I've been seeing someone myself," I say, turning around to face him.

"Oh, really? Who?" I can see disappointment on his face.

"Me," Edward says, coming through the door to stand next to me, reaching down to kiss the top of my head.

"Oh, really?" I look up at Sam and smile. I will not apologize for loving Edward, even if Sam's heart is slightly damaged from it. "How long has this been going on?" he asks, looking between Edward and me.

"Well," Edward begins, closing the space between him and Sam. "I'm not sure that's information you need to know, but I knew I was in love with Bella almost as soon as I set eyes on her."

My heart melts hearing him say that, and I burrow my body in under his arm even further, if that's possible, but seeing a familiar look of anger come over Sam's face, I knew I needed to defuse this.

"Come on, Sam, let's go swimming. Can you grab that cooler right there and bring it with you?" I say, reaching up to kiss his cheek. I immediately turn around to see Edward's reaction. He smiles and takes my hand, leading me out the door.

By the time we get down to the pool, I notice everyone's here except Roger and Sue. But as we near the pool, she walks around the corner, seemingly in slow motion. The breeze has her hair flowing in the wind, which I've never seen down before, because she always wears it up. She's also wearing a black bikini with a matching sarong wrapper that is so delicate; the breeze has it blowing gently around her slim legs. She's wearing a pair of what I always call Jackie-O glasses because of the size. She looks sexy as hell and even Edward is a little slack-jawed. When I look over at Sam, he's still carrying the cooler, awkwardly staring at her … straight off the edge and into the pool … beer and all.

Everyone runs up to help him get the beer cans out of the pool and salvage what little ice hasn't melted.

"What happened, Sam? Your tongue get in the way?" Emmett teases from the other side of the pool, before he dives in to help get the beer out of the water.

I look over at Sue, and she has a faint blush to her cheeks. She knows he was staring at her, and I also notice that she hasn't taken her eyes off of him either. Sam continues to hand us the beer cans, and Sue bends down to take a couple from him.

"Are you all right?" she asks, sweetly.

"Yeah, only my ego is slightly damaged, but I'll be all right," he replies, smiling up at her. After he gets out of the pool, any woman would be blind fool to not appreciate his muscular physique, especially with water glistening all over him. I giggle when I see Sue discreetly running her eyes over his chest to the six pack of his stomach.

"Sue, I'm glad you could make it," Edward says, greeting her. "I'd like you to meet one of Bella's best friends, Sam. Sam, this is my PA and friend, Sue."

We watch Sam take her hand and barely shake it, but their eyes haven't left each other since she arrived.

"My job here is done," I say, turning to see if I can find more ice for the cooler. Fortunately, Leah thought of everything.

While I dump the ice into the cooler, Edward takes Sue to introduce her to Emmett and that's when I hear him.

"Bellllla girrrrrl friend. I have arrived!" Roger sings and approaches us all wearing the wildest pair of Speedo's I've ever seen.

"I was wondering when you were coming," I say, accepting his hug. "Roger, only you can pull off Speedo's. On you, they work," I laugh.

"Damn straight, baby. Now where's that hunk of yours?" he asks out loud and that's when Sam looks my way, and I hold my hand up to stop him.

"Sorry, Sam, that title has been relinquished. I have a new hunk in my life," I say proudly, my eyes landing on Edward.

"That's right, baby," he say, slowly taking me into his arms. "Sorry, Sam. Bella has room for only one man, and I aim to fill that position for as long as she'll have me."

"Brother, are you going public with your girl now?" Rosalie asks, draping her arm over Edward's shoulder.

"Yep," he says, kissing me. "Let's get some music going. Jasper, go crank up that computer of yours," Edward calls out across the pool.

"On it," Jazz says, pulling Alice along with him, they disappear into the house and only a few minutes later, _Blurred Lines_ comes over the speakers.

"I hope you aren't going to pull a Miley and start twerking for us, Roger." I giggle when the song begins. I spit my ice tea when he bends over and sticks his ass _and_ tongue out. All of us burst out laughing when he nearly twerks his ass off the edge and into the pool.

"Where's your boyfriend, Roger?" He stops dancing and his mood suddenly changes.

"Apparently he's still buried ass-deep in the closet if you know what I'm saying," he says pretending to flip his hair.

"That's too bad; he is welcomed here. Maybe next time," I assure him.

"Thanks, Bella. Come on, let's dance," he giggles, pulls me off to the side of the pool, and we dance out the rest of the sounds on Jasper's play list. Alice squeals and joins us, pulling Sue with her.

"Hey, Sue," I say, dancing up close to her. "Sam's checking you out, in case you haven't noticed," I laugh.

"How can she not notice? He's been walking and tripping all over his tongue since she got here." Alice giggles at her own joke.

"If you don't want him, Sue, I'll take him," Roger says next.

"Roger, you'll take anything with a dick," she says, shocking us all to the point we stop dancing and just stare at her.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she says wide-eyed and covering her mouth. I think she may be a little tipsy.

"You sure did, girl," Roger says, high-fiving her.

"So, do you think he's a little cute?" I ask, starting the dancing back up.

"No. I think he's a lot cute!" she giggles behind her hand.

"He's a good man, Sue. I wouldn't hook you up with just anyone," I say, shocked at myself.

"What?" she says, spinning around. "You arranged this?"

"Well, the party was arranged for fun, but you and Sam meeting was definitely arranged. You can thank me later. Tootles," I say, skipping off to find Edward.

"Bella, should you be dancing around like that with your stitches?" Emmett shouts at me.

"I got them out yesterday, party pooper," I say, shooting Emmett a scowl for knocking the wind out of my sail.

"He's right, Bella. You should take it easy," Edward pipes in.

"What's going on?" Sam asks, looking around at everyone.

"Oh, nothing, they're just being worrywarts." I busy myself with cleaning up a little bit.

"Worrying about what?" he asks again.

"Oh, nothing. Are we going swimming?" I ask anyone who will listen.

"Don't fucking 'nothing' me again, Bella. What the fuck is going on?" Sam shouts this time.

Alice walks up to him and sits down next to him, explaining how I went jogging and was nearly hit by a car.

"Who would want to hurt you Bella?" Sam asks, sitting up in his chair.

Everyone sits around in a circle as the tale of my woe gets told to Sam, who is the last to know about what's going on.

"I may have brought this to her door, Sam," Edward explains. "I was seeing this woman and after a business deal gone bad, she's pretty pissed off at me about it. We think Kate may be out to harm Bella, so we are keeping an eye out on her."

"Um … K … Kate?" Sam asks, and we all look at him.

"Yeah, Kate Denali" Edward clarifies.

"Denali?" he asks again.

"Yeah," Edward drags out again. "Why do you know her?"

Sam shoots up out of his chair and starts pacing. "Fuck … fuck … fuckity … fuck … fuck," he chants.

"What is it, Sam?" I ask, walking up to him to calm him down.

"Katherine is _'Cougar'_," Sam admits to me, quietly.

"You are fucking kidding me?" I say loudly. "How did you get mixed up with her?"

"I don't know," he cries, his hands fisting his hair. "One day I pick her up at the Executive Airport and from that day on, she started requesting me as her driver whenever she needed one," he begins to explain. "And on one particular day she was on her phone, and I heard her say the name 'Edward Cullen'. When I told her I knew you," he says, looking at Edward, "and that my best friend was recently hired as his new driver, she started chatting with me. She was talking about this business venture you guys were going in on and how close friends you were. I didn't think anything of it." He stops and opens a beer and drinks it all.

"One day, she invited me up to her place for a drink and, well," he looks apologetically at Sue, "I went, and one thing led to another, and suddenly I'm in this cougar relationship with her.

"Bella, I had no idea, she was saying you all were friends. I didn't know," he begs, apologetically.

"What? What did you tell her?" Edward lashes out.

"I was pissed at you Edward for hitting on Bella. I've known her a lot longer than you and then you waltz in and …" Sam starts his pacing again, his hands running through his hair again.

"What the fuck did you tell her, Sam?" Edward yells, closing the three steps to stand in front of Sam.

I jump up and stand next to Edward to calm him down.

"She started asking me questions about Bella. Simple questions, really. Like how long have I known her? Where is she from? Does she have a boyfriend … and when I said that you were after her, Edward, she became more and more inquisitive. Now I know why. I've been feeding her fucking information, not knowing I was doing it. I was the one that told her you moved into the apartment here, Bella. I was the one that told her you liked to jog every day, and how we would go together sometimes. I was the one that told her all about you out of my ridiculous infatuation I had with you. I vomited information, and she absorbed it like a sponge."

I can tell he's really upset and on the verge of tears. I reach over and wrap my arm around his waist.

"Its okay, Sam."

"No, it's not fucking okay, Bella. I put your life in danger. I was pathetically unprofessional and told a client about you. I fucking slept with a client, Bella. _Who does that?_"

Then, suddenly, one by one, everyone starts to snicker. First Alice, then Jasper. When I look at them, Rosalie starts, then Emmett. Edward and I look at everyone as if they were nuts.

"What's so fucking funny?" Sam says angrily.

"Well, I believe Bella slept with her employer. Does that count?" Jasper says.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Edward bellows. And when Jasper looks over at Alice, I knew. She betrayed my trust. She knows she's in trouble because it's written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella, it was an accident," Alice apologizes.

"Not now, Alice," I say, glaring at her.

"Sam," Edward says, "did you ever see anyone around Kate or her condo when you were there?"

"Yeah, once," he answers. "One time I was there and she got a call. Then shortly after, there was a knock at the door, and she got up to answer it after she hung up the phone. I remember that it felt like the call was to say he was at her door. I got out of bed to go see who it was because, frankly, if she was bringing another guy into the mix, I wasn't going to play that game."

Everyone looked at Roger when he let out a little whimper.

"What did he look like?" Edward asks nervously.

"I didn't see his face. I only saw a portion of him, because he stayed outside the door. He was a big guy though. I know that much … and he wore black. Everything was black … even a hoodie."

I look at Edward and Jasper, and that's when they decided to take Sam into the control room and to show him the video, to see if the man on the video was the one at Kate's door.

While we wait, Alice keeps trying to talk to me, but I have nothing to say.

"Bella, come on. Please. I'm sorry," she begs, apologizing.

"Alice, don't. I asked you not to say anything, but you did anyway. And what does Jasper do with the information? He shares it here with everyone. So, my very private moment becomes pool party fodder. So yeah, I'm fucking pissed at you right now." I turn my back on her and walk over to sit with Emmett and Rosalie for a little while, leaving Alice to visit with Roger.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" I ask, "How's the club, Em?"

"Pretty good, actually. Still number one in Chicago," he says, proudly.

"Well, you're the best in town, Emmett," I say, looking over my shoulder for Edward.

"Bella, Edward won't let anything more happen to you if he can help it. You know that, right?" Rosalie says, placing her hand on mine. I look down and nod.

"This is all so scary, you know? I just …" I look up and see the guys coming out of house and I jump up to go to them.

"Well?" I ask.

"It's him. He was at Kate's house that day. By the looks of it, he was at her house just before he came here.

"Edward," Roger says, quietly behind him. "Um … I may have some information, too. It's not much, but I think maybe you might want to know.

"What is it, Roger?" Edward asks.

"About a week or so before Tanya was fired, I caught her coming out of your office with a file in her hand."

Both Edward and Sue straighten up and look at each other, then back at Roger.

"When was this, Roger?" Sue asks.

"It was the day after Mr. Cullen came back from Europe. I know because Bella went to pick Mr. and Mrs. Cullen up at the hotel. I think you and Edward went for coffee to have your morning meeting. I was coming back from the ladies' room when I saw Tanya coming out of your office, Edward."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sue asks.

"I had no reason to say anything. She said that Mrs. C wanted a file back that Edward had, and that Mrs. C kept asking him for it, but he was too lazy to take it to her, so she had to go get it or else Mrs. C was going to go ballistic," Roger explains, wringing his hands.

"Do you remember anything about the file? Was it letter or legal sized? Was it a particular color?" Sue asks, furthering her own internal investigation.

"It was letter-sized, and it was red." Edward and Sue's eyes snapped around to look at each other.

"MileHigh," they say in unison. "There's our mole," Edward says to himself.

"Sue, Monday would you go through all my files to see which ones are missing, if any? She could have photocopied any one of them and replaced it after she was done," he says angrily. I watch as Edward snaps his phone off the table and stomps off with Jasper trailing behind him.

"Dad … it was Kate … Yes. Positive. Yes, Dad," he shouts. "I'll tell you when you get back, but it's her," he says while he paces. Jasper hangs back and listens … waiting.

"She's done," he says to Jasper, and they both nod and shake hands, like a secret pact or something.

"Can we have a pool party now?" I ask just as Jasper runs back into the house to turn the music back on. When he comes back out, Leah and Garrett follow with the platters of food.

Just as we're gathered around the round patio table, like sows to a trough, everyone nearly drops their plates when we hear an ear-piercing scream. All of us turn around and see Roger running to a man that just arrived. I smile when I see Roger jump into his arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. When he finally let's go and his feet touch the ground, he brings his boyfriend over to introduce us.

It was Edward that spoke first.

"Paul?"

* * *

**A/N: A lot going on in this chapter. So, this kind of settles the 'who dun it' where Sam is concerned, eh? It was so hard not to say anything when everyone suspected Sam's involvement. A lot of information will be coming to you over the next couple chapters, so stay tuned. I wanted to thank you all again for your wonderful response to this story. I am on the road right now so haven't been able to respond, but please know I read each and every one. You warm my heart. So what do you think about Bella and Edward's confessions? They are so sweet my teeth hurt. Let me hear from you! Till next time …**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you Stella, my pre-reader, TitaRitter, my beta and Sarah for allowing me to pick her brain and being the best sounding board ever.

As you may or may not know, FanFiction is pulling stories again. If mine are targeted, you can find them on The Writer's Coffee Shop and Fiction Pad. I strongly urge you to join those sites, and perhaps make them your go to place for your stories if FF is going to continue to censor as they have been.

It was another overwhelming week of reviews from you guys. I can't say enough how much I appreciate reading your comments, and how guilty I feel that I haven't responded. Things are just so crazy for me right now, but I will _always_ post a chapter for you! I can't express how much it means to me that I hear from you. You are the best!

_Now … About Edward's new desk!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**Edward**

_Paul's gay? _

"Edward," Bella whispers, pulling me off to the side. "Don't say anything here. It took a lot for him to come here like this. For Roger … don't say anything, all right?"

I'm pretty sure I heard what she said, because I nod, but I can't quite wrap my head around seeing man-whore Paul, who fucked my college girlfriend, with a guy wrapped around his waist, kissing. I can see that he's uncomfortable with the way Roger ran to him and jumped on him. But he was on a date with my fucking girlfriend just last weekend!

"Edward? Here they come — snap out of it," Bella says, shaking my arm.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Paul. Paul—"

"Yes, I know Bella, Roger. We work together at the community center," Paul says, clearly pleading with his eyes, begging me not to say anything.

"It's good to see you again, Paul. I'm glad you could make it, aren't we, Edward?" she says, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Um … yes. Good to see you again, Paul. Would you like a beer?" I ask nervously, still conflicted by this unusual turn of events.

I turn around to get a beer out of the cooler and shake off the shock of seeing who I thought was a straight male, in a gay relationship in a blink of an eye.

I hand Paul a beer, and after I promise Bella I won't say anything, we all get back to dishing up some of Leah's country fried chicken.

~.~

After spending all day yesterday enjoying Bella and the sun, today is a lazy day, and we spend it at her apartment watching movies and exploring each other. Bella is a lot more fun than the movies, but that goes without saying.

I've been thinking about everything I learned this weekend concerning Kate and her overall involvement in what's been going on around here. After waiting all day to talk to my dad, my parents finally come home late afternoon so I can do that. I explain to Bella that I need to speak to my dad, and if it isn't too late, I'll be back, if not, I will see her in the morning. After making sure I leave my girl thoroughly kissed and breathless, I run home and find my dad in his office.

"So, what do you think, Dad? What do you want to do? Do we just keep an eye on her, or do you want to turn this over to the police?" I ask, sitting on the edge of my chair after explaining everything that came out this weekend.

"I don't want to get the locals involved. This is too big, and she's in too deep for the local authorities. I've been given authorization to investigate this. I've got a trace on Kate, so you just keep a close eye on Bella. It's good that you have her staying at the office during the day, close by. Someone should always be with her," he says, pacing behind his desk, tugging on his bottom lip. I know that's what he does when he's in deep concentration.

"I've got two guys scoping out the abandoned buildings not too far from the MileHigh plant. Hopefully, I'll get my stolen fuselage back soon," I say, certain I'll find it this week based on the information that Jed Raymond gave me. "I am a little concerned about the file that Tanya took out of my office, too. There's confidential information in there and I just wish I knew which one she looked at. I have Sue checking tomorrow to see if she notices anything different in them," I shake my head at the thought that a long time employee, who has worked for my mother as long as Tanya has, would resort to such devious and illicit behavior.

"Well, you know she's working for Katherine. After Kate fooled you … us … into believing that she isn't responsible for harming Bella, I do not trust her. She is in deep and she's in trouble. Her threats to take you down and finish you should be taken very seriously, Edward."

"Yeah, I know. But she also threatened my family, so that means all of you should be on alert as well," I say nervously.

"Oh, trust me, Son. I've got all that covered." I had a suspicion that he did, but you never know with him. "Bella, too."

"But I told you I was going to take care of her, Dad," I exclaimed, surprised by his admission.

"I know, Edward, but you have a lot on your plate right now, and I don't want anything slipping through the cracks. I wouldn't tell her though," he suggests at the same time he reaches inside his desk drawer, pulling out a black velvet box. "Here, I want you to give this to her. Pretend it came from you. There's a chip between the second and third stone after the clasp. All the girls have something … your mother has a pair of earrings, Rosalie has a necklace and now Bella will have a bracelet. Make sure she wears it all the time."

I take the bracelet and see if I can locate the microchip, but can't see it anywhere.

"It's perfect for her — simple and understated. She'll like it, but how do I get her to wear it every day?" I ask, turning it over to look again.

"I don't know, Edward," he says exasperated. "Tell her something cheesy, like you want to see it on her to remind her of you or some shit … fuck, I don't know … you'll think of something."

I replace the bracelet in the box and slip it in my pocket.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie to you. This is not good. She's fucking around with the cartels. She has brought them to our door. With what I have figured out, and what I suspect, this is not over. It will probably get worse before it's officially over. A whole lot worse. I just need you to keep your eyes and ears open, all right? I'll keep you and the others filled in as the data comes in."

"I think we should tell her, Dad," I say, in all seriousness.

"What? About the family?" I nod my head in response.

"Not yet. You can tell her about what we discussed here tonight regarding Kate, but not about me. And don't tell her the significance of the bracelet. We will share with her if and when it's necessary, but not before then, all right?"

"All right, but …"

"I know, Edward. I know you're worried, but telling her could possibly endanger her, and us. You don't want that, do you?"

I shake my head and try to think of ways I can protect her.

"Okay, but if any harm comes to her, I'm telling her," I say more as a threat. I need to think about her safety before my own. "Plus, she will want to tell her parents. We can't keep asking her not to share with her own family, that's not right."

"I know, but let's try to hold off as long as we can. There's something to the saying 'ignorance is bliss'," he says, taking his seat behind his desk.

"I'm going to run over to her place and give her this 'present'."

"Keep her close, Edward." I look back at him over my shoulder and nod, trying to figure out how to do that.

After I run back to Bella's, she lets me in, and I immediately pull her into my arms.

"What's the matter, Edward?" she asks, running her hands up and down my back.

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you," I reply, nuzzling her neck and burying my face in her hair.

"You were only gone a little over an hour, silly. Do you want to watch another movie or something?" she asks, guiding me into the living room.

"Um … I have something for you. I've had it for a little while, but I want to give it to you now." I pull the small velvet box out of my pocket and hand it to her. She looks up at me and then slowly opens the box, revealing the diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh, Edward. It's beautiful." She lifts it out of the box and looks at it closely. "You shouldn't have done this," she says, placing it back in the box and handing it back to me. "It's too expensive, baby."

"I want you to have it, Bella. Please, wear it." I take it back out of the box and place it on her delicate wrist. "To remind you of me. To keep me close to you and next to your skin. Will you do that for me, baby?" I ask, locking the safety clasp so it won't accidently come off. I kiss the inside of her wrist, and she cups my face inside her palm.

"I promise. I'll wear it every day," she says, holding her wrist out, looking at it. She lifts on her toes and presses her warm lips against mine. "Thank you, Edward. I love you, too."

"Let's have a glass of wine and sit outside on the balcony, all right?" she suggests, heading for the kitchen. I take the opportunity to text my dad.

_It's on her wrist. ~E_

After a few minutes, my phone buzzes.

_Got it -GPS is working. ~C_

Why does my gut tells me that if she ever finds out that we have a tracking device on her she will be royally pissed off at me?

~.~

After a restless night's sleep, I walk out the front door and, as usual, there she is, standing by the passenger door, waiting. Always the professional and always prompt. I can't resist ogling her in her blue pleated skirt that very much reminds me of a college cheerleader uniform, and the fun I would have unbuttoning that double breasted vest.

I take her hand, kissing the back of it specifically to look at her wrist for the bracelet, but she's wearing a long sleeved blouse. I dip my finger just under the tight cuff and feel the piece of jewelry and smile into her eyes. My eyes continue their journey down her body, and I can't resist licking my lips when I see her tanned legs in a pair of blue patent leather pumps.

"Good morning, Isabella. Dad wanted me to tell you he drove the Mercedes today with my mother since they had an early morning meeting across town. May I say that you look downright sexy this morning?"

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. May I say that you do as well?" She smiles at me and closes the door behind me.

Once she's situated in the front, I see Jasper running toward the car. "Hold up, Bella," I say, looking out my window. "It looks like we have another passenger." He runs to the other side of the car and jumps in.

"Thanks for waiting, Bella. This was a last minute decision," he says snapping his seatbelt into place.

"No problem, Jasper," she says in her professional tone.

As the car pulls out, Jasper starts to jabber on about his schedule and starts texting.

"We had a great time at your party Saturday, Bella," he begins. I watch him to see what is going on, because I think he has other motives for riding with us this morning.

"Thank you, Jasper," she replies, short and sweet.

"Bella, do you think Sam will keep his word and not tell Kate that we are on to her?" I ask, worried that he might fuck all this up for us.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he phoned me this morning to tell me he's scheduled to drive her today. He wanted us to know that. I also went over with him not to say anything to her, and if she continues to ask questions about you and me, he's only going to say that he hasn't spoken to me in a while, so he doesn't know what I'm up to these days."

"Do you think he can pull this off and not give it all away?"

"Yes. The only potential problem I see is him trying to break off the sexual aspect of the relationship. That's bound to raise some suspicion," she answers, continuing to look at Jasper in the rear view mirror. I glance over at him and can tell he's antsy about something. When I see his lips move, I roll my eyes because I know he's going to do it.

"Um, Bella?" he begins.

Uh, oh. Here it comes.

"Yes, Jasper," she answers politely.

"About Alice …"

"I don't want to discuss Alice with you, Jasper," she says, cutting the conversation off before it begins.

"She feels really bad," he says anyway, ignoring her comment. She hits the brakes and pulls off the side of the road, turning around, shooting daggers at him.

"Jasper, clearly you aren't going to let this go, are you?" Bella sighs, taking a deep breath. "It's like this … I shared something personal and confidential with my best friend, specifically asking her not to tell anyone, namely you, because you're the biggest gossip I know and can't keep anything to yourself. But she told you anyway, and what did you do? You felt it necessary to tell everyone at the party that Edward and I slept together like it was nothing. Well, it _was_ something, Jasper. It was something to me, and it was something to Edward." She turns her head to look at me sitting next to him. "I regret sharing it with my best friend, Edward, and I apologize to you. It won't happen again." She looks back at Jasper.

"I don't give a fuck if she's upset or not. I'm fucking upset, too. What about me? Does she even care that she betrayed my trust, and that you betrayed your brother's? I don't want to talk to her right now."

She turns around and faces forward, gripping the steering wheel, not moving. After she takes a deep cleansing breath, she looks in the mirror.

"I'm sorry for my rant, but off the record … I'm really disappointed in you Jasper. I don't trust you anymore, and I don't trust Alice. Now I'm not so sure if she's the right person to work for Mrs. Cullen because she can't keep a confidence, and the person that was just fired betrayed Edward and Mrs. Cullen's confidence as well. I will have to apologize to your mother now for suggesting her for the job knowing she can't be trusted." She turns to look at Jasper in the eyes.

"Jasper, it may not seem like a big deal to you whether Edward and I slept together and that you shared it with everyone, and in reality, it probably isn't since we are all friends anyway. This is about trust, and I trusted Alice. So, enough said," she says before turning around to put the car in drive and back on the road.

"Edward, I'm sorry for making you late. I hope you didn't have anything pressing."

"No worries, Bella. I sent a text to Sue and she has it covered," I reply, looking over at Jasper. He's staring out the window, clearly upset, and then turns to me, leaning in to say something privately.

"Edward, I'm really sorry. She's right; I should just keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry … it won't happen again." I can see the sincerity in his eyes and in the tone of his voice.

"Jasper, we've spoken about this so many times before. I've asked you to keep quiet about my private life, but you never seem to hear me. Now you've upset her," I nod toward the front seat, "and you already know how private she is," I say quietly, then sitting up straight.

"Bella?" Jasper says after a doing some soul searching. "I'm really sorry. You're right. I didn't think it was a big deal since we are all family and friends, but I did betray not only you and Edward, but Alice, too. I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but I did anyway. I promise you it won't happen again, but I need to tell you that I can't keep anything from my parents. It's a rule that if they ask us a question, we answer it, isn't that right, Edward?" he asks, looking over at me.

"He's right on that, Bella. We don't have to volunteer information to them, but if they ask us, we have to tell them." I verify Jasper's statement, looking over at him, smiling. I believe he's remorseful, and I have to forgive him and to give him one more chance and to trust him until he breaks that trust. I look at Bella's eyes in the mirror and can see she hasn't changed her mind. She's still upset, but she'll cool down in a few days, I suspect.

Bella pulls up to the curb to drop us off, but I tell her we will park the car and ride the elevator together. I plan on doing this every day, since my father's instructions were not to let her go anywhere alone.

After a few fun and flirtatious looks, Bella, always the professional, quietly stands to the front of Jasper and me and pushes the button for us. After the short ride to the twenty-fifth floor, the doors open and we find Roger and Alice talking to Sue. I instantly notice the change come over Alice when she sees Bella. But it's Roger that speaks up first.

"Oh, Bella, Paul and I had such a wonderful time Saturday. Thank you so much for inviting us. Paul insists that you and Edward come for dinner soon," he says, taking her hand in his.

"I had a good time too, Roger. That salad you made was delicious. You'll have to give me the recipe," she says courteously. That's Bella; always polite and always professional.

"I had a great time too, Bella," Sue says, getting up from her seat to come and stand in front of us. "Thanks for inviting me. We'll have to do lunch, so we can talk, I have so much to tell you," she giggles. No doubt it's to gossip about Sam.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I need to get to work. I'll talk to you later, Bella. I have a meeting this afternoon, so if I don't see you before then," I bend over and whisper in her ear, "I love you, and if you wear that skirt again, we'll be having a very private meeting of our own." When I move to head toward my office, I notice her pink cheeks and so does everyone else.

"Bella?" Alice says in her small voice.

"Hey, Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" Jasper asks, taking her by her hand, pulling her toward him. I look at Bella and she smiles at everyone before heading to her office. I do the same.

After getting lost in contracts that Jenks sent over for the purchase of a new company in Singapore, Sue's voice penetrates my concentration by informing me that Jay is on line five.

"Cullen," I answer, still halfway focused on the contract I was reading.

"Edward, we found the fuselage. It's been very well hidden in an abandoned warehouse not too far from MileHigh and when I traced the owner of the property, I found that it's owned by a group out of Columbia. There is a female listed on the Articles of Incorporation. Do you know a Carolyn L. Good?" he asks, and I rack my brain trying to recall that name.

"No, not off the top of my head," I answer, still searching my memory.

"She's the resident agent for the S.O.S. Corporation. Also known as the Sons of Somalia. I traced the address to a P.O. Box. As you know, the Secretary of State does not permit the use of a P.O. Box address as a resident agent, but as long as there is someone there to sign for any deliveries, they've gotten away with it since no flags have been raised. It's one of those mail box rental places where there's someone on staff who signs for incoming mail or deliveries. So that is a dead end, unless we find Carolyn L. Good," he says. "I've hired a local company to move the stolen material back to your plant. It should be there by the end of the day, so if you would call your receiving department to let them know that it's coming, they will know to expect it"

"Absolutely. Good job, Jenks. I'll start working on finding this Carolyn Good and let you know when I do," I promise, knowing my father can find her.

"Is there anything else you need, Edward?" he asks.

"Yes, can you send me a report on what you have on the officers of that corporation? I have a feeling my father will want it."

"I'll email it to you as soon as I can. I'm still waiting on a few more pieces of information. Once that comes in, I'll shoot the report over to you." I have a deep suspicion that report is not going to turn up much as far as valuable information. If it is who I think it is their tracks are covered very well.

"Okay, Jenks. Thanks, and good job," I say before hanging up the phone. I jump up and make a hurried dash down to my dad's office and Roger tells me he hasn't come in yet. I ask him to let me know as soon as he does.

"Oh, Roger, I was wondering. How long have you been seeing Paul?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, almost three weeks," he replies. So Paul was in a relationship with Roger when he was with Bella at the Guild dinner.

"How did you meet?" I ask, raising suspicion in Roger's eyes.

"Um, at a club. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because I've known Paul since college, and I didn't know he was even in town. I thought he had moved away to New York," I answer, trying to sound nonchalant, hoping I succeeded.

"Oh, yes, he did, but came back a little less than a year ago when the company that runs these charity foundations asked him to sign on as their President. He's very good at it."

"Yes, well, it was nice having you both at the party Saturday," I say before leaving. "Let me know when my dad gets here, all right?"

"Yes, Edward, I sure will." As soon as I turn around, I see Alice sitting at her desk across the hall. I immediately feel a tug in my heart for her.

"Hi, Alice," I say, walking toward her.

"Hi, Edward," she returns, sadly.

"How's the new job going?"

"Oh, I love it. I love working for your mother. She's so busy and has so many things going; I don't know how she does it." When she goes to elaborate, I give her a look that stops her cold. She realizes what she almost did and that was to tell me more information about my mother than she should share.

"Alice," I begin, frowning at her.

"I know. I realized it before you did. No wonder Bella hates me," she says, dropping down hard in her seat.

"She doesn't hate you, Alice. You know why she's angry with you. You need to think about it, making sure it doesn't happen again," I explain, hoping she's listening. "She'll come around. Just give her some time, but in the meantime, please be careful, especially where my mother is concerned. There are some highly confidential files you have access to and if you accidently reveal anything pertaining to those, you will face the wrath that is my mother. And, trust me; it's not a pretty sight. I know firsthand. I've been in front of it before. So, please, for all of us, think about what's going on here between you and Bella. There's a reason she's upset and only you can fix it." I turn around and walk back to my office thinking about this new information that Jenks has given me. I also want to start my own research before my dad gets back.

As soon as I enter my office, I'm startled by who is sitting behind my desk.

I quietly shut the door … locking it for safe measure.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, walking toward her slowly.

"I missed you a little bit," she coos, seductively twirling a small lacy piece of navy blue colored material around her finger. My dick is instantly hard, knowing she's sitting in my chair with no panties on.

I walk around the desk, taking her hand and pull her up to stand in front of me while I take a seat. I run my hands up her thighs under that fucking skirt, feeling her bare bottom. I grasp hold of her hips and lift her, sitting her on top of my desk. Ghosting my hands over her outer thighs and, taking her by the back of her knees, pull her to very edge. Staring into her eyes and reveling in the feel of her soft skin, I run my hands down her calves, removing her shoes, one by one, placing her feet on the arms of the chair.

"Is that right?" I ask, pushing her knees out, licking my lips at the sight in front of me.

"Mmmhmm," she hums, dragging her finger over herself and then spreading her nectar over my lips.

"Fuck," I mouth, slowly licking her flavor off my bottom lip, drawing it into my mouth.

Then she does one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. She lifts the hem of her skirt up over her stomach, and lays back on my desk, fully exposing herself to me.

I swear I'm so hard, I can feel the pulse of my heart beat in my cock.

"Oh, little girl, you tease me so," I say, parting her juicy lips with my thumbs, so I can have full access to her.

"Oh, there's no teasing about this, Edward. I fully intend to fuck you as soon as you taste me and make me come in your mouth," she moans, lifting her hips, presenting herself to me.

I hear myself growl at her words, open my mouth and latch onto her, running my tongue over her from top to bottom. I devour her and circle her entrance with my finger, slowly inserting it, seeking the place every man wants to touch just to please his woman. I'm relentless and when I feel her clit swell in my mouth, I know she's ready. When her hands fly to my hair, pulling me into her, she gently moves herself over my tongue, coming all over it.

When her back arches off the desk, my dirty girl cries out.

"Oh, fuck … fuck … shit," which gives me even more incentive to please her. As her hips slow to a near stop, I tease her just a bit more and she pushes me away from her sensitive bundle of nerves, her body jerking each time my tongue passes over it.

"Damn, baby, you are fucking good at that," she says, trying to speak through her heavy breathing.

I can't help but chuckle as I dig tissues out of my desk drawer, wiping my face and her drenched pussy.

"Your turn, Mr. Cullen," she says, hopping off my desk. She makes quick work of unbuckling my belt, dropping my pants and briefs around my ankles. When she seductively turns around, lifting that skirt and bending over my desk, offering herself to me again, I align myself and thrust into her with a force that nearly makes me come on contact.

I take hold of her hips, holding her firm and steady, preventing her from even moving as I fuck my girl until I can't hold it any longer. I reach around her and as soon as I touch her clit, she squeals and pushes back into me, telling me she wants more.

"Oh, baby, you look so tempting at this angle," I say, tightly grabbing her hips as I thrust my hips against her ass. "I love watching my cock sliding in and out of you, covered with your wetness." My breathing has become shallow and I need to come. Now.

"Come on Edward, come inside me. Fill me up," she says, putting her fingers over mine as I circle her clit. She lowers her fingers, so that she can feel my cock as I fuck her with long, swift strokes.

As soon as she touches me, and with me buried snuggly inside her, I can't hold it any longer.

"Okay, baby, I'm ready, but you're coming with me," I say, as I lay down over her back. I wrap my arm around her waist and continue to circle her clit and thrust into her at the same time.

"I'm ready … oh, fuck, Edward … _now_, baby," she whimpers as I feel her hips move against my fingers.

"Ah … _Fuck!_" I growl out as I empty myself deep inside her, unable to move, until the intensity ends.

"Oh, baby, what you do to me," I say, nuzzling her neck. "I love you so fucking much."

I hear her giggle underneath me.

"I can't move, Edward. The edge of the desk is cutting off the circulation to my legs." I quickly move off of her and when I pull out of her, I see what I deposited inside of her trickle down her thigh. I have got to say, watching my cum seep from her beautiful pussy is a fucking turn on.

I reach for another tissue and clean us up and what we see when our clothes are back on and properly adjusted, has us staring wide-eyed at each other. We turn to see the desk and simultaneously burst out laughing. The desk is now situated in the middle of the room, having moved about three feet from its original position.

"Holy shit, Edward, I had no idea you were fucking me that hard," she whispers and starts to giggle.

"Me neither," I laugh, moving it back to its original position.

After we both visit the bathroom, we make ourselves presentable and I walk Bella out. As soon as we open the door what we see has Bella buried so deep into my chest, I can barely move.

My mother, my father, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Roger, and Sue have strategically placed chairs in front of my office door while holding up score cards. Each one saying '10'.

All I can hear is Bella's chant … "Oh, God … Oh, God … Oh, God."

I start to chuckle and hold her tight against me, shrugging toward the audience.

"What can I say?" I offer as an explanation and pull Bella away from my chest to look down into her eyes. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face the music.

"I'd apologize, but I'm not going to," she says to everyone, and then turns to look up at me. "Pfft … tens!" She kisses my cheek, winks at me and turns toward her office. She quickly shuts the door behind her and leaving me to deal with the mess.

"Sue, cancel that order for a new desk. I find I've grown an attachment to the one I have." I turn to my mother, giving her a smug smile and turn to enter my office, shutting my door behind me just as Bella did, leaving everyone to sit out there by themselves.

My jaw hits the floor when I hear my father say, "Esme, can I see you in my office for a moment?" I palm my face when my mother squeals.

I jerk open my door and see my giggling mother scurrying after my father to his office and cringe when the door slams.

I chuckle at hearing Bella's tinkling laugh come from the other side of her door and shake my head wondering what in the world has happened to the Cullen's corporate structure.

After returning to my desk, I smirk at seeing her small piece of blue lace on the floor next to my feet.

I pick it up and lift it to my face, inhaling deeply. There's a heady mixture of her perfume and musk. It's a deadly combination.

I tuck the small item into my pants pocket and inwardly grin at another souvenir to add to my already growing collection of fun times with my girl.

* * *

**A/N: We are getting closer and closer to finding out what's going on around here. Like next week-close. Some people think that Bella lost her feistiness during her crazy-time with getting things worked out with Edward. I think they both had some growing pains to get through. I am loving these two together … they can't keep their hands off each other! Let me hear from you and my apologies in advance if I don't reply. If you only knew my life right now … Till next time …**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to my three musketeers, TitaRitter (beta), Stella (pre-reader) and Sarah (brainstormer) for their valuable input and support. I guarantee you, this story wouldn't be what it is without them.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and comments. I was able to reply to all of them this week, yaay. That makes me happy. If I missed yours, it was by complete accident.**

**I know I told some of you that I was going to reveal in this chapter, but my girls felt that the chapter was just too long, so I split it in half. You get half the story today and the rest next week. It's starting to hit the fan, so hang in there.**

**A special note: Bella, you are registered as a Guest reviewer so I can't respond to you. Register as a regular user and we can communicate. I update once a week on Saturday. I post my story on FanFiction, The Writer's Coffee Shop and on Fiction Pad. Welcome to Rear View Mirror … now go fix your status on Fan Fiction as a regular user so we can talk.**

**_Now … What does the handsome Papa C have to say?_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Bella**

I can't help but laugh when I hear Esme squeal and her Manolo's nearly skip down the hall following Carlisle to his office. I lay my head against the door and slap my palm to my face shaking my head at my bravery in seducing Edward in his office. I had no idea we were that loud and could be heard to warrant an audience. Oh well, they know we're together anyway. I can't help it as another giggle slips out recalling the looks on their faces when Edward opened the door.

I push off the door and head toward the table to put the final touches on my grant application, when I hear a faint knock on my door.

"Come in," I shout. I'm shocked when I see Alice slowly opening the door.

"Can we talk, Bella?"

I take a deep breath, not wanting to do this here, but I might as well. I would have preferred to discuss this at home rather than the office, but this place is unconventional anyway, so why not?

"Sure, have a seat," I say, motioning her to sit across from me.

"Bella …" she begins, her tears of remorse already beginning to flow.

"Alice, I know … you're sorry … you'll never do it again … you didn't mean to. I heard the same thing from Jasper this morning," I say in a more sarcastic tone than I had intended as I tap on the computer keyboard, logging in my password.

"But I _am_ sorry. You asked me not to say anything, and I allowed Jasper to pull it from me. Although it was all innocent in the scheme of things, I should have said 'No' to him. But, just so you know, he and I have an agreement never to delve into Edward's and your personal business again, unless we are invited. We also have agreed not to pressure each other for information unless we want to share it." I can see she is upset with herself, as she should be. I like that they have formulated a plan between the two of them. It might help to alleviate the majority of the internal gossiping this family has.

"Alice, not to beat a dead horse or anything, but do you know how much personal information this family has about me that didn't actually come from me? It came from you and Jasper. You know how private I am about things, and when I share with you, I truly believe it would stay there—between us."

"I know. I let you down … again," she confesses, bowing her head. "I am so sorry, Bella. I feel awful. Jasper and I feel like we have let our best friends down, and I can promise you it won't happen again. I'm here to ask for your forgiveness and a second chance. I don't want to lose your friendship. I love you, and it would devastate me if you quit being my friend," she chokes as she says the words.

"Aww, Alice, you aren't going to lose me as a friend over this. We just need to work it out, okay?" I promise her, getting up to pull her into a hug. "Just … when I tell you something in confidence, can we just leave it between us?" I ask, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I promise, Bella. It won't happen again." We throw ourselves together again, giggling. Alice starts swaying our bodies back and forth so strongly, we stumble, nearly losing our footing. Just when we are laughing so hard about our near miss of hitting the floor, Jasper walks in, looking for Alice. When he sees her tears of laughter, he knows she's been forgiven. He looks pleadingly at me, wanting the same for himself. The three of us throw our arms around each other, and our worlds are back in perfect harmony.

"Now you guys need to go see Edward. He deserves an apology as well," I say, pushing them out the door, knowing fully well he has already forgiven Jasper.

As soon as the door closes, my cell begins to vibrate on the table and I see it's Paul. Considering how unusual it is that he would call me, my blood begins to rush to my head.

"This is Bella," I answer.

"Bella, it's Paul, do you have a few minutes?" he asks, sounding professional. So, this is business.

"Yes, how are you Paul? Roger said you had a good time at the party on Saturday. I'm so glad you came. You made Roger's day," I say cheerfully, getting the formalities out of the way. "So what's up?" I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable about his coming out on Saturday, so I quickly changed the subject.

"I did have a good time. Thanks for inviting me, Bella," he responds politely. "Listen, we here at the Guild want to thank you for your efforts in obtaining that large donation from Cullen Industries. We were flabbergasted at the amount, so good work," he says.

"What do you mean? I don't know anything about a donation, Paul."

"Um, well, we received a wire transfer into our Literary Guild Foundation account in the amount of one hundred thousand dollars this morning. Are you saying you didn't campaign for it?" he asks, stunned.

"No. I didn't want to ask the Cullen's for any money simply because I know them and work for them. My God, Paul, that's a lot of money. Do you know how you are going to distribute it?" I ask, hopeful I will get some for my classroom.

"Yes. One of the caveats to the donation is that you get everything you need for your classroom. You will get ten new computers, additional table and chairs and supplies. I would ask that you shop around for the best deal on a discount for the computers, if you don't mind. No sense in spending good money on pricey computers when you can get a bulk discount, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, Paul, this is the best news. Thanks so much for calling to let me know," I say, excitedly. I am pacing the floor ready to pee my pants, I'm so excited.

After we end our call with a promise to join him and Roger for dinner, I head toward Edward's office.

"Hello, Sue," I say, blushing. This is the first time I've seen her since my hasty exit from Edward's office. "Is he in?"

"No, he's down at Mrs. Cullen's office. I'm sure you can catch him there. Um, Bella, I think he might need to go to MileHigh today. Do you have any other plans with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she asks, looking down at her schedule.

"No, not until tomorrow morning. Do you know when he needs to leave?"

"He didn't say specifically, only that he needed to go there," she explains.

"Okay, I'll go down and ask him since I need to talk to him anyway. Thanks, Sue," I say, smiling as I head down the hall toward Esme's office.

"Hey, Alice. Sue said Edward is in with Esme? Are they in a meeting?"

"No, they are just winding down. Knock and go on in," she says, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Thanks. I love that suit on you by the way. That shade of yellow looks good with your hair," I compliment her as I walk toward Esme's office.

"Knock … knock," I say, peeking my head in. All five Cullens are sitting around the conference table when I walk in.

"Bella, good. Come in, we were just talking about you."

Oh, God. Were they discussing my tryst with Edward? How humiliating … again.

"I, um, just got a phone call from Paul at the Guild. He said a donation was made from Cullen Industries. I just wanted to thank you all so much. You don't know how much this means to us," I say, trying not to choke and cry. Their generosity warms my heart completely. "I don't know who was responsible for initiating the donation, but I want you to know it will be put to good use."

"We had our Board of Directors meeting the other day, Bella, and Esme brought the donation to the table. It was voted on and unanimously approved," Carlisle explains.

"Yes, dear," Esme speaks up. "After having our annual director's meeting, we assess our charitable budget and we vote on which foundations and charities we feel would benefit from our donations. After hearing Paul's speech at the Guild dinner, I felt what you do for the community would deeply benefit from our involvement. Then, after seeing all the effort you were exerting into applying for that paltry grant, I was certain you were a prime candidate. I placed the nomination on the table, and the board voted to donate the sum to the Community Center under the promise that you receive what you need for the ten computers, the table and chairs you said you needed and any incidental supplies you need in your effort to continue working with your students. The remaining amount can be disbursed as Paul sees fit," Esme explains in detail.

"Oh, Esme," I whisper quietly, tears forming and ready to fall. I quickly walk around the large conference table and pull her into a hug, thanking her. "On behalf of the Guild, we thank you for the largest donation in its history. You have no idea how much this means to me personally and to the Guild."

I look around the room and see five set of eyes on me. "Thank you all … very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get bids for ten brand spanking new computers, thanks to all of you," I giggle, turning to leave.

"Go through our IT Department, Bella. We get a special discount because we purchase our hardware and software through a sole distributor. I'm sure you will receive an even greater discount with the amount of computers you intend to buy," Rosalie says, smiling, making her even more beautiful than she already is.

"Bella," Edward says in his buttery voice. I wonder if his family can tell the difference in his voice tones like I can. I look at all of them, and it doesn't appear that they do.

"Yes, sir … um, sorry, Edward," I say, blushing. I haven't made that slip in a long time.

"They have located my fuselage. Can you drive me to the plant? I would drive myself, but I don't have a car here, and I need to be on the phone on the ride up there," he explains. Looking around the room, he adds, "Would you join me for a quick lunch before we leave?"

"Um, sure. I'll go pack up my computer and meet you at your office." I get butterflies in my stomach at the way he is looking at me. Now, _that_, I know his family can discern.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he says. I smile at everyone as I turn to leave the room.

"Oh, Bella?" Carlisle calls out to me before I reach the door. "Our family is having a meeting this evening and I would like you to be there, if your schedule permits."

"Sure. Is everything all right?" I ask, looking between Carlisle and Edward.

"Yes, everything is fine, but I think it's time that I fill you and the family in on what I've discovered, and I want everyone present when I do. Come for dinner at seven o'clock and we will meet afterward, all right?"

"I'll be there. I'll see you in a few minutes, Edward," I say as I leave the room.

Once Edward and I are seated at our table in the company dining room, the first thing I notice is how crowded it is. This might explain why Edward isn't holding my hand as he usually does.

"So, about this morning," I begin. "I'm so sor—"

"Do not apologize for that, Bella. That was the hottest, sexiest, most wonderful thing anyone has done for me in my life," he says, his fingers twitching to reach out for mine.

"But your family …"

"Our family is based on love, Bella. Both of the heart and physical. Haven't you seen that yet? My parents; now Rosalie and Emmett are in love the same way. Jasper and Alice are joined at the hip, you know that. Now, you and me. We remind me of my parents. I am deeply gratified in that fact."

"Oh, Edward," I whisper. Hearing him say that about us nearly brings me to tears.

I see the warmth emanating from his eyes. I know he wants to hold me, but not here. We can't even allow our feet to touch under the table without bringing attention to us. I won't do that to him here. He is respected among his peers, and I don't want to sully that.

"I love you, Edward," I say so quiet, I doubt he heard it.

"I love you more," he says, pretending to read the lunch specials.

"I doubt that," I argue, smiling down at my menu.

"Really?"

I look up from the menu and look directly into his eyes simply nodding. A smile creeps across my face when I see his beaming smile.

"Not possible," he says quickly, shielding his face with the large menu to cut off our conversation just so he has the last word. I give it to him and giggle, checking out the lunch specials myself.

After we are finished, we make our way to the garage and on our way to Romeoville. Edward is on the phone the entire time and the next thing I know, we are at the MileHigh plant. On the way there, Edward secures the prearranged security detail to meet at the plant as quickly as possible. He also arranges with the plant manager and plant engineer to organize a flatbed truck and forklift to travel to the hidden building where his fuselage is located.

The abandoned building is located about three quarters of a mile from the MileHigh plant and the entourage follows us. We pull around to the back so we are not detected. It's hard to miss a white Maybach, two black Range Rovers and a flatbed eighteen wheeler with a forklift trailing behind it. It was quite a caravan for sure.

Once the security detail gets us inside, Edward guides us to where Jenks tells him the fuselage can be found. After getting his bearings, Edward points us in the right direction and there it is, hidden behind a wall of camouflage netting. The rig driver quickly runs back to his truck, unloads the forklift and sets out to lift the material, piece by piece, gently placing it on the bed of the truck. It doesn't take long to complete the task, and soon enough we are safely ensconced back at the MileHigh plant.

"Kate is going to be livid when she sees we've stolen our stolen material," Edward chuckles. "I'm afraid this is only going to start another shit storm with her."

"Yeah, she'll most likely take it out on me," I say, more out of self-pity than anything.

"Not going to happen, baby," he says, taking my hand, playing with the bracelet he gave me. "Why don't you sit here in the coffee room, make yourself a cup of tea or something. I need to talk to Mr. Scott. I'll be right back … unless you want to come with me?" he asks, pulling me to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"No, I'll make a cup of tea and meet you back here," I reply, placing a chaste kiss on his warm lips.

"Okay, don't go anywhere, all right?"

"I promise." After Edward leaves the room, I rummage the cupboards in search of coffee cups and tea bags. After I find everything I need, I make a steamy cup of tea and stand in front of the window and gaze out into the plant area. I can see Edward talking to the plant manager while they position the stolen fuselage into a storage area.

As my eyes roam the plant, I suddenly spot someone that looks vaguely familiar. Our eyes meet and he nods slightly and turns around getting back to his task. Deciding I don't know him, my eyes go back to Edward.

Seeing him standing there with his arms crossed and feet spread shoulder width, paying strict attention to what the manager is saying, is so fucking attractive. He has a presence and he commands respect wherever he goes. Oh, there goes the hand through the hair … something must be upsetting him. Uh oh, now he's standing straight with his arms to his side and his head is tilted … something's up.

I set my cup down when I see him coming my way and wait by the door for him to enter. When he comes in I don't say anything, but wait for him to speak instead. As soon as we are alone, he gets on his phone.

"Sue, what did you come up with as far as the files? Were you able to determine if anything was missing?"

I watch him pacing the room as she speaks.

"From the hot file or the cool file?" he ask as he continues to pace. "Fuck! Okay, Sue, thanks. We'll be back in about an hour."

I sit at the table and wait for him to speak again, but he only walks back and forth, running his hands through his hair again.

"It looks like the information that was pilfered from my file was used, and someone called the company that builds my engines. The order was cancelled, so I don't have any engines even being built," he says through his teeth. "At this rate, I will never get this project off the ground."

"Well, I guess we can figure out pretty easily who that culprit is," I say, pointing my finger at Tanya.

"Unless she's located inside this plant, because it's someone here," he paces even more rapidly, stopping at the window to scan the people milling about. "Fuck, this keeps getting worse. I can't keep up. Between what's going on with you, Kate, Tanya, this plant, and now this, I can't keep up."

"What do you mean, 'unless it's someone here in the plant'?"

"According to Mr. Scott, the plant manager, the rep at United Technologies said that the caller ID on their internal phone system registered CM Dynamics. That's how our phones here are registered," he explains, nervously. "Do you know what this does to us? We basically have to start over because United was asked to return the blue prints, reports, data, all of it. They said they did, _but it didn't come here!_"

I can see he's about to snap, so I walk into his arms and wrap myself around him, holding him tight.

"I think what you have here is a form of corporate espionage, Edward. There are spies inside this plant," I say quietly so no one can hear me but him. He startles me when he quickly pulls away from me and gets on his phone. I know immediately who he is calling.

"Jenks, I'm pretty certain I have a spy inside my plant" … "Can you set that up?" … "With a pro?" … "How quickly?" … "Perfect. Let me know when that's done," he says, then quickly dials another number.

"Sue, would you email Jenks the list of every employee on staff at MileHigh? As soon as possible, okay? Forward me a copy of the email too …thanks," he says, stopping in front of me.

"I love you," he says in a sigh, pulling me to him and our arms wrap around each other. "Thank God there aren't a lot of employees. There's only about twenty-five right now. Jenks is setting up a lie detector for each one of them. It will be random. Anyone present and accounted for on that day that misses their appointment for the test will be suspect."

After we receive Sue's email, Edward and I go back out to the plant and search for Mr. Scott. It doesn't take him long to be found.

"I'm leaving, so if you learn or hear anything, please let me know, won't you? I need to find out where my blue prints and reports are. Keep in touch Mr. Scott," Edward says shaking his hand, smiling as if nothing is wrong. I believe that's exactly what he wants all the prying eyes to think.

"I sure will, Mr. Cullen. Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on," Mr. Scott replies, returning Edward's smile.

"As usual, Scott, this is confidential."

"Of course, sir," he says, his brow furrows as if he's offended that it even had to be said.

On the drive back to the office, Edward is silent and does nothing but look out the window pensively.

"Let's go home, Bella," he says quietly. My insides nearly scream at how good that sounds.

After I drop him off at the front door, I get out of the car to open the door for him, but he beats me to it. He places my face in the palms of his warm hands and raises my chin so he has access to my lips. He lowers his to meet mine in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"You go rest for a bit, Bella. This is your first day back to work after your accident and you've had a very busy one. I don't want you to over tax yourself, all right?" he asks, as he runs his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Would you take a nap before dinner?"

"Yes. A hot bath and a nap sounds wonderful. I'll see you at seven then, all right?" He nods then places another warm kiss on my lips and watches as I slip behind the wheel of the Maybach.

After I park the car and sign in the keys, I do exactly as I promised. I start a bath, pour a glass of wine, shed my clothes, letting them fall near the laundry basket and slip inside the steamy bubbles. Once the water cools to an uncomfortable temperature, I step out, dry off, and slip into a bathrobe. I don't even get dressed; I crawl on top of my duvet and fall asleep until the alarm on my cell phone wakes me. I now have thirty minutes to get ready and head over to the Cullen's.

After braiding my hair in a French plait, I apply a light coating of makeup, then slip on a pair of khaki-colored cotton capri's that are trimmed in red piping. I coordinate with a short red cotton blouse with three quarter-inch sleeve. Making sure I have on Edward's bracelet, I slip on a pair of red canvas wedge peep toes and make my way over to the Cullen's

"Ah, there she is," Carlisle says to everyone in the room. Although I'm early, everyone is already in the room with cocktails in their hands.

"What would you like to drink, baby?" Edward asks, kissing my temple just below where my stitches once were.

"How about a martini?" I reply. After he hands me my drink we all sit around the living room chatting about the day, when Leah calls us in for dinner. It doesn't go unnoticed that Alice and Emmett are missing from the group.

After a really nice dinner of baked ziti, homemade garlic bread and Caesar salad, I am too full for chocolate mousse.

Once the table is completely cleared of dinner dishes, Carlisle opens several bottles of Volturi's finest, making sure there's enough on the table for everyone.

"All right, kids, I've called this meeting because, as you know, Edward is in somewhat of a mess. We all know what's happened with Bella, and Bella, I am here to tell you that my family will protect you with our lives. All that I ask is that you do what we ask of you, so that none of us gets hurt in the meantime. Can you do that?" he asks, looking straight at me from across the table. I look around and everyone is watching me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, yes, of course, but you do know I have questions, right?" I reply.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," he replies, smiling. Esme places a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "The question and answer period is after the meeting.

"Now, today Edward had a bit of a setback in that someone has penetrated MileHigh. Kate has been working with someone, we don't know who, but I will find out soon enough. The information Tanya took from Edward's files was relayed to someone on the inside of the plant. Edward's test engine has been compromised." I look around the table and everyone is focused solely on Carlisle. I am the first to actually move, and I take a sip of wine as he continues. "Those blueprints and computer files have come up missing from his office, and, as we suspect, Tanya took those as she was seen exiting Edward's office with a red file. Edward calls that The Hot File. Tanya handed those documents over to someone within the plant. They in turn contacted the manufacturer that had been contracted to build the engines and told them that the project has been scrapped, and that all documentation pertaining to the project needed to be returned. The only problem is … those documents never came back to Edward and are now deemed missing." He pauses and looks around the table. I do the same and see the shocked faces.

"Now, before we get any deeper into this subject, Bella, I have a document here that I need you to sign." I watch as he slides it across the table to me. I am totally flummoxed and reach for the papers and begin to read.

"Confidentiality Agreement?" I say out loud.

"Yes. I am about to divulge some classified information to you for your safety, However, I need to make sure what is said here stays here," he answers. I immediately look over at Jasper. "What about Jasper?" I ask seriously while reading the agreement. I look up when everyone around the table bursts out laughing.

"Trust me, Jasper is covered," Carlisle says, chuckling.

"You are too cute, Bella," Esme says, reaching for my hand.

"Bella, you take a few minutes and read the document. Here is a pen to sign both copies," he says as he passes me the pen and he gets up to pour himself from a bottle of wine that is next to Rosalie.

"Do you have any questions, baby?" Edward asks as I read.

"Only that I don't know why I have to sign this to begin with. You guys are really scaring me," I reply, almost shaking.

"Bella, this document is nothing but a legal process to ensure that anything Carlisle tells you here tonight stays in this room and that you will not repeat it. In doing so, you could endanger all the Cullens and, that, too, will be explained after you sign. It's really painless and harmless," he explains. Since I trust him with my life, I sign and date both documents, sliding them, along with the pen, back across the table toward Carlisle. Edward smiles at me and pours another bit of wine into my glass. Carlisle in turn signs both documents, handing one to me for my file.

"As you all know," Carlisle begins immediately, pacing the room, stopping to kiss his wife, and begins again. "Bella has had threats made against her. One of which was made against her life. Edward came to me, asking me to intervene, which, of course, I did gladly. I found that the reason behind Kate's displeasure is that the Somalian cartels had entrusted a large sum of money to her to purchase the building that Edward was unfortunate enough to buy out from under her." Carlisle stops to take a drink of water, then a sip of wine. We all take the same break, and I glance over at Edward as he holds my hand, running his thumb over the back of it.

"Instead of buying the building with the funds as she was instructed to do, she used a portion of the money that was deposited into her off-shore account to invest in her own personal gain. She had hoped to purchase the Romeoville plant at a lesser price, and, in essence, she tried to outsmart the cartel. When Edward out-bid her, all hell broke loose. She now has the cartel after her for the full amount of the money they transferred into her Swiss account, plus a few dollars more. She is now millions of dollars in debt to some of the cruelest of men. Rumor has it that she was able to secure a loan to temporarily pacify them, but she still owes quite a bit. In her anger toward Edward, she has devised several devious plots to ruin him, with threats to take down his family."

Hearing gasps in the quiet room, I look around the table and find they've come from Esme, Rosalie and Jasper … including myself.

"Katherine has assured Edward that she is not behind the threats upon Bella, and he feels he can trust her, but I do not.

"Rosalie, your task is to find Carolyn L. Good," Rosalie immediately turns on the recorder to her cell and sits back to listen intently. "She is listed as the resident agent of S.O.S. Corporation. I have performed a cursory search and came up empty handed. The sooner you can get that to me the better, okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy," she replies sweetly.

"Esme, darling, it looks like another trip for us. I will fill you in later."

"I'll go anywhere with you, you know that," she coos up at him.

"Jasper, I need you to get me all of Kate's travel history, as well as her mother's. I want to know where they went, who they met, when they came back … you know the drill."

I'm watching all of this unfold and my mouth is literally hanging open.

"Edward, you are not involved in this one. Your job is to protect Bella at all times and at all costs," he says.

"That goes without saying, Father," he says, squeezing my hand.

"Bella, your job is to listen to Edward. You don't know what's involved here and one bad move on your part could endanger all of us in our attempt to protect you. Trust me, I will be very, very unhappy if my family is put in jeopardy because of your failure to follow instructions."

"Carlisle, let's not scare the poor girl, shall we?" Esme says, placing her hand on his forearm.

"You're right, Carlisle," I say, looking around at the faces in the room. "I don't know what's involved here. No one seems to want to share that little piece of information with me. I'm happy to know what's going on with Kate, but by the sound of your communication with your family, it sounds … covert. Truthfully, I'm getting a little pissed that, again, I'm being kept out of the loop yet my involvement seems to be at the top of the list and a lot is expected of me."

"Well, Edward, sounds like you have yourself a little feisty one your hands. Just like my Esme. You are a lucky man."

"Carlisle, please! Stop treating me as if I'm a child. I'm very angry that I have been brought into this mess just by being here, and I feel I deserve some answers," I demand, standing up to look at him eye to eye.

"Father, I think this is the time you were mentioning to me the other day. She signed the agreement," Edward says, sighing in exasperation.

"Edward …"

"Father, tell her so she is armed with information, so that she can help us help her. Please, Dad," Edward pleas with Carlisle.

I watch as Carlisle paces the room. I also see Jasper and Rosalie look at each other, then at Edward. Everyone is looking around at each other except at me.

"Oh, for God's sake, would someone just fill me in and quit the fucking drama?" I shout. The first snicker comes from Esme. Then from Jasper, and by then everyone has joined in but me.

"This really is really fucked up. It's like a movie. I tell you what," I begin, smacking my hands on the table top as I rise to leave, "when you are done laughing at my expense and feel I'm worthy enough for you to fill me in while my life is on the line, you know where to find me." I push myself away from the table and begin to walk out.

"Bella, come back. I'll tell you. We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing with you. We admire your spunk. Sit. I will tell you," Carlisle says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"First," he begins lifting my arm, fingering my bracelet, "under no circumstances are you allowed to get angry with Edward. He did exactly what I instructed him to do, even though it was against his own wishes. You must understand, my wishes come first and he did what I instructed, do you understand? If you get angry with him, you come to me, not him, understood?" I nod in agreement.

"See this bracelet right here?" I fight to roll my eyes at him.

_Of course I see the stupid bracelet, Sherlock_. _Jesus_.

"Esme has the matching earrings." I look up and see Esme flaunting them. "Rosalie has the matching necklace." I look over and see a beautiful necklace around her neck. "And you complete the set with the bracelet," he says, running his finger over the row of diamonds.

"Each one of the ladies in this family is equipped with a GPS tracking device, so that in the event something happens to any of you, we can easily locate you."

I suddenly feel a little nauseous and begin to take the bracelet off; Edward stops me.

"Bella, this is what Carlisle means when he wants you to do what he says, so no one gets hurt. That includes you, baby. It needs to stay on your wrist," he says, stilling my effort to remove the trinket. "Think about what I said to you the day I gave it to you. Those words weren't lies. They were the truth, spoken from my heart." I look up at him and recall his words. He said he wanted me to keep it on so that I would feel him close to me. I smile and nod, leaving it on.

"Good, now that that's taken care of … now the heavy stuff."

* * *

**A/N: Doh! A cliffie! I hate those, dammit. *grins*. Next week … what is it that Carlisle has to tell Bella? All is revealed. Thanks for all of your continued support of my story. Welcome to all of you new readers; I would love to hear from you as well. Don't forget to visit Dishie's Stash on Facebook to see the fun pics I post to each chapter. Coppertop … Thanks for your continued support of me and in helping with the fun stuff you post and the research assistance when I need help. Till next time …**


	18. Chapter 18

**Anyone familiar with Fan Fiction knows of this disclaimer, so I am saying it here and it will apply to this chapter and all chapters in this story. Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight and I have borrowed the characters only. The plot is mine.**

**Thanks to TitaRitter, Stella and Sarah for your continued support of me and this story. You ladies have been with me a long time and I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**Remember, I have a Facebook group called Dishie's Stash that I post fun pictures relative to this story and teasers to make the time pass a little easier. **

**Thanks to all of you that review each and every week. I love that I am getting to know you. Welcome to the new followers and please, don't be shy … I want to hear from you too!**

**Coppertop Johnson has nominated my stories on the ****twificfandomawards****. . You all voted for In Plain Sight as the number one fic for June, and I would love it if you voted it in again. **

_**Now … Phew, lemon warning ahead**_**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**Edward**

"Bella," Carlisle begins, apprehensively. "My family and I are affiliated with a very elite and underground agency that works even more covertly than the CIA. Jasper and Rosalie are involved in the research area of the operation only. They are my eyes and ears, so to speak. The only agent I work closely with is … my wife," he announces, stroking the back of her hair. "Esme and I met at Sector One when we were young and have been together ever since. Edward is also an agent whose main responsibility is to infiltrate specific groups when needed. He acts as the entrepreneur that he is. We use him specifically to infiltrate corporate fraud and espionage. Now that we have been given authorization to proceed via the Sector, he will be acting as agent for his own issues from this point forward,. We have trained our children in various aspects of the operation and each has a specific role," he explains, wrapping his arm around Esme's waist. "There is more … so much more that I could tell you, but this is enough for now."

I see the look of concern that borderlines fear when Bella whips her head around to look at me, as my father explains my role with the Sector.

"Don't worry, baby. My job does not entail anything dangerous. I just go in as a business participant. I simply gather information and my parents are the masterminds of the operation. They close the deal while their children gather intel," I explain, hoping to ease her concern.

"All this might explain that strange contraption in your Mercedes," Bella says out loud.

"You know about that?" Carlisle asks and she nods. "Yet you didn't say anything about it?"

"No, why would I?" she replies, her brow furrowed in curiosity.

"I'm impressed, Bella. You could have said anything about it to anyone, yet you kept it to yourself. Not even to Edward?" She shakes her head in response.

"What did you think it was when you saw it?"

"I don't know. I know it's custom and that you had it installed. But for what reason, I have no clue."

"That box is a tracking device that aids in tracking people, vehicles and organic properties at a much wider distance and range than the standard device," he says, taking his seat at the table.

"There's a _standard_ device?" she giggles which causes us all to join in with her.

"So, that's why you drive yourself a lot of the time. When you do, you're on Sector business?"

"Yes," my father answers, looking Bella in the eyes.

I watch her with interest to see how she's handling all the information that has been presented to her tonight. I know she has to have a thousand questions running through her already inquisitive mind.

"How do you feel about what I told you about the Sector? Do you have any questions?" My father asks. She looks up at me and holds my hand in both of hers.

"I feel that you still have a lot to tell me, that's for sure. You said that there's more and will tell me later … I hope you don't forget, because I have a ton of questions. It does explain why you all are so cryptic. I'm happy that Edward has such resources available to him, so that he can get to the bottom of this. If all you ask is that I follow instructions, I will be happy to do so. I do not, in any way, shape, or form, ever want to put your family in harm's way. It would kill me if one of you were injured or placed in jeopardy because of me and my inability to follow directions."

"Well said, baby," I whisper in her ear, wanting to trace my tongue along the shell, wanting to take her lobe between my lips.

"Okay, then, moving on," my father begins, changing the subject. "Bella, we have reason to believe that another attempt to harm you exists. Please, if there's anything I can't stress enough is for you to stay close to Edward. Because of this, as of right now, you are on temporary leave of absence. Your salary and benefits will continue; however, you will not be driving for anyone in the family but Edward. You stay close to him at all times. I know this can be claustrophobic, but if you need to exercise, there is the pool and we have a full gym downstairs. You are welcome to use it anytime you wish. You can remain at your apartment or here in our home, if you'd like. If you need to do any personal errands, you take Garrett or Edward. But you do not go through those gates without one of us with you, all right?" I look at her while she listens to Carlisle and I see tears begin to form in her eyes. I raise her fingers to my lips and kiss them affectionately.

"Aww, baby, please don't. It's only for your protection until this is all over. Trust me, it will be over soon."

"Can I go stay with my parents? My father is a cop and I will be safe," she says, looking at me and then my father. She scoots to the edge of her seat, seemingly ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"This is what I mean by placing my family in danger, Bella. If you go out there to visit your family and something happens to you, then what about my family? What if you suddenly and mysteriously disappear? Everything we've successfully achieved will be wasted. Do you understand? We need to keep you close to us so you aren't out there for them to harm you. And they will, Bella. They would find you just to get to Edward. We are asking for you to be cautious and take precautions, if just for a little while," Carlisle explains

"I understand. This is really scaring me, though," she says, looking at me, her face pale with fear.

"I know it is, baby. We are working on it as fast as we can without bringing the cartel down around us. These are cruel and vicious people. They don't hesitate in anything they do. We need you to cooperate, okay?"

"Okay," she says, shaking in her skin.

Her reaction to what my father has explained to her concerns me. My otherwise strong Bella is frightened by the directness of his information. Subtleness is not one of Carlisle's strong suits when he is in Sector-mode. He is direct and to the point, and does not pacify or baby anything, or anyone.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to move into Bella's place until this is all over," I say, taking her by surprise. After making my impromptu announcement, everyone looks at me, surprised.

"I think that's a good idea, Son," Esme says, looking at Bella, smiling at her. I can see that she's relieved and even more so when I mother suggests a job of her own.

"Bella, I have a task for you while Carlisle and I are gone. I need to apply for a government grant that is coming available in February of next year. Tanya helped me with that sort of thing and Alice isn't quite up to speed on that yet. Would you be willing to get it started for me while Carlisle and I are out on Sector business?"

"Oh, yes, Esme, I would enjoy that very much," she says, her eyes opening wide with excitement.

"Perfect. You can ask Alice for anything you need to get the job done. Thank you, Bella."

"Thank _you_, Esme. I appreciate the opportunity to keep busy."

"Any more business?" Carlisle asks, looking around the table.

"Yes," I say, speaking up. "Jasper, Rosalie, I was thinking about taking a trip up to the cabin for a long weekend getaway. Would you both interested?"

"When?" Jasper asks.

"I thought we could leave on Thursday and come home on Sunday," I answer, looking over at a smiling Bella.

"We need to get our tasks done, but I suppose we can still do them from the cabin, if necessary."

"That's an excellent idea, Eddie," Rosalie says, excited about the idea.

"I think that's a great idea as well," my dad says. "You kids need to get out of town and away from all this drama. I'll call the Reynolds' and ask them to get it ready for your arrival. That house hasn't had any visitors in ages." He pulls his phone out of his pocket and the next thing I know he has made arrangement for the cabin to be aired, cleaned and stocked for a long weekend.

"I think it's a great idea, too, Edward," Bella says. "I think getting away is exactly what we need."

After the plans are made to drive to the cabin this week, I run upstairs to my room to pack a few things and we leave for Bella's. I don't see the need to haul clothes to her place when I can come home to shower and dress for the office easily enough here. I pack a new toothbrush and a few T-shirts and sleep plants to lounge around in. That should be plenty for now.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asks, once we get to her apartment. She's pulling the glasses from the cupboard before I have time to respond.

"Sounds great. I'm going to go change real quick, I'll be back in a sec." I say, taking my things to Bella's room.

While I change, I think of as many ways to protect her as I possibly can. The first being she is not to go to and from the parking garage alone. She doesn't ride in the elevator alone and she doesn't shop alone. She's going to be sick of me before it's all over, but that woman is not leaving my sight until Kate is taken care of.

When I walk through the living room, I don't see Bella around anywhere, and when I find her sitting out on the balcony with her feet propped up on the guardrail, I bend and kiss the crown of her head, running my hand along her cheek and down her long neck. I can only imagine how stressed this evening's revelations have made her.

"So," I begin. "What do you think?"

"I'm shocked. Shocked that you have a secret life and shocked that Esme is an undercover agent hiding behind charitable foundations and fashion." I can see the humor in her eyes along with trepidation.

"Are you frightened?" I ask, reaching for her hand.

"Hell yes, I'm frightened! I'm fucking petrified! Knowing that the government is now involved and I'm in the center of it scares the shit out of me, Edward. I just don't know why Kate wants me. I am nothing to her. I'm a pawn, and she is fucking with my life like a piece of trash she can toss on the side of the road," she says through a snicker.

"According to Kate, it's not her. She swears she isn't involved with hurting or scaring you. She said she's only after me. But, I think my dad's right in not trusting her. She's lying all over the place, so it's best not to trust her … at all," I say, pensively. I recall my conversation with Kate just a few days ago and how she seemed sincere in telling me she isn't the one trying to harm Bella.

"You know my dad is going to be pissed for not being kept in the loop where his only child is concerned, don't you? If anything happens to me, and he finds out that there's more to this story than we have let on, all hell's going to break loose. You think you are protective of me? You should see my father," she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella, if it gets to the point where we need to tell him, my father will bring him in, but can you see why it's important not to tell anyone? If the Sector is going to be successful in taking down Kate for harming you, involving herself in the cartels, and the possibility of even taking down the cartel itself, we need to do as we are told. Your father will see this too, considering he is law enforcement. I just have to make sure that I protect you with my life, and I'm sure that will help, knowing you were made safe, right?" I ask, somewhat nervous with the revelation that her father might talk her into ending our relationship over all of this is over.

"Yes, that _might_ help," she says, rolling her eyes at me rather sarcastically.

I muster a small chuckle and say, "I hope so."

"Where do you suppose your mother and father are going on their mission?"

I knew she would ask me questions once we were alone, but I also know that I am not the one to answer them.

"I am never privy to that information, Bella. They protect us that way. We get our instructions from my father, we do as we are told and leave it at that. You should save your questions for my father and I promise you, I will keep you apprised of everything that involves you directly, all right?" I explain, and taking a sip of my wine, I sit in the chair next to hers.

"So, what are you going to do about the missing data for your engine design?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Sue has set up a meeting with them tomorrow. The plans can be reconstructed, but I'm not certain about building the same engine not knowing whose hands the originals have fallen into. I'll know more tomorrow, after I meet with the engineers and design team."

"Kate wasn't messing around when she said she was going to ruin you, was she? I mean, look at everything she's done. I just don't know what she intends to accomplish. She has the cartels on her for spending their money, but she seems to be focused on you and not them. I would want to get them off my ass, if I were her … and now your father is after her," she says, taking a sip of her wine.

"This has the potential to be something big. Dad doesn't want the CIA involved because they tend to take over and want the recognition in breaking and solving cases. So far, my father has kept them out of the way until the end when the case actually breaks. When that happens, he turns it over to the CIA, and he does that through another source. That way the Sector stays hidden and they can do their job without interference," I explain as she listens intently.

"Doesn't it bother Carlisle that the CIA gets all the accolades?" she asks, getting up and slowly lowering herself on my lap.

"Not in the least. It only bothers him when they interfere in an investigation and want to take over. He's seen them do it with other agencies and he won't allow it with his," I say into her neck, running my hand up the inside of her thigh.

"I'm tired, baby," she whispers seductively in my ear.

"What a coincidence … so am I," I smile against her lips thinking I'm going to like this living together thing.

I lift her bridal style and carry her to her bedroom, leaving the glasses on the table and the doors open, since it's a warm, balmy night.

After I gently lay her on the bed, I begin a trail of kisses beginning at her forehead and ending with me pulling her Capri's and panties off her slender hips, kissing the diamond encrusted ruby stone in her tiny belly button.

"This jewel is so fucking sexy tucked in here, Bella," I say, sucking the stone into my mouth.

"It's a ruby," she says through her labored breathing. "My grandmother left it to me in a ring. When she died, I had it made into a navel ring. It's the only one I wear," she explains while she threads her fingers through my hair, pushing me downward to where I know she wants me.

I stand up and admire her naked form as I pull off my T-shirt and lower my pants, exposing my fully erect cock. I smirk when she rises onto her elbows to get a better view. As her eyes stare at it, we both laugh when I flex the muscle, making it dance for her.

I crawl up the bed and part her knees, resting between them and stop to give her kitty a long, tongue-filled kiss. Fuck she tastes good. When I hear a deep hiss of air, I know that my girl is enjoying this.

"I could spend all night here, baby, but I need you like my lungs need air," I groan as I slowly crawl up her body. Reaching behind her, I grab a pillow, and slip it under her hips. On my knees, I drape her legs over my arms and open her to me, nearly coming when I see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. So pink … so bare … and so fucking wet.

I sigh when I touch her with my cock, slipping the head just past her entrance and watch as her body accepts me. When I pull it out, making her whimper, I do it again, giving her a little more. My baby loves to be teased.

"Fuck, Edward," she cries, lifting her arms over her head, fisting the duvet for support.

"Oh, I fully intend to," I say, thrusting my hips forward. Surprising her, she squeals and shudders simultaneously.

Fuck, she's so tight, and feels so fucking good. My head falls forward as I feel her tightening around me.

"Touch yourself, baby. Let me see how you make yourself come," I pant, thrusting into her as her fingers circle her swollen clit. Seeing that, and with all the power in me, I try hard not to come before she does.

Taking her by the ankles, I hold her amazing legs in the air, watching my cock enter her, thrusting as she shows me what I want. I know she's ready when her hands hit the bed and her head burrows into her pillows. I can feel her quiver around me and know she's close.

"God, baby, you know how to make me feel … so fucking good," she whimpers.

_Oh, yeah talk dirty to me. _

"I love the feel of your cock inside me — so warm and thick," she rasps out between thrusts. I drop her legs and lower myself over her, resting on my elbows and kiss her, with everything that I am, I kiss her.

"Bella," I growl, my forehead resting on hers, still moving within her, circling my hips, feeling every inch of her.

Her fingers weave through my hair, tugging tightly. "I love you, baby, so much," she whispers. That's it. That's all it takes, and I wrap her in my arms, roll us over onto our side and make love to her, feeling her vice-like walls close around me.

"You make me feel so … oh … _fu_ … _ck_, Edward," she whimpers before her mouth attaches to mine.

With just three more thrusts, I explode and empty myself deep inside her while she holds my mouth to hers by the roots of my hair.

I devour her lips and our kisses turn to heated pants as our bodies and souls become one. Her arms wrap tightly around me, clinging to me while we lose ourselves in each other.

Nothing is better than feeling and seeing Bella's body reach that point of intense pleasure … until I hear a sniffle. I quickly roll her on her back and look into her tear-filled eyes.

"Hey … hey, what's the matter, baby? I know you can't be in pain, so something else is wrong," I ask, stroking the crown of her hair.

"Oh, nothing. It's stupid," she says through another snotty sniffle.

"Nothing is stupid when my girl is crying. What it is, Bella?" I ask again, handing her a tissue.

I grimace when I hear her nose empty out into the tissue.

"I just had a … moment," she says, wiping off her nose with what little tissue is left. I hand her another one, just in case.

"A moment of what?" I ask, wiping thin strands of hair from her moist brow. "Are you satisfied, Bella?" I say, grinning down at her when she nods frantically.

"Good," I say, kissing her. "That makes me happy to hear, because I am too."

"I'm glad, Edward. Very glad," she whispers, kissing my chin. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I feel all … sticky and gooey. Want to join me?"

I answer with a puff of air down my nose, jump out of bed and I'm in the bathroom with the water running before Bella's feet hit the floor. I think I blush a bit when I hear her giggle at my haste.

~.~

"Are you ready to go, baby?" she calls out to me from her closet.

"Who? Me? The one sitting here watching ESPN sports highlights with his bag in the car while a certain someone finishes up? No, I'm not ready!"

"Smart ass," she says, kissing the top of my head as she drops one of the, like, fifty bags she's taking for a four-day outing.

"Bella, you do know the trunk to my car is only so big, right? That I have a bag that needs to fit in there as well?" I look at her and her chin is tucked into her chest as she looks up at me through her lashes.

"Too much?"

"All you need is one nice dress for dinner, the rest is beach wear," I explain, taking her hands in mine. "Hurry and repack … I want to get there before dark."

"How long is the drive?"

"Five hours, but there's a place I want to stop for a late lunch, so get a move on," I say, smacking her firm ass as she scurries off with her three bags.

After a brief time, she comes out with just one bag and I smile in appreciation at her.

"Much better, baby," I say, kissing her lips softly. "Let's go."

We grab the bags, and I make sure the doors are locked behind us. When we exit the downstairs door, Bella stops in her tracks.

"How many cars do you own, Edward?" she says, eye fucking my white Mercedes SLS Roadster. I watch as she licks her lips.

"I want one," she says as she drops her bags where she stands, walking up to investigate the car's interior while I investigate her exterior, namely her derriere. I chuckle when I get busted as she looks at me over her shoulder.

"Do you have a car to match every tie you own?" she asks sarcastically.

"No, silly … just my shoes," I reply with equal sarcasm. "Come on, get in," I say, opening the door for her.

"You might get lucky tonight if you let me drive this," she grins, saucily.

"Is this discussion open for negotiations? I'm really good at negotiating," I say, wiggling my eye brow.

"I might let you slide your cock down my throat. Is that something we can put on the bargaining table?" she says, leaning her chest into mine, looking up at me and batting her eyelashes.

I immediately go into a harsh coughing fit, nearly choking to death.

"Um … _Yeah!"_

"Deal," she says as she gets comfortable in the passenger seat.

"I don't know, Ms. Swan, you are a tough negotiator. Maybe you should come and work for me. No … wait, you won't be negotiating offers like that for anyone but me," I say, withdrawing my offer and walking around the car and climb behind the wheel.

"Wow, hired and fired in a matter of a split second. Some employer you are. I didn't even get any of the benefits," she says, giggling.

"Keep it up, Bella," I say, feeling my cock grow as I look at her mouth.

"That's the objective, Edward," she says.

Once we are out of the driveway and on the highway headed toward the cabin, she lays her head on the back of the seat and licks her lips while running her hand over the solid bulge in my pants.

"Honey, please," I beg, as I lower my hand down the front of my pants to adjust my fully erect cock, which is now peeking above my waistband.

I know she's up to something when she sits up straight, looking out the rear window and then out the front.

"Can you drive while I play for a little while, baby?" I close my eyes and inhale deeply at the thought of what's coming, giving her a slight nod. She lays her body over the large console and quickly pulls the top button to my jeans, releasing the other four. As soon as her hand lowers past the waistband of my briefs, she touches me. I nearly come from the excitement and the erotic warmth when her mouth covers me. I bask in the sensation when her tongue circles the rim of the head, licking away the moist bead that accumulates there. I can't help it and give a small thrust of my hips. That's when she lowers her mouth over me completely, opening her throat, taking it all the down.

"_Motherfuck_ … fuck …" I hiss, needing to close my eyes at the pleasure, but can't. My hands fist the steering wheel while I attempt to keep the car between the lines, because all I want to do is bury my cock in her mouth and my hands in her hair.

She slowly pulls me out of her mouth, making sexy slurping sounds as she does. As soon as she takes me back into her mouth, I bury one hand in her hair, wrapping the silk strands around my fingers. My hips seemingly move on their own, as I gently fuck her mouth, feeling the tightness begin to build in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck, baby, I'm going to come … shit, like right … the fuck … _Now!"_ Trying to drive while your entire body explodes in your girl's mouth is not an easy task. Just as my eyes regain focus, Bella reaches into the glove box for a tissue, wiping the residual cum off me and her chin. She takes a drink of her bottled water, offering me some, as I pull off the side of the road.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asks, curious when I put myself away and get out of the car. I open her door, help her out and pour my love into a single kiss, because I definitely love this woman. I smile against her mouth when she wraps her arms around my neck to return the kiss with a passion I have never received from anyone before.

There are only a few cars on the road this time of day, during the middle of the week, which makes it easier for my treat for her. While she continues to devour my mouth, I lower my hand down the front of her tiny jean shorts and I know what I would find there.

"Oh my fucking God, Bella, do you know how wet you are?" I ask quietly, soaking my fingers in her wetness. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Did that turn you on?" I whisper as I slowly cover her clit with her wetness. I groan when I feel it drip down between my fingers. "Did you like sucking my cock, Bella? Does my baby need to be fucked?" I whisper in her ear as I play with her velvet kitty.

Applying gentle pressure, I run my finger over her clit, circling it and then dipping inside her again. Feeling her knees buckle, I wrap my arm tightly around her waist. The harder and faster I go, the more I feel her swell, and know she's about to come.

"Come on baby, come all over my hand. I want to taste you … to feel you come undone," I say stroking her.

"Edward, oh, I'm coming, baby," she says into my neck, as her hips rock against my needy fingers. "Oh, fuck."

"Oh, yeah, here it comes. Let me hear you, Bella." And I do. She hangs onto my neck and her legs give out as she comes around my fingers. The way she pants and whimpers in my ear is a fucking turn on.

As soon as her legs are stable, I pull my hand out and look at the wetness covering my hand. I can't help it, I have to taste it. I put three fingers in my mouth and suck her off them.

"So good, baby," I say through a sigh. She releases a shuddering breath.

"That felt so good, Edward. Thank you," she says, kissing my lips.

"My pleasure. Now, let's get this show on the road," I say, straightening her shirt and shorts. I take her by the waist and guide her to the driver side of the car.

"What … what are you doing?" she squeals.

"A deal is a deal, sweetheart. You let me come down your throat — you get to drive. Just stay on the ninety four and enjoy the drive," I say, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh, Edward," she squeals. "You are the best boyfriend ever. You have all the best toys too!" she giggles, squirming her butt in the seat, getting the feel of it. After she adjusts the seat to fit her, she pulls out onto the road.

"You look good in this car, babe," I say, watching her hair blow in the breeze.

"Thanks, lovie," she says, giggling. I shake my head at her jovial mood and sit back and enjoy the ride.

After several hours on the road, we enter the small village of New Buffalo. "Up here on the right is Brewster's Italian Café, pull in there and we'll have lunch. I'm starving," I say as she maneuvers the car into the parking space.

When she goes to open her door, I stop her and she sits back to wait for me. As soon as I walk around her side of the car, I bend over to kiss her.

"Bella, when you aren't working, and I'm in the car with you, I will open your door for you, all right?" I say, holding the door open for her and taking her hand to help her out of the low riding car.

"Yes, sir," she says, jokingly, making me growl. Hearing her call me _sir_ brings back a lot of memories.

Once inside the quaint café, we sit at a table for two. After spending some time making goo-goo eyes at each other, we get to the task of looking at the menus. I order a plate of spaghetti and Bella orders seafood linguini. Since we are past the lunch hour, the restaurant isn't as busy as it usually is, which gives us a little more privacy than we would normally have here. The tables are situated rather close together so we enjoy a little more alone time and fortunately, it doesn't take long to order and get our meals placed in front of us.

"This is really good," she says, holding her fork in front of me to sample a taste.

"I'm glad, because your sounds are sexy as hell," I say before taking the offered bite.

"So, we'll be there in a couple of hours. What's on the agenda for today?" she asks, loading her fork for another bite of pasta.

"I thought, once everyone arrives, we could barbecue tonight and then hang out on the beach this evening"

"What time are Jasper and Rosalie coming?"

"They should be arriving about the same time we are, if they are on schedule," I say, taking the last bite of the pasta on my plate, sucking a noodle into my mouth and having it whip around my chin. I can feel the sauce all over it.

After receiving one of the sweetest giggles from Bella, I take my napkin and wipe my face then push my plate away.

"Are you almost done?" I ask, laying my napkin next to my plate. "We should get going if we want to get there before dark."

"Yep … let's go," she says, handing me the keys.

"You don't want to drive?" I ask, glancing at the keys.

"Oh. Hell. Yeah!" she giggles, jumping up out of her seat before I even have a chance to pay the bill.

Two and a half hours later, we pull into the long driveway.

"Edward? I thought you said this was a cabin?" she asks, staring wide-eyed at the family summer house.

"Well, it is when put next to our residential home, right?"

When the garage door opens, Rosalie and Jasper's cars are already parked inside. They must have heard us arrive, because everyone comes out to greet us with big smiles on their faces. I'm going to enjoy this much-needed long weekend.

"It's about time you two got here. How many pit stops did you make?" Rosalie asks, nudging me with her shoulder. Bella and I sneak a peek at each other and grin.

"We had lunch at Brewster's. When did you get here?" I ask, pulling our bags out of the trunk.

"About an hour ago," Jasper says, taking Bella's bag from her and carrying it inside the house.

"Is the house stocked? Do we need to make a run to the store for anything" I ask, looking around the kitchen. "I thought we could barbecue tonight, then have a bonfire on the beach."

Bella giggles when Alice squeals and bounces on her toes at the idea.

"Jazz and I brought the perfect steaks. I'll start the marinade," Alice says, skipping to the cupboard, pulling out the ingredients she'll need.

"Come on guys, let's get the fire pit ready and set up on the beach," I say, taking off my tennis shoes and slipping into my flip flops. I glance over at Bella at the same time she looks over at me. When our eyes meet and hold, I can't help but walk over to her and wrap my arm around her waist, bending her over backward and placing a generous kiss on her warm lips.

"Behave or you'll earn yourself a spanking, little girl," I whisper, devouring her mouth once again before I stand her upright, leaving her weak in the knees.

"A sp … spanking?" she stammers. "I've never had a spanking before," she admits, blushing. If I'm not mistaken, I believe my little girl wouldn't mind being turned over my knee!

"Well, would you like one of those?" I tease, nuzzling her neck.

"Um … would it hurt?" she asks, her eyes flitting around the room, checking to see if anyone is listening to our playful threats.

"Depends on the offense, baby. The more serious the offense, the more intense the punishment." I watch as her eyes go big and wide, but when her smile gets even bigger; I have a feeling she might like it.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now go … do your caveman thing and gather wood," she says, shocking me when she smacks me on the ass before she turns and walks away.

"Come on Edward, let's go, man," Emmett yells from the back deck.

"I'm coming … I'm coming," I say, jogging toward the back door, running across the yard to catch up to them.

This is the first time that Jazz and I have had a chance to talk to Emmett alone, and I'm not going to pass on this golden opportunity.

"So … Emmett? Our sister, huh?" I begin. Jasper takes his place next to me to join the inquisition. I watch a myriad of emotions cross Emmett's face as he looks between Jasper and me.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he replies, shocking me.

"You guess?" I say, walking up to him. "You spend nearly every waking hour with my sister and all you can say is 'you guess'?"

"I'm going to go old school here, Emmett, and ask what your intentions are with our sister." Jasper asks, joining in.

"Um … guys … what's going on?" Emmett asks nervously, his body language changing from relaxed to defensive.

"You keep our sister out all hours of the night? She doesn't come home most times? You are obviously sleeping with her, and you ask us what's going on? I have to tell you, Emmett, that question is unacceptable," I say angrily.

"Okay … okay," he says, holding his hands up defensively. He turns his back to us, but not before he glances at us over his shoulder.

Jasper and I look at each other then back at him, waiting patiently for his explanation.

"I love her, okay?" he says at last.

"Emmett," Jasper begins, obviously not satisfied with his answer. "This is my sister you are talking about here. We are not asking you to declare your love for her. We want to know what your intentions are."

"You fuck our sister and all you can say is you _'love her_ o_kay'_? No. It's not okay." I almost loose it when he looks at me like he's about to piss his pants.

"I … I … I" he stutters. We stand back, cross our arms over our chest and wait, when realization hits him. "Okay, I get it. You guys are fucking with me, aren't you?"

"No, we aren't fucking with you, Emmett," I mock. "Listen, Rosalie has been hurt by the best of them. She's a good girl and deserves the best. She's been used and tossed aside before, and we won't see it happen again," I elaborate. I look at Jasper as he nods in agreement with me.

"She's a giving and loving woman, Emmett. She will give and give to you, until she has nothing left; because that's the way she loves. We can tell that she's falling for you, if she hasn't already. So help me God, if you hurt her, use her, or cause her any pain whatsoever, your body won't be found. You can trust us on that," Jasper threatens. I know for fact that he means every word of it.

"Look … I know how special she is. I know how much she can give. I also know that she loves me. I can only tell you that I return her love like I've never experienced before. I don't care that she's a Cullen. I only care that she's happy … and I do make her happy. And, you," he points at me, "if you ever use 'Rosalie' and 'fuck' in the same sentence disrespecting her, you might spend a few nights in the emergency room."

Jazz and I look at each other after he issues a threat of his own and we can't help but grin in approval. After Emmett says his peace, he glares at Jasper and folds his own arms over his chest, mocking our stance.

"Now, Jasper, let's turn the fucking tables, shall we?" Emmett begins, taking the three steps, closing the distance between him and Jasper, standing directly in front of him.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" he begins, intimidating my brother. "You know she has a sensitive soul, don't you? You know she will give you anything you ask of her. What are you asking of her, _Jazzy_?" he says, throwing Alice's nickname at him.

* * *

**A/N: So, now you know what the Cullen's are about. I feel sorry for Kate! Carlisle is an undercover agent who is after you girlfriend … better watch your back. Things are about to take a turn in this little story, better fasten your seat belts. REVIEW. Let me hear from you. Till next time … **


End file.
